The Raging Vermilion Whirlpool Shinobi
by Nazai117
Summary: The Uzumaki Clan still lives and thrives with now the newest addition, Naruto Uzumaki. Who has more secrets in his life, begins his adventure to unravel them fully and surpass those in his family, village, and the world as a whole and with the help of a certain fox and his clan behind him. Things will get easier and harder for the future as the clan returns to the scene of Konoha.
1. Prologue: Act I

**Author's Note: Welcome to my third story, The Raging Vermilion Whirlpool Shinobi. Now here is my official Naruto story, now i'll be very low on crossover but some will be in. Now you know I like to add some things to my version of stories and I'm gonna add my little twists to this and hope you like it. Now let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto or any other crossover elements.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

_'...'_ Character thoughts

**"Well" **_**'Well'**_** Tailed Beast Speaking or telepathic link**

**"..." Jutsu**

**Prologue: The Beginning of a Legend, The Spiral's Return.**

* * *

_**'The world of Shinobi as a whole for the past millennia represents a few things...'**_

* * *

_**'Stories of Loss.'**_

This first figure is of a black-haired man, who is on his knees with his head down. As he looks on at the sight of someone very dear to him that has passed from this world, due to a very recent battle.

As the tears of blood kept coming from his eyes.

* * *

_**'Stories of Solitude.'**_

This second figure is another, but also a young black-haired individual that stands atop a rock. Looking out at the ocean as the waves came in during the time of sunset, as he brandished a sorrowful expression.

* * *

_**'Stories of Force.'**_

The third figure is of a very large man, who's body was coated in lightning from foot to toe.

As the many that stood behind him, now stand ready to fight and die at his side.

* * *

_**'Stories of Opportunity.'**_

The fourth figure sits on boulder before many of his red-haired companions while still holding a certain form that was a surprise to everyone even after so long, as some of his childhood friends came over to play rock, paper, scissors in order to win a bet and pass the time.

Enjoying themselves from a very long battle as many others come over to watch the game, as the individual's lover watches from a far.

* * *

_**'Stories of Promise.'**_

The fifth figure is of a woman, who wears a black cape while looking out at the land with a serious glare on her face. Staring at her red haired lover, who returned the same look.

* * *

_**'Stories of the Enemy.'**_

The sixth figure is of a man with red-hair, who stands at the front of an army with the opposing side before them.

* * *

_**'Stories of Revenge.'**_

Three shadowy figures stand tall while looking in certain directions that also represent certain paths they all took. While all possessing a similar insignia etched onto the backs of their clothes in the form of a fan.

* * *

_**'Stories of Transcendence.'**_

One figure representing the sun stands tall with his followers behind him. As the other figure, who represented the crescent moon stands tall with no followers behind him at all in his belief of independence.

Both ready to violent clash in the name of their ideals, and the right for them to exist.

* * *

_**'Stories of**_** Just****ice.'**

Eleven figures stand before a great and overwhelming force with their weapons at the ready in order to due battle with this individual, who possessed very pale skin.

* * *

_**'Stories of Responsibility.'**_

The same eleven individuals from before were now much older and were surrounding a man with their weapons at the ready to face this foe. As he hid as a traitor in their ranks. In appearance, he was frail old man, who would normally walk with a cane, as he had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged.

As this made him look weak but to the eleven, they knew it was the opposite of that.

* * *

_**'Stories of Protection.'**_

Six figures stood at the top of a mountain, looking out at the village under them with hope.

* * *

_**'Stories Love...'**_

The red haired individual from before, now stood under a wisteria tree with the woman he loved. As the two, both were in a tight hug with neither side letting go.

Enjoying the warmth while very content with their current situation.

* * *

_**'And Stories of t****he will to Endure.'**_

The figure of a man with blonde hair, now stood before a force that outnumbered on a very large scale.

As he stood ready to face them with many Tri-Pronged Kunai at his disposal.

* * *

_**'This is...A fight with many villains, and where many victims exist...'**_

**_'And this a world where many seek something that they've lost, or want to achieve...'_**

_**'This is the story of how one came to be called...'**_

* * *

**The Raging Vermilion Whirlpool Shinobi**

* * *

In every shinobi village there is a reminder of their previous leaders and heroes that honor their memory and sacrifice to their village. Along with a symbol of the philosophy and will they carry.

The Hokage Rock is the mountain where the faces of the previous leaders and current leaders are carved. This is the place where the faces of the legendary shinobi who once reigned over the village are placed:

The First Lord Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Member and leader of the **Senju Clan** and one of the founders of the **Village Hidden In The Leaves**.

Being the first in his clan to use the Kekkei Genkai known as **Mokuton**. He himself was hailed as the "God of Shinobi" for his unmatched ninja prowess due to being born during the Warring States Period and sought peace for the shinobi world. And to that end, Hashirama founded Konohagakure with his clan alongside his childhood friend and rival: Madara Uchiha. Who was a member and leader of the **Uchiha clan**, the second founding clan of the village.

This would bring both the Senju, the Uchiha, and all their affiliated clans to come together to found a village of peace, where children would never need to die in battle. As this action would cause the other countries to soon follow Konohagakure's example and build their own hidden villages. Hashirama was also responsible for creating much of the village's infrastructure with his Wood Release abilities, as it was also his wish that Madara become Hokage, the village's leader and protector. Though this wish fell on deaf ears when the villagers elected him to be Hokage instead of Madara, along with his younger brother being adamant that he be the leader of the village. With his position in Konoha rapidly diminishing, Madara decided the village was a failed experiment and abandoned it, intent on someday returning to face Hashirama in battle yet again.

True to his promise, Madara eventually attacked Konohagakure on multiple occasions. After countless fights and with the Nine-Tails under his control for their final battle, Madara challenged Hashirama to one final contest. The Nine-Tails' power, as well as Hashirama's efforts to capture and contain it, devastated the landscape, carving out what would later be called the **Valley of the End**. Hashirama spent the duration of their battle trying to reason with Madara, but only for Madara to continue fighting until he was too tired to even keep his Kekkei Genkai known as the **Sharingan** active. The end result being that Madara was killed by Hashirama. In the aftermath of the battle, Tobirama hid away Madara's body and Hashirama's wife, Mito Uzumaki who originated from the **Uzumaki Clan** known for **Fūinjutsu**, sealed the Nine-Tails within herself in order to contain its great power to Konoha's benefit. An with the tailed beast finding the majestic woman to be a good friend overtime.

An so for a time, things were peaceful: Hashirama helped train one of Tobirama's students, he got to spoil his first grandchild, and he locked away the Scroll of Seals, the kinjutsu it contained no longer necessary in the world he'd made. But the peace Hashirama had worked so hard for was starting to unravel; at some point Takigakure sent Kakuzu to assassinate him. Although he defeated Kakuzu, other wars began to break out, and it was during the **First Shinobi World War** that Hashirama, eager to form a lasting peace with the other villages, convened a **Kage Summit** so that he could share the tailed beasts Konoha had acquired with them, thus balancing power amongst them.

But cooperation would not be so simple as Hashirama intended it to be, first by Tobirama's demand that the other villages pay for the tailed beasts they received, then by the First Kazekage's counter-request of money and territory in lieu of a tailed beast. As unrest began to grow, Hashirama shared his fear that any agreement they made would only be temporary, but also that future generations could forge a lasting unity. Ultimately, Hashirama's wish for peace would not come to fruition during his lifetime and he died while Konohagakure began to flourish. Before his death he passed the title of Hokage to Tobirama, and instructed him not to mistreat the Uchiha. Due to Tobirama having a lot of distrust for them.

The second face belonged Tobirama Senju.

A member of the renowned Senju Clan, who, together with his elder brother and the Uchiha clan, founded the first shinobi village, Konohagakure. Throughout his lifetime, Tobirama would work tirelessly to achieve political stability and implement the institutions that made the village system work, thus ensuring Konoha's continuity and prosperity. After his brother's death, he would earn the title of Second Lord Hokage.

Tobirama's role as Hokage included helping Konoha's shinobi transition from valuing their clan above all else to valuing the village and everyone in it. To this end he created such institutions as the Academy, the Anbu, and the Chūnin Exams. While largely successful, enough that other villages adopted the same organisations, the Uchiha resisted the loss of their autonomy. An so, being wary of the Uchiha because of his history with Madara, Tobirama created the Konoha Military Police Force for the Uchiha to run, publicly as a sign of his trust but primarily so that the Uchiha could focus their energies into something beneficial.

Like Hashirama before him, Tobirama tried to foster good relations with the other villages. As he planned an alliance between Konoha and Kumogakure, but during a formal ceremony he and the Second Raikage were attacked by the Gold and Silver Brothers and left near death. So with this failure, Tobirama would later die in the First Shinobi World War after finding himself and his team surrounded by the Kinkaku Force from Kumogakure, the same village he had tried to align Konoha with previously. With no way for all of them to escape, Tobirama volunteered to act as a decoy in place of one of his studen't who volunteered. And As he departed, he passed the title of Hokage on to his student Hiruzen, before being killed by Kinkaku.

The third face on the monument belongs to his successor, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

The Lord Third Hokage, member and former leader of the **Sarutobi Clan**. Hiruzen was part of the first generation of ninja produced by Konoha and he, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane were placed under the tutelage of Tobirama Senju. Hiruzen early on displayed prodigious talent in the ninja arts, earning him additional training from Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage.

As this would benefit Hiruzen into a powerful ninja, being hailed as another "God of Shinobi" while also being renowned as "The Professor". As this title was earned due to his unprecedented versatility in ninjutsu, having mastered all skill sets and combat forms of shinobi. Though he was only ever directly the teacher of the **Sannin**, generations of Konoha shinobi benefited from his wisdom. During his rule as Hokage, Hiruzen lead Konoha's forces through the rest of the **First**, **Second **and **Third Shinobi World Wars**. Only to step down after the Third War ended, and pass the title on to a much younger successor of his choosing.

The fourth and last face was of Minato Namikaze, the Lord Fourth Hokage.

Minato was a natural prodigy as a ninja, the likes of which appears only once in a generation. When he was added to a Genin team under the leadership of Jiraiya, the man took a special interest in Minato and took him on as his apprentice, teaching him many of his own signature abilities. Over time, Minato would also become well versed in Fūinjutsu due to his wife and master's teachings alongside being very proficient in the nature transformations of Fire, Wind, Lightning, along with Yin and Yang Release. An later on in his career after proving himself an accomplished and responsible ninja, Minato was placed in charge of his own team.

So when Konoha became involved in the Third Shinobi World War, Minato's obligations became split between training his students and helping with the war effort. During a mission into Kusagakure to destroy the Kannabi Bridge where his attention was needed at the front lines. Minato met up with the surviving and out-numbered Konoha ninja and single-handedly wiped out the opposing force of a thousand ninja from Iwagakure through the use of an S-rank technique ranked technique called the **Flying Thunder God Jutsu** for which he gained mastery and versatility over than its creator, the Second Hokage.

This convinced the Third Tsuchikage to accept a peace treaty. While earning Minato a flee-on-sight order that was given to enemy shinobi should they encounter him during the rest war and so forth. This would not be the last of his great feats, as Minato would also encounter A of Kumogakure a number of times before the war had ended. During their first meeting, Minato and A fought with their speed, with Minato proving the faster. These actions and turn of events performed by Minato had gotten him labeled as one of the most powerful shinobi in history, considered by many as unmatched by anyone else as he became renowned all over the world for his speed, leading him to be dubbed as **Konoha's Yellow Flash**.

For his performance during the War, Minato was chosen over Orochimaru by Hiruzen to become Fourth Lord Hokage. As he was also the youngest to hold the title at the age of 22. As he beloved by his village straight from the start of his reign as Hokage.

Though sadly, Minato's reign as Hokage came to an end at the age of 24, when he died with his wife Kushina Uzumaki. Who was a former **Jōnin** and **Anbu **Captain of Konoha along with master of Fūinjutsu. As they both sacrificed themselves to seal away the Nine-Tails into their newborn son Naruto Uzumaki making him the third **Jinchūriki** of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, as Kushina was the former and second.

They both leave behind their child in the world, but with much hope to those that will pick up the pieces where they won't be able to. Even though the world is on the verge of great shift.

* * *

\- **Konohagakure, Hokage Mansion Council Chambers -**

It was currently in the aftermath of the Fourth Hokage's death along with much of the village being destroyed due to the work of the Nine-Tailed Fox. As many shinobi and civilians as a whole lost their lives in the process. The village was in uproar and seeking to reconstruct the buildings and village as a whole.

Currently inside the council chambers stood Jiraiya and Tsunade, both students of Hiruzen Sarutobi who were called back to the village under urgent request from Hiruzen himself. And at returning to the village, the two were both in mourning at the loss of Minato. Considering Minato was very close to his Sensei, and the man's teammate and was treated like family. The loss of Minato was a great blow to many in Konoha as many had high hopes for the young Hokage, considering he had only held the title for two years.

So as that happened, Shizune decided to watch over Naruto as asked of her by Tsunade. That's were the problem arises however, as the civilian side of the council believes that Naruto is too much of a risk and danger to live inside the village, as they seek to get rid of him altogether in fell swoop.

The village political system of Konohagakure. Where the Hokage held all the power over the village and military with the help of the council under him. As the council contained three powers. Elders, who served to advise not give out orders. Shinobi, who were second in command and only followed the Hokage's decree. Civilians, lowest part of the council with a bit of power but not much as they were only focused around the economy of the village.

Near the shinobi side of the council were seated three of four people, who were his councilors. The three all being former teammates of Hiruzen in the form of Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and Danzo Shimura. As for the fourth adviser, they were last minute considering Hiruzen chose him for a very good reason and his company is making their way back to the village.

For the shinobi side of the council are the heads of Konoha's Shinobi Clans. Each with a seat of their own and with six of them being known as noble clans. These noble clans were and are: The Uzumaki, The Senju, The Aburame, The Akimichi, The Hyūga and The Uchiha clan. Three seats in the council as a whole are currently vacant, as that is for the Uzumaki and Senju, and Kurama Clan seats. With the two clans in the village, who are currently vying for the title of being the strongest in the village are the Hyūga clan and Uchiha clan.

These Clan Heads are:

Fugaku Uchiha, Jōnin, Head of the Uchiha Clan and Captain of the Konoha Military Police Force.

Hiashi Hyūga, Jōnin and Head of the Hyūga Clan.

Tsume Inuzuka, Jōnin and Head of the Inuzuka Clan.

Shibi Aburame, Jōnin and Head of the Aburame Clan.

Shikaku Nara, Jōnin, Head of the Nara Clan and Jōnin Commander of Konohagakure.

Inoichi Yamanaka, Head of the Yamanaka Clan, and Head of the Analysis Team in the Konoha Intelligence Division.

Choza Akimichi, Jōnin and Head of the Akimichi Clan.

Asuma Sarutobi, Acting Head of the Sarutobi Clan considering his father is Hokage.

The Civilian side is not so noteworthy. As it consisted of wealthy families in Konoha and people, who speak for the civilians of the village. Most with not a single person from their family serving the village as a shinobi in their life. Not knowing the noble sacrifice that their shinobi make to ensure that they know peace in the village.

Though now, due to this devastating attack, the civilian council wants Naruto dead for an offense that was not even his own. As the shinobi side of the council is not saying anything due to the fact that Hiruzen looks ready to shut them up so that he may speak.

"Enough!" shouts Hiruzen with a glare and KI being released as everyone begins to quiet down with him sighing.

As he said this, his wife who survived the initial attack, Biwako Sarutobi stood a bit behind him alongside Jiraiya and Tsunade as Hiruzen continued to speak.

"We will not kill a child! Especially one that's just been born, and does not deserve the hatred of an offense not his own." says Hiruzen with a tone that held no room for argument on the matter.

Upon hearing this, the shinobi nod their heads in acknowledgement of their leader while the civilians look at each other and murmur.

"My wife was killed by that monster!" says a male civilian yelling.

"We should kill the beast and be done with it!" says a female civilian angrily yelling out.

"Lord Third, we should kill the beast while it's weak and be finished with it." says another male civilian.

"Letting it reform in a couple of years? The **Tailed Beasts** are masses of chakra that cannot be killed." says Shibi as he continued speaking. "You seem to forget that Naruto is the jailer and not the prisoner he contains. Acting out on the impulse of your emotions while not thinking properly will only get us nowhere." says Shibi being logical on the matter at hand while speaking truth.

"Yes, and with that being said my word is final. Naruto will not be killed. Not only because it's morally wrong, but because he is the son of my now late successor that all of you seem to worship so damn much." says Hiruzen as he went to send killing intent to push his point while he spoke again. "I will not tolerate defiance. Let this be your one and only warning on the matte." says Hiruzen with a glare as well, making the civilian council back off fully.

Nobody in the room wanted to incur the wrath of a former Kage, especially one that could still move like a young man when he wanted to. Hiruzen may have retired but that was only two years ago. Which mean't the man was still in some way fresh. To Hiruzen, the civilian council, even now was more of pain due to the fact of all the mess surrounding the attack of the Nine-Tailed Fox. He couldn't blame them but at the same time, he could because they wanted to kill a child, a newborn at that. Hiruzen was not one to question his teachers but right now, he was doing just that.

_'I'm starting to see why Tobirama-Sensei hated the civilian council. Lord First was wrong to keep them around. Their really a nuisance...'_ thought Hiruzen with a sigh, as someone familiar to him spoke out now.

"I agree, the child should not be killed. However, he could be of use to the village if trained properly under the right mentors." says the voice of someone that didn't sit that far from Hiruzen.

_'Then there's the other nuisance in the room. Danzo...'_ thought Hiruzen as he identified the holder of this voice.

Danzo Shimura. One of the elders of Konohagakure. Founder and leader of a branch of Konohagakure's Anbu training subdivision called Root. For this, Danzo has gained notoriety as "The Darkness of the Shinobi" because of his frequent unsanctioned actions and his often suspected undermining of specific Konoha personnel. Which is why all of the shinobi council is wary of the man. Especially to Hiruzen, as it was a known fact to him that after Tobirama chose him to become Hokage, something changed in Danzo.

So now, Danzo continued to speak with his own suggestion.

"Hiruzen, if I were to perhaps train him when the time comes, he would do well as a valuable asset to the village." says Danzo going for the chance to take Naruto under his wing.

This same suggestion got a few people's KI in the room to be released now, as they spoke.

"That won't happen." says Jiraiya ready to throttle the man for speaking in such a way.

This got Danzo to calmly perk up a bit, as Tsunade spoke.

"What makes you think that your qualified to do that? Let alone even receive the permission?" asks a very angry Tsunade, as she glares at Danzo.

"He's a child. Kushina's child. Not a weapon." says Tsume with a glare, and a growl in her voice.

It was a known fact that she, Kushina and Mikoto were good friends when they were in the academy. They were even on the same team when they graduated, and they all made sure that no harm would come to their children in the event that one of them should die. It was the same for Shikaku along with Choza and Inoichi, who were all good friends of Minato as well since the academy and practically watched each others backs in the war.

"Naruto is Minato and Kushina's child. His dying wish was for Naruto to be seen as a child and a hero of the village." says Shikaku reminding Danzo of this as he spoke again. "As Lord Third just explained to this council. Anything outside of that would go against that wish, as you understand Lord Danzo. Are you saying you would go against Lord Fourth's wish?" asks Shikaku in a tone that sounded lazy, but held warning.

A warning which Danzo picked up on. The shinobi in the room all knew what happens when someone enters Root. They lose their emotions at a young age in extreme measures of training to kill any sense of sentiment or emotional attachment. As the methods are extremely similar, if not identical, to the Kirigakure Academy's since the Third Mizukage started the mess that made the village known as the "Village of the Bloody Mist".

Though right now, Fugaku and Hiashi were quiet not wanting to get involved considering it didn't concern them with their own causes. So now, Danzon began to speak again to answer this question.

"Shikaku, as it stands we don't need a hero or a child. We need a weapon." says Danzo as he turned his head to Hiruzen, as he spoke again. "A strong one at that, Hiruzen. Considering when the other villages find out what has transpired here, they'll turn their attention on us and strike out. It may not be now but later, in the coming years." says Danzo pushing his point with base in his tone of voice.

This only caused the shinobi of the room to look at the man for a few moments. They found truth in Danzo's words but they didn't take kindly to how making a child into a weapon for one's use would solve that. So now, this only caused the

"The Kyūbi needs to be killed. Why are we even discussing this!" says a merchant of the village, yelling from the civilian side of the council.

"Naruto is not the Kyūbi." says Biwako angry with these people's stupidity.

"How are you so sure of that?!" asks the very same merchant, now yelling out again.

Once this was said by the merchant, everyone present felt a cold, powerful, and deadly pressure come down on them as someone spoke.

"Because we are very sure of it." says a commanding voice from the doorway into the Council Chambers.

As everyone looked to the large double doors of the room, most of them were shocked while some of the civilians blood had ran cold. The reason was because of who had showed up.

At the door stands the fourth adviser and his first born son yet the second oldest due to his older sister being the first born child. The oldest of the group was the fourth adviser Kamado Uzumaki. Father of Kushina Uzumaki and grandfather of his newly born grandson Naruto Uzumaki, and an old man who is 57 years old whose red hair was still bright as ever with life and not any grey hair in sight. The second beside him was a 23 year old young man, named Tanjiro Uzumaki. The second born child but first born of triplets and now the acting clan head. He's known as the Crimson Blade of Five Elements, as his weapon of choice is a crimson colored spear. Now alongside Tanjiro is his five other siblings, who joined him in coming here considering this was about their nephew. As his two brothers and three sisters who were also triplets, who are skilled shinobi in their own right.

The First being a 23 year old Giyu Uzumaki, who is the third born child and second son being known as the Crimson Blade of Water, as his weapon of choice is a crimson colored Katana. The Second being a 23 year old Kazuki Uzumaki, who is the fourth born child and third son being known as the Crimson Blade of Earth, as his weapon of choice is two crimson colored Tanto's. The Third being a 22 year old Hina Uzumaki, who is the fifth born child but second born daughter of the family being known as the Crimson Blade of Fire, as her weapon of choice is two crimson colored Katana's. The Fourth being a 22 year old Hiyori Uzumaki, who is the sixth born child but third born daughter being known as the Crimson Blade of Wind, as her weapon of choice is two crimson colored War Fans. The Fifth being a 22 years Makino Uzumaki, who is the seventh born child but fourth born daughter being known as the Crimson Blade of Lightning, her weapon of choice is that she wields a crimson colored bo staff.

"Hiruzen, why are Lord Kamado and his children, the **Six Crimson Blades of the Leaf** here?" asks Homura with a stutter, as he was a bit shocked knowing it could mean one thing but didn't want to believe it.

During the Third Shinobi World War, Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo had allied themselves to take down the **Village Hidden by Whirling Tides** otherwise known as Uzushiogakure. Another of many things that happened during that war, as Hiruzen caught wind of this alliance between the rival villages in enough time to do something about it during the war. So with that being said, Hiruzen was able to get enough of Konoha's forces to hold off the invasion force for a while so that those, who had inhabited Uzushiogakure could escape.

This ultimately ended in success with the Uzumaki Clan escaping intact with all their affiliated clans officially coming to live in the Land of Fire with Konoha becoming their new home after theirs was destroyed. Much of the clan live in either the Fire Capital or within Konoha. As they would serve Konoha and the Land of Fire for many years without being in the scene so much while honoring their eternal alliance.

So now, Lord Kamado's return with his children meant that all of the Uzumaki Clan had made a move in returning back to the scene of the village. As the Uzumaki Clan currently outnumbers both the Uchiha and Hyuga in terms of numbers because of their longevity. Bringing Konoha's military power to be on par with Kumogakure, whose village is the most militarized. Though now, this meant that they were now the strongest clan in Konoha not only in terms of Jutsu, but because they were another founding clan of Konoha due to Mito Uzumaki marrying Hashirama Senju and helping create sealing defense for the village along a number of things.

With them being the masters of Fūinjutsu considering they created it, they were also known for being a clan that held a few Kekkei Genkai in their possession. Those of the few being Asura's Rage, Adamantine Sealing Chains and the Adamantine Attacking Chains. As they were also renowned to be an all around clan in terms of combat prowess as shinobi.

So now, Hiruzen decided to speak to clear the situation up while resisting the heavy pressure of KI he was feeling.

"I asked for my old friend, Lord Kamado to be here considering this is a family issue." says Hiruzen as knew that this was going to be a sight to see, considering what was said by both Danzo and the civilians in the room.

The group didn't say anything, as the civilians felt the pressure and saw their deaths be replayed in their minds. Some of those present had passed out with foam coming out of their mouths, others were collapsed on the desk, and some wet themselves. The shinobi side held their ground but were no better to a point, as they felt the power along with the very deadly KI being let lose in waves. Each member of the shinobi council or those a shinobi themselves were able to remain conscious, but that didn't mean they didn't suffer from the power.

A select few in the room were sparred of this while not being all that affected, as most of it was directed at Danzo. That being said, those that were affected were struggling to breathe. Kamado for his part look on for a few moments while not at all affected by his children's KI, though the man had that saw this had gone on long enough and decided to speak now.

"Enough. All of you lower your KI before it kills one of these civilians." says Kamado in a calm manner but with power in his voice.

Once the man said this, they did so with a nod to their father. So once the KI was gone, the civilians were starting to regain consciousness but they clearly looked traumatized by what they felt. As some of them were now gasping for air, Kamado went to take his seat next to Hiruzen, which he reserved for the man as his children decided to stand behind him next to Tsunade. Tanjiro for his part, tool his seat on the shinobi council side where his chair was and waited alongside everyone else for the room to calm down after the harsh attack of KI.

So when the room finally got itself back together, Kamado cleared his voice and decided to speak.

"Now that the room is finally calmed down, we can start this conversation and end it. Firstly, my grandson will stay with his family and clan. Secondly, know that I and my children will not tolerate your petty vengeance or anger towards my grandson. Clan, civilian, or shinobi, you touch a hair on my grandson and I will remind you all of why our clan is called the "Embodiment of Fury and Rage"." says Kamado with a glare as he continued speaking. "Now thirdly, as a member of the advisers I will be working with Hiruzen to ensure that everything in village moves forward again as he detailed this to me in the letter before I got here. Fourth, as you've all assumed, the rest of my clan has all but officially moved back and will help with the village repairs." says Kamado as he speaks for a final time. "Lastly, as the council you all take your orders from the man, who wears the hat along with his word being law when he makes something final. Arguing with your leader, who has done everything for his home and country is disgraceful and unsightly to see and it will not be tolerated. _Ever. _If it is not just or reasonable, then don't speak out of turn. Are we all clear?" asks Kamado with a serious gaze.

Everyone nodding their heads with Kamado making a sound of acknowledging them.

"Now with this out of the way. I will start with what I have to say and we'll finish off from there." says Hiruzen.

So for the duration of the entire meeting Hiruzen decided to outlaw any mention of the Nine-Tails in an effort to protect Naruto from their misguided hate. Anyone who revealed it would be put to death. He also gave Naruto his mother's surname in order to hide his relation to Minato, and from the man's enemies which the main being Iwagakure, due to him killing a thousand of their shinobi in the third war.

So it was agreed upon that until he was strong enough or that Kamado thought he was strong enough to handle these threats. This would remain hidden and as such, Naruto would also stay with his clan and grow up with his family. Tanjiro also believed that Naruto would one day take the reigns of their family as Clan Head when he became older. Hiruzen also touched upon what the village would do to rebuild and how they would move forward.

So now, Hiruzen decided to speak for a final time to end this emergency council meeting.

"Now this concludes the meeting. You all may leave." says Hiruzen giving no room for argument.

As everyone got up, they all went to leave with the shinobi side leaving to meet with the other Jōnin to wait for Hiruzen. Tanjiro signals his brother, Kazuki to go out and do what he ordered earlier before they got here.

* * *

**\- Hokage's Office -**

Now currently in the Hokage's office were Kushina's siblings except for Kazuki, who for his own reasons along with Giyu were ask to go around the village for information about that whole attack while at the same time, ordered to try to calm the people's worries. So now, Tsume, Asuma, Shibi, Shikaku, Inoichi, and Choza were all called to meet with Hiruzen. Alongside them who had been summoned here were Kakashi, Tenzo, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Biwako, and Shizune who had given Naruto over to his aunt Hiyori.

So now, Hiruzen looked around the room to notice some were absent and decided to ask Tanjiro why.

"Okay Tanjiro, where are your brothers, Kazuki and Giyu?" asks Hiruzen wanting to know where they were.

"Kazuki is going to ease some of the village's worries with what you said about Minato's final wishes. In order to make sure it does calm some of the more, understanding people." says Tanjiro with a bit anger in his voice.

Hiruzen picked up on this, and decided to speak again.

"You don't believe that Minato's final wishes will be honored?" asks Hiruzen with a raised eyebrow, as Tanjiro spoke.

"Of course it won't. That's exactly why you made mention that if any were to speak about the Nine-Tails being sealed inside my nephew, you would have them executed and by making the law it prevents people from telling their children making Naruto safe from hate that is unjustified because of the parents." says Tanjiro on the situation, as Kakashi spoke.

"He's not wrong, Lord Third. Konoha does have a tendency of vilifying the wrong people." says Kakashi as he remembered how the village treated his father. "I don't think your words will calm the village entirely, either." says Kakashi giving his opinion with truth, as Kamado spoke now.

"An that's where the issue of Danzo comes in. As he will try to use this information to have Naruto targeted by the villagers by spreading the fact that the Nine-Tails is housed in Naruto." says Kamado knowing that the man could be a problem in the coming future.

"Do you really distrust Danzo that much?" ask Hiruzen.

Without saying a thing, Tanjiro throws a kunai at the wall to Hiruzen's right side at a fast speed that shocks everyone present. As Tanjiro did this, he went over to it and started pulling on the kunai with a large piece of the wall coming out as he revealed a now deceased Anbu with mask designs belonging to Root.

"Does that answer your question?" asks Tanjiro as he drops the body to begin putting it in a sealing scroll.

After doing so, he puts up a silencing seal so they can speak freely.

"I'll say it once and only once, Danzo is not to be trusted at all. The first order of business on the next council meeting is to disband the civilian council entirely." says Kamado in a serious tone, as everyone is bit shocked at this suggestion.

"Don't you think that's going a bit too far?" asks Shibi wondering if that should even happen, considering the repairs from this attack require money.

"Not at all considering that all of them lost someone along with property, and funds in this incident." says Kamado as he continued speaking. "Which means, they can easily be manipulated by Danzo into usurping the power from the Hokage and the shinobi council." says Kamado as he continued further. "This is a shinobi village not a civilian village. I think it's time for that to sink in for them." says Kamado as continues even further. "The Kage and shinobi council will have final say on all matters along with the elders having none. Considering the others can't be trusted either with the best course of action that the village takes." says Kamado with folded arms.

"I agree. The emergency meeting proved a lot so it's better to stop the problem before it begins." says Biwako in agreement.

This shocks Hiruzen a bit that his wife had agreed to this suggestion, as he decides to speak now with his opinion on the matter.

"Now hold on Kamado, they have been very trustworthy. I get the civilian council part but the elders I have a problem on. Even though we don't agree on much, we have been able to push aside our difference to agree on dire matters." says Hiruzen still not seeing what he mean't.

"Yes they have, only when it suits them. But whose side have they leaned toward the most? Whose opinions and ideals along with way of doing things have they leaned towards the most? Danzo's." says Kamado as Hiruzen couldn't refute this, as he continued. "Even if I did trust them, they're not very good in decision making. Frankly speaking, if they got the chance they would've handed Naruto over to Danzo. Just like they tried to earlier." says Kamado speaking the facts about the issue.

Hiruzen let out a long sigh as he rubbed his forehead, considering this was true. Kamado was not only strict when it came to matters like this, he was a very good judge of character. An to Kamado, Danzo's character and way of doing things just spoke everything short of outright treason. Considering no in the room could never find him doing so. Kamado came back to the village to see it protected and safe, and he would do it the right way by addressing the issue now as it needed to be heard and resolved.

So now, Hiruzen decided to acknowledge this fact with a nod as he turned to Jiraiya and spoke.

"Okay first order of Business, Jiraiya. So far anything from your network?" asks Hiruzen wanting a update on this, as Jiraiya spoke.

"So far nothing. The other villages don't know about what has transpired here. None of them have made any movements in terms of their forces, and with the Land of Fire on high alert, I don't think they'll make a move but that could change with time." says Jiraiya informing Hiruzen as he nodded.

"Yes you are right. If the other villages were to find out about our current condition, they will attack so we need your spy network. I would like for you to manipulate the other villages into thinking we are still capable of defending from an attack, as we work to repair the damage from the attack." orders Hiruzen with Jiraiya nodding.

"I can do that but without a Hokage our village will still look weak, Sensei." says Jiraiya who pointed that out as Hiruzen nodded.

"That is indeed true." says Hiruzen with a sigh, as he spoke again. "Well, I may be taking over the title of Hokage for a bit until I find a suitable replacement for the position. I want to make sure my successor is ready for the job." says Hiruzen with all of them agreeing.

Once this was said by Hiruzen, Giyu and Kazuki walked in gaining everyone's attention. So from here, Kamado decided to speak.

"Anything?" asks Kamado as Kazuki speaks first.

"Well first, I've sent off a letter to the Daimyō and got an immediate response saying that all matters concerning the village will be under Hiruzen's decision." says Kazuki as he continued further. "The Daimyō said that he will not be getting involved with dictating control over the Hokage's shinobi. But he will be support in the rebuilding of the village by adding more money to help." says Kazuki reporting this.

"Good. Very good." says Kamado as he turned his head over to Hiruzen. "Looks like you don't need to send a letter explaining the situation." says Kamado as Hiruzen nodded.

"I've also went an informed the clan and the rest of the elders of the situation, father. They stand behind our decision as always. As I've also been able to inform some of the shinobi throughout the village of the situation, who were willing to listen and understand. As I was able to calm some of their worries, as they understand our clan's work with sealing." says Kazuki.

"If some were willing to listen, then good. Better to explain it now, than later." says Tsume knowing some of the shinobi wouldn't be a problem, as Tsunade spoke.

"Well it work with some success, as many of the Hyūga Clan seemed to avoid us once they saw us." says Giyu remembering this.

Tsunade scoffed at this, as she spoke now.

"Of course they did. They can't stand being the tied for the second most powerful clan in Konoha." says Tsuande as she continued. "Not to mention it bothers them that the Uzumaki Clan has contributed more to the village than them." says Tsunade making that known, as Kamado speaks.

"Well, arrogance only comes natural when you have your eyes doing most of the work for you." says Kamado with a sigh, as Kazuki speaks again.

"There's more." says Kazuki getting everyone's attention now as he spoke again. "Someone has already started leaking that Naruto is the container, which is why I had difficulty with some of the shinobi around the village." say Kazuki shocking them.

This makes Tanjiro now turn to Hiruzen with a glare as he spoke angrily.

"You see! I told you. No one is that swift to get information like that out except for that man." says Tanjiro referring to Danzo, as he continued. "And the only people there in the council chambers were us!" says Tanjiro angrily as Kamado speaks.

"Calm down, Tanjiro. Anger right now will only cloud your mind and judgement. An don't worry, I'll deal with this in my own way." says Kamado in a calm voice, as he now turns to Giyu and speaks. "Now, what were you able to find out, Giyu?" asks Kamado wanting to hear something from him now.

"Well, from what some eye witness saw, and from what Lady Biwako has told you while I was gone. She was right, some eyewitnesses said seeing the Sharingan in the Kyūbi's eyes during the attack. Proving that the person in the mask that attacked during the time of Naruto's birth was in fact the one who orchestrated the attack." says Giyu giving his short report on his findings.

"How can we be sure that it wasn't the Uchiha Clan that was involved in this as well?" asks Tsunade a bit uneasy.

"Other than the fact that Mikoto is breathing down my neck to see how Naruto is doing, they weren't behind it." says Giyu with a small smile, as went to continue with a serious look. "I talked with the Uchiha Clan and the Police Force, they said that during the attack on Konoha, Danzō insisted that the none of the Uchiha be allowed to join in the defense of the village as per the orders. Fearing that someone like Madara Uchiha would take advantage of the situation and use the Nine-Tails against Konoha." says Giyu informing them of this.

Everyone in the room was shocked by this, and found the reason to be a bit too much. As it proved Danzo was paranoid, too paranoid in fact. So now, Shikaku turned his head to Hiruzen in order to ask a question.

"Is this true, Lord Third?" asks Shikaku a bit surprised.

"Ultimately it is, yes. He convinced me to have the Uchiha purely protect the citizens when I wanted them to use their visual prowess to help stop the attack. Saying that someone from the Uchiha could use it to take control of the village and become the second Madara." says Hiruzen only to hear a bang.

As Hiruzen looks over, he sees that it was Tanjiro, who hit his fist against the nearby wall as he was outright livid and has been trying to keep his anger in check. Though now, this information being told to everyone else present in the room makes all of that fly out the window now as he spoke.

"So you listened to the mummified bastard did you?! Seriously, I don't know what's worse, the bastard being a double crossing snake or the fact that you trust his word!" says Tanjiro raising his voice, as he continued speaking. "The man literally is known as The "Darkness of the Shinobi"! Danzō could easily say to you that he suspects that one of the elders of the Uchiha clan was behind the attack, and could easily pave the way for the rest of you and your counselors to agree to begin a spying operation on them!" says Tanjiro angry.

"Calm down brother." says Giyu being calm in the situation while trying to ease his brother's anger.

"No. I will not be calm about this. I'll say this, you have my respects Lord Third but when it comes to making the hard decisions your weak." says Tanjiro with a glare.

This got a narrowed look from Hiruzen, as he spoke.

"Excuse me?" asks Hiruzen with a glare of his own, as Tanjiro got in his face now.

"You heard me, old man! Your not going deaf. As it stands your good at leading this village, but when it comes to making crucial decisions your piss-poor in that field as they come!" says Tanjiro with anger in his voice. "Danzo is a threat. A threat to village security that'll one day cause irreversible problems to comeback on everyone, who had no part to play in his little game." says Tanjiro finishing up now, as Giyu sighed and spoke.

"Well, on that he's not wrong, Lord Third. That much is certain considering even your own students, present in this room know that much." says Giyu as he continued. "Danzo has no respect for the chain of command. Going as far as to undermine anyone, who stands in his way." says Giyu as he speaks again. "Then their's that obsession of his with the Uchiha's visual prowess that fills me with great unease." says Giyu.

As everyone nodded their heads at this, Choza was the first to speak.

"Then what are we going to do? The way I see it, we don't have anything concrete that would put Danzo to death, or remove him fully from the Council. Not to mention, the village would find it strange if he suddenly disappeared out of nowhere." says Choza pointing this out.

"Your right. Danzo isn't someone who can easily be brought down. Considering he has the means to easily cover his tracks and make any sort of evidence against him disappear into smoke. It honestly puts us in a great standstill in terms of getting anything done on that front." says Shikaku as he's analyzing the situation before them.

"Well for now, there is an outcome we can foresee." says Kazuki as everyone turns to him.

"Which is?" asks Jiraiya.

Kazuki doesn't say anything for the moment and decides to pull out a map with the layout of the entire village. As he goes to put it on the table and speak now.

"Considering how the village is currently from the reports we've gotten from our clan. They said that the Aburame Clan made a request to occupy the forest in this section of the village, so they would get their requests met with acceptance considering were gonna be rebuilding. The Uzumaki Clan will move into the Senju-Uzumaki District considering they built them together during the early stages of when the village was built." says Kazuki as he pointed to the areas on the map. "The Nara Clan's territory wasn't damage so they'll stay in the same area. So from what I was told, the Leaf Police Force Headquarters which sustained damage in the attack would most likely be placed here with the Uchiha moving there alongside it." says Kazuki putting his finger on an outskirt district of the village.

"But why there of all places?" asks Inoichi.

"The Uchiha guard the village via the Police Force. The location is too far from the village center for them to do their job. As such, they wouldn't be able to act swiftly in a crisis." says Kazuki explaining the reason behind why they would be placed there.

"Then that means, Danzo would most likely say that because we have the Anbu Black Ops for the job, it wouldn't matter. Forcing them to commute to the training grounds, where it would be ideal for training. The key thing is that it's perfect for playing it off as the "exclusive" Uchiha Clan training grounds." says Shikaku seeing the area with a thoughtful look.

"Not to mention the Clan would be surrounded by buildings on all sides, good for surveillance. By pushing them into a corner of the village and being surrounded on all sides, this would only worsen the situation than what it already is right now, especially amongst their clan." says Kamado thinking about it.

"What would be the best move?" asks Tsume wanting to know how to avoid more problems for the village further, as Jiraiya speaks.

"To do nothing. Let them stay where they've always been and don't move them to the outskirts of the village." says Jiraiya seeing this for himself as he continued. "If what our hypothesis is right now comes to be true, the elders will only take drastic measures if there is unrest to grow inside the village. Not to mention that with the rest of the Uzumaki Clan's arrival back in village, it only puts Danzo on more alert due to the fact that the Uzumaki have only been loyal to the Hokage and are considerably strong in more ways than one." says Jiraiya as he spoke again. "Danzo wouldn't be able to get near your district without triggering some sort of security seals and alerting you all." says Jiraiya, as Hiruzen spoke now.

"Then for the time being we'll work on what is to come in the future. As it stands, we need to deal with the problems now as best as we can. Before they reach a point of no return." says Hiruzen .

"Agreed. So where do we go from, Lord Third?" asks Shibi wanting a better outlook.

"We inform the Jōnin and other Clan Heads of how were moving forward tomorrow. When we do so, we'll discuss where people will stay in the village amongst other things." says Hiruzen as he turns to his second student. "What will you do for the time being, Tsunade?" asks Hiruzen curious at what she might do.

"Well, I'll still be traveling. But I'll drop in every two months to keep up with appearances. It's better if I stick around to be informed with what's happening inside the village." says Tsunade finally accepting that she should stay.

Hiruzen nodded at this, as he decided to turn his attention over to Kakashi now.

"Alright with that out of the way, I understand you have a request you wanted to make Kakashi." says Hiruzen in a matter of fact tone, as Kakashi nodded his head.

"Yes Lord Third. I ask for permission to be on Naruto's Anbu security detail, when he's a bit older?" asks Kakashi wanting to do to his part in protecting his sensei's son.

"Granted. Now, we'll discuss more later but overall how Naruto will be raised and trained falls to you, Kamado and Jiraiya." says Hiruzen as both of them nodded, as he turned to face Jiraiya now. "Due drop into see your godson from time to time." says Hiruzen being serious on the matter.

"I will, Sensei. I will." says Jiraiya nodding as he knew this was serious.

With that being said, Hiruzen dismissed everyone from the room now. So as everyone exited in calm manner, the only ones that didn't were Kamado and Tsume, who had seemed like she wanted to discuss something with the man.

"Is there something on your mind that you wanted to discuss me?" asks Kamado politely.

Tsume nodded as she breathed in deeply to speak now.

"Yes, well it involves Kushina and myself really." says Tsume getting the man's attention, as she continued. "During her pregnancy, she and I agreed that both our children would be betrothed when they were older. But the thing is we also wanted them to know each other on their own instead of forcing them into a loveless marriage." says Tsume as she continued further. So I was wondering would you be okay with this arrangement or would you like to change some thing about it?" asks Tsume with a calm expression on her face.

Kamado for his part was now in thought about this whole arrangement. He didn't seemed bother by it, as he and his wife were married in the same manner. Though to his memory, he knew his clan was never one for arranged marriages. And the arrangement didn't sound all that bad to him. So now, he decided to speak for his answer.

"That sounds wonderful, but let's talk more about it after the funeral service set for tomorrow." says Kamado putting an arm on Tsume's shoulder, as they walked to the door. "I honestly don't think there's much we can really change about the whole arrangement." says Kamado as Tsume nodded at this answer.

With this final conversation finished, they both leave the room entirely now. As their is much to do in preparation for tomorrow's meetings.

* * *

**\- The Next Day, Clan Head and Jōnin Meeting -**

It is now the day after the attack by the Nine-Tails, as Minato and Kushina's funeral is out of the way. Many across the village are still burying their loved ones while mourning their deaths. So now, the Clan Heads and the Jōnin of Konoha were sitting down on mats in front of Lord Third and his advisers, as Homura decided to speak first.

"We manage to quell the Nine-Tails but the sacrifice was much too great." says Homura starting.

"However, it's no time to lament. The Hokage's seat is now empty and we must decide with all haste on a person who will fill it." says Koharu stating the biggest problem at hand.

"Perhaps someone from the generation after Minato could take over." says Hiashi.

"We have nurtured many fine Jōnin without a doubt, but unfortunately none of them yet possess the experience to rule over a whole village." says Koharu stating this fact also.

"Then is there anyone who has that?" asks Hiashi a bit curious.

Once he says this, Danzo gets ready to open his mouth only for Hiruzen to quickly stand up and start speaking.

"It can't be helped, this is a critical time. So, I shall take over as Hokage once more." says Hiruzen with determination in his voice.

"I'm in agreement." says Kamado with a nod.

"You would really consider doing that?" asks Homura a bit surprised at this action from Hiruzen.

"I am. It's better this way until we find a suitable successor to the hat." says Hiruzen with a nod.

"Well then if your still truly willing." says Koharu agreeing to this.

As she said this, Danzo went to speak with a narrowed look in his eye.

"You quit once at being Hokage. Do you really believe that your up for the task? Can you actually handle it?" asks Danzo as he stands up with the others in the room looking at him. "Truth be told. Even though you did go after the Nine-Tails, you still failed to save the Fourth Hokage from his fate alongside his wife." says Danzo harshly as some of his fellow elders spoke.

"Such a remark is completely uncalled for." says Homura with his eyes closed.

"And where were you during the battle against the Nine-Tails Danzo?" asks Koharu with an angry expression, as Kamado decided to speak now.

"He was off ordering the Uchiha to stay back from the fight and evacuate the citizens which also puts them on the hot seat considering they faced no losses." says Kamado shocking those present, who didn't know as he spoke again. "One would have to wonder why you would give such an order like that Danzo. Almost like your undermining village security." says Kamado stating this as he continued. "So any reasons?" asks Kamado harshly while glaring at the man.

This being said, puts Danzo in the spotlight of the situation. As everyone, who didn't know looks at him for an answer wondering about the undermining part. Though now, Danzo can't say anything and a merely groans a bit with a thought.

_'I need to be very careful in my movements around the Uzumaki Clan from now on. They're loyalty lies only with the Hokage.' _thought Danzo as he looked to Kamado, who was still staring at him with a calm glare.

As the tension in the room was very high, Hiruzen decided to laughed heartily as went on to speak for a final time..

"Please indulge this old man. Allow me to fill in as Hokage, just for the time being until we can groom the next one." says Hiruzen as he looked to Danzo with a smile.

The man didn't have the same sentiments, as he still growled a bit more now. Having to rethink about how he moves forward from now on.

* * *

**\- Later In The Day, Council Chambers -**

It was now high noon over Konoha, as the Hokage and his advisers alongside the Clan Heads with a few Jōnin had been discussing issues about how to rebuild. So now, they begin discussing the placement for clans as a whole and where they'll be living in the village now. As Kamado and Danzo are leading the whole event.

"The attack by the Nine-Tails caused devastation throughout the entire village. So for the reconstruction, we've decided to revise a number of the villages boundaries." says Danzo beginning.

"We have also thought of many ways to keep things rather the same or revise in some way, so that we can help the village as best as we can." says Kamado speaking now.

Danzo begins to walk up to the front of the table, as he uses a pointer stick to point out places on the map while he speaks.

"The Uzumaki Clan will move into the Senju-Uzumaki District per their wishes. As the Aburame Clan will move into this district, the clan previously submitted a request to occupy the forest, so we took that into consideration." says Danzo pointing out the position on the diagram of the map.

Both Tanjiro and Shibi nod as they both went to glance at Kamado and Hiruzen, wondering if this hypothesis will be correct. As Danzo began to speak again not noticing their eye movements.

"The Nara Clan's territory wasn't damaged, so it will stay the same. The Leaf Police Force Headquarters which sustained damage in the attack will be rebuilt here." says Danzo pointing to a district on the outskirts of the village. "And the Uchiha Clan will move alongside it." says Danzo stating this

Fugaku looks at the map now and sees the positions in where the district lies. As it makes him angry that his clan has to move so far to the edge of the village. Hiruzen, Kamado, Tanjiro, Tsume, Inoichi, Choza, Shikaku, and Shibi all take notice as well. Now knowing the hypothesis was indeed correct. So now, Fugaku stands up and speaks out.

"Lord Danzo. The Uchiha guard the village vital point via the Leaf Police Force. That location is too far from the village center for us to even do our jobs." says Fugaku explaining this fact as he continued. "We wouldn't be able to act swiftly in a crisis that affects the village." says Fugaku as everyone nodded their heads at this logic.

"That's why we have the Anbu Black Ops." says Danzo with a calm expression.

Fugaku for his part becomes shocked at the statement with Kamado looking at Danzo in utter disgust. As he went to speak now to Fugaku in order to resolve this conflict entirely.

"Don't worry Fugaku, your staying where you are. In the Uchiha Clan territory you've always had. I did the paperwork myself, so don't worry about being moved to the outskirts of the village." says Kamado as he looked to Danzo with a neutral face.

Danzo turns his head to man now with clear shock plastered on his face, as he spoke now.

"What do you mean? We need to move them there to accommodate for the rest of the village." says Danzo with clear irritation in his voice.

"Well, Lord Third got full approval from the Daimyō to act accordingly in how he leads the village. Which means the Uchiha aren't moving anywhere, considering they guard the village well and the decision will stay that way with the Daimyō's word being final on the matter." says Kamado as he continued further. "And you will move accordingly with what the Hokage says to do. Or it's treason." says Kamado in a tone of command that held no room for argument.

Danzo for his part was shoked at the fact that he's was being threaten with treason. As everyone in the room, even Fugaku is shocked by this now. Now knowing that Lord Kamado was not a man, who could easily moved when it came to a situation he was very passionate about. So now, Danzo had to bit his tongue and accept this.

"Fine then let's move on. Now once the Leaf Police Force Headquarters is rebuilt…" begins Danzo as Fugaku tunes him out while sitting down.

As the rest of the meeting went on without any problems with Fugaku looking a bit satisfied.

* * *

**\- Later That Day -**

It was now sunset over Konoha, as Tanjiro had arrived back at the Senju-Uzumaki District after the whole meeting with his father. So now, he was at the main house walking through the halls. As he now went to see his sister, Hina sitting down on the walkway in front of the garden playing with Naruto in her arms with a smile. So upon seeing this, Tanjiro got a smile while walking up to speak now.

"How is he?" asks Tanjiro smiling as he walked up.

"Well, he seems really happy with us." says Hina as she turned to her brother with a smile.

As Tanjiro came over to sit down next to her, Hina handed Naruto over to him.

"Are you now?" asks Tanjiro taking him from Hina to hold him now. "Well Naruto, you won't be alone. Your family's got you and that's a promise.'' says Tanjiro holding his nephew close to hold him.

Naruto yawned a bit as he was being rocked by his uncle. So as this happened, Kamado came in and saw this with a small smile and a thought present on his mind.

_'Kushina my little spitfire, you don't have to worry. Me and the family will raise and protect Naruto. We will make sure that he is safe and loved, as we help him grow to be strong. Minato, not much to say other than I'm glad your son never inherited your blonde hair, and got the Uzumaki red hair, hehehe.'_ thought Kamado with an internal chuckle, as he went to have a sad smile on his face. _'Though, I can say I was always proud to see you take care of my daughter like you said you would. You kept your promise. I was proud when you asked for my daughter's hand in marriage. Proud to hear you fighting for what you believed in. Most of all proud that you and my daughter made this old man, a grandfather.'_ thought Kamado. _'It was just too soon for you and my daughter to go. Too soon.'_ thought Kamado as he went to walk away now.

As he went walked down the halls of the house away from his children and grandchild, he got a determined expression now with a final thought.

_'But the both of you don't have to worry now, we'll pick up the pieces. So please, rest easy now.'_ thought Kamado, as he continued walking.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea the Uzumaki Clan lives along with things I've added and will add in the future now i hope you like this. Their not only alive but are really in the spotlight and want to maintain balance and if stopping Danzo just a bit does that then well they've got it. Now i will be throwing things in so be prepared. Please review and i'll see you for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: Act I

**Author's Note: Welcome back for another chapter of The Raging Vermillion Whirlpool Shinobi. Now as you've noticed in the last chapter that Kamado is basically a Tywin Lannister but the difference is that he's a caring man, so in here due to the fact that after his clan was saved at the beginning events of the Third Great Ninja War before it was officially declared a war, he and many of them came to Konoha to help and after years of service he left to return to the Fire Capital and now has returned to Konoha due to losing his daughter and wanting to protect his grandson. So now we get to dive in more with our favorite main character and clan as the story continues. Now let's get into the chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto or any other crossover elements.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

_'...'_ Character thoughts

**"Well" **_**'Well'**_** Tailed Beast Speaking or telepathic link**

**"..." Jutsu**

**Chapter 1: Six Years Later, The Academy Begins, Meetings with Old Friends and New Ones.**

* * *

**\- Senju-Uzumaki District, Meeting House -**

It has been six years since the attack on Konoha by the Nine-Tailed Fox and the Uzumaki Clan has made great strides in helping the village recover. Kamado has helped with the defenses around Konoha be bolstered. It's finances fixed are back in place along with most of the village now repaired. As we now find ourselves in the Senju-Uzumaki District.

So as it is mid morning over Konoha, those of the Uzumaki Clan meet to discuss the current situations they are now facing. The meeting room is of a crimson color that has banners of their clan symbol hanging on the walls with pillows on each side. As members of the clan sit on them and at the front are Kamado with Tanjiro and the other four elders, two being Kamado's brothers with the other two being his sisters. As they now begin the meeting.

"Okay let's begin. First order of business, have we retrieved everything from the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple?" asks Kamado wanting an answer to this.

Once this was asked, Kazuki decides to be the one that speaks up on it now.

"Yes father, all masks were accounted for and have been locked up here within the district. Heavily guarded as well." says Kazuki informing his father of the Masks.

"Alright good. Now so far, how is our status in Konoha as a whole?" asks Kamado as Giyu speaks up.

"Overall, our status as the strongest clan is being recognized as many have taken to our return as a good sign. The shinobi are grateful that we've returned to the scene, though the same can't be said for the civilians. As a good portion of them don't like the fact that Naruto is apart of our clan." says Giyu informing Kamado of this.

"As long as they don't raise a hand against him and know the warning will be met with force than we will have nothing to worry about." says Kamado calmly speaking on this, as he spoke again. "By the way, how is little Naruto?" asks Kamado with a smile, as Hina spoke now.

"Well, he's excited to finally begin the academy tomorrow. His training has been going well too, though he keeps asking about you a lot but knows your mostly working." says Hina as she continued. "Right now, he should be with Hiyori, who is helping him with his Fuinjutsu lessons." says Hina with a smile while knowing Naruto was always a hyper bundle of joy, smart overall.

Naruto began his training when he started walking at the age of four, and was able to unlock his chakra later that same year. An So far, Naruto has been making good progress in his overall lessons before entering the academy.

"Good, I'll see him after this meeting." says Kamado as he goes to get serious again. "Now, how is the security around the district as a whole?" asks Kamado, as Makino spoke up now.

"Well, the district was expanded to contain our numbers. Alongside that with the massive forest for which we use for training, we had to build a wall around it like the rest of the district. When we finished that in the first year of repairs to the village, as we also placed high level security seals around the whole district as well." says Makino as she continued. "No disturbances overall but the patrols report seeing and sensing out Root Anbu, who are watching the entire district not far from the perimeter. None have tried to make a move into the district due to the fact that they know their clearly outmatched." says Makino informing her father.

This report gets an irritated sigh out of Kamado, as he spoke now.

"Danzo, a persistent bastard isn't he? He won't get into the district considering the seals will alert us of anything that enters within a 10 meter radius of the district." says Kamado now making a mental note to add more security around the district, as he went to speak again. "Putting that aside, what is our relations amongst the clans of the village?" asks Kamado.

"The Inuzuka Clan overall is in excellent standing with us. Hana seems to like Naruto a lot and takes the time to visit him and he seems to like her company as well. The Sarutobi, Aburame, Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Nara Clans all are in excellent standing with us well." says Tanjiro as he continued speaking. "With a number of the lower clans as well, we have some of the civilian population on our side too. The only real problems lie with the Hyūga Clan, who have told their members to stay away from Naruto, as they have not taken kindly to us being the most powerful clan in Konoha now. As for the Uchiha Clan as a whole, it's problematic at best. Considering we can't get a red on most of them." says Tanjiro informing his father of this, as he spoke now.

"What is the problem with the Uchiha, so far?" asks Kamado with a raised eyebrow.

"Well their position in the village is becoming more of a problem. The civilians are starting to not like them as a whole, due to the fact that they didn't receive losses in the Nine-Tails attack." says Hina.

Kamado for his part thought about this for a moment, as he went to speak.

"This is a situation that is becoming an increasingly difficult. Hmm…" says Kamado thinking for a moment before moving on. "Okay, so far what have the other villages been doing since our return to the scene of the shinobi world?" asks Kamado as Makino speaks now.

"From the clan members on border patrol duty, they said Iwa tried to take advantage of the village's weakened state. Though they were quickly forced to retreat when they saw the shinobi ready at the border. The same goes for Kumogakure as they now know we've returned to the village entirely." says Makino.

"That's strange. For Iwa, it's understandable but for Kumo, it's not. Their too proud in terms of strength to retreat." says Kamado with narrowed eyes upon hearing this.

"They most likely knew from a head on match up prospective in terms of military strength, it would only prove costly for them to go into a head on fight. So they'll most likely try to seek out peace but that could go both ways, due to their shameless reputation." says Makino as she continued. "As Takigakure, they seem pleased that we have returned to the action. Sunagakure as our allies, sends their many happy wishes to us. While Kirigakure as whole is in the middle of a bloody civil war, due to the actions of their leader beginning a bloodline purge. As some clans were forced to flee the country or are fighting back against the Mizukage entirely." says Makino finishing up here report.

"I see. As long as the other villages know to stay in check and not disrupt the peace Minato wanted, then we have nothing to worry about." says Kamado. "Now, how is the upgrades to the village defenses and security?" asks Kamado wanting a report on that front.

"So far, we've been able to add in a more upgraded version of the barrier surrounding the village with our seals. For detecting incoming towards the village, we have seals that extend their range to about seven miles away from the village. The Yamanaka Clan have look forward to us helping in the effort. For the shinobi on guard duty, a good portion have wanted to help us so that no can sneak into the village undetected." says Giyu as he continued speaking. "Some of us amongst the clan, who were skilled were chosen for the Anbu Black Ops, the Torture and Interrogation Force along with the Hunter-nin division working directly under the Hokage per your approval. We also still have many of the clan's shinobi patrolling the district and village daily in rotations as well." says Giyu as Kamado nodded.

"Excellent. Now, any other news that we should be prepared for outside the village?" asks Kamado wanting to finish up any other business they that may have to discuss.

"We've heard rumors that Kumogakure plans to come to Konoha for a peace treaty of sorts, but we think that they may have an alternative motive." says Kazuki, as his father nods.

"Really? Well if that is in fact true, I'll suggest to Hiruzen to heighten security around the village during the event." says Kamado as he continues speaking. "As for us, the whole district will be on high alert until everything calms down. Which means, the entire clan is to be recalled back here immediately, any objections?" asks Kamado looking out at those present.

No one spoke up on this, deciding that this was the best course of action. Considering Kumogakure is not trustworthy village and they would rather keep everyone in the clan safe, rather than take a risk. So now, Kamado decides to speak again on a few more topics.

"With that out of the way, how is Naruto's Seal? Any changes so far?" asks Kamado wanting to know.

"None so far. It's intact and holding fine. No traces of Tailed Beast chakra leaking out from. Overall, it's a perfect seal." says Hina answering this question.

"Then we have nothing to worry about on that front." says Kamado as he turned to Giyu and spoke. "And what is the status on the younger members in our clan?" asks Kamado curious at this.

"Progressing. As many of the parents of children in the clan have begun training them early on. So that they may prepare for the academy, and become full fledged shinobi." says Giyu giving this report now.

"Better to train them early, than later I suppose." says Kamado as he spoke again. "Now as for the Academy, what does the curriculum look like now? Considering Hiruzen made changes." says Kamado as Hina decided to speak now.

"The academy students start at six years old. The whole period of the academy runs for seven years with them graduating at 13 years old. The first year through eighth focus on small to advance levels of basic things to know. For the first and second year they learn Shinobi Rules, how to strengthen their bodies, and receive lectures from the shinobi teaching." says Hina as she continued speaking. "For the rest of the years moving forward, they learn how to use their chakra properly along with the Hand Seals. The classes are broken down into levels on how to know the basics of setting traps along with knowing how to throw and wield shuriken and kunai. Taijutsu, Ninjustsu, Genjutsu are required classes along with Fūinjutsu being added as optional class. Though many amongst the shinobi ranks, now want to learn our art as well in order to be a bit adequate in it." says Hina finishing her report.

"Excellent. Now, the staff of the Academy?" asks Kamado waiting for an answer.

"Some of the clan members wanna help in the academy. To make sure people are graded properly and not cheated, considering some of us have misgivings about who is teaching as there's still a lot of animosity going around." says Kazuki giving a good reason.

"I see. I'll allow members to help in the Academy." says Kamado as he continued speaking. "Alright so far, how is the council as whole and for the most part, where does the power lie in the village?" asks Kamado.

Tanjiro was next to speak on this, and explain the whole situation.

"Well for one, your worries were right. During the meeting a couple of days back, we saw the civilian side of the council and elders trying to usurp power to have more control. So, it was decided by the Hokage and the shinobi side that the civilian council will have no power and could only listen in on certain discussions." says Tanjiro as he continued speaking. "The elders have no power as well, with it all remaining under the Hokage and the shinobi side. As all final decisions will come from the Hokage with the decrees not being able to be altered in anyway once something is agreed upon. So if the elders and civilians do try something along the lines of usurping power, than then they'll be met with accusations of treason against the village." says Tanjiro explaining the situation around that.

"I see, this is very good news. Considering that their out of the way now, we won't have to deal with internal problems to an extent." says Kamado as he went to speak again.

Alright moving forward, if the Hyūga Clan wants a fight then be civil about it. That also goes for the civilians, if they step out of line and raise a hand against you. Only meet them with the same force they give to you. In the meantime, I'll try to invite Hiashi and his father over to discuss relations." says Kamado as he now went to speak to his children. "Tanjiro, Giyu, and Hina. I want you three there at the meeting, so make it top priority." says Kamado in a tone of command.

"Yes, father!" says the three children, as Kamado went to speak again.

"As for security around the district concerning the Root Anbu, I want you place more seals in conjugation to help strengthen security. Put security seals in the sewer ways and along the system, I want this district locked down in terms of security and I want six man groups patrolling at all times in rotation. Along with that, raise your chakra level to alert other nearby patrol teams." says Kamado as everyone nodded, only for him to continue. "As for the problems concerning the Uchiha, I'll see what I can do with Hiruzen. As for the staff of the academy, watch them and make sure things run smoothly to help the progress of the village." says Kamado in a tone of command.

"Yes, Lord Kamado!" says everyone in the room present, as he spoke again.

"I'll be honest with you all, many of us stayed in the village and many stayed in the Fire Capital. But now that were fully reunified back here in Konoha as a whole, that means were back in the scene of the shinobi world. So be prepared to train day and night to handle your duties." says Kamado as he continued speaking. "Do not fall behind either. I can already tell turbulent years are ahead of us and we should be ready for them. So pass on what I've said to the rest of the clan, and also be ready for tonight as we will all meet in the Asura Shrine." says Kamado giving out the last bit of orders for this meeting.

"Yes, Lord Kamado!" says everyone in the room present, once more.

With nothing else to say, Kamado gives the signal for everyone to leave now by speaking.

"Dismissed." says Kamado as everyone went to get up, and leave the Meeting Hall now.

So once everyone was gone, Kamado went to get up now. As he and his children walk off to see how Hiyori and Naruto are doing.

* * *

**\- With Naruto and Hiyori -**

In the main house of the district, Hiyori is helping Naruto in the way of Fūinjutsu. Considering the clan starts children off early in lessons for it.

So now, we find a six year old boy with Hiyori. This was Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze but unknown to him was only his father due to his own protection.

Naruto has bright-red hair like the rest of his clan but is spiky like his father's, he has violet colored eyes that could strike lightning. To go with his appearance he overall has a striking resemblance to his father with the difference being that like the rest of his clan he has a the Asura's Rage Mark on the left side of his forehead that looks like a scar but this proves that one of his Kekkei Genkai are active.

To go with this like the rest of his clan, one of his notable features is the red markings around his eyes that his entire clan possess, he has three whiskers marks on each cheek and as clan custom he wears Uzumaki Spiral hanafuda earrings with Fūinjutsu inscribed into it. **(An: For the Asura's Rage Mark look at my One Piece story image. For the red markings, their like Indra ****Ōtsutsuki's****.)**

Naruto overall is a hyper little child, but a very smart boy. Always loving to run around the village, as he also has a great love for training and his Fūinjutsu. Naruto's life so far has been good due to the fact of having a loving family by his side and working to help him in the future be a good shinobi.

"Aunt Hiyori! Why do I have to practice this again?!" asks Naruto complaining about the lesson as his aunt chuckles a bit.

"Naruto, you want to be good at Fūinjutsu right?" asks Hiyori with a smile.

"Yes! Of course!" says Naruto with a nod while very determined.

"Then you've got to have good handwriting, or else one mistake in your stroke could ruin the seal you do and have bad mishaps, alright? So come on, practice." says Hiyori as Naruto pouts and gets back to practicing his hand writing.

So as he does this, Kamado and the others walk in.

"You guys working hard?" asks Kamado with a smile.

As he said this, Naruto turns his head while putting down the brush and jumping up to running over to Kamado.

"Grandpa!" says Naruto excited running over and hugging him. "Are you working today?! Will you be able to help me train in my Shurikenjutsu?! Or my fighting style?!" asks Naruto throwing out questions making Kamado laugh at his grandson's excitement.

"Now, now, Naruto. I've got a bit of time but also today is a bit of a free day for you. Considering you start tomorrow at the academy, so what would you like to work on first?" asks Kamado.

"Okay, my fighting style for Taijutsu, please! I need help." says Naruto throwing his arms.

"Good it's decided. We'll start later today, after I get some business out of the way. So for the time being, go off and play for it." says Kamado with Naruto smiling.

"Okay!" says Naruto with a smile, as went to run off doing just that.

As Naruto does this, Kamado turns to Giyu and speaks.

"Please watch him while he's out today. Knowing Naruto, he'll most likely zip all across the village if you let him." says Kamado with a chuckle, as Giyu nods and speaks.

"Right. I'll get to it." says Giyu with a smile.

Giyu then went to go after Naruto and watch over him from a distance and only make himself known if someone tries anything. So now with Giyu gone, Kamado turns to Hiyori and decides to speak.

"Now Hiyori, let's inform you of what is to come in the following months moving forward." says Kamado as he sits down.

* * *

**\- With Naruto -**

It is now the afternoon, as Naruto has been running around Konoha finding things to do in order to keep himself entertained. Even though he's adventurous, Naruto was always a perceptive child when it came to his surroundings and would always notice people glaring at him when he walked around. Even for his age, Naruto is a very smart young boy that some compare this level of intelligence to the oldest Uchiha Clan heir, Itachi Uchiha when he was his age. Which is why Naruto is able to see things for what they are sometimes when he looks toward the people in this village. From his point of view, he pays it no mind because his family told him not to pay attention to them, as his clan and a few other clans in Konoha never glared at him and were always very nice to him.

So now, Naruto was currently running around and exploring the forest in Konoha, as he came across a stone with Kanji engravings on it. Along with ruins but with no life around it. So upon seeing this, Naruto comes over to the stone to start reading it contents.

_'The Village Hidden In The Leaves' Will of Fire is a village philosophy based off the hope that love is the key to peace. The entire village is like a large family unit and every Konoha shinobi with the Will of Fire loves, believes, cherishes, and fights to protect the village, as previous generations had done before them. This is the will I hope to pass on as a whole and may it someday make a better path for those who come after me. To anyone who finds this, I hope you make your path to protect the village that will in turn lead to the protection of shinobi and children.'_ \- Hashirama Senju.

_'This is from the First Hokage?! This must be his dream, will, or last testament!'_ thought Naruto with much excitement as he read it over again. _'He seemed so hopeful about it.' _thought Naruto with a bit of a sad expression.

As Naruto had this sad expression, he never bothered to notice what was going on around him as Giyu did. The reason why Naruto was said was because he knew this dream never came true. His grandmother all ways reads him bed time stories about the Hokage of the village, and he would always ask question. For which he found out that the First Hokage never did in fact fulfill his wish.

So as a few seconds passed, Naruto perked his head up with determination now.

_'__I promise. I promise that I will carry on your will, Lord Hashirama. You may have not been able to fulfill this wish but I will in your stead! I'll become Hokage! That's a promise!' _thought Naruto in determination, as he clenched both his fists with a scrunch up face that most women would call cute.

So as Naruto had this thought, he decided to run off now back to the village in order to get home. Never bothering to notice that the plants had started to pop up around the area with each step. Bringing Life back to this area of Konoha. Giyu himself decided to jump down while being extremely shocked at this turn of events. Only having one conclusion for what he just saw with wide eyes.

_'Mokuton? But...how?'_ thought Giyu with widened eyes now.

As this went on, Giyu quickly got serious again as he sped off while raising his chakra to have his team come forth. Once this was done, they appeared in speed as they followed him.

"Sir!" says both Uzumaki clansmen.

"I want you two to watch over Naruto for a bit. No harm is to befall him until I can watch over him myself. Understood?" asks Giyu with a serious look in his eyes.

"Understood!" says both of the clansmen, as they went to disappear in a Body Flicker.

Giyu himself races back to his clan's district in order to inform his father of what he just discovered.

* * *

**\- With Kamado And The Others -**

It is now sunset, as Kamado had finished up everything he wanted to say to Hiyori.

"So that's basically everything you should know from the clan meeting you missed, and how we'll be moving forward from there." says Kamado informing finishing up.

Hiyori nods as she took this all in for herself. Everything seemed concrete, as most of it did involve village and clan security. So now, another person enters the room and decides to speak with a question of their own.

"Kamado honey, where is Naruto and Giyu?" asks the voice of woman walking inside the room, as Kamado turns his head to answer.

"Naruto's out running around the village with Giyu watching over him, Momo." says Kamado identifying the woman.

This was Momo Uzumaki, otherwise known as Kamado's wife, mother of their children, and grandmother of Naruto. Kamado and Momo have been married since they were both at the age of eighteen and have had a very happy marriage and having had a couple of children as proof of this. Momo is also a a very skilled kunoichi and highly skilled in terms of Fūinjutsu alongside Fire Style and Lightning Style. She also has very bright red hair like her husband, proving that her age hasn't taken that away either.

So now, Momo smiles and decided to speak again.

"I see. So they should be getting back soon." says Momo with a smile, as Kamado nodded.

Once she said this with her husband acknowledging it with his nod, Giyu appears inside the room now with a Body Flicker. Breathing heavily now while sweating, as it was clear that the man had ran all the way back her for whatever it was that seemed urgent.

"Father...urgent...news…" says Giyu breathing hard while trying to speak.

"Giyu, calm yourself. Breathe first and then speak." says Kamado, as Giyu does just that, for the man to speak again. Now, what has exactly happened that would make you run all the way back winded as your were?" asks Kamado calmly waiting for answer now.

Giyu took a moment to collect his thoughts as he spoke.

"Naruto. He may have **Mokuton**." says Giyu carrying the weight in his simple response.

**CRSHH**

The sound of glass breaking was all that was heard through the room as no one spoke. The one responsible was Momo, who was shocked by this news to the point that she dropped a glass in her hand that shattered upon hitting the ground. As it was also enough to give her wide eyes alongside the rest of her children in the room, who were now becoming shocked as well by what they just heard.

The Kekkei Genkai known as Mokuton wasn't just any common bloodline in the shinobi world. No, Mokuton was the most revered and coveted Kekkei Genkai in the shinobi world only used by the First Hokage. As the bloodline can not only change the landscape of a battle but it's also equally famous for its power to manipulate, suppress, and/or absorb a targets chakra. Which is why Hashirama's mastery of this ability earned him recognition as one of the few people in the shinobi world able to fully control a tailed beast. Hence why he was able to capture so many and sell them off to other shinobi villages.

So now, this was very much a shock to the family present in the room.

"What…" says Hiyori shocked that her nephew may possess it.

"How is that possible?..." asks Tanjiro equally shocked.

"It shouldn't be...right?" asks Kazuki turning his head over to Hina.

As this went on, Kamado calmed himself down to speak.

"Giyu. I want you to explain yourself. From the beginning." says Kamado being serious wanting an answer.

Once this was said, Giyu then went on to explain how he followed Naruto through the village to a small forest, and how his nephew found some ruins in the same area with a very old stone tablet. He went on to explain that Naruto's whole mood changed when he started reading the stone tablet. As Giyu was the only one who had noticed the plant life near himself dim just a bit. Only for the plants to perk up from what he could assume was Naruto's mood shifting to a much determined state of mind. Kamado was shocked to hear about the final detail of when Naruto ran off, causing the plant life to come back while never noticing it.

So now with the explanation finished, Kamado sighed a bit while nodding his head.

"Unbelievable. To think he would possess such a power." says Kamado as he was in thought about what to do.

"It's the question of how he possesses it, and how were gonna have to adjust his training. This is something that can't be revealed yet, and should only be known to a few people, Kamado." says Momo as she continued. "Especially from certain elements inside the village." says Momo as everyone knew what she meant.

"Yes, your absolutely right." says Kamado as he rubbed his face a bit to speak again. "Alright. I need to go talk with Hiruzen right now. Momo, I would like you to accompany me there." says Kamado making her nod, as he turned to his son. "Giyu, I want you to go back with your team and watch over Naruto. Extend your senses to find him sand bring him back here. Until we come up with a decision with the Hokage on what were gonna be doing moving forward, I don't need this getting out to the public." says Kamado in a voice of command, as Giyu nodded.

"Understood." says Giyu as he went to disappear in a Body Flicker.

Once he's gone, Kamado and Momo go to leave in order to visit Hiruzen at the Hokage Mansion.

* * *

**\- Hokage Mansion -**

Currently at the center of the village in the Hokage Mansion beneath the monument, Hiruzen was sitting in a room that held the framed pictures of all the Hokage including himself from the day they entered office. So in this room, around a table alongside Hiruzen were the other elders of the village, Homura, Koharu, and Danzo.

The reason why they were with Hiruzen was to discuss certain topics with him about the incident that took place a few years ago. So now, Hiruzen was the first to speak in the group of four.

"There are still too many unanswered questions surrounding this whole Nine-Tails Incident." says Hiruzen with folded arms.

"Yes, your right. At first, I thought that Kushina's seal had come undone. However that never explain why the Anbu placed their for security had been killed. An from what Biwako was able to tell us happened, we now know that this wasn't just some horrible accident." says Koharu stating this.

"Which means that someone is behind all of this. An from what she told us along with what she saw before being knocked unconscious." says Homura.

"Perhaps someone from the Uchiha." says Danzo as everyone looks to him now.

"Why them? The statement from Biwako made it very clear of that." says Hiruzen as he continued before Danzo could speak again. "But, she said that it could be a traitor of the clan, someone who survived the Third War. We have no idea if their clan was behind this." asks Hiruzen with folded arms.

"If the Nine-Tails broke free. It would have just run wild with no one controlling it. It wouldn't have attacked crucial buildings in the village and caused this incident." says Danzo being quick to speak.

"You think that the Sharingan was behind that during the attack…" says Homura surprised with wide eyes.

"The Uchiha can control the Nine-Tails with their visual prowess. That much is clear." says Koharu.

"But for what purpose?" asks Homura wanting to know what the motive would be.

Once this was said, Danzo decided to speak with an answer of his own.

"To regain their position of power in the Leaf." says Danzo answering that question.

Hiruzen just listens with closed eyes as this goes on, waiting.

"Ah, I see." says Homura, as Hiruzen opens his eyes now to speak.

"This is nothing more than conjecture." says Hiruzen as he continued to speak. "We don't have evidence to prove that, and we can't pin this on the entire clan. What your saying Danzo is based on groundless allegations your putting forth." says Hiruzen looking at Danzo now.

"Well, then to be sure that what I say is based on groundless allegations, we must increase our surveillance on the Uchiha in order to find the answer." says Danzo shocking Hiruzen, as he continued. "We need to keep the Uchiha District under close watch twenty-four hours a day." says Danzo being firm on this.

"That's only going to provoke them unnecessarily. Putting an entire clan under watch we'll only cause more problems, not to mention it'll weaken relations between them and the village." says Hiruzen stating these facts on the matter.

"It's simple enough for the Anbu to do it. Secretly." says Danzo pushing the point of the matter.

"Well it is better to be safe than sorry." says Homura agreeing with this now.

Koharu nods her head alongside him, as Hiruzen stood up from his seat.

"Wait. We don't know if the Uchiha are responsible, we can't keep pushing them like this." says Hiruzen already seeing the outcome, as Danzo went to speak again.

"That's why this must be done. If nothing comes of it, it would only benefit the Uchiha." says Danzo not seeing the issue.

Both Koharu and Homura nod at this statement, as Hiruzen is sweating a bit. It was very clear to Hiruzen now that what Tanjiro and Kamado said to him in the immediate aftermath of the Nine-Tails attack was coming true. His two teammates seemed to be leaning towards Danzo's opinions even more with every passing day. As it was making his job harder to do.

"Hmm…" says Hiruzen, who was still very unsure.

Once this was said by Hiruzen, a new voice speaks out now while gaining everyone's attention.

"You know your all utter fools." says a voice getting their attention as it was Kamado. "You just want to give the Uchiha Clan more reasons not to be trusted, don't you?" asks Kamado looking clearly mad now.

"What do you mean by that?" asks Danzo now a bit irritated.

"Oh for a number of things, for example I can name six." says Kamado as he begins to speak. "The first being that after Madara lost to Hashirama, the village pushed the Uchiha away from the governing body of the village by bestowing upon them the honor of police force. The second being that when Tobirama did this, he made the mistake of thinking that others would't come to see this as a way of marginalizing the entire Uchiha Clan. Which I did." says Kamado as he went to continue speaking. "Thirdly, this village has passed over all potential candidates for Hokage from the Uchiha Clan, good candidates that have gone above and beyond to prove themselves that they've earned the title of Hokage. Fourth, you kept them back from helping during the Nine-Tails attack causing them to suffer no losses and give them a bad rep amongst the shinobi and civilians of the village." says Kamado as he continues further. "Fifth, you tried forcing them into the outskirts of the village to put them under close scrutiny, for which I stopped before you made a mess of things. And lastly, you want to put the Uchiha Clan, who has an eye that sees everything clearly under close watch. Considering they already know their being watched." says Kamado with a shake of the head.

"What are you trying to say?" asks Danzo trying to get the point of his facts.

"We don't know if it was someone, who it was that betrayed from the Uchiha and the Leaf. So stop basing this whole incident on an entire clan." says Kamado as he speaks again. "If you must keep them on surveillance then do so but…you _will_ stop basing this on the entire clan instead of the person directly responsible for all of this. A good start would be bringing them back into the fold of the governing body of the village of the village." says Kamado with a calm voice, as he looked to Danzo. "Are we clear?" asks Kamado with narrowed eyes.

"..." Danzo doesn't say anything as he continues to look at the man.

Kamado decides to walk up and leaned down to get in his face, as he spoke again.

"Are. We. Clear?" asks Kamado waiting for the answer.

Danzo doesn't say anything for a few moments, as he looks on. Only deciding to clear his throat, and speak now.

"Yes. We are clear." says Danzo with a nod, only grudgingly.

As this was said, Kamado leaned his body up fully to straighten-out his clothes before speaking.

"That's good. Don't forget." says Kamado as he looks down on Danzo, only to speak out to the room. "Now, all of you out. me and Hiruzen have something to discuss in private with my wife." says Kamado, as he went over to the sliding the door to step out for his wife to come in.

Once she smiled at the politeness and stepped inside, everyone else got up to leave and Kamado shut the door. So now, as he faced Hiruzen with a very calm expression, he speaks again with purpose.

"Send your Anbu away please." says Kamado neutrally as Hiruzen picks up on this and does so.

Kamado also places silencing seals on the entire room, high level ones at that in order for no one else to listen in.

"Okay Hiruzen, I have many things to discuss with you right now but before that…" begins Kamado trailing off.

As Hiruzen heard this, the next thing he know before he can react is Kamado turning around in quick speed, only to backhand him. The force behind this strike makes Hiruzen fall to the ground while shocking Momo.

"Kamado!" says Momo, very shocked and worried.

"It's alright. I only put a bit of chakra into it." says Kamado reassuring her with a wave of his hand.

As he said this, Hiruzen was getting himself together as he spoke.

"I could have you punished for raising your hand against a Kage, especially your Hokage." says Hiruzen grunting a bit, as he stands back up.

"You won't because you know why I did so in the first place? That backhand was so rightfully deserved." says Kamado with narrowed eyes, as he continued speaking. "Not only did you allow them to suggest putting the Uchiha under watch, the entire clan already knows that their being watched in all of their movements." says Kamado as he continued speaking. "You need to stop acting soft and act like a true Kage." says Kamado speaking calmly with a narrowed look in his eyes.

This last statement made by Kamado causes Hiruzen to become angry as he spoke.

"And what would you have me do?!" asks Hiruzen angrily yelling at the man.

"Stop being so naive for those three other idiots that just left. Use your power as the leader of this village properly. Grow a backbone and stop letting them dictate decisions." says Kamado giving Hiruzen the obvious advice.

"Tch...for the former _Uzukage_, you make it sound so easy." says Hiruzen with a grunt.

"Because it is if you'd just let go of your tenderhearted nature when it comes to defending your people and this village first!" says Kamado now yelling at Hiruzen with a glare.

This was the part Kamado hated the most. Having to raise his voice, when it came to Hiruzen. The reason why was because the man was letting his former teammates have too much leeway when it came to concerns surrounding the Uchiha as a whole. He was getting tired of the man being soft, he was tired of Danzo undermining the village and it's leader. Though now, Kamado was mostly getting tired of the fact that the man was letting it happen. Did he have no pride? Or was it just Hiruzen being to soft to realize that these people were not his friends, nor are they his former teammates anymore.

They were his subordinates, who needed to follow the orders just like everyone else. So now, Momo decided to come over and speak in order to calm her husband's anger.

"Kamado, please calm down. I know your angry, but at least calm your temper." says Momo while putting a hand on her husband's shoulder.

As she said and did this, Kamado's anger started to immediately subside as he looked her. It was clear that this loss of temper made the room tense while not helping the situation at hand. Kamado wasn't one to quickly anger, but if he was angry then it was for a good reason. So now, Kamado decided to release a very long sigh, as he went speak to his wife with a reassuring look.

"Yes, your right. I'm sorry for losing my temper like that." says Kamado regaining his calm expression, as his wife nodded.

Hiruzen looked on at this while deciding not to speak, as Kamado turned his attention back to him in order to speak once more.

"Well Hiruzen? Anything to say for yourself?" asks Kamado waiting for answer with folded arms.

"..." Hiruzen was silent right now, which caused Kamado to sigh again and speak once more.

"Fine, then I'll say this. Your were once called a God of Shinobi, just like I was. Respected by his people. Feared by his enemies. A legend at that." says Kamado as he continued further. "It's time for you to make that return now, and be a leader with final decision on everything." says Kamado driving his point.

"That's not how things work in this village, Kamado." says Hiruzen making this clear to the man.

"An you see that? That's where you will continue to fail as a leader of this village. As the number of internal problems will continue to rise as well." says Kamado as he continued further. "Your pacifistic nature is your weakness when it comes to making crucial decisions. Which is exactly why Danzo is exploiting this trait to great a effect for his own unknown purpose." says Kamado finishing up.

"..." Hiruzen was silent again, as he heard these words while knowing their was truth behind them.

"I will say it again. I will not let Danzo, who you still see as an ally dictate the decisions in this village. Considering he is not the Hokage and you are. I will also not allow him to dictate if the Uchiha clan lives, or not like some god on the basis of being potential threat." says Kamado as he continued speaking. "My home was attacked and destroyed because of that same mentality. The other nations tried to do away with my clan in the war, but we escaped thanks to Konoha and I am grateful. But, If you so much as try to kill off an entire clan. I'll move the Uzumaki Clan back to the Fire Capital, and you lose your best adviser. Am I understood on the matter?" asks Kamado calmly in a tone of command.

Hiruzen was quiet at this for a few moment as he listened to Kamado explain his reasoning. He knew this ultimatum was one that old red-haired Uzumaki would carry out. So now, Hiruzen let out a deep breathe as he went to answer.

"Yes." says Hiruzen, now understanding Kamado's point of view on things.

"Good, so stop acting like this. It's an unsightly scene for a Hokage like yourself to be seen in." says Kamado as he continued speaking. "All I'm saying Hiruzen is that you need to light a fire under your ass, and get that backbone of yours to return. Otherwise...things will only get worse." says Kamado making this clear to the man.

Hiruzen nodded at these words while taking them seriously. So as things finally started to calm down, Kamado decides to take a deep breath only to begin walking over to the couch now. Waiting for his wife to sit first, as he then takes his seat with Hiruzen sitting down on a chair in the room.

"Now, with that out the way. We can discuss what me and Momo originally came here for." says Kamado now wanting to get to the point.

"An what would that be?" asks Hiruzen now curious.

The two Uzumaki in the room, prepared themselves for what the Hokage's reaction might be. As Momo spoke now.

"We believe Naruto has Mokuton." says Momo with a very serious expression.

This news causes Hiruzen eyes to widen in shock. The thought of Naruto possessing such a powerful Kekkei Genkai for which belonged to one his teachers would change things in the village on drastic level. Which made him speak now.

"Are you certain?" asks Hiruzen wanting confirmation to this statement.

"From what Giyu tells us, yes. But before we explain in length, can you get your people to do a covert blood test for Naruto?" asks Kamado as he continued speaking. "I want to confirm something that's been nagging at me." says Kamado.

"Yes of course." says Hiruzen nodding.

"Good. So let's begin." says Kamado now starting to speak in length with Hiruzen.

* * *

**\- With Naruto -**

Naruto was currently walking through the streets on his way back towards the Senju-Uzumaki District in relative peace. As Naruto enjoyed his leisurely walk back home, he also noticed that their were some civilians that seemed to be following him. Though they were keeping their distance a bit away from him. So Naruto outwardly gave no concern of it in order to not alert them but on the inside, he was concerned.

So as he made a left turn down one of the streets he was walking on, he continue keeping the same pace. As this occurred, Naruto only came to see that further down the street down, some commotion had started up ahead. As some of the Uchiha Police Force along with some Uzumaki clansman were helping in deterring the situation. So upon seeing this, Naruto decided to go down the street on his right in order to avoid this entirely.

Continuing to walk, Naruto start to notice that the people, who had been following behind him were now starting to speed up in their steps. So Naruto did this same, as he subtly turned his head back to see something that shocked him. Some of them weren't civilians but shinobi of the village, either holding knives, clubs, or some kind of ninja tool that could be used as a weapon.

And Upon seeing this, one of the shinobi noticed this subtle and move to run at Naruto, who in turn took this moment to run in a burst of speed. As one of the civilians in the crowd yelled out.

"Tonight you die! We'll finish what Lord Fourth Started, Demon!" says a civilian yelling in the mob behind him.

Once this was said, it made Naruto scared out of his mind while developing a horrified expression as run at full speed. Not knowing why their chasing him, as the Uzumaki ordered to guard Naruto appear in front of the mob while raising chakra for back up to come and for Giyu to get to the area quickly.

* * *

**\- With Giyu -**

Giyu is currently searching for Naruto around Konoha while expanding his senses. As he does so, he feels the chakra flare up on one side of the village that immediately worries him.

"Oh no. Naruto." says Giyu now worried while speeding off in the direction.

As he speeds off in this direction, he feels signatures of people in a mob-like formation steadily moving after one signature. In Giyu's mind, he believes this is Naruto's signature coming from that area of the village. So upon feeling this, he decided to start flaring up his own chakra as well for additional help.

* * *

**\- Senju-Uzumaki District, Main House -**

Currently at the main house, the other siblings are sitting around relaxing while waiting for the others to get back home. Though right now, they feel the chakra flare up that feels reminiscent of Giyu's and decide to disappear in a Body Flicker.

Leaving off for the location now.

* * *

**\- Back with Naruto -**

Naruto is currently running right now at full speed, as some Chūnin, who lost people in the attack year before joined the mob in order to exact revenge. So now, the mob sees that Naruto is gaining distance from them, and so in order to stop this, they start throwing shuriken and kunai. So as the kunai and shuriken are released into the air from being thrown, Naruto can hear them sailing through the air. In order to avoid being hit, Naruto starts dodging with much success, as most of them do come close to hitting on target but in the process they also slow him.

So as Naruto continues to run, he notices that their is a Chūnin to his left that seemed to have caught up in speed. Though now, this same Chūnin aims a chakra infused punch at him with a murderous grin.

"Take this!" says the Chūnin yelling with much glee.

As this takes place, everything goes in slow motion for Naruto now. For which it confuses him greatly to no end.

_'Huh?'_ thought Naruto with raised eyebrows, as he was hit.

The strike goes to send Naruto tumbling to the ground hard. Rolling across the street only, to slow down and grunt out a bit. So as Naruto picks his head up, the mob catches up to him as one civilian kicks him dead on in the face. Making him wince in pain now, others started beating down on him with their weapons while making sure to keep him alive. As this goes on, Naruto develops a lot of cuts, scrapes, and bruises while it continues. Naruto himself is covering his body as best as he can from the blows. Though without much success as tears come from his eyes.

When the beating does stop, Naruto is struggling to get up as some blood drips from his face. Though now, Naruto has an angry look as he speaks.

"What...did I ever do to you people?" asks Naruto with gritted teeth and tears in his eyes, as he was struggling to stand and speak.

Once Chūnin of the group, who is a member of the Hyūga Clan comes up and speaks.

"What you did? You killed people, who we cared about and for the crime of doing that..." says the Hyūga Clan member, trailing off for a moment, as Naruto looks up with this same glare in his eyes. "You will die as payment for your sins!" says the Hyūga Clan member yelling, as he sends a kunai to stab Naruto.

With this being yelled out while the kunai sails forward, Naruto himself can notices he can't move in time due to the pain. So the outcome is with him being stabbed in his side a bit, which makes Naruto wince in pain and stagger back just a bit. Forcing him to fall to his knees, as the pain becomes unbearable.

"Stop fighting. Your gonna die here and now!" says another Chūnin with a glare in his eyes while pulling out a Tantō.

As Naruto sees the Tantō, it puts him in even more fear now. As the Chūnin lunges forward in order to strike Naruto through the heart. This causes Naruto to try and back up, as everything moves in slow motion again. So as this continued, the Chūnin's arm is stopped by a strong grip. One that makes him confused and look to his left, now extremely scared at what's he sees.

Tanjiro was now holding the man's wrist in a very tight grip with a glare. As he went on to tighten his hold in order to hurting the man a bit more, his Asura's Rage Mark on his left side forehead had activated. As Giyu was in front of Naruto with the same look of fury on his face alongside Kazuki, Hina, Hiyori, and Makino standing with their weapons drawn now. So with their arrival, their KI was being blasted at the max in all directions as it not only scared the villagers and shinobi to their very core but Naruto as well.

So now, Tanjiro in a burst of great speed decides to slice off the Chūnin's head with his spear. Making the head roll across the ground with Naruto seeing it, now looking very horrified. As this happened, Giyu decides to turn himself around and hold his nephew while blocking his view. Telling Naruto to cover his hears, as he knew what was gonna come next from all of this, as Tanjiro spoke.

"Today, you have all been judged. None of you have any remorse for what you did and that's fine. Because now you may die." says Tanjiro with a glare that makes some of the crowd back up in fear.

Once this was said, the civilians decided to run away. While some of the braver shinobi, who joined the mob had decided to fight the siblings. Upon seeing this take place, Tanjiro and his siblings decide to descend on the mob in order to kill them all. Except for Giyu, who is holding Naruto still so that he doesn't see this or hear it.

For the next few minutes, all that is heard are the screams of agony and pleas of mercy. None of which were even considered by the siblings, as blood started to cake the street and walls of nearby buildings. The air was also filled with the scent of blood too, as the KI gradually dropping.

So when it's all said and done, the entire street is caked with blood. Body parts of both dead shinobi and civilians now lie everywhere across the street. As some organs and other essential body parts hang from clothes line above them that flew around in the bloodbath. As Tanjiro and his siblings left four of them alive, all who were apart of the Hyūga Clan, so they would face Ibiki before public execution.

Hiruzen, Kamado, and Momo along with Kakashi, who was accompanied by some of his Anbu had now arrived. Only to be greeted with a sight that truly made their stomachs turn. As those of the group not all that affected were Kamado and Momo, considering they had a seen stuff like this in their past as shinobi. So as everyone took in the sight before them, the two Uzumaki Clansmen arrive now and are also shocked to see this as Kamado speaks now.

"What happened?" asks Kamado very concerned at this.

Once he asked this, the two Uzumaki clansmen got to their knee and spoke to answer.

"Forgive us, Lord Kamado. Naruto was quietly making his way back to the distract, when he noticed that the Police Force was handling a situation in his path." says the Uzumaki as he continued further. "So in response to seeing this, Natuto decided to take another way around in order to get back home quickly, and that's when the chaos ensued. The mob began to give chase to Naruto, and we appeared to intercept them while flaring our chakra to alert Lord Giyu of the situation but we were too late." says the Uzumaki with shame in his voice.

"We take full responsibility for our failure." says the other Uzumaki, as both acknowledge their failure.

This response small report gets a long sigh out of Kamado, as he nodded in understanding. So now, Giyu decided to get up and speak.

"It's alright, you're both fully not to blame for this." says Giyu making sure of that. "I was fully alerted by your chakra flare up, and I decided to raised my own chakra as well. In order for my siblings to come just in time, before a Chūnin could kill my nephew." says Giyu as he continued. "We were able to stop the mob, but our methods...they were gruesome." says Giyu noting that much in the situation, as Tanjiro came up to speak.

"All of them are dead, except for those four." says Tanjiro pointing over to the four Hyūga's tied up nearby.

Kamado sees these men, and it makes his eyes widen in surprise. He the knew Hyūga didn't like his clan but this, this was something that couldn't go unanswered. As his eyes and expression as whole, went to one of calm fury.

"I see..." says Kamado as he walked up to stand over them. "Well...public execution for a crime like this will suffice considering they did break the law. That much is certain." says Kamado with a very cold look.

Some of those present, couldn't resist the cold shiver up their spines at such calmness in the man's voice. Enough that one would thing hell had frozen over. It was clear that Kamado wanted these men dead, and that is what was gonna happen.

So as this was said by the man, Naruto's head dropped in Giyu's arms. Proving he had fainted from seeing the aftermath of this scene along with feeling all that KI, as Giyu took notice with obvious worry on his face.

"Naruto!" says Giyu yelling worriedly at this, as it gains the others attention.

"Take Naruto to the hospital, Giyu." says Hiruzen as he turned his head. "As for those four Hyūga, send them to Ibiki." says Hiruzen ordering Kakashi's alongside his Anbu, who had nodded.

This order only seemed to caused some more anger from Hyūga clan members that had been tied up. As the leader of the group spoke out at this.

"The demon should have died here! Your only getting in the way!" says the Hyūga yelling out, as this makes everyone turn with a glare.

"Excuse you?" asks Hina growling out the words with a glare.

"You heard me bitch! The only reason your clan protects that thing is becaus-" begins the Hyūga, only to be cut off.

As Kakashi came up to the Hyūga, who had decided to speak. Only to send a very hard and swift kick to the man's face. Effectively knocking him out, as Kakashi went to speak.

"Sorry about that Hina. Figured there was no point in listening to this nonsense being spouted." says Kakashi as he looked at the other captives. "Especially when it comes to justifying your reasons for preying on a mere child." says Kakashi with a glare under his mask, as he looked to his team. "Now, you all heard Lord Third. Let's get these men to Ibiki." says Kakashi in tone of command.

"Yes Sir!" says the team of Anbu in unison.

With this done, Kakashi and his team round up the restrained Hyūga and go to leave in a Body Flicker. As Giyu along with Hina, Hiyori and Makino leave in order to take Naruto to the village hospital as Momo followed. So now, all that was left in the area was Kamado along with Hiruzen, Tanjiro and Kazuki.

As Kamado was the first of the group to speak out now.

"Hiruzen. I meant what I said, earlier." says Kamado as Hiruzen turned his head to him. "I want them alive for public execution." says Kamado as he now turned to face Hiruzen.

The old Hokage already knew their was no way of talking Kamado out of this, or resolving it peacefully. Especially after this, considering Hiruzen now held the same sentiment as his old friend. So he nodded his head and spoke.

"Fine. Just so you may know, I agree with this. But it will be tricky when it come to Hiashi, as he won't take kindly to this." says Hiruzen agreeing while telling him of a possible conflict.

This statement made by Hiruzen got everyone to nod, as Kazuki decided to speak.

"Well, he'll just have to sit still and take it. Hiashi needs to realize that his power in this village isn't as great he thought it was. Noble Clan or not, he'll follow orders just like everyone else." says Kazuki with a serious expression on his face.

"Precisely." says Tanjiro with a nod of the head, as Kamado spoke now.

"Wellm if it comes to Hiashi wanting to meet me in the hospital while Naruto recovers, I will give him my answer." says Kamado unfolding his arms and turning to walk now. "And have those damn eyes of his clan sent back to him on a silver platter. _Literally_." says Kamado now walking meet up with the others at the village hospital.

As Kazuki and Tanjiro walk off with their father in order to do the same. Hiruzen for his part doesn't follow yet, as he looks on at the after effects of the bloodbath. It was clear now that none of the Uzumaki would tolerate one of their own being treated in such a way by the village, especially from one of the clans. So now, Hiruzen decided to turn in order to walk away fully upon seeing the Police Force and some shinobi that were entering the area in order to clean the mess left behind.

And as he walked away, he only had one out-loud thought to this whole situation concerning the mob that attacked Naruto.

"Damn fools." says Hiruzen with a shake of his head.

* * *

**\- With Naruto -**

Naruto right now, currently found himself walking through what looked like a sewer. He was wondering how he ended up here, only to come to the conclusion that the villagers did this. So right now, he was trying to find a ladder with an exit and get back home.

So now, as he walking he had noticed the floor was flooded with a shallow layer of water. As the lighting of this sewer seemed eerie, and a bit dim for his liking. Noting also that everything was quiet except for his footsteps through the shallow layer of water.

"Something isn't right. Everything just feels off." says Naruto speaking out-loud to himself while a bit frightened, as he continued to walk.

* * *

**\- A Few Moment's Later -**

As Naruto continued to make his way through the sewer down a series of hallways, he came to a very large room for which was the only he was able to find so far. So as he walked forward, he found himself in front of a very large cage. As the bars of this cage are far enough apart for Naruto to walk between them. The cage's doors are secured by a sheet of parchment with **"seal"** (封) written on it, behind which is the cage's lock.

So upon seeing this, Naruto was very confused as he already knew that sewers didn't have rooms like this. As it only made him even more confused on the subject of where he currently was. So with nothing else to go on at the moment, Naruto calmly looks at the cage and passed the bars inside. Only to see that he's looking at big red eyes that were staring back at him in a calculative mood.

Seeing this action take place from the entity on the other side, Naruto for his part doesn't flinch or waver. Even when a massive claw springs from the cage in order to attack him. As it only gives more curiosity to the entity on the other side, as they speak.

**"Hmm. It would seem your not afraid of me."** says the voice on the other side.

Naruto for his part doesn't say anything yet. As he looked on behind the entity, only to notice something that gave him a dead on answer to what this was before him. So now, in this moment, Naruto decided to speak.

"It's because you are misunderstood by the world as whole, _Nine-Tails_." says Naruto with a calm expression while now identifying this entity as the Kyūbi.

This only confuses the large fox, as it narrows it eyes and decides to speak again.

**"Explain."** says the Kyūbi, as Naruto speaks again.

"In all the books I've read so far, they described you and the other eight as beasts who can only cause destruction and nothing more. They never show the true side though. only making assumptions of what they want to see and not what they should see." says Naruto as he thinks for a moment, and then speaks again. "The foremost being we humans fear what we don't understand or can't control. Thinking that they should play as Kami in the situation." says Naruto as he continues to speak. "Plus, you've been with me for a while now Kyūbi. So I don't see why I should be afraid. For some reason, I can tell that your concealing your true emotions just like we do. Am I wrong?" asks Naruto with a bright smile on his face.

These words being spoken by Naruto shocked the Kyūbi, due to the insight this child possessed. Along with the Naruto knowing that it had been sealed inside him, for which the Kyūbi took as Naruto theorizing this fact only for it to proven now that they were face to face. Though right now, It had been quite a while since the Kyūbi met someone, who had insight at such an age. Though now, it had to guess to an extent that this comes from growing up with a clan of shinobi such as the Uzumaki.

So now, the Kyūbi takes this moment to speak in response to Naruto's question.

**"Not at all. But from what you said just now, it would seem that your a bit different from the others before you. As you already knew a bit on your predicament."** says the Kyūbi curious at this.

This got Naruto to nod his head eager, as he spoke.

"I did due to the fact that whenever I pushed chakra to my stomach, a seal would appear." says Naruto as he continued speaking. "I never understood why at first, so I also went through the Uzumaki Clan archives and found that the seal on my stomach is used to seal away Tailed Beasts into what is called a Jinchūriki. Not to mention the glares from people in the village make sense along with the resemblance to the Fourth Hokage I have." says Naruto with a smile as he continues. "All you would need to do is take away my whiskers and make my hair blonde, and then you got a miniature clone of him. So I thought it would be best not to mention it until I was older." says Naruto with a bright smile on his face.

This response of words and the reasons behind them, only threw the Kyūbi into more shocked at the fact that Naruto would be this perceptive of things. Even going as far to point out that he kept quiet about it all. The Kyūbi knew this was a six year old child, but now it knew this same six year old was far more clever than more his age. For which the Kyūbi had a bit of pride for the kid.

_**'A rare ge****m indeed...'**_ thought the Kyūbi with a smirk at such insight, as it decided to speak again. **"So what are you here for then?"** asks the Kyūbi while stepping forward fully with all of it's nine long swiping tails.

It has red-orange fur with black fur around its eyes that stretches to its ears, red irises with black slits for pupils and the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands.

So now, upon seeing and hearing this question from the large fox, Naruto smiled and decided to answer truthfully.

"Well right now, I don't know how to get out." says Naruto with a chuckle, as he spoke again. "So for now, what's your name? I don't think you would like being called by your tails. So do you by any chance have a name?" asks Naruto politely while waiting for a response.

When Naruto asked this question, it made the Kyūbi pause for a moment. For the reason that it had been some time since someone had asked it's name. Besides the two previous jailers, who it grew to like, only one other with it's fellow brethren knew it's original name. So right now, the Kyūbi was trying to know how to proceed, only to take a chance with the decision it came to.

**"Kurama. My name is Kurama."** says the Kyūbi now identifying itself as Kurama, as Naruto smiled at this answer.

"Kurama huh? That's a nice name." says Naruto with a smile, as he spoke again. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you, believe it!" says Naruto yelling with his same smile, as Kurama spoke.

**"Yeah nice to meet you too, fishcake."** says Kurama with a chuckle in his voice, as Naruto got offended.

"Hey! I prefer _"Maelstrom"_ considering my last name is referred to _"Whirlpool"_ or _"Maelstrom"_ by the way!" says Naruto yelling a bit now.

Kurama chuckles even further at this now. Finding it funny as Naruto got a small smile, only for his expression to turn calm now. Kurama calms down after a moment, and looks to see Naruto's expression. Noticing it was time to get serious in order to speak now.

**"Going off your expression, I see you have something on your mind you wish to ask me."** says Kurama, as Naruto nodded.

"Well yeah, Kurama. It's about the attack that happened on my birthday." says Naruto as he continued speaking. "I was wondering if you could tell me anything. Anything I should know." says Naruto with a hopeful look in his eyes.

**"Hmm. Yes, I do know much about it."** says Kurama getting Naruto to perk up fully now. **"And considering**** your the only one, who doesn't know anything about what truly happen that night a few years ago outside a few, which includes that woman known as Biwako Sarutobi. I guess it's only fair that you should know information."** says Kurama stretching a bit, as this got Naruto's attention.

"Wait, what does granny Biwako have to do with it?" asks Naruto now curious at this information.

**"She was there that night when it all occurred. More precisely, she was one of your mother's midwives, who helped in your birth."** says Kurama letting Naruto know this now, as young redhead had wide eyes. **"So with that out of the way, let's begin…"** says Kurama.

Once this was said, Kurama decided to go into full detail about how he met the Uzumaki Clan. Became an honorary member and protector of their former land and village, only to later be controlled by Madara Uchiha with the power of the Sharingan. Naruto listened to story of how he ended up being controlled by the Sharingan in order to be used at the battle which occurred in the Valley of the End to fight Hashirama Senju. Telling Naruto that Madara had lost after much struggle in the battle.

Kurama then goes on to tell Naruto that after speaking at length with Hashirama, that he didn't like the thought of being sealed. Hashirama didn't like it either but told the him it was necessary for his own safety, as Hashirama didn't want to use him as weapon like Madara. Kurama went on to tell Naruto that Mito Uzumaki ultimately was the one responsible for convincing him to be sealed. How she was the one who did the sealing process upon herself, which Naruto found very cool with stare in his eyes at such skill with Fūinjutsu.

Kurama then goes on to explain that after being sealed inside Mito, time had passed and it was time for him to be sealed in a new container. As he was later sealed into Naruto's mother, Kushina along with being partners with her as well throughout her shinobi career. Only to then come to the moment of truth, where he also told Naruto everything that happened on the night of his birth. About how a masked man with the sharingan in his possession, who he believed to be Madara had killed the Anbu guarding the delivery process, knocked Hiruzen's wife unconscious, and how the man held Naruto hostage.

The reason why Kurama believed the man was Madara, was for the reason that the voice sounded just like his without change. As the man was able to take Kushina hostage and extracted him from the seal. Only to once again be controlled by the sharingan's visual prowess once again, as everything that came after Naruto already knew about. As this was where Kurama had to tell Naruto in full vivid detail, about how Kushina safety was secured in order for her to restrain him. As Minato went to seal him inside Naruto while inevitably being able to kill them both while still under the effects of the sharingan, as it was not of his own free will considering they were good people in his book.

So now after hearing all of this, Naruto's breathe was shaky as he went to speak.

"I see…" says Naruto sadly, as he wiped away a few tears.

**"I truly am sorry, Naruto."** says Kurama sad too remembering it vividly. **"This shouldn't be something you or anyone has to go through. So if you can't forgive me for this, I understand."** says Kurama with his eyes closed sadly.

Once Naruto finished wiping his eyes, he let out a deep breathe and spoke.

"There's no need to apologize, Kurama. It wasn't your fault, considering you were being controlled by someone who proclaimed to be Madara." says Naruto as he continued speaking. "From what I know, Madara would be old as dirt by now, but my grandfather always said to look past age in the shinobi world." says Naruto as he looked around.

Kurama nodded at this apology with a sad smile, while acknowledged these wise words that Naruto heard from his grandfather. So now, Naruto decided to switch the topic of discussion by speaking.

"We can talk more about that later if you'd like. But for now, how can I change this place up? It's kinda depressing." says Naruto noticing it with a glum expression, as Kurama spoke now.

**"Well, this place is called your Mindscape. So which means, you can change it to whatever you want or like it to be. Considering this physical landscape you see before you now it's based off of your mind." **says Kurama explaining this to Naruto.

As Kurama said this, Naruto look around for a moment before closing his eyes. Concentrating with Kurama observing him quietly, wondering what Naruto was about to do. As Naruto's eyes snapped open after a few minutes, having envisioned what he was about to do now.

"Hrahh!" says Naruto slamming his hand to the ground.

This action alone made by Naruto caused blue chakra to explode out from him in a large wave. As it soon blinded the entire mindscape while shocking Kurama.

_**'_Is this c_hakra? What the hell did he do?' **_thought Kurama still shocked while curious as he was blinded by the light, and had to use his clawed hand to block it out.

So when, the light finally died down, Kurama looked up and saw something that surprised even more now.

A beautiful green valley greeted his sight. Grounds of lush green grass that adds on to the heavenly sight with all kinds of plants and thick mountains with a few caves nearby. Streams of water, clearer then he had ever seen. Large forests all around with thick oak trees with much shade, good for napping spots. As the seal was now a collar on Kurama's neck written in kanji.

Kurama looked around in wonder at the sight, only to then look at Naruto. Now seeing that Kushina's little kit was full of surprises.

"This should be better for you! Right, Kurama?" asks Naruto with a smile.

This causes Kurama to look at Naruto with a content look, as he spoke now.

**"Thank you for this Naruto. It means a lot."** says Kurama grateful.

"Hey were partners, remember." says Naruto to Kurama, as he spoke again. "But it is strange that the sky is not like how it is outside." says Naruto to himself while looking at the sky in thought.

Kurama also looked at the sky also wondering why, only to speak his mind on a possible guess.

**"It's most likely because of the seal, considering it keeps me inside here, Naruto."** says Kurama making Naruto look up at him.

"Really?" asks Naruto with a look of confusion.

**"That's the only conclusion I can draw. Your father made a perfect seal, I dare say too perfect."** says Kurama as he continued. **"If it were only you, you would have total control over this mindscape. But since I'm here as well, control over the mindscape is equally divided."** says Kurama as he continued further. **"Though my control is limited, even though the control over the mindscape is equally divided. The absence of day and night here means that the seal is cutting me off from the outside world, along with cutting off my senses as well. "** says Kurama finishing up this explanation.

"Ah..." says Naruto now thinking about it.

**"Still, gotta appreciate the work your old man put into making a seal like this. Proves his skills overall as a shinobi."** says Kurama.

Naruto processed everything that was said by Kurama. As he looked at the sky and then to Kurama's seal, as he went to speak now.

"Then what do you suggest?" asks Naruto very curious.

Kurama thought about it for a few moments now, ripping off the entire seal was out of the question. As it could kill Naruto, and he didn't want that. Ripping half was out as well, but a corner of the seal? Now that wouldn't cause a problem.

**"I've got one."** says Kurama while getting Naruto's full attention, as he spoke again. **"Rip off a small corner of the seal. I'll take care of the rest." **says Kurama.

Once this was said, Naruto looked a bit unsure for a moment. But after seeing the look on Kurama's face, he was reassured that this would be fine.

"Alright." says Naruto as he went to walk over.

As Naruto promptly walked over, Kurama leans his body down to be on his level. So as Naruto was in front of the seal, he went to rip off a small piece at the left corner. Once this was done, Kurama got up fully and roared out causing cracks to appear over the darkened sky. An once the darkened sky shattered entirely, the whole area was blinded with light only to die down and show a very beautiful night sky.

Meaning it was night time outside, as Naruto went to smile in success.

"Alright good. Now, it's all set." says Naruto with clenched fists.

**"Yes it is."** says Kurama with a small smirk. **"Now you should probably wake up. Considering those out outside would want to know that your okay."** says Kurama sensing multiple signatures outside the mindscape now, as he turned to Naruto. **"An don't worry. We'll talk more about other things later on."** says Kurama.

Naruto nodded but came to another dilemma as he spoke, while a bit embarrassed.

"Hehe right. How do I exactly...you know...get out?" asks Naruto very confused with a chuckle while wondering how to it now.

As Kurama heard this question, he had to resist the urge to facepalm himself. As it became clear to him that Naruto had his moments, one being now.

**"Just will yourself to wake up. More specifically, think about leaving this place. That should do it." **says Kurama.

Naruto hears this with a nod, and begins to do so. Only to disappear after a moment or two after having the thought. So now, Kurama was alone once more as he sighed with amusement.

_**'It would be better if he finds out the rest on his own.'**_ thought Kurama with a smirk on his face now. _**'Considering someone on the outside already took some blood.' **_thought Kurama as he went off to explore a bit in order to find a place to nap.

* * *

**\- Konoha Hospital -**

Currently in the village hospital, Kamado and his wife along with their children were all inside Naruto's room. Waiting for the young child to wake up, as Hiruzen along with Biwako, Mikoto, Tsume, and Hana were in the room as well in order to check on Naruto condition. Alongside this Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune had come back to the village as well and heard what happened to Naruto and naturally, they were pissed about it as well.

So after being updated on what transpired some time ago, Tsunade went to do her best in healing Naruto's wounds. As everyone was sitting around or either standing, waiting for Naruto to regain consciousness, as Kakashi came to the hospital next. An after dropping off the Hyūga clan members to Ibiki, he was now tasked by Hiruzen in overseeing the blood work for Naruto considering both Hiruzen and Kamado wanted this information to be kept under wraps. As it became clear that they didn't want anyone else getting their hands on the results, with those present in the room knowing that they would be sworn to secrecy on the matter.

So now, everyone's attention is brought to the bed. Where Naruto was starting to come to by opening his eyes with a grunt, as his uncle comes over to speak.

"Naruto, how are you feeling? Anything still hurt?" says Giyu coming over to his nephew while a bit concerned for him.

Once this was asked, Kamado decided to seal the room for security purposes. Just encase anyone was listening, as Naruto decided to answer the questions.

"No. I'm alright Uncle Giyu." says Naruto rubbing his eyes a bit, as Giyu nodded.

"That's very good. You really had us worried when you passed out like that, but it was understandable." says Hiyori with a sad expression.

Naruto currently had been rubbing his eyes as he felt irritation over come them. Though, he did hear his aunt's sad tone and decided to speak again.

"It's okay, Auntie. So please, don't be so sad about protecting me." says Naruto reassuring her of this, as he continued rubbing his eyes.

Hiyori nodded with a sad smile at such a response from her nephew. As she had also noticed that Naruto was affected by what he saw, and kept it to herself. Deciding that she would later speak with Naruto in private.

So now, Naruto continued to rub his eyes, as Tsunade was the first become concerned by this action being performed. As she decided to come over now on one knee, and speak.

"Naruto, is their something wrong with your eyes?" asks Tsunade in a concerned voice.

"I don't know, but they hurt right now." says Naruto continuing to rub his eyes.

As this continued to go on, Tsunade decided to grab both of Naruto's wrist to get his attention. Only for her to speak once more.

"Let me see. Maybe there's something I can do to help, okay?" says Tsunade with a small smile.

Naruto nods his head in acknowledgement, and begins taking his hands away from his eyes as told. Only to open them fully now, as both Tsunade and everyone else in the room can see something that now very much shocked them. As Naruto from his point of view blinks a bit, as he sees their expressions.

"Is their something wrong?" asks Naruto with a concerned expression on his face.

"Well…" begins Tanjiro trying to figure out a way to tell his nephew what he sees without freaking him out.

"How do we put this lightly? Um..." says Tsume equally shocked while trying to find the words.

Naruto is even more confused now, as everyone in the room is either too shocked to find the words. Or are stumbling over their words, only to trail off without a good response. As Hana right now is the only one not so shocked by what she sees, only to let out a sigh as proof. Only to walk over to the night stand in the hospital room in order to grab the hand mirror, and walk over to the bed now.

"Here Naruto. This should help." says Hana coming over to Naruto's said while handing him a mirror with a smile.

"Thank you, Hana." says Naruto smiling back, as he went to look at his reflection.

Once Naruto does so, his reaction is the same as everyone else's in the room now. A look of shock on his face, only to yell out.

"What?! H-How?!" asks Naruto yelling out very concerned by what he sees.

Naruto's eyes no long had their usual, very beautiful color. As they were now very much red, blood red at that. An contained one tomoe in each eye. Indicating that Naruto had possessed the Sharingan, something that shouldn't be possible for him.

"I don't understand, shouldn't this be impossible?" asks Momo concerned on how her grandson has something that should belong to the Uchiha Clan.

"Well yes, it should be. But I had my own concerns firstly for the fact that you might also possess Mokuton." says Kamado shocking everyone in the room, who had not heard this.

"What? How is that even possible? It shouldn't be possible." says Tsunade, now shocked upon hearing this.

"I said the same thing. Only for my thought process on the matter to change, when Giyu explained to me what he saw." says Kamado explaining why he believed it.

This news only made Kurama inside the seal, now start doing back flips. Wondering how the hell this was all even possible, considering Kushina never even showed signs of having either Kekkei Genkai, as she would of said so. Though right now when Naruto heard this from his grandfather, it only made him speak out with much surprise in his voice.

"Wait, really?" asks Naruto with wide eyes, as his grandfather nodded.

"Yes. So don't worry so much, alright? " says Kamado with a smile. "Considering we'll have some answers very soon." says Kamado reassuring his grandson of that.

Once this was said, Kakashi came into the room now. An as he saw Naruto's eyes, he wasn't all that surprised as he held a paper in his hand. Kazuki picked up on the man's body and facial language, and decided to speak now.

"You don't seem so shocked. So, what did you find?" asks Kazuki a bit curious now, as Kakashi went to speak.

"Well… your not gonna believe it." says Kakashi a bit in awe of what was on the paper.

The moment Kakashi said this, it made everyone in the room confused now. Wondering what the man meant, as he only went to hand them the paper in his hand for the result. Only to become shocked by a list of names.

_'Blood Results of Naruto Uzumaki_

_\- Minato Namikaze: Father._

_\- Jiraiya The Toad Sage: Grandfather._

_\- Tsunade Senju: Grandmother._

_\- Itama Senju II (Named after Hashirama's brother.): Great-Grandfather._

_\- Isuka Senju (Senju name through marriage.): Great-Grandmother._

_\- Tobirama Senju: Great-Great Granduncle._

_\- Mito Uzumaki: Great-Great Grandmother._

_\- Hashirama Senju: Great-Great Grandfather._

_\- Kushina Uzumaki: Mother._

_\- Kamado Uzumaki: Grandfather._

_\- Momo Uzumaki: Grandmother._

_\- Tanjuro Uzumaki: Great Grandfather._

_\- Kanoa Uzumaki (Formerly of the Hyūga Clan, banished.): Great-Grandmother._

_\- Nezuko Uzumaki: Great-Great Grandmother._

_\- Madara Uchiha: Great-Great Grandfather._

The list of names on the paper said it all for everyone present in the room right now. As everyone was shocked to the core at even knowing this information. Especially for Naruto, considering he now knew he was related to shinobi whose names held power and fear to go with such power. Something he never expected at all, considering he was already content with knowing who his parents were.

As for Hiruzen right now, he was equally shocked at this list because Naruto, the Grandson of Kamado Uzumaki known throughout the shinobi world as "The Raging Red Tail of the Maelstrom" was the grandson to Madara Uchiha. It was very clear to Hiruzen now where Kamado had inherited that fierce attitude of his, something that had been passed on over to his children, and would possibly be passed on to Naruto in time.

Though now, this news mostly shocked Tsunade as she read the paper with tears in her eyes.

"I don't believe it..." says Tsunade with tears leaving her eyes. "After all this time...my child was right in front of me...and I didn't see it...we didn't see it." says Tsunade while letting her tears fall freely now.

Jiraiya put a hand on Tsunade's shoulder upon seeing this with a sad expression. As he decided to speak in order to cheer her up.

"Tsunade, I know how you feel and I know it's hard. It's the same for me." says Jiraiya as he continued speaking. "But right now we have a second chance with Naruto, who is our grandson. Be strong for him." says Jiraiya giving his own words of advice on the matter.

As he said this, Tsunade calmed down a bit with a nod while trying to get herself together. So as she did so, Tsunade looked to Naruto now, who was nervous under her gaze. Upon seeing this from the young child, Tsunade didn't say anything as she only came over to pull him into a warm and gentle hug. As this action only seemed to make Naruto even more nervous, as he didn't know what to do in this situation and only hugged back.

"It's...it's okay..." says Naruto still confused on what to do, as he spoke again. "...Grandma?" asks Naruto trying to see if this would work.

Once Naruto said this it only made Tsunade cry a bit more at being called grandma, as their was a smile on her face. So as this went on, Hiyori decided to speak now.

"But How? How is this possible?" asks Hiyori still coming out her shock.

"It makes sense to me now for Minato's case." says Hiruzen coming to an answer with wide eyes. "Jiraiya and Tsunade's child was stolen at birth. No trail to follow, or even a lead. But I had and still have my suspicions of who was responsible." says Hiruzen with a narrowed look in his eyes.

As Kamado picked up on that, he decided to be the one in speaking next.

"As for Naruto, and my children alongside myself, this goes back many years ago. Considering my grandmother never told me who my grandfather was. Although, she say that during the time of Warring States Period that many died at young ages. So relationships wouldn't last long, let alone marriage." says Kamado with everyone understanding this, as he continued. "From what little she did tell me, it was that their time was short. Only being able to spend two years together. Never saying anything else for added protection, and I can see why now." says Kamado getting a good grasp of this situation.

"If the world were to find out Madara had any children..." says Biwako now trailing off at the end.

"Then they would be hunted down. Plain and simple, if things were how they were back then at least." says Kamado as he continued. "For how the world is now, it's calm in a sense of speaking." says Kamado with a serious look on his face.

"If this is the case of everything we've heard so far, then how come the blood traits of Madara aren't showing in any of us?" asks Giyu, now calmly speaking.

"Well, Uzumaki blood has always been confusing. The thing about it is, blood traits can skip a generation or more." says Kamado as he continued further. "Then it suddenly reappears and will stay in one person, as it then extends down to the next line of the family permanently." says Kamado as he looked at Naruto for a moment.

"Alright, so what are we gonna do? As it stands, we don't have many options when it comes to information like this." asks Mikoto pointing this out.

"We keep it a secret. It's better that way considering Naruto just found out and confirmed, who is father was." says Tanjiro as he looked over to Naruto, who looked surprised. "Don't give me that look. I could tell you had your own thoughts on who he was. As that expression says it all." says Tanjiro with a smile as he continued speaking. "Like I was saying, it's better that way considering we don't want other nations taking action. Especially Iwagakure, who had the pleasure of facing both Minato and Madara at separate times." says Tanjiro as he continued further. "As for Kumogakure, they're gonna definitely try their best in taking Naruto. So the best option available for this issue would be to train him hard. Until Naruto's strong enough to face the threat of both these hidden villages on his own, and as he is right now, he's not." says Tanjiro being informative on the subject.

Everyone in the room nodded at this suggestion and information in full agreement. Though now, Tsunade looked down at Naruto and decided to ask him a question.

"What do you think Naruto? Does this sound alright with you?" asks Tsunade in a gentle voice.

As everyone looked toward Naruto, he was in thought about what to do. Hide it or reveal it, this attacked on him by the villagers proved a lot. That they and no one else should know the truth right now. So now, he decided to answer for his response.

"I think it's okay to hide. I find it better that way, for now at least." says Naruto with a small nod.

Once this was heard, Hiruzen cleared his throat and decided to speak.

"Well if it's decided. Everything said here is a SS-rank secret, that is not to be revealed until the time is right, understood?" asks Hiruzen with a serious tone in his voice.

"Understood." says everyone in agreement while nodding.

"Good. Now Naruto, I'm sure you're hoping to get back home in order to prepare for tomorrow's entrance into the academy." says Hiruzen with Naruto nodding. "Alright, so we'll all see you later. I'll also send someone to Kamado for your training in Mokuton. If you have any questions just ask." says Hiruzen with Naruto nodding again.

Once this was said and done, Hiruzen made his way to the door in order to leave now. So as everyone started leaving with Hana waving goodbye and Naruto doing the same, Mikoto came up and decided to speak before leaving.

"I'll also help you with your Sharingan, okay Naruto?" asks Mikoto with a smile.

"Sure, that sounds great, Aunty." says Naruto returning the smile.

With this said, Mikoto nods and begins to leave. Tsunade finally lets go of Naruto, giving him a kiss on the forehead before leaving herself, as Jiraiya ruffles Naruto's hair before doing the same. As all of them leave to go to their respective homes in order to prepare for tomorrow, only for Naruto to stopped his uncle Giyu by grabbing his wrist.

The man turned to his nephew with a raised eyebrow and spoke.

"What is it Naruto?" asks Giyu concerned now.

"Well I don't know how to tell you but, I was able to talk with the Nine-Tails." says Naruto shocking Giyu, along with his siblings and parents.

Kamado sighed a bit at this, and decided to speak now.

"I can assume, it was all good right?" asks Kamado with Naruto nodding his head quickly. "Alright, then we'll talk about it more when we all get home. Better to do it there than around here where people could listen." says Kamado as he went to pick up Naruto.

With this said and done, the Uzumaki's leave the hospital room to check Naruto out of the hospital in order to return home for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**\- Somewhere in Konoha -**

It is currently nighttime outside in an area in Konoha, as two people were coming out of a bar with the first of the two, pushing the other on to the ground clearly drunk.

"How dare you!" says the First Drunk, as he pushed the second on to the ground. "Come on get up on your feet!" says the First Drunk looking for a fight now.

Once this had happened, it caught the attention of people nearby. As the scuffle continued with the second drunk on the ground, now peaking angrily as he got up.

"Hey! W-what the hell was that for?! Your the one who started it!" says the Second Drunk angrily, as they both started brawling.

People nearby started to circle them while watching. As some come over to break it up entirely, as one elderly woman got in the middle.

"Please you two, stop fighting." says a elderly woman trying to break them up.

As the crowd continues to form around the two drunks, it catches the attention of shinobi in the area on patrol. Those of the patrol being two Uchiha of the military police force along with three Uzumaki shinobi.

"Hey! What's going on over here?" asks the First Uchiha, as he and the others run over to intervene.

The Two Uchiha come over and break them up out of arms reach, as both drunks kick and fight at being restrained. The three Uzumaki tell people to go home or move along, as the First Drunk says something.

"Who even cares about the police force anyway?!" says the First Drunk, clearly angry.

"Yeah, just hide like you did with the Nine-Tails!" says the Second Drunk, clearly saying something that shouldn't been said.

This being said, only made the shinobi stop what they were doing and look at the man with glares. As the second Uchiha of the group spoke while tightening his restraint on the man.

"What the hell did you just say to us?!" asks the Second Uchiha with obvious anger in his voice.

Once this was said by the Uchiha, one of the Uzumaki came over and slugged the drunk across the face. Sending the man to the ground now, as he spoke.

"You have no right to say that anyone was hiding! Considering you were hiding yourself while the shinobi of this village fought and died, and evacuated the citizens. Be grateful that you still have a village!" says the First Uzumaki of the group, now angry.

"Your both being taken in for public intoxication by the Uchiha Police Force." says the Second Uzumaki, making this known.

An with this being said by the second Uzumaki of the group, it only made the other Uchiha slam the First Drunk to the ground now. As both of the Uchiha kept their offenders restrained, while tying rope around both of their hands in order to take them away.

"Were taking you both in." says the First Uchiha as both of them lifted the drunks up to their feet and started escorting them away. "Now keep quiet and just walk." says the First Uchiha as the group starts escorting the drunks away from the area.

As the shinobi started leaving the area with the two drunks, villagers who had stayed around were speaking amongst themselves. Clearly not satisfied with what just happened.

"It was just a drunken argument." says one civilian.

"They should have just broken it up." says a female civilian.

"And you all should have just left one of our clansman alone. But no, you try and torment him for what he contains inside, and you glare at him because you can't accept the truth. That he's a child." says the First Uzumaki, already pissed off with the village upon learning what happened to Naruto.

"Don't bother in speaking. The people of Konoha are just more idiotic than the ones you'll find in the other nations. So, no point in wasting your breathe." says the Second Uzumaki walking away with a glare in his eyes, as the First nodded in agreement.

Once the was said by the two Uzumaki walking away with the rest of their group, the message was quite clear to those listening. As the civilians now knew that the Uzumaki Clan didn't like this village all that much due to what they've seen from the villagers and will act as shinobi instead of friend until the people have earned their respect.

* * *

**\- The Next Morning -**

The next morning Naruto woke up to get ready for the first day at the academy. An so, after taking a shower and brushing his teeth. He was now wearing wearing a short sleeve black hoodie with a white shirt underneath his clan crest was on the back of both along with wearing black shirt and black ninja sandals.

So Naruto came into the dining room to see his family along with Jiraiya and Tsunade there as they were called back for urgent news being informed of everything and talking with Naruto last night at the table as Kamado looked up.

"Hey there he is, are you ready for your first day?" asks Kamado with a smile.

"Sure am, I can't wait to get started." says Naruto.

"Good now, come on and sit. You gotta eat breakfast." says Hina with a smile.

As they sit down to eat breakfast talking and having a good time. Kazuki gives Naruto a something he might like.

"Here Naruto before you leave i wanted to give you this considering it will go with your outfit just a bit." says Kazuki handing him a long thin headband patterned with a row of tessellated triangles that go in bright red and black pattern.

"Thank you Uncle Kazuki." says Naruto putting it on.

"Good, good. Now try not to be hostile and be nice okay, i know people will be annoying along with some if your teacher. So just try." says Momo to her grandson and handing him his lunch.

"I will." says Naruto as they are all ready to go for the opening ceremony.

* * *

**\- Academy Entrance -**

Outside the Academy stands children who wait to for Lord Third to start his speech before they head in.

"My congratulations to all of you. You all have a lot of hard work ahead of you, as you walk the path of the shinobi, as I expect great things. I know you will all do the Leaf Village proud." says Hiruzen as he finished up with a smile.

So as everyone started heading in, Naruto was still behind while speaking to his aunt and uncle.

"Alright Naruto, now your lunch is in the sealing scroll right?" asks Hiyori leaning down while wanting to know.

"Yes." says Naruto nodding with a smile.

"Good, well see you after okay?" asks Giyu.

"Okay." says Naruto running in.

* * *

**\- In The Teacher's Lounge -**

In the lounge of the academy, a man who is ranked Chunin with a scar across his face named Iruka, as he was thinking over what Hiruzen said along with Kamado's words.

* * *

**\- Flashback -**

"Then you've decided to take the job?" asks Hiruzen to Iruka.

"Uh, well. Fine." says Iruka.

"That's really good to hear. You have no idea how much good this will do Naruto to find a mentor." says Hiruzen with a smile. As Iruka looks down thinking but then looks at Kamado who is boring a cold gaze to him.

"Yes, and should you prove to use this as a chance to let your anger out along with other teachers you'll deal with me. I don't care if you've lost someone or if they vice versa considering Naruto is not the fox. You will be dealing with me if i hear the academy is not doing their damn job." says Kamado coldly.

Iruka got a cold chill up his spine not wanting to face the man's fury ever.

**\- End Flashback -**

* * *

So Iruka was now preparing his things for his first class but notice Uzumaki Instructors in as well. The clan was taking being involved in Konoha seriously and would not fail in their duty.

As Iruka noticed this someone was walking up to him.

"Iruka-Sensei, so you volunteered to be Naruto's teacher for his duration here, huh?" asks a Chunin, who had a bit of a goatee on his face while wearing a smile on his face.

These set of words spoken, catch the attention of the two uzumaki Instructors in the room. Now deciding to listen to know where this conversation would go.

"That's right. The Third Hokage asked, so I couldn't say no." says Iruka with a nod.

"It looks like you've got the short end of the stick, I'm afraid." says the Chunin getting the others attention further.

"Frankly I've been feeling a bit lost. I don't know how to do this." says Iruka sweating a bit.

"Well he sure will be a handful. Listen, take my advice, you don't have to give him the same attention you give your other students." says the Chunin now making the Uzumaki Instructors in the room a bit angry.

"What do you mean?" asks Iruka with wide eyes while looking at the man.

"Just don't make a big fuss about it every time he decides to act up. I found that if you ignore them, bothersome kids tend to go away all on their own." says the Chunin with a smile, as the Uzumaki Instructors in the room decided to speak.

"Hey asshole. Get lost because this will be reported to the Hokage and our clan. I can promise that." says the First Uzumaki Instructor making the Chunin now sweat and walk away in a bit of fear. "What a fucking asshole. It truly surprises me sometimes that the village has lasted this long, acting the way they have." says the First Uzumaki now walking away.

Once the First Uzumaki Instructor left, the second turned to Iruka and walked over as he spoke.

"As for you, I'll be assisting you in the classroom." says the Second Uzumaki Instructor.

* * *

**\- Classroom -**

Iruka and the Uzumaki Instructor were walking to the classroom as the other instructor noticed Iruka's attitude.

_'Alright. I'll take your advice.'_ thought Iruka now letting out a deep breathe, as his fellow instructor next to him spoke.

"Take his advice and you'll only be in for pain, not physically but from a clan that doesn't take bullshit from anyone." says the Uzumaki Instructor, warning Iruka as they reached the classroom door.

As Iruka went to open the door, an eraser went to fall down, as he saw Naruto leaning against the podium at the front of the room.

"Who did this?" asks Iruka looking around as no one said anything. "Of all the juvenile pranks." says Iruka looking at the class and then to Naruto.

"Obviously it was me." says Naruto with a small smirk, as he stood up fully. "Anyway, now that I have the measure of what kind of teacher you are, this will be easier for me then." says Naruto not looking impressed or amused.

Once this was said, Iruka grunted a bit as he walked in and slipped. Dropping his books all the same in one motion. As Naruto shook his head and sighed.

"Not impressed at all." says Naruto walking over to a free seat near some of his clansmen in the room.

"Naruto." says Iruka growling with Naruto looking over his shoulder, as Iruka remembered what the Chunin said. "Naruto…" says Iruka.

"What is it? You said my name twice." says Naruto still bored with him.

In his mind, Naruto knew the academy would be boring until after it ended. For him, he was more focused on what his clan could teach him along with what he could learn secretly to work in his favor.

So now, Iruka decided to speak in a calm voice.

"Go and take your seat." says Iruka, as Naruto sighed again.

"What does it look like I was going to do. Are you blind?" asks Naruto, now annoyed.

Seeing what kind of teacher this was going to be. Thanks to now being able to sense negative emotions thanks to Kurama, he could sense it coming off Iruka in waves. So in response, Naruto would show him the same courtesy. So as Naruto went to sit down, one of the students were speaking to someone next to them.

"What a let down, I was sure he get yelled at. Kind of was looking forward to it too but at the same time, Naruto doesn't seem to like the Instructors at all." says Choji, who is the son of Choza Akimichi, saying this to the boy sitting next to him.

Once he said this, the boy next to him named Shikamaru Nara nodded, as Naruto finally sat down next to his clansmen with his arms on the table in front of him.

"Let's get this started. Considering this will be a boring couple of years..." says Naruto as he takes his seat.

Iruka decides to stand at the podium now, once he was seated. So now, Iruka began speaking out to the class.

"Good morning. First allow me to introduce myself, starting today I'm your new homeroom teacher, Iruka Umino." says Iruka now speaking.

As Iruka continued his speech, Naruto ultimately decided to close his eyes until it was over.

* * *

**\- A Few Minutes Later -**

When Iruka's speech was done, the class started introducing themselves with the Uzumaki Instructor being named Ken Uzumaki. Naruto only paid attention to the names of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, a girl he saved from some bullies a few weeks ago. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Shikimaru Nara, and Kiba Inuzuka, who was related to Hana. So as this went on, he soon heard the voice of Iruka speaking out to him now.

"Naruto, your turn to introduce yourself." says Iruka in stern voice, as Naruto opened his eyes now.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki." says Naruto, not really in a talkative mood.

"That's it?" asks Iruka with a raised eyebrow.

"That's it. Until I decide to share more." says Naruto not feeling like sharing.

Iruka continued to look to Naruto with narrowed eyes, as the boy himself never backed down from the stare he got. It was clear that Naruto wasn't intimidated by this, so Iruka decided to look away and speak out to the class.

"Alright. Let's begin the lesson." says Iruka.

* * *

**\- With Kamado -**

Currently, Kamado was now sitting with Hiruzen and the other advisers, as they talked about the reports from last night along with the complaints.

"The number of complaints about harsh treatment by the Police Force continue to rise." says Koharu starting off.

"People have started to distrust them more and more." says Homura pointing this out with a sigh.

"It seems the Uchiha have grown impudent." says Danzo with a calm tone of voice.

"I wouldn't say that considering these damn civilians need a harder skin." says Kamado remembering the events of yesterday evening.

With this being said by the advisers in room, Hiruzen decided to speak with an answer of his own.

"No, it's backlash. They haven't forgotten about the Nine-Tails Incident six years ago." says Hiruzen pointing this fact out.

"But the Uchiha didn't suffer any losses during that horrible attack." says Homura.

"And who do we have to thank for that because of someone not trusting their own shinobi? The mummified bastard sitting in this room." says Kamado looking to Danzo with a glare now.

"Yes and that was the cause of even further suspicion." says Koharu, as Kamado spoke again.

"It's not suspicion damn it. It's the fact that the Uchiha clan was ordered to stay back, and weren't allowed to help in pushing back the attack. Now their angry for following the order due to the fact that the situation had put them in hard position with the village now." says Kamado.

"Back then during that turbulent time. The Uchiha saw our decision to keep them at a distance from the Nine-Tails as a sign of our distrust of their entire clan." says Hiruzen.

"Our tactic of isolating the Uchiha is core leaf policy begun by Lord Second. Why do they raise a fuss now?" asks Danzo not seeing the point.

"They make a fuss because your teacher, who was a great man but a fool decided to isolate a founding clan of this village because he felt they could not be trusted. Strictly after his brother, Lord First said to not take action and try to work with them." says Kamado pointing this out as he spoke again. "Lord Second made a very poor choice in isolating a clan that helped found this village, that's why it's a fuss. Pushing a clan that should be honored away from the governing body is wrong in itself." says Kamado.

"Lord Second's intention wasn't isolation, Kamado." says Hiruzen now looking at the man, as Kamado did the same.

"No?" asks Kamado looking at Hiruzen like he was crazy.

"He was concerned for each clan." says Hiruzen as Kamado scoffed at that, as he now turned his head. "Have you forgotten about our friend Kagami Uchiha, Danzo?" asks Hiruzen.

"No of course not. He saved me many times with his visual jutsu." says Danzo pointing out this fact while sounding grateful..

"Then you'd best remember why the Uchiha shouldn't be isolated. Hiruzen you say isolation wasn't his intention, but everyone could see plain as day that he hated them with a burning passion and even went as far as to not honor Lord First's dying wish." says Kamado now pointing Hiruzen on the spot for his words. "How can you say that isolation wasn't his intention, when it's in our faces right now?" asks Kamado with a narrowed look in his eyes.

"Because the Uchiha Clan is a friend of the Hidden Leaf, and we must ensure they stay that way." says Hiruzen speaking on the matter.

"If that is still within our power." says Danzo not liking Hiruzen's thinking.

"It is still in our power." say Kamado.

* * *

**\- Later -**

The class was now doing their first lesson and it was quiet. Naruto had his eyes closed listening while Sasuke looked out the window. As Iruka continued speaking on the lesson they were discussing about chakra.

"Therefore, a person's chakra is greatly influenced by that person's mental energy." says Iruka as he heard some snoring.

Looking around, everyone saw that it was coming from Naruto with Iruka walking over, now. An so, as Iruka stopped in front of him with everyone looking on, he began by closing his book only to raise it in order to hit Naruto with the purpose of waking him up now.

"Hit me with that book, and I'll make sure you have broken ribs." says Naruto shocking them all that he sensed Iruka, as he picked his head from the table. "Isn't it time for class to be over?" asks Naruto still bored.

"What?" asks Iruka very confused now.

"Just look. See for yourself pointing at the clock." says Naruto pointing to the clock as they all looked over at it.

Iruka for his part, saw that the time did in fact say so and decided to speak on it.

"Oh I didn't realize it was so late." says Iruka a bit surprises as he continued speaking. "Well then, that's everything for today. I'll see you all tomorrow." says Iruka as he opens the sliding door in order to leave now.

Once Iruka was gone, everyone was wondering about the clock. As Naruto shook his head with a sigh and a small smirk on his face.

"He's such an open book for pranks. It's almost even laughable." says Naruto now closing his eyes again.

A few moments had passed once he said this, only for Iruka to walk back in. Obviously angry at being fooled, as Naruto spoke again.

"So you figured it out?" asks Naruto with a grin.

"Just stop being a nuisance and we'll continue." says Iruka with a glare on his face.

"Start acting like a teacher and we'll see. other than that I'm only here to get my headband in a couple of years." says Naruto leaning up fully now. "You literally have nothing to teach me in terms of books and training, but I'll listen to you go on and on because it's amusing." says Naruto now going back to closing his eyes

This response from Naruto shocked Iruka while showing the fact that Naruto indeed does not need him.

* * *

**\- Later -**

Now the class was outside with the instructors beginning the next lesson.

"Alright everyone. Instead of just introducing yourselves with just names like I did back in the class, I want each of you to demonstrate your skill with Ninjustsu." says Iruka as all the kids "aww" in disappointment with Naruto silently looking on with Iruka chuckling a bit.

"Don't worry your not going to be graded on this. It's merely so I can assess where you are in your studies, and where to move this class forward for the next few years and plan how to proceed with our lessons." says Iruka explaining as he look at his clipboard and spoke again. "Okay, we'll start off with a basic **Clone Jutsu** then and the first up is Sasuke Uchiha." says Iruka with a smile on his face.

Once he said this, all the girls in the class were cheering for Sasuke. As the young Uchiha spoke with arrogance in his voice.

"Hmph. Using Clone Jutsu is even easier than child's play." says Sasuke.

"Talk about being arrogant." says Naruto with a sigh.

As this comment annoyed the girls of the class, Naruto returned their angry looks with a calm expression. As Sasuke turned his body to face him now.

"Just shut up, you loser." says Sasuke harshly, as Naruto looked to him now.

"Don't screw with me. Considering I'm above you in terms of being a shinobi already." says Naruto with a glare now as two girls intervened now.

"Leave Sasuke alone you'll break his concentration." says a girl with a ribbon on her head identified as Sakura.

"Yeah that's right you're just in the way. Loser." says the platinum blonde name Ino.

"Considering the Clone Jutsu doesn't take concentration to do so." says Naruto with a irritated look.

"Okay Sasuke. Give it a try." says Iruka not even bothering to stop it, as Sasuke does so with a nod.

"Heh!** "Clone Jutsu" **says Sasuke now creating two identical clones of himself, as Iruka was impressed.

"Wow." says Iruka with wide eyes, surprised.

"Amazing Sasuke. It a perfect Clone Jutsu, I can't tell which ones real and which ones fake." says Sakura praising him.

"The real one is on the left." says Naruto who goes in as it pops.

"Wrong." says Sasuke smug but it disappears when Naruto pops into smoke.

Sasuke and the rest of the class were shocked, as they looked around for where Naruto was. Only to have a voice speak out not far away.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu" **says Naruto sitting from a tree as everyone sees him looking down at them. "Learned it from my uncle. Said it'd be useful for me." says Naruto explaining.

As Naruto explained this, a clone next to him comes down to run forward and strike the real Sasuke. Only to find out it was another clone.

"Looks like you picked the wrong one again." says Sasuke being smug from another tree branch.

"Nope. I'm just the decoy." says Naruto on the first tree branch, now popping into smoke.

Sasuke was once again confused and outsmarted, only to hear a voice behind him again.

"I'm the real deal." says Naruto with a calm voice while shocking Sasuke more.

As Naruto went to jump down and work his way back to class, as Ken spoke out now.

"That's amazing Naruto, a Shadow Clone Jutsu and it seems like you've mastered it so far." says Ken with Iruka looking shocked.

"Considering my uncle said I have too much chakra like everyone else in the clan, the original Clone Jutsu won't work for me." says Naruto, as he went to demonstrating with the proper Hand Seals.

Once the set of Hand Seals were done by Naruto, it only went to make a dead clone with everyone laughing.

"That kid can't do anything right." says one boy, only to stop laughing as Naruto made more Shadow Clones.

"Wanna reiterate that?" asks Naruto now with a smug grin on his face, as Sasuke walked up to him.

"Listen, I don't know what your problem is loser but just stay away from me, you got that?" asks Sasuke, now clearly irritated.

Hearing this, only made Naruto headbutt Sasuke directly in his face. Drawing blood now, as he sent the Uchiha to the ground only to speak.

"I got the part where I don't take orders from you." says Naruto now being harsh while making his message clear.

"All your doing is interrupting our lesson. Your wasting the time of everyone here and becoming an annoyance." says Shino with Hinata looking at him.

"Actually your all an annoyance to me. Considering I know most of this stuff and train better outside the classroom on my own." says Naruto now walking away.

Naruto for his part was eager to start the academy, but yesterday opened his eyes to something. He could learn a lot here sure, but it didn't help being social with these teachers and fellow students. Especially when it came to the look Iruka gave him, which made Naruto even more irritated. So now, Naruto didn't even want to be social because the only one he really trusts outside his family is Hana along with a few others.

So as he calmly walked away, some boy in his class spoke out.

"Yeah, he's right but your not just becoming an annoyance. That's all you ever or will be." says the boy with a grin on his face while making Naruto stop in his tracks.

"Hey that's cruel, Hibachi but sometimes the truth hurts." says Hibachi's friend standing next to them with a grin on his face now.

As the words left both of the boys mouths, they both stop grinning when two Kunai's pass their faces while drawing blood from their cheeks. This action scared them, as they looked to Naruto, who had a very calm look on his face.

"Now who's the annoyance?" asks Naruto clearly angry now, while scaring them both boys.

So with this said, Naruto now started walking over to the boys while making them step back in obvious fear. Iruka saw this, only to come out of his shock now as got in between Naruto and the two boys while speaking.

"Listen up. Stop ganging up on Naruto." says Iruka.

"..." Naruto for his part said nothing, only wanting to see how this goes with folded arms as Iruka looks back.

"Leave him alone. Just ignore him." says Iruka now fully giving into the advice of the Chunin, as he turns around with everyone looking on.

Once the words left Iruka's mouth, Naruto got a small smile on his face as he spoke.

"Good you feel that way. Because I was a clone the entire time." says Naruto, now dispersing in smoke.

This shocked Iruka and the class now, as they just figured out a clone was with them in class the entire time.

"What a dumb move Iruka. What a dumb move." says Ken walking off annoyed with the man as a whole.

Once this was said by Ken, he went to lead the students back into the academy. As Iruka was left alone, thinking about everything so far. Everything he did so far, only gave Naruto a reason not to be in class. As he knew Naruto could easily train with his clan, take the exams another way and still become a shinobi. It was also clear to Iruka that how he singled out Naruto wasn't right, and was also very uncalled for. As Naruto would have paid attention, if he hadn't been such an ass to him. So Iruka right now was over feeling ashamed at taking and giving into the advice that the Chunin gave him earlier in the day.

* * *

**\- With Naruto -**

Naruto had just walked back into the Main House of his clan's district while just finishing lunch. He had spent most of the day in the district training ground, practicing his Taijutsu and kunai throws. After doing so, he sat down and read some books he took with him, enjoying the day while letting his clone go to the academy.

So as Naruto shut the door behind himself, now getting the memories from his clone. He let out a sigh as he came into the living room in order to sit down now. It didn't take long for someone to come in to the living room, only for it to be Kamado holding papers in his hand as he saw Naruto with a raised eyebrow. Only to speak out now.

"What's wrong Naruto? Why are you home so early?" asks Kamado curious.

As Kamado came into the living space, Naruto sat up only to fully explain everything from the memory of the clone. As Kamado listened, he got a bit angry as he heard this story. Only to sigh and speak again.

"I see." says Kamado now trying to figure out what he should do, as Naruto spoke.

"Don't get mad about it grandpa, there's really no point." says Naruto as he continued. "I'll just send a clone or three encase if it pops. That way I can be more focused into my training. I can be in multiple places at once now along with being top student in my class." says Naruto with a smile.

"It seems you expected this and didn't put any effort with the Academy." says Kamado in a matter of fact tone while having a small smirk.

"Well I can only assume that most of the student's parents probably told the kids bad stuff about me." says Naruto as he continued. "Hinata, Shikamaru, and Choji seem like good people, so I'll see what they think about on being friends. As for Ino, I can't really say but I'll try to be friendly. Though, I really want to work at my goal for Grandpa Hashi." says Naruto with a smile while referring to Hashirama, as Kamado chuckled.

"Alright, that's sound good." says Kamado with a smile, as he cleared his throat to speak again. "Now before you leave out for Ichiraku Ramen, I want to see something first." says Kamado now getting serious, as Naruto nodded.

"What might that be?" asks Naruto very curious now.

Kamado didn't say anything yet, as he went to hold up a small piece of paper in his hands.

"It's called **Chakra Induction Paper**. An when exposed to even the slightest hint of chakra, it reacts according to the chakra's latent element." says Kamado as Naruto nodded at this information. "Now, I want you to put some chakra into this paper so we can see what your other affinities are other than Mokuton." says Kamado explaining his reason with the paper in hand, as he held it out.

Upon doing this, Naruto took the paper and began to funnel chakra into it. After a couple of seconds nothing happened, only for what came next to be an utter surprise. As the paper split violently into four pieces indicating a strong wind affinity. The first piece of the ripped paper ignited and turned to ash. The second piece wrinkled, the third piece turned to dirt and crumbled away. As the four piece became wet and then soggy.

Showing Naruto had all five affinities, which was rare as only a few in the world possessed such a skill. So now, Naruto looked up at his grandfather and spoke.

"So all five?" asks Naruto a bit surprised.

"Yes with the strongest being Wind, Water, and Lightning. But in time all of them could grow to be very strong" says Kamado very surprise at this but also very throlled. "only part I'm still confused on is how you have all five." says Kamado with thoughtful expression as he rubbed his face.

"Who knows, but is there a way to check for sub affinities like a bloodline?" asks Naruto curious with a smile, as Kamado became surprised.

"You want to check, if you have more than one?" asks Kamado with his eyes raising just a bit.

"Yeah. Just to be sure." says Naruto still smilling, as Kamado nodded.

The older Uzumaki went to pull out another sheet of the paper, as he explained for Naruto to focus on something other than his affinities and Mokuton. Once this was said, Naruto did so as the paper then showed something else. The chakra induction paper went to show that Naruto had Storm Release otherwise known as **Ranton**, Lava Release otherwise known as **Yoton** or Lava Style considering Lava Release was never seeded to one nation. Along with Boil Release known as **Futton** and **Shakuton** known as Scorch Release.

"Well hehehe." says Kamado chuckling at the end, now at roadblock in terms of seeing this take place. "Well, Storm Release is probably your father's considering no one ever sewed it to one clan." says Kamado letting Naruto know this, as the boy nodded. "As for Boil, Lava, and Scorch Release this most likely comes from your mother, considering we've had family members in the past that have used these styles before." says Kamado explaining this also, as Naruto was jittery with excitement.

"So when can we start practicing and training?!" asks Naruto really excited now, as Kamado chuckled and spoke again.

"In two weeks." says Kamado making Naruto fall to the ground, now depressed. "Considering you still have to meet with a man named Tenzo today for Mokuton training." says Kamado as he went to sweatdrop at the mood change in Naruto.

"Really?! Okay then!" says Naruto excitedly as he went to put on his sandals, and speak again. "I'll make sure to comeback quickly, as I'm still going to Ichiraku to get some ramen. Bye!" says Naruto with excite, as he opened the door in order to leave.

An upon running out while closing the door, Momo with her children alongside Biwako with Hiruzen came in a saw what had just transpired too. All very surprised at what they were able to witness, as Hiyori spoke out with much amusement in her voice.

"Well that was surprising." says Hiyori with smile.

"Yes. Yes it was." says Tanjiro now even more eager to see how his nephew would grow in terms of being a shinobi.

* * *

**\- With Naruto -**

It is now the afternoon over the village, as Naruto was still at Ichiraku Ramen. So while enjoying his bowl of ramen, a few people that Naruto recognized from the academy earlier in the day, started approaching him calmly. Those of the group being Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Kiba.

So when they did reach him, Naruto decided to speak first.

"May I help you all?" asks Naruto being polite now, as Shino was the first to speak.

"Listen, we came here to apologize." says Shino surprising Naruto, as he continued speaking. "We didn't think you would run off the way you did today, and we would all like to humbly apologize and start over with names." says Shino being very clear with his purpose.

Upon hearing this, Naruto turns to them and gets out of the chair only to speak now.

"Then I guess it's only right for me to apologize too. Considering I did come off a bit arrogant and angry today with someone in the class, and took it out on everyone else." says Naruto explaining as he continued. "Most of the time, If I'm provoked I fight back. So yeah, I apologize for my actions towards you all." says Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki of the Uzumaki Clan, may I have yours?" asks Naruto politely introducing and asking their names

"Shino Aburame of the Aburame Clan." says Shino.

"Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuga Clan. We met before." says Hinata with a smile.

"What a drag. It's Shikamaru Nara of the Nara Clan." says Shikamaru with everyone present, sweatdropping at his laziness.

"Choji Akimichi of the Akimichi Clan." says Choji introducing himself with a smile.

"Ino Yamanaka of the Yamanaka Clan." says Ino with a small smile for Naruto to return it.

"Kiba Inuzuka of the Inuzuka Clan and this is Akamaru." says Kiba lifting Akamaru a bit for him to bark.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. I hope we become good friends in the Academy and when we become shinobi, as a whole." says Naruto with a warm smile.

"Likewise." says Shino nodding, as Hinata spoke now.

"Well I should get home, bye Naruto." says Hinata with a blush and Naruto noticing that.

So with all of them saying goodbye, Naruto was about to return to his meal. Only to be stopped when he saw Iruka walking now. An upon seeing the man, Naruto sighed and prepared to leave.

"Naruto, wait. Can we talk for a second?" asks Iruka with a sad expression on his face.

Naruto for his part looked on for a moment, to see if Iruka was being sincere now. He didn't sense any negative emotions from the man, so he answered his question.

"Sure." says Naruto now going to sit back down at his stool.

Iruka did the same now, by taking a seat next to Naruto as he went to speak.

"Listen Naruto, I would like to apologize for my actions towards you today. It was wrong of me and I was at fault, as your teacher." says Iruka with Naruto only listening. "So I would like to say that I'm sorry, and hope we can start over fresh tomorrow." says Iruka being hopeful with his words.

As Naruto looked on at the man, sensing no ill intent and just sincereness, he had to think about it for a minute. He didn't like trusting people, and he didn't like just going for an apology to act like it all never happened. So now, Naruto decided to speak with his answer.

"Once chance. That's all your getting from me, in return I'll pay attention." says Naruto being neutral and very calm on the matter.

"Thank you, Naruto. That's all I'll need." says Iruka holding his hand out for a hand shake, as Naruto shook it and they began to eat and talking a bit more.

An Eventually, Naruto had to excuse himself to meet back at the clan compound for training with the man named Tenzo.

* * *

**\- Later, Senju-Uzumaki District, Forest Training Ground -**

After arriving back at the clan district, he went to find his grandfather and asked if Tenzo arrived. So once the question was out there, Kamado spoke and pointed Naruto in the direction of the forest training grounds, as it didn't take long for Naruto to get there by running at fast speed.

So now, Naruto stood in front of the man known as Tenzo. As both future student and teacher were analyzing each other, in order to get the measure of their circumstances. After a few moments, Tenzo was the first to speak now.

"I'll be honest with you, I'm brutal in my methods." says Tenzo being blunt.

"I don't mind. If it helps better myself as a shinobi, then it all works out for me." says Naruto with a nod. "You already know I'll be training with my clan and few others. So I'm prepared to work very hard." says Naruto with.

"Good. Now, I hear you can use the Shadow Clone Jutsu well." says Tenzo with Naruto nodding. "Then we'll start there. And if we finish early over the next few years, then we'll start Nine-Tails chakra training, considering the fox is helping you in that area with meditation." says Tenzo.

Once he said this, Naruto could hear Kurama inside the seal scoff under his breath. He struggled a bit to keep his laughter in but ultimately did, as Tenzo spoke for a final time.

"Now, let's begin." says Tenzo getting serious, as he unfolded him arms.

The training for the next few years would be brutal. Naruto met old friends one being in his stomach, and new friends at the Academy. As the story was just beginning.

* * *

**\- Underground -**

"Lord Danzo, we weren't able to confirm anything on the boy. Nothing at all. As it would seem Lord Third and Lord Kamado have torched, erased, or redacted anything valuable to keep you in the dark." says an emotionless agent wearing a blank mask.

"Very well. Then proceed with your usual duties." says Danzo hearing this, as he went to walk and speak again. "Now Itachi, do you know of Lord Kamado?" asks Danzo a bit curious.

"Yes I've heard of him, he seems like a good man but a bit rough." says Itachi being honest.

"Yes that's right." says Danzo agreeing with this statement as he continued. "Me and the man have only worked once together, on a joint operation during the Third Shinobi World War." says Danzo remembering this with some a bit of unease in his voice.

"You sound a bit worried about him." says Itachi catching the unease in his voice, while observing Danzo's actions.

"Well, Kamado wasn't just any particular shinobi…" says Danzo as he continues speaking. "He was the one shinobi, who you sent to the depths of hell and expected to return intact." says Danzo full serious now.

"Oh." says Itachi now unnerved by the way Danzo put it.

"Kamado Uzumaki is a man of focus, commitment, and sheer will." says Danzo turning to face Itachi. "Something you know very little about just yet. I once saw him on a covert mission that we were assigned to, kill three men in a bar with a safety pin. With a fucking...safety pin." says Danzo shocking Itachi at this.

_'A safety pin...'_ thought Itachi now entirely shocked upon hearing this.

Itachi was starting to wonder if all the Uzumaki were a bit crazy in terms of violence and in the head. Though for now, he pushed these thoughts aside and continued to listen.

"So suddenly one day, I heard he was moving his entire clan from Konoha to the Fire Capital. I couldn't allow that of course, so I made one more move on him and I gave him an impossible task. A job that was SSS-rank mission and one that even a Kage, I, and no one could have pulled off by themselves." says Danzo as he turned to walk with Itachi following. "The bodies of those Iwagakure and Kumogakure shinobi he buried that day, laid a foundation of why those two great nations are still thinking twice of attacking Konoha in full force. Even now." says Danzo explaining this.

"I'm starting to get it." says Itachi neutrally not showing emotion on the outside but on the inside, he was starting to get the picture of such a man.

"And then the Nine-Tails attack happens and after that very attack. He finds out his daughter is dead, finds out his grandson is still alive and has no choice but to return to Konoha putting his clan back in the scene of the Shinobi world and ruining my plans." says Danzo a bit angry because things have not been going well for him lately.

"So is he a threat? I mean…" says Itachi still concerned though wondering if Danzo is crazy enough to even try moving against him.

"I'll say it like this Itachi. Kamado is coming for all of those he sees as a threat to what Konoha stands for. Which means he's already sanked his teeth into his prey and is waiting for the proper moment to strike at the next enemy." says Danzo explaining this as he continued. "So there's nothing we can do except pray, as we will do nothing because we can do nothing when it comes to that man." says Danzo now walking off fully, leaving Itachi there to think about all of this.

_'He is really scared of this man, so it seems Danzo has finally met someone who can trade blow for blow with him and not waver in momentum. Though he seems more afraid that Lord Kamado could destroy him and Root as whole. I wouldn't put it passed him, considering Danzo fears this man for that reason.'_ thought Itachi as he went to walk away now.

* * *

**\- With Kamado -**

Kamado is currently looking out his window as it is night time over Konoha with everyone asleep.

_'Your move Danzo. I won't let you ruin my family or Konoha's reputation for your own selfish ambition, I'll protect what I love.' _thought Kamado thinking about his wife, children, and grandson as he looked over to his wife in the bed who was asleep and joined her to get back to sleep himself.

* * *

**\- With Hiruzen -**

Hiruzen was now looking at his battle armor and thinking of his prime as a shinobi and now seeing it's time to return to that.

_'No more being relaxed. It's time for the God of Shinobi to return in full.'_ thought Hiruzen as the night continued on for him as this was the return of the backbone he had lost.

* * *

**\- With Naruto -**

Naruto was currently looking outside thinking about his best friend and crush Hana and was thinking about his vow to make Hashirama's dream a reality. Naruto knew in his mind he could not stop in his efforts and would continue to better his skills for the future.

_'I'm doing this for you Granpa Hashi and my family, and you too Hana.'_ thought Naruto thinking about everyone he held dear to him even if they weren't related by blood, he would protect them at any cost.

As many who had their own ambitions as the future was looking to get very interesting and unforgiving all the same.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea some good twists huh, now for this considering I was looking for how old the village is many would say that's it's around 80 years old and this give us perfect timing for Naruto's lineage due to the fact that Madara and Hashirama were adults when Hiruzen was being trained by them along with Hiruzen and Kamado going back as old friends. Now for the Dojutsu, no Naruto will not have rinnegan, I have a twist way far down the story. Two, the other Kekkei Genkai are there because the Uzumaki Clan has been around and has learned some of these due to the fact that some don't belong to one nation and some having an affinity to it. As for the whole shadow clone thing with Naruto, Itachi graduate early at the same age for learning it but the difference here is Naruto is still growing to be powerful and will in time. So, I'll work to keep him on par with some for a while don't want him being too powerful, too early. So yea please review and i'll see you for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Act I

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of The Raging Vermilion Whirlpool Shinobi. So I read the reviews and am glad to hear it's getting a good review. So from some requests that i will make final. No Harem in this so, just look at the end chapter note. So let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto or any other crossover elements.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

_'...'_ Character thoughts

**"Well" **_**'Well'**_** Tailed Beast Speaking or telepathic link**

**"..." Jutsu**

**Chapter 2: Hard Training, Academy Continues, and Decisions**

* * *

**\- Two Years Later, Night time, Forests on the Konoha and Kiri Border -**

A six man team lead by Ao the "Byakugan Killer" known for fighting the Hyūga Clan in the war. He lost an eye in the battle an always kept an eye patch over that eye to prove he lost it, but unknown to many was that he stole the Byakugan from a Hyūga main branch member as the spoils of war.

So right now his team is running towards the Land of Fire through this forest right now making good time and not slowing down in pace to accomplish whatever mission they have. As they run the two behind Ao fall down making Ao look back and slow down.

To look that his two fallen shinobi are in pain holding their heads. Indicating their under some sort of pain in a trance.

"What's wrong?" asks one of the mist shinobi concerned and trying to help.

"A Genjutsu, but when did…" begins Ao buts looks at the area they were running towards.

As Ao did this, he was forced to start dodging red arrows, seven of them coming toward him. So once he did so, he analyzed them with much surprised at noticing the workmanship.

_'__These arrows…' _thought Ao with shock, as he puts his hand into a half-tiger/ram seal to activate a Jutsu. **"Byakugan" **says Ao now activating his hidden eye while expanding his range.

When he expanded his range further, he went to find ten shinobi at the ready. Five have red chakra signatures moving in a whirlpool like pattern, while the others are blue. As he notices two of the people standing at the top of a tree branch, and looking directly at him. This causes Ao to start sweating heavily as he deactivated the eye.

"Were retreating." says Ao.

"But captain…" says one of the mist shinobi.

"We are in grave danger. It's Shisui the Teleporter along with Giyu Uzumaki the Crimson Blade of Water, and we're no match for the both of them. As it stands now, the Leaf is now more fortified. Go!" says Ao ordering his men, as they pick up their fallen comrades and retreat.

* * *

**\- With Shisui and Giyu -**

Shisui and Giyu could tell that they were retreating in a haste. Which meant they wouldn't have this problem for a while.

"That ought to keep the Hidden Mist Village quiet for a while." says Shisui with a serious expression on his face.

"The civil war in the Mist must be just starting out in small little skirmishes then." says Giyu, as he went to sigh. "Well, it doesn't seem to have fully begun yet but anyway let's get the rotation team in and return home." says Giyu with Shisui nodding in agreement.

As everyone disappear in a Body Flicker now. Intent on returning to the Konoha.

* * *

**\- In Konoha the Next Morning -**

Both Giyu and Shisui with their teams were in the mission room of the Hokage Mansion on their knee before the Hokage and his four advisers.

"Teams Giyu and Shisui have returned Sir. Mission Complete." says Shisui reporting in.

"Thank you. It was a long mission and you did well. You and your teams should get some rest." says Hiruzen grateful and advising them.

"First I have a request Lord Third." says Shisui.

"Hmm?" says Hiruzen with the smoking pipe he has in his mouth wondering what it could be.

* * *

**\- Top of the Hokage Mansion -**

Shisui, Hiruzen, and Kamado were now on top of the roof balcony on the building under the great stones faces of the Hokage. As Hiruzen asked Kamado to be here for this, Shisui was on his knee as he began to speak.

"I have been very troubled by all the suspicion cast upon the Uchiha Clan." says Shisui voicing this.

"Hmm. I feel the same." says Hiruzen nodding his head as he looks out over the village.

"But I'm hopeful that the clan and the village will find a way to be able to trust each other again soon. I'd like to ask you to assign this mission to me." says Shisui volunteering as Hiruzen turns around.

"And do you want to be released from your regular duties?" asked Hiruzen.

"Yes and I'd like to be given a certain amount of autonomy as well." says Shisui.

"Alright. We shall say that I ordered you to go on a top secret investigative mission and if anyone should raise any objections, give them my name and I will take full responsibility." says Hiruzen walking past Shisui as Kamado did as well aiming to take his leave and Shisui turned around still on his knee.

"Thank you Lord Third." says Shisui.

"You know Shisui, you remind me a great deal of my dear old friend, Kagami Uchiha." says Hiruzen.

"I'm not near his equal." says Shisui preparing to leave as Kamado stopped him. "Yes what is it, Lord Kamado?" asks Shisui politely.

"Be wary of Danzo. For some reason, all he talks about is the Uchiha and their Visual Prowess. So be at the ready at all times." says Kamado walking away with Shisui taking the warning seriously.

* * *

**\- Uchiha Clan District, Entrance -**

It is now sunset over the village, as Itachi is now twelve years old. So now, he was walking back to the main house of the Uchiha District. Most likely coming from training after a mission, considering he wasn't in his Anbu equipment.

So now, as he was walking he stopped before the entrance. He went to see someone standing at the entrance leaning against the wall, their face covered by the shadows. It was only until the person leaned up, that Itachi noticed it was his old friend Shisui, only for him to disappeared in a Body Flicker as Sasuke walked up.

"Big Brother!" says an eight year old Sasuke running up as Itachi turns around to face him. "Are you done with your missions? If you are you can come help me train." says Sasuke as Itachi smiles a bit nervously.

"Sorry Sasuke, I've been summoned." says Itachi as Sasuke pouts.

* * *

**\- Senju-Uzumaki District -**

It was still sunset as Naruto was practicing with his grandfather Kamado to learn the Uzumaki's Clan's Taijustu called "Wild Whirlpool Fist". Naruto had been growing tremendously in his training to be an all around shinobi. Training in weapons especially with the Katana as a whole to learn the Breath Styles that is Aunts and Uncles know. He was from being a master but he was still learning.

During these two years Naruto's face had developed his Great-Great Granduncle Tobirama's red facial markings, as he now had three red markings on his face, one under each of his eyes traced along the top whisker marks on each side and one on his chin. On his left hand he had developed crescent moon-like palm seal and on his right hand had developed a mark like the other but it represented by a light-colored, sun-like palm seal.

At the academy, Naruto scored the highest grades and never failed in any of his subjects, Sasuke came in second and saw this as a challenge to his own abilities. He also became good friends with Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Hinata, and Ino. The only problematic ones were Kiba because he found him and his older sister were close, so he didn't trust that and Hinata was always with him so he got jealous of that . Sakura was overall a problematic fan-girl who said Sasuke was better than him but he had no ill-will toward her and would just be polite. His relationship with Iruka had grown to something of an older brother sort of relationship with Iruka looking out for him and treating Naruto to Ichiraku occasionally.

Naruto's blood born Kekkei Genkai training was proceeding at a good rate and was still a working process but the others that were not blood born he still practice in. His Mokuton training was proceeding well with Tenzo considering the man was a slave driver. As was his Sharingan training with Mikoto which now had three tomoe's in each proving that it was at full maturation which he achieved the same age when it awakened through training making him the youngest to ever do such a feat, so in this department he worked on making his body faster and Genjutsu. Naruto wasn't really someone to steal Jutsu, he would rather train in it than just cheat his way to it but the thing he noticed was that he had the traits of the Byakugan in it to see in a 360º diameter field of vision the thing was Naruto was training it to fix the blind spot problem to see in a true 360º diameter field and widen his range. As his Asura's Rage Mark, Kurama had told Naruto that the mark funnels the hatred from Naruto and himself to be used as a physical booster.

In his free time Naruto sent clones to the library to read books on law, villages, math, philosophy, geography and other things that help for his skills and Jutsu while sneaking his clones into the Shinobi Side to find thing that interested him. While doing this he was also learning some of the clan's other arts in his free time that not many bothered to practice and what to bring back called "bending arts" along with Bukijutsu categories such as Bōjutsu, Kenjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, and Kyūjutsu which is the bow and arrow.

Naruto's grandmother trains him in Kyujutsu, the others train him in various pieces they specialize in with their weapons and affinities.

So now he was throwing a punch at his grandfather who dodged and threw Naruto over him making him go to the ground. Naruto was having some difficulty getting up.

"Seriously I walked into that one." says Naruto grunting while getting back up fully to his feet as Kamado chuckles a bit.

"Well Naruto. Let's finish off here you still gotta get ready for tomorrow." says Kamado with a smile.

"Okay grandpa." says Naruto with a smile.

_**'****_So it wou_ld seem that training is fun for you but also so you can keep that promise to Hana.' **_says Kurama in the seal.

_'Yea, yea don't rub it in Furball.' _thought Naruto calling Kurama by his nickname making him growl as Naruto blushes a bit remembering that a few months ago.

* * *

**\- Flashback -**

Naruto was currently sitting down on top of his home with Hana while looking at the sunset over the village as they talked the entire time up there. Neither had wanted to talk about a certain topic due to the fact that Hana had her own concerns and Naruto not wanting to come off as rushing something that was just prefect how it was. So Hana ultimately decided to talk about it.

"Naruto I have to ask, do you...by any chance like someone?" asks Hana.

"Well there's you honestly, why? Is it about the whole age thing?" asks Naruto seeing what it could be.

"Yes, you see I was wondering if you have a problem with it is all." says Hana a bit worried.

"No not at all really considering we've known each other for the longest and I would do anything for you, even protect you." says Naruto with a smile with Hana smiling back.

"Okay, how about this. Promise me that when you graduate and work your way towards being Chunin, we'll see where we go from there but right now let's focus on being best friends and working towards being better Shinobi. Alright?" asks Hana with a smile

"Alright. I promise you Hana." says Naruto with a smile.

As the two smile and continue you looking out at the village enjoying the view.

**\- End Flashback -**

* * *

"Yea i guess so." says Naruto with a smile heading off to get ready for tomorrow at the academy.

* * *

**\- Naka River, In the Uchiha District not to far from the Clan Compound -**

The water was flowing down from a waterfall but the river flowed as well as it passes through a deep ravine. It was sunset still but close to being night as the sun was falling over Konoha. Shisui was looking out across the ravine as Itachi came out from behind a tree quietly.

"We played here a lot, remember? I'm glad we didn't have to relocate." says Shisui reminiscing.

"I didn't know you were back." says Itachi walking up.

"That's right. Now that we finally chased the Hidden Mist away." says Shisui as Itachi was standing next to him.

"What is it?" asks Itachi wanting to know what's wrong.

"I want to get your honest opinion on. How serious do you think Fugaku is?" asks Shisui with Itachi looking at him.

"What do you mean?" asks Itachi.

"The coup d'etat." says Shisui turning his head to him as Itachi turns back to look out.

"The Uchiha are growing dissatisfied with the village. If the village doesn't change the Uchiha won't stand for it." says Itachi on the matter.

"If the village changes so will the Uchiha." says Shisui.

"But if the Uchiha don't change, neither will the village. As long as the two sides distrust each other things will only get worse." says Itachi.

"I want to clear up this uncertainty." says Shisui.

"Can you?" asks Itachi wanting to know.

"Honestly I don't know but I have to try. If the Uchiha attempt a coup d'etat it'll end badly for both sides." says Shisui as the wind starts to blow a bit.

"I am against the coup d'etat as well but trying to stop it will take something big." says Itachi as Shisui turns to him.

"I'm well aware but i don't want you to do anything." says Shisui.

"Why is that?" asks Itachi as Shisui looks him directly in the eye.

"Some members of the police force are suspicious of you. I've actually been ordered to spy on you." says Shisui informing Itachi and shocking him as his eyes widened at this but then turned to a look of one in thought.

* * *

**\- Uchiha District, Main House -**

It was now the middle of the night as all was quiet except for three.

"What?! Do you know what day tomorrow is? I don't think you really understand your position." says Fugaku angry with Mikoto at his side not really wanting to be involved with this as Itachi could see that.

Since the Uchiha Clan elders and a good amount of the clan have seen how the village has started treating them. The Clan has wanted the coup to happen and with it, Fugaku agreeing to it all. As Mikoto chose that she would stay as far from this, but tonight she was dragged here because Fugaku wanted her there. Itachi as far as he is concerned, knows that this situation is tearing a wedge in his family.

So now, Itachi decided to speak in response to his father's shouts.

"I'm setting out on a mission tomorrow." says Itachi with a calm voice.

"What are you talking about?" asks Fugaku interrogating Itachi.

"I can't tell you that. The mission is covert." says Itachi with the room quiet.

Once he said this, it was clear to his parents that Itachi wasn't at liberty to speak on his mission. So in response, Fugaku closed his eyes and to take a deep breathe before speaking again. In a much calmer manner.

"Itachi. You also serve as the Uchiha Clan's pipeline to the village nerve center." says Fugaku opening his eyes. "You know that don't you?" asks Fugaku with sternness in his voice.

"Yes." says Itachi answering with a neutral expression.

"Well, make sure you don't forget it. You will be at that meeting tomorrow." says Fugaku with no voice for argument on the matter.

Itachi was now silent with his eyes closed. Thinking about what he just heard, only to notice something nearby and speak out as he opened his eyes again.

"Sasuke." says Itachi shocking Mikoto and Fugaku. "Use the bathroom and go to sleep." says Itachi speaking out to Sasuke near the door.

"Okay." says Sasuke, who slid the door open a bit as Fugaku got up.

"What are you doing roaming the house at this hour?! Get to bed!" says Fugaku ordering Sasuke to do as he was told.

"Yes Sir." says Sasuke a bit downcast.

Sasuke looks at Itachi and Mikoto one more time, as they look back at him as he went to leave.

* * *

**\- The Next Day -**

Hiruzen, Kamado and Danzo were sitting in a small room that the Hiruzen uses to write and do other work.

"The Uchiha have plans to assemble again tonight." says Danzo.

"Yes, I know about it as well, however we can not interfere with the rituals of their clan." says Hiruzen.

"Ritual indeed. This so called ritual is just a thinly veiled effort to fan the flames of distrust against us and there by unite the clan." says Danzo.

"How are you so sure that the entire clan is behind this? From what I know, the clan is split with one side not taking part and staying out of it. The second side who wants to take no part and remain loyal, And the last wanting this who whole coup to happen." says Kamado reporting his findings now.

"Is that so?" asks Danzo, a bit skeptical on this.

"It is. You talk about rituals being the flames of war, then what about my clan meeting in the Asura Shrine in my district?" asks Kamado in a heated manner, as Danzo was about to open his mouth only for Kamado to quickly speak. "And considering you ruined the negotiations with Kumogakure after the Hyūga Affair, you really shouldn't have a say on this matter. " says Kamado with narrowed eyes.

As they all remembered the day of negotiations with Kumo.

* * *

**\- Flashback A Few Years Ago -**

It has been three years after the Nine-Tails attack. On the day a great celebration took place in the Hidden Leaf Village, after many years of war a peace agreement had at last been reached with Kumogakure and the Land of Lightning. And so, they sent the Head Cloud Shinobi to sign the treaty and join in the celebration. Everyone was there to welcome the old enemies from every Genin, to Chūnin, and Jōnin in the Leaf Village. The exception being the Uzumaki Clan, who for their part watched them like hawks and heightened security around the village along with celebrating.

Only one other clan beside them was absent from the entire affair, The Hyūga Clan because this was the day on which the heir to the main household, Hinata Hyūga was to turn three. So on the night of this day someone entered the main household an abducted Hinata, which ended in failure with Hiashi Hyūga who quickly caught and killed the man. The abductor was none other than the head Cloud Shinobi of Kumogakure, the man who just signed an alliance with the Leaf. When it got out what happened it was obvious to everyone what he was after, the **Byakugan**.

Now we find ourselves in a meeting room with the heads of all the clans along with top Jōnin and the Kumogakure delegates.

"So now we find ourselves at odds. Once again." says the First Kumo Delegate.

"If you had never tried to capture my daughter this wouldn't be happening." says Hiashi with anger in his voice.

"It's also worth mentioning that you all came into our village with this farce of a treaty. In order to do something that would lead us back on the battlefield and trigger a fourth war. Do you have no regard for your own people?" asks Fugaku, clearly angry as well.

"We do, but this was not our fault." says the Second Kumo Delegate.

"How is this not your fault exactly?" asks Mikoto angry.

"One of your own shinobi was caught in the act of kidnapping a Clan Heir." says Tsume.

"Killed rightfully so for his own actions." says Tanjiro with folded arms.

"Killed by the Hyūga Clan Head in your own village. We demand recompense." says the Third Kumo Delegate with folded arms now.

"A life for a life. Along with Jutsu and payment in Ryō." says the Fourth Kumo Delegate.

"Or we go to war." says the Fifth Kumo Delegate with a grin on his face, as everyone was shocked at this comment.

It was clear to everyone on the side of the Leaf, that they couldn't afford war. Not with the village still recovering in terms of money, and a couple of other things. So now, no spoke as only one brave soul decided to.

"Then by all means, go right ahead." says Kamado with folded arms while shocking the room.

With this said by the Uzumaki, everyone now turned to look at him like he's crazy. It was clear that Kamado had no fear of war, or conflict on for that matter. Though right now, he could see clearly through Kumo's bluff on war. Considering the outstanding losses they faced in the last war.

"And who are you, old man?" asks the First Kumo Delegate with a smug grin on his.

"Kamado Uzumaki, son of Tanjuro Uzumaki." says Kamado making the whole Kumo delegation freeze in fear.

In Kumo it's told that Tanjuro Uzumaki the "True Susanoo" was the man who stood against Gold and Silver Brothers, Ginkaku and Kinkaku, the two brothers from Kumo who survived in the Nine-Tails stomach by eating his flesh and later being regurgitated out of the fox giving them unusually large chakra reserves and with their new-found powers, the brothers assaulted the Second Raikage, during his peace pact with the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju, to stage a coup d'etat. Managing to bring the Second Hokage to the verge of death, the brothers are declared disgraces for their treacherous actions and deceptive natures. Despite this, they are still highly respected in Kumo for their strength and skill.

However Tanjuro Uzumaki later fought the brothers in battle and inevitably killed them in what would be a three day long battle and by using Storm Release to kill the brothers who were distant relatives of the Sage of Six Paths. It would earn him the name of "True Susanoo" due to fighting the two who were able to use the boost in Chakra they got from Kurama and besting the two who wielded the five Treasured Tools of the Sage of Six Paths.

Kamado Uzumaki on the other hand was a bit different because during his prime when he participated in the SSS-rank mission assigned by Danzo, he fought A, the Third Raikage and Ōnoki the Fence-Sitter in his youth and won but with the Third Raikage they fought many times in the past before the mission. In all eight out of eight battles with the Raikage being won by Kamado Uzumaki. This also showed the world that those of the Uzumaki blood weren't just known for sealing and being a peaceful clan, they were known for being out right brutal and bloody in battle.

"Oh uh right. Forgive me." says the First Kumo Delegate.

"Yes, now you said you wanted a war go ahead. From where were sitting we can afford one. You on the other hand cannot." says Kamado making that clear.

"How so? Because you seem to forget one thing, that Kumo has the numbers in terms of military strength in a war." says the Second Kumo Delegate.

"Yes for which we match you in greater terms." says Kamado with a calm voice.

"Oh really? But didn't you face the Nine-Tails attack just three-years ago?" asks the Third Kumo Delegate knowingly with his grin returning.

"Your village is still recovering, it's you who can't afford a war." says the fourth Kumo delegate.

"Three years ago that would have been the case, but as you see the village now, were ready. Kumo in terms of population has a 3/5, 4/5 In military and 5/5 in economy. Konoha in terms has a 5/5 for population, 5/5 in military and 5/5 in economy." says Kamado making this very clear.

It was true, thanks to Kamado who had previous served under Hiruzen as his advisor made Konoha very strong and in just three years of returning he brought it back to where it needed to be and Hiruzen helped layout the groundwork for him considering Hiruzen could only focus on so much. Kamado wore no hat, yet he was all a Kage should be, the right hand of Sarutobi that Danzo never could or never tried to be.

"That will change soon enough." says the Fifth Kumo Delegate.

"You seem to forget that we have the Raikage, a strong military, and two full realized Jinchūriki." says the First Kumo Delegate with a smile.

"Yes, but you've lost the war already." says Kamado still not shifting his current mood, as everyone was wondering how.

"How so?" asks the First Kumo Delegate with narrowed eyes.

"We have the same in terms of military, along with a fully realized Jinchūriki. The strongest in fact." says Kamado bluffing, as the Kumo Delegation didn't know.

Kamado was using time to his advantage in a situation like this along with facts. After all, a lot can happen in three years. Make a good enough bluff, and no one can refute the words.

"It still doesn't make us see where we lost at?" says the Second Kumo Delegate with folded arms.

"Well for one, we interrogated the other shinobi. Found out they had a mission from your Fourth Raikage to capture the Hyūga Clan heir." says Kamado shocking the room now.

"What?!" says The Fourth Kumo Delegate standing up outraged now. "You interrogated them?!" he asked with clear anger present on his face.

"Sit down and calm yourself." says Kamado calmly hardening his face now with in a tone of command in voice

As he said this, the Kumo Delegate felt uneasy and decided to sit as told. Once done, Kamado began to speak again.

"Now of course we did. It's our village and our rules, Inoichi got sufficient information to prove it and here we are." says Kamado with Inoichi nodding at the words. "This is part of how you lose really all together." says Kamado with folded arms.

"Part?" asks the Fifth Kumo Delegate not liking this at all now.

"Yes I would like to know how they lost." says Danzo finally speaking up.

"You lost when you entered this village. You lost when you village failed to eradicate the Uzumaki in the third war. Lost when the Fourth Hokage beat your current leader in battle during said war. Lost when you walked through the village gates to sign a treaty, not being aware of the jurisdiction our nation and village has." says Kamado making this fact clear as he continued. "An now, you think your you can take on the Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Aburame, Uchiha, Hyuga, Nara, Yamanaka, and Sarutobi Clans in a war along with the rest of our shinobi forces? I'd say your all really bold when it comes to your village priding itself on brute force." says Kamado shocking everyone alongside the Delegation as he continued to speak. "As it stands, Konoha has the strategy, the patience. Money, resources, and power along with men and women to fight a war. Enough to send you scampering back to the shit-pile of mountains in the clouds you like to call home. You want a war? Were ready for it." says Kamado daring them to say something to refute this.

_'A dangerous man indeed.'_ thought Danzo knowing how Kamado was.

_'That's how dad is. Calm, collected, smart, quiet but always assessing and thinking ahead.' _thought Tanjiro with a nod.

_'Focus, commitment, and sheer will. Really Kamado you haven't changed a bit.'_ thought Biwako with smirk.

_'The stories you told me Kushina just doesn't do justice compared to the real thing.' _thought Mikoto surprised.

_'I can see why his clan stands behind his leadership and his children's leadership. Proves why their a strong clan.'_ thought Shikaku.

_'They've lost and they know it.'_ thought all of the rest of the Konoha side and Anbu there hearing the assessment.

_'He's got them by the throat, so this is why Lord Third called him back, but Kamado mainly came back only for his grandson. So Lord Third had to ask Kamado to stay for the village and now I see why.'_ thought Tsume surprised because all she had was stories from Kushina.

"We are a proud nation! And will not be humiliated like this!" says the Second Kumo Delegate angrily.

"A proud nation with a shameless reputation." says Tanjiro, making the Delegate become quiet now.

"While a peace treaty was formed between all the villages to cut back on military budget and reduce the sizes of their forces during times of peace. Kumo secretly does not honor the agreement as seen here, seeing this as a chance to ensure that no other village can ever have an upper hand should hostilities later resume." says Shikaku pointing this out.

"Kumo's efforts to amass power often entail stealing secrets, and kidnapping shinobi from other villages. Just how you tried with my daughter Kushina Uzumaki, who was saved by Minato Namikaze. An now you are doing it with the Hyūga Clan Heir years later, need I go on?" asks Kamado driving the final nail in the coffin and catching them by the neck like the prey.

It became apparent to everyone in the room now, that the Kumo Delegation was in deadlock. With nothing else to say, or anyway to speak around the facts, it was very clear that Kumo lost the battle of words. As they were all quiet for a few moments thinking on what to do next, before one of them from the delegation spoke out.

"Alright, then where do we move forward from here?" asks the Third Kumo Delegate sweating a bit, as Kamado spoke.

"Firstly you will drop the threats of war with me because I'm not easily moved. Second, to fix the damage you've put us in, your nation and village will be taxed on resources and trade from the Land of Fire by a 5% increase as part of your punishment." says Kamado as he continued further. "Your Raikage for his part, will handover Jutsu of our number range from D-rank to S-rank. He will also sign to the treaty we draw up and you will accept. In exchange we will let this... "mishap" be overlooked. Along with not mentioning to the other villages what has transpired here. Are we clear?" asks Kamado with a cold gaze.

The Kumo Delegation looks at Kamado for a few moments, and then to each other as they speak amongst themselves. For two minutes they do this, only to speak out again.

"Can we have 15 minutes to decide?" asks the First Kumo Delegate.

"You have it." says Hiruzen as they got up to leave with Kamado sealing the room.

"Are we going to give them nothing in return?" asks Danzo, a bit shocked at all of this.

"Not at all, they don't deserve it." says Kamado calmly.

"Your kidding. This was already a bad situation, so now you want to leave them with nothing? Not even their dignity?" asks Danzo looking for argument while a bit angry.

"They lost that when they tried to take a child from this village.." says Kamado now being irritated with Danzo.

"Well, let's see how this plays out." says Danzo with a narrowed eye, as Hiruzen intervened now.

"The both of you need to calm down. Let's see what their answer will be." says Hiruzen trying to diffuse the situation.

For the next fifteen minutes, everyone sat talking amongst themselves. The time passed quickly, as the Kumo Delegation came back into the room only to sit down once more. As the First Delegate spoke.

"We accept the terms." says the First Kumo Delegate, as he continued speaking. "But on the condition that we still have a life for a life. The one who was responsible for the Head Ninja's death." says the First Kumo Delegate.

As Kamado was about to speak on this, Danzo decided to quick speak in order to beat him to it.

"You have it." say Danzo making all of the Konoha side looked shocked, especially Hiashi.

"Very well. Do whatever else with the treaty. Will inform the Raikage." says the Kumo Delegation.

Once this was said, the entire Delegtion went go up from their seats to leave now with the Konoha side standing too. Though right now, It was a win for Konoha but no so much for a good reason.

"That should balance out this whole thing. One sacrifice should suffice." says Danzo with a nod of head, only to have Kamado swiftly turn and punch him hard in the face.

The force from the blow to Danzo's face instantly broke his nose. As Kamado went to use his Adamantine Sealing Chains to choke and restratin the Root Anbu, who appeared from the shadows.

"Your a fool! You would risk someone's life when we had them by the throat!" says Kamado yelling angrily now, as he took a moment to calm himself down a bit. "I will say this, as I said it to you years ago. You have no regard for your own shinobi, which is why Lord Second chose Hiruzen over you. You were never fit to be Hokage, let alone chase after such a goal." says Kamado in a very harsh tone.

Once this was said, Kamado released the passed out Root Anbu from his chains as he turned to walk out of the room. Intent on moving forward with something he had in mind.

After this the Hyūga Clan handed over Hiashi's twin brother, Hizashi Hyūga, who was part of the Clan's branch family. Kumo handed over the Jutsu that Konoha had asked for, some of which were retrieved by Konoha's shinobi by infiltrating Kumogakure on a mission during the whole process that ended up with them succeeding in taking what they came for.

Kumogakure signed the new treaty that would make them neutral and not allies with no threat of war. An on the trade and resources that they would pay for from the Land of Fire would be taxed on by five percent.

Kumogakure had also lost the proceedings entirely, due to one final move Kamado made against the rival village. He informed all the nations and their Daimyō's of what happened and to not to trust their "Treaties". The reason being was because Kamado would not let them have victory in taking a life for a life, when Kumo was clearly in the wrong for this offense. So far, Kumogakure has stayed silent on the matter but they're most likely feeling backlash from both inside and outside their borders along with backlash from their nation's Daimyō.

**\- End Flashback -**

* * *

"It was necessary." says Danzo, not really worried about it in the slightest.

"For someone's life to be sacrificed. It was not." says Kamado with a very cold gaze.

"What about you? Killing four Hyūga Clan members in public as a warning for a mishap?" says Danzo angrily speaking now.

These words of anger quickly made the room uneasy now, as Kamado was releasing KI in massive droves.

"Mishap? They tried to kill my grandson for something that wasn't his fault and you call it a "mishap"?!" asks Kamado, entirely losing his temper as he spoke, once more. "You'd better watch what you say from now about my family, otherwise I'll removed that head from your shoulders." says Kamado, now daring the man to make another foolish remark.

"Forgive me for that earlier statement. I was hasty in my response." says Danzo outwardly calm but on the inside, very much affected.

Upon hearing this, Kamado calms himself down a bit while stopping the heavy release of KI. As Danzo turned his attestation back to Hiruzen.

"Back to the topic of discussion. Their preparing for a coup d'etat." says Danzo getting back on the subject.

"We have tried to stop it. Not moving them away to the outskirts and even giving them leeway." says Kamado pointing this out, as he continued. "If you had listened to bringing them back to the governing body of the village along with giving them a voice in the village, then we would not be in this situation now." says Kamado.

"There is one, who can nip it in the bud." says Hiruzen getting the two men's attention, as he leans his head to see the door. "Shisui." says Hiruzen calling out the name.

As Shisui comes into the room, and bows to one knee.

"Shisui Uchiha?" asks Danzo curious at why the young man was here.

"Shisui will attend the assembly. If Fugaku Uchiha incites a rebellion, Shisui orders are to…" says Hiruzen trailing off, allowing Shisui to speak now.

"Use my **Kotoamatsukami**." says Shisui answering calmly now.

"You'll use your Visual Jutsu?" asks Danzo.

"Fugaku will have absolutely no clue Shisui is using a Genjutsu to control his actions." says Hiruzen explaining this to both Danzo and Kamado.

"I will make Fugaku think about coexistence with the village." says Shisui determined to succeeded in this.

"I doubt that controlling only Fugaku will bring an end to the Uchiha's dissatisfaction." says Danzo already doubtful, as Hiruzen spoke.

"No, if the Uchiha will change then we of the Leaf must change as well. We must improve our treatment of the Uchiha as a whole." says Hiruzen explaining his reasoning.

"That means bringing them back fully into the fold." says Kamado, reminding Danzo of this.

"That's what I'm hoping for." says Shisui with a nod.

"I will assign one Anbu to be with you behind the scenes. I'm counting on you." says Hiruzen as Shisui nods in understatement.

"Yes Sir." says Shisui looking to Hiruzen.

* * *

**\- Uchiha Territory, Naka Shrine -**

It is now sunset over the village, as members of the Uchiha Clan walk up the stairs into the Naka shrine. As Fugaku was standing near the top of the stairway, having his arms folded and Mikoto waiting with a worried expression on her face.

"Itachi's still isn't here." says Mikoto with a sad expression.

Fugaku just grunts at hearing this. Mikoto for her part is worried about Itachi because even he doesn't agree with the path their clan is taking. She really cared for both of her boys, and would do anything to protect them both. So now, coming to a conclusion of her own with a very irritated expression, Mikoto decides to turn and walk off down the stairs now. As Fugaku looks to her and speaks.

"Where are you going?" asks Fugaku with narrowed eyes with tone of interrogation, as Mikoto turned her head.

"I'm not going to be apart of this. I've tried speaking to you, and clearly that has not worked. From here on out, do whatever you want because I will not play a part in any of this." says Mikoto with a glare, as she went to disappear in a Body Flicker.

Once she left, Fugaku was gritting his teeth a bit. Not expecting things to end up how they were now.

"Damn it." says Fugaku not liking how things were going so far.

* * *

**\- With Itachi -**

Currently, Itachi is in his Anbu uniform. Now waiting and leaning on a boulder in order for Shisui to arrive soon.

_'He's late.'_ thought Itachi as he put on his Anbu mask.

* * *

**\- With Naruto -**

Naruto is currently finding targets through the wooded area's of Konoha to practice his bow and arrow on accuracy.

_**'****_How_ much further do you need to go Naruto?'**_ asks Kurama generally curious.

_'Don't know. Honestly, I'm just exploring right now.'_ thought Naruto responding, as he continued roaming around.

* * *

**\- With Shisui -**

Shisui was currently standing in front of a shrine with Danzo, wondering what he could want right now.

"What is it Lord Danzo? It's almost time for the assembly to begin." says Shisui as he is on guard from the advice Kamado gave him.

* * *

**\- With Naruto -**

Naruto was now currently jumping from tree to tree, as he soon stopped. Only to notice a temple nearby with two people standing outside it, as he recognized one individual.

_'Hey isn't that Shisui? But who is the other man? because I can sense a huge amount of negative emotions coming off him.'_ thought Naruto seeing this with narrowed eyes.

_**'_Naru_to! Suppress your chakra immediately and prepare an arrow, right now!' **_says Kurama yelling in the seal with urgency, as Naruto did so quickly.

_'Okay, okay, but seriously what's wrong?'_ thought Naruto asking Kurama with much worry in his voice.

_**'_Widen_ your sensory ability.' **_says Kurama in the seal.

Naruto raised his eyebrow for a moment, only to do as told and become very concerned.

_'There are others here, many others. But they seem to be only watching.' _thought Naruto with his eyes widening in shock.

_**'_Yes, the_y can't sense you because of what I told you to do. Honestly I'm glad I taught you how to suppress your chakra fully as a first lesson.'**_ says Kurama in the seal, grateful that he did that.

_'Okay, but that guy with Shisui. I'll aim for him just encase.'_ thought Naruto responding as he had the arrow ready to let loose.

* * *

**\- Back With Shisui and Danzo -**

"What if your Visual Jutsu gets Fugaku and the clan to cooperate, but then the Leaf Village refuses to change?" asks Danzo.

"Lord Hokage has given me his word that he will make it change, and with Lord Kamado by his side it will." say Shisui not wavering in his belief. _'Is this what Lord Kamado meant by be wary? If so then it's exactly like he told me, Danzo is a paranoid bastard.'_ thought Shisui remembering the earlier conversation he had with Kamado.

As this thought went through his mind, Danzo started to speak again.

"Even if he's satisfied that the Uchiha have reformed. The distrust among the Leaf won't go away." says Danzo pointing this out.

"I realize that but in time they will. What you have to ask is who's fault is it for the distrust? Considering you were the one that suggested that the clan stay back in the attack on the village years before." says Shisui calmly not showing any ill-emotions.

_'Kamado's gotten to him. This isn't good.'_ thought Danzo as he spoke again. "Besides, people like me. People who are always suspicious will never truly change. What will you do then?" asks Danzo with his head down a bit.

"But Lord Danzo…" says Shisui not liking where this is going._ 'Lord Kamado is right. Danzo is paranoid of everyone. Even his own village.' _thought Shisui now on subtle guard.

"When the time comes will you use your **Kotoamatsukami** on me as well?" asks Danzo dropping his cane.

"I…" says Shisui unable to find an answer, as Danzo moves forward a bit.

"Your Sharingan shall be in my safekeeping." says Danzo reaching for his eye, as Shisui uses his Sharingan quickly in order to stop him.

"Forgive me." says Shisui using Genjutsu on Danzo, as he grabbed the man's hand while he went limp by just a bit still standing. "It's only Genjutsu. You'll snap out of it soon." says Shisui walking away as he had a thought._ 'I need to get to Lord Kamado so that he can inform Lord Third, but I need to get to the meeting. Itachi is waiting for me.'_ thought Shisui walking away now, as he was suddenly punched in the stomach.

The force from the blow, managed to knock the air out of him. As Danzo had disappeared and faded away from sight, as the real one had appeared to hit Shisui in the stomach. Managing to crack a few ribs, as Shisui was punched in the face next at least three times only to then be lifted up at the hair by Danzo with one hand. Danzo wasn't finished, as he cleanly ripped Shisui's eye out of his socket.

As Shisui landed to the ground, holding his socket where the eye used to be only to jump back landing on his knees. An with Shisui breathing hard, he looked up to see Danzo unwrapping the bandages around his head showing, he had a Sharingan in his right eye.

"Sharingan…" says Shisui in pain along with shock upon seeing this now.

"I'll take yours to replace this eye. Now give me the other one too." says Danzo ordering him.

As eight Root Anbu appeared around Danzo, ready to attack. This action being performed in front of Shisui, put him on edge knowing he would have to fight and hope for escape. Though this thought quickly vanished, as the first three Root Anbu in front of Danzo were hit by arrows through the neck with dead on accuracy.

"What?" says Danzo with shock in his voice, as he was the next to be hit by seven arrows in quick succession.

The first grazed his forehead, enough that it would make a straight scar. The second hit his neck, but not deep enough to kill but cut all the same and drew blood. As for the others he wasn't so lucky. The third hit his left shoulder, the fourth hit went through the left forearm. The fifth and sixth had pierced him through the left thigh. As the seventh and last went through Danzo's left calf.

"AAHHH!" says Danzo yelling in a lot of pain still clutching the eye in his hand, so he does not drop it.

"Lord Danzo!" says the remaining Root Anbu yelling out now.

As more arrows continued to come raining down on the Root Anbu, Shisui recognized something about them and knew who was firing them.

_'Naruto?!' _thought Shisui seeing the arrows.

He knew they were just normal arrows but he could tell by the red color of the arrow nock was his. So he quickly put this thought away, and went through Hand Seals.

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" **says Shisui expelling fire from his mouth, creating a fireball to be shot at Danzo and his Anbu.

The fireball came speeding towards them, as the Root Anbu ran forward speeding through Hand Seals.

**"Water Style: Raging Waves"** says the Root Anbu as they shoot off streams of water to stop the attack.

As they did so to combat the fireball, the arrows never stopped coming in. An to the Root Anbu's surprise, on these arrows were explosive tags tied at the ends. So upon seeing this, the explosive tags lit up and exploded in their faces.

**Boom**

The explosion forces them to Body Flicker backwards. As both the smoke and steam clear up to show everything, along Shisui no where in sight.

**"Teleportation Jutsu"** says one of the Root Anbu knowing this was Shisui's specialty.

Upon hearing this, Danzo look around a bit still in extreme pain. As he only went to speak out.

"Go." says Danzo grunting out, as they disappear to give chase.

* * *

**\- With Shisui and Naruto -**

Shisui currently had Naruto in his grip while running away from the area on tree tops. Though right now, he looked at Naruto and spoke.

"Do you know how reckless and dangerous that was Naruto?! You could have been hurt!" asks Shisui angry and worried for Naruto.

"And let the mummified bastard take your eyes?! No way am I letting that happen!" says Naruto equally angry that Shisui was angry and being ungrateful.

Right now, Shisui was having a thought about what he just heard while calming down

_'Must've heard that from his uncle Tanjiro or one of his other uncles or aunts.' _thought Shisui with a blank look as also remembered that Naruto killed those men back there and was most likely being strong right now until they're away to safety. "Listen Naruto, thanks for saving be back there because I owe you. But for now, we got incoming." says Shisui looking behind him to see pursuers.

"Don't worry I got our escape covered." says Naruto as he puts his hand into a half-tiger/ram seal to activate something but looks at Shisui. "Use Body Flicker to teleport us as far ahead when I activate what I'm about to do!" says Naruto with Shisui nodding, as he put his plan into motion.

**"Activate."** says Naruto now, activating hundreds upon many of explosive tags across the forest.

The explosives tags all over light up, while making trip wires come to life around the area. As Shisui went to teleport further now, in order to not get caught in the blast. As the Root Anbu pursuing them are all but caught in Wire Strings, as the explosive tags go off in a fury that can be heard from miles away.

**BOOM!**

The explosion is so loud that it can be heard around the village. While putting everyone around the village on alert, as heavy black smoke rises up into the air.

* * *

**\- With Mikoto -**

Mikoto was currently walking to the Senju-Uzumaki district to see Naruto. But on her way, she heard the loud explosions. Upon hearing this, it forced her stop walking and look back to see heavy amounts of black smoke. With nearby villagers look on as well with concern.

"That's not good…" says Mikoto seeing shinobi go in that direction.

* * *

**\- With Hiruzen -**

Hiruzen was currently sitting down in his office, doing paperwork as he heard the explosions himself. Only to get up from his chair and leave with his Anbu in order to check it out.

* * *

**\- With Itachi -**

Currently with Itachi, he was still waiting on Shisui, as he heard the explosions too. An ultimately decided not to go, and continue to wait for Shisui as he pulls out a box of Pocky sticks.

"Come to papa." says Itachi, now enjoying his snack.

* * *

**\- Naka Shrine -**

"As we do this we are going to…" begins Fugaku but can hear the explosion and feel the shaking and so does the rest of the gathered Uchiha. "Well end our discussion right here for now." says Fugaku rushing to walk out.

As many of the clansmen go to follow Fugaku. With some staying behind in order to hide the evidence of this secret meeting hall, if anyone should come.

* * *

**\- Senju-Uzumaki District -**

Everyone in the district heard the explosion. As many had to come out of their homes to see what caused it, only to see the black smoke. With some of the shinobi, who lived there going as far as to now run towards it. As Momo looks on with a worried expression on her face.

"Where is Naruto? Is Naruto going to be home soon?" asks Momo worried about her grandson, as she continued looking on at the smoke.

"He should be but, I'll go look for him right now." says Tanjiro, easing his mother's worry as he went to leave.

"I'll go with you." says Giyu getting up as well in order to go with him.

"I as well." says Hiyori joining them, as they went to leave.

* * *

**\- With Shisui and Naruto -**

Shisui and Naruto looked back to see the aftereffects of the explosion, as Shisui had his one eye looking at the area with shock. The reason why was due to most of the area being destroyed, as fire was everywhere along with smoke rising in very quick succession. Knowing the Root Anbu were caught in the blast. As Naruto smiled, knowing this wouldn't kill them but would leave them badly burnt and out of commission for a while.

"Score one for me. Zero for them." says Naruto with a grin, as Shisui spoke now.

"Naruto, how did you learn to make traps like that?" asks Shisui very concerned at such work.

"From three books called "Trap-making and how to destroy your enemy", and "Trap-making and how to be creative", and lastly "Trap-making and how to have fun with it" all by Madara Uchiha. Isn't it awesome?!" asks Naruto excitedly, as Shisui sweats heavily from this considering he knew Naruto could be creative with pranks.

"Naruto…" says Shisui very calmly.

"Yeah…?" asks Naruto wondering what it was.

"...Your a good kid…." says Shisui, now looking forward.

"Oh, uh...thanks?" asks Naruto while sweat dropping at the words.

Once this was said, Shisui turned his head to Naruto and spoke once more.

"Okay Naruto, is there a way you can sneak me into your clan compound without being seen?" asks Shisui, as Naruto nodded.

"There is, but don't tell anybody. Consider it a clan secret, one that you will know." says Naruto in full seriousness, as Shisui nodded.

"I won't tell anyone." says Shisui making this known, as Naruto nodded again..

"Alright. Let's go." says Naruto looking forward, Shisui teleported even further now.

* * *

**\- Senju-Uzumaki District -**

Currently, It is now night time over the village. As everyone in the family was wondering where Naruto was. Considering he should have been back hours ago, and it didn't help with that explosion a few hours earlier. So now, most of the clan was out searching for their red-haired clansman while others came back to the main house now.

"This is starting to worry me a lot." says Biwako sitting at a table with folded arms alongside Mikoto, who she ran into on the way here.

"Yes, it's been an hour and no sign of Naruto." says Mikoto equally concerned.

"We have most of the clan out searching for him. So he should turn up soon." says Giyu trying to ease their worries, as his mother sighs.

"Just please be alright." says Momo to herself, still worried for her grandson.

Tanjiro paces back in forth, not being able to sit still. It was clear that something was wrong, if they couldn't find Naruto anywhere. So they were trying not to fear the worst on the situation, and were waiting patiently. So as everyone sat in silence, they started to hear commotion coming from the basement door. As everyone look toward it on guard now.

As the sound of objects being knocked over continued to come from the door, they went to see something that surprised as the door was slammed open violently. It was Naruto with Shisui over his shoulder, going in and out of consciousness. For which shocked everyone at the state the Uchiha was in, as Naruto yelled out in a hurry.

"Shisui needs help!" says Naruto with tears in his eyes, coming through the door.

"What happened?!" asks Mikoto getting up now while worried for the both of them.

"Not the time! Please get someone here to help him. Make sure it's someone from the district who will keep quiet!" says Naruto yelling out, as his Aunt Hina runs to do so.

Giyu runs over to help Naruto with Shisui, as Kazuki clears a nearby table and speaks out.

"Set him down on the table over here!" says Kazuki yelling for his nephew and Giyu to do as told.

As they lifted Shisui up and laid him on the table. Momo turns to her daughter, and speaks now.

"Get your Father, and Lord Third over here. Tell him it's urgent." says Momo ordering Hiyori, as she nodded and ran off now.

Once this was done, Shisui opened his eye a bit to look at Tanjiro now.

"Tanjiro..." says Shisui coming to now while seeing where he was.

As Tanjiro comes over, and leans down to speak.

"Yes Shisui, what is it?" asks Tanjiro concerned.

"I need you to do something for me while Hina is getting help. And I need you to listen very carefully." says Shisui being serious, as Tanjiro nodded.

* * *

**\- With Itachi -**

Currently, Itachi was still standing at his spot, waiting patiently for Shisui. So right now, Itachi was looking up at the moon, only to hear movement in the trees as leaves fall.

"Shisui?" asks Itachi speaking out now.

"Come with me." says Shisui revealing himself while running off now.

As Itachi looked a bit worried, he went to take off his mask. Now giving chase to follow his friend.

* * *

**\- Naka River -**

Arriving at Naka River only to stop, Shisui turns his head a bit while explaining the situation.

"It seems we can't prevent the Uchiha coup d'etat and if civil war erupts in the Leaf. Other villages will invade for sure. True war will break out." says Shisui as continued to explain. "When I tried to stop all of this with the **Kotoamatsukami**, Danzo stole my right eye." says Shisui turning around fully while shocking Itachi now. "That man doesn't trust me at all. He intends to protect the village his way, no matter what it takes or how it looks. I suspect he'll come after my left eye." says Shisui reaching up to his other eye as he continued to speak. "So I'll give it to you before he has a chance." says Shisui pulling out the eye.

_'Shisui…' _thought Itachi extremely worried.

"Your the only one I can count on, my best friend. Protect the village and the Uchiha name. Both of them." says Shisui giving the eye to Itachi as the wind blows and a crow comes flying down to take the eye and disperse into feathers as Itachi's Sharingan is active.

"Alright, I accept it. What will you do now?" asks Itachi wanting to know.

"If I die, many things will change. I've left a note." says Shisui with Itachi picking up on what he's going to do and his eyes widen.

"Shisui wait!" says Itachi in urgency.

"Don't try to stop me Itachi." says Shisui, as he falls back and off the cliff as Itachi runs toward him.

_'If your truly my friend…' _thought Shisui and Itachi didn't make it in time.

"Shisui!" says Itachi extremely worried, as Shisui falls in..."Shisui…" says Itachi in complete shock.

As his eyes are closed now. This causes Blood to seep out from the closed eyelids, as he opens them to show the next stage.

**Mangekyo Sharingan**...

So as Itachi stood there looking at the area where Shisui fell in, the bushes behind him started to rustle. Eventually showing someone coming out into the open, as they spoke.

"Good it worked." says a voice behind Itachi.

This being said, only got Itachi to come out of his shock, and look to find it was Tanjiro Uzumaki. So upon hearing this, Itachi got up fully to his feet now with KI being released as he spoke.

"What worked?!" asks Itachi yelling out now angry.

Tanjiro wasn't affected by it as he spoke again.

"The plan that Shisui had for you, Itachi." says Tanjiro calmly.

"What plan?!" asks Itachi still yelling while wanting an answer.

As Itachi said this, Tanjiro lets out a sigh. Before speaking again in order give Itachi a better answer.

"Shisui is alive." says Tanjiro calmly while shocking Itachi.

"How? But…" says Itachi confused as he looked back at the river.

"One of his Shadow Clones affected by Fūinjutsu , so it could disrupt your Sharingan from telling the difference." says Tanjiro explaining this.

"Why?" asks Itachi still shocked while calming himself down.

"Come with me, I'll explain on the way but first throw this into the river. You'll understand soon enough." says Tanjiro handing Itachi Shisui's headband.

Itachi went to do so, as he turned to jump off following Tanjiro.

* * *

**\- Senju-Uzumaki District -**

Currrenly, Naruto was sitting down with his Aunt Hiyori who was comforting him. So after explaining everything to Hiruzen and Kamado along with everyone present, they shocked by what he told them along with what Shisui told said as well to go along with this. So as they were waiting in silence with Shisui now in a better state then what he originally was, Kamado heard the front door being slid open. As Itachi and Tanjiro walk in, seeing Shisui on the table with bandages around his eyes now.

"Itachi!" says Naruto yelling out, as he ran over to him.

"Naruto, are you alright?" asks Itachi leaning down to him.

"Yes I'm fine but Shisui…" says Naruto still sad because of what happened to him.

Itachi saw this, and decided to speak.

"It's alright. Everything's gonna be okay, I can assure that." says Itachi reassuring Naruto while patting his head.

As he did this, Hiyori went over to Naruto to take him upstairs. So when the two left, Itachi heard Shisui speak.

"Itachi...that you?" asks Shisui, almost as if he were asleep a few moments ago.

"Yes it's me." says Itachi walking over now. "I'm glad your alive. But right now, do you think you can tell us what exactly happened in?" asks Itachi.

"Yeah sure..." says Shisui as he clears his throat.

Shisui then goes into full detail on what happened. From meeting with Danzo, to the man becoming paranoid as Kamado suspected. Retelling the entire fight as a whole up to the point of having his eye stolen by Danzo. How Danzo already had one in his possession along with how Naruto interfered just in time and most likely saving his life just in time by covering their escape with the explosion and bringing him here.

So with the Shisui finally done speaking, Hiruzen was the first to speak out on this.

"So Danzo did all of this. Damn it all." says Hiruzen angrily, as he knew this was getting even more troublesome now.

"I knew he was trouble and yet no one listened to me. Except for a few." says Tanjiro angrily because their facing a possible coup d'etat that could have been avoided.

As Kamado heard the entire story, he was highlighting certain things he heard in head. From the entire plan to force Fugaku in cooperating with the village. To how Danzo was skeptical about the entire plan straight from the beginning, he decided to speak now coming to a possible conclusion of his own.

"I don't think the coup d'etat would have been stopped with just Shisui's eyes alone." says Kamado getting their attention.

"Why is that?" asks Itachi concerned at this now.

"What if Fugaku could be hiding abilities of his own? Like those eyes you now possess Itachi." says Kamado now making the room tense.

"You don't think…" says Itachi trailing off while finally getting it with his eyes widening.

"He lost friends during the Third Shinobi World War. So it's possible he was close to one of them." says Kamado.

"But Why hide it? Even from his own clan?" asks Giyu still not getting that part.

"The **Mangekyo Sharingan **has always been feared by the Leaf's enemies. Lord Second Hokage, and now the elders of the village." says Kamado as he continued speaking. "They most likely believe it's too dangerous because it can control a Tailed Beast. Not to mention we have the strongest of them." says Kamado explaining this, as he went on further. "Fugaku's most likely hiding it because he knows the clan would only move up the schedule of when the coup d'etat's is supposed to start." says Kamado explaining this.

"So you think he's hiding it for the proper moment?" asks Mikoto getting his point now.

"Precisely." says Kamado with a nod.

"So what are we gonna do moving forward? If we don't stop the coup then..." says Biwako trailing off, as Hiruzen spoke now.

"Me and Kamado have come to the conclusion to do nothing. For the time being, we'll let Danzo get away with this but at the same time find more information that will mark him as a traitor of Konoha. He'll be healing from the injuries Naruto gave him, so he won't be able to do a lot on his own in his current state." says Hiruzen.

"Okay, It's understandable considering we can't prove it but what about Shisui? And the coup?" asks Itachi stating some obvious problems now.

"Officially, I'll be marked as dead from what the Police Force will find at the river and my home. As such, I'll probably be out of commission for a few months or more." says Shisui as he continued speaking. "Considering I'm adjusting to my ancestor, Kagami Uchiha's eyes that I had transplanted in my eye sockets before you got here. Which in itself will take a few months along with my injuries." says Shisui as he spoke again. "So officially, this is up to you now. Do what's best in your mind." says Shisui giving him his advice.

"You can stay here with us. It's better that way, considering Root won't dare in trying to infiltrate the district." says Kamado.

"Right, that does seem for the best." says Shisui with a nod.

"Well for the time being, let's see what we're going to do tomorrow and moving forward." says Hiruzen as everyone nodded and took their leave except Shisui.

* * *

**\- Underground -**

"Damn it!" says Danzo still injured and still in a lot of pain, as Root Medical-nin was seeing to Danzo's wound while he spoke again. "Status Report. Now!" says Danzo yelling out with anger.

"Sir. The arrows fired on you had no trace. No fingerprints. No Clan mark. Not a thing, there completely untraceable along with the paper bombs that were used." says the First Root Anbu reporting in.

"The men we retrieved from the blast zone in the immediate explosion were still alive but barely, as they are currently receiving medical care as we speak." says the second Root Anbu, as he continued. "We also searched the blast area after dark when the shinobi cleared out, and found no trademarks on what was left either. Whoever did this didn't want to be found, tracked, or seen at all." says the second Root Anbu reporting these findings.

Once this was said, Danzo nodded and decided to speak again.

"What of Shisui?" asks Danzo wondering if he can still retrieve him for the other eye.

"We don't know, Sir. The body wasn't recovered, so we believe he got away. Most likely dead with the injuries he received along with escaping with his other eye." says the First Root Anbu.

"All of this planning...all of this planning and now it's thrown out the window like a fart in the wind..." says Danzo with much contained anger in his voice. "And for some reason, I feel like it's those damn Uzumaki's that are to be blame for this! Along their annoyingly stupid red hair!" says Danzo yelling lividly now.

As he said this, both his Root Anbu stood their emotionlessly as one decided to speak.

"What do the Uzumaki's have to do with this, Sir?" asks a Root Anbu, as Danzo calms himself.

"Nothing. Just get back to work." says Danzo as both of his subordinates nodded and disappeared in a Body Flicker.

As both of them were gone, Danzo was left alone to think as the Root Medical-nin was working on his wounds.

_'Whoever did this to me will pay. Damn it, I haven't been hit like this for a while and it hurts a lot, someone really wanted me dead back there and almost succeeded. I seriously need to be very careful now in my movements. Nothing will stop my plans. Nothing at all.' _thought Danzo determined.

* * *

**\- The Next Morning -**

The next morning the Uchiha Police Force was currently restraining a man as citizens who were passing by saw it as well.

"Hey! What am I even being accused of?" asks the man grunting out while being restrained.

"Shut up, I'll do the talking." says the Uchiha restraining him as Fugaku walks up.

"Don't be so rough with him." says Fugaku.

"Captain." says the Uchiha calming down as he lifts the man up.

"All you need to know is that your a suspect. Your coming to HQ with us." says Fugaku to the man.

"Uh, yes." says the man.

"Remember to follow all investigative procedures." says Fugaku to the two Uchiha police.

"Sir!" says both of them as Fugaku looks on.

"Come on move it." says the Uchiha holding the suspect.

* * *

**\- Hokage Mansion -**

In a room with Itachi were five people sitting down. One being Danzo with bandages covering up his visual injuries. Along with the other advisers and Hiruzen, as Itachi begins to speak.

"Shisui Uchiha was a core member of the Uchiha Clan. His lost demoralized them and lessened their fighting power all at once." says Itachi reporting this.

"So it seems the coup d'etat has been averted then." says Koharu.

"I wish that there had been some other way than for Shisui to give up his life to stop it. I should not have pushed him like I did." says Hiruzen.

"Among the Uchiha, there are still a few who believe you killed Shisui." says Danzo making this known, as Itachi looks on neutrally.

"But the ones, who believe that did not know that Shisui and I were both working towards the same goal." says Itachi as he continued speaking. "He never met me at our rendezvous point." says Itach making this known.

"He kept secrets, so he was suspected. I'll make a statement from the Anbu that it was a suicide. Agreed Hiruzen?" asks Danzo as he turns his head to Hiruzen.

"Hmm…" says Hiruzen.

"We still haven't even found his body, Danzo. So how could it be a suicide and we still have not found the body?" asks Kamado calmly.

"We'll find it. If he left a note, then it means his body is somewhere." says Danzo.

* * *

**\- Naka Shrine -**

It is currently night time at the Naka Shrine after a long day. Itachi went there to read the Uchiha Stone Tablet in a secret meeting hall under the shrine and becomes shocked as he reads it with his new eyes.

* * *

**\- Later -**

Itachi and his team are in the trees wearing Anbu masks. Itachi is giving hand signals to move in. Hidden Grass Shinobi from Kusagakure are placing explosive tags beneath the dirt and covering them but are quickly hit by shuriken in ambush.

As two Anbu of team come down in speed killing the other two. The last is afraid and surrounded holding a kunai turning to run only to find a shinobi with lighting in his hand.

"The** Lightning Blade**. Then your the Copy Ninja of the Hidden Leaf- AGH!" says the Kusa Shinobi, as he was pierced in the chest by the Lighting Blade. "Kaka...shi…" says the man as the now identified Kakashi pulls his hand out of the man's chest and making him fall to the ground as his team comes up.

"Your becoming quite well known, Captain." says Tenzo walking up as the others do as well.

"Do this long enough and you're bound to become famous." says the First Anbu apart of the team.

"Clear the area. Leave no trace that the Hidden Leaf was here." says Kakashi ordering his team while walking away.

"Yea, yea, I know." says the First Anbu, now getting started.

"All this dirty work is just apart of the Anbu's MO." says the Second Anbu, as Itachi takes off his mask.

* * *

**\- Later That Night -**

Later the team is sitting to rest or eat while Kakashi is look at a map.

"You said that a friend gave you the Sharingan that you possess." says Itachi talking to Kakashi as he looked over a bit.

"Yes along with a vow." says Kakashi responding.

"And is this vow something you plan to honor?" asks Itachi curious.

"Yes. I intend to." says Kakashi answering as Itachi closes his eyes.

"I know about the incident with Shisui Uchiha. Is everything okay?" asks Kakashi a bit worried.

"Yes, I'm fine." says Itachi while nodding.

"I see anyway there's not a lot I can do but let me know if there's anything." says Kakashi.

"Of course." says Itachi responding but he started remembering the whole waterfall scene as it felt so real and now he had to handle the coup by himself._ 'Shisui things have gotten much worse, I don't think we can protect everyone.'_ thought Itachi closing his eyes.

Night fell over them as the imminent future for their clan was looking grim...

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea a lot more incite on Kamado and his past along with the Uzumaki. So I noticed that many said that it is more Uzumaki Clan focused well that will change after the next chapter. I've also decided to keep the pairing between Hana and Naruto. ****So yea that's it. more into Naruto after next chapter. I'm really looking forward to it and hope you all are as i work this out. Please review and i'll see you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Act I

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of The Raging Vermilion Whirlpool Shinobi. Read the reviews glad you like last chapter and if you don't then there's the exit button but as a whole i decide the direction of my stories from now on, don't like then don't read. As I've seen some of the reviews and ultimately decided NO HAREM, so i will keep it to Naruto and Hana only considering most don't like Harem, not a big fan of it myself but I'll write about it and make the story more plot focused then the other stuff to a harem story and in this story, Harem Is a NO but if your gonna act like a little child in the comments get out. Now many of you like what i did last chapter and will like what I do here so i appreciate and love everyone of you guys for reading this and making this story get out there and happen and remember to read the end chapter note for info, so thank you. Now let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto or any other crossover elements.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

_'...'_ Character thoughts

**"Well" **_**'Well'**_** Tailed Beast Speaking or telepathic link**

**"..." Jutsu**

**Chapter 3: The Final Decision, Helpful Advice, Change Among The Village**

* * *

**\- One Year Later -**

It has been a year since the incident that happened with Shisui and while he's still recovering from physical injuries. He was able to achieve his **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**. So he was going through physical therapy right now in a very large training hall beneath the compound that's used for large training of the clan with individual rooms as well for training.

Naruto's sensory ability was growing when he found out he could sense out through his affinities. Bio-electricity for Lightning, Body Heat for Fire, Body Fluid for Water, Vibrations for Earth, Breathing and Wind Flow for Wind. This helped his senses very much considering he trained each to be powerful. He would also train with his friends and use the Sharingan in secret to better understand his flaws but would use it very rarely but always training with it in terms of Genjutsu and speed training.

While he was going through this Naruto had grown as well in other areas. He was adequate in his non-blood borne Kekkei Genkai's along with his affinities as well. His Sharingan speed training was increasing in strides along with the use in the Bow and Arrow being very deadly now, Fuinjutsu was now at level 8 of the 30 stages. His Mokuton training was officially finished with Tenzo, but Naruto took it a step further to go into the Senju archives and found all the Jutsu on Mokuton and with a couple of others he came for, and practiced them in the training hall under the compound. His bending Taijutsu was becoming better thanks to his uncle Tanjiro and aunt Hina as well.

Now Naruto was currently practicing his breathing to one day use **Total Concentration, Constant. **so he can master the Kenjutsu Style of his clan. So right now he's breathing in and out while in the garden and sitting on a rock.

_'Like grandpa Kamado said. If I can master this then I'll achieve a higher rate of my physical abilities. Breath Styles require this and if I can master it while practicing my kata's than i'm one step ahead of others in the Kenjutsu department.' _thought Naruto. _'Even as a child grandpa demonstrated the forms in the snow around torches, said something that during that time the air is thin and freezing which makes it difficult and more of a challenge, better conditions for a harder challenge.' _thought Naruto remembering his grandfather practiced the kata's in the middle of circle in the snow with torches creating the circle while wearing a ceremonial mask and clothing. He also remembers that the Uzumaki Clan uses the breath style within a ritual ceremony practiced every new year, where the Breath Style user offers the Fire God a dance from sunset to sunrise to ward off diseases. Ceremonies that are practiced every year that he holds dear to him.

So Naruto was continuing the breathing as he was fully focused but something took that away as he heard something.

"Naruto?" asks a soft voice as Naruto opened his eyes to see Hana along with her three Ninken laying down in the garden.

"Oh hey Hana! What're you doing here?" asks Naruto wondering what she was at his home for.

"Well I don't have any missions today and my family's out doing their own thing so I figured I come and visit you also mom says "Hi" but it would seem no one is in the house." says Hana with a smile making Naruto blush a bit. "So what are you doing?" asks Hana wondering what he was doing as she took a seat next to him with some Dango she wanted to share with him.

"Well I was doing a breathing techniques for my Kenjutsu to have an edge in it for fighting." says Naruto as he notices what she's holding. "What do you got there?" asks Naruto.

"Dango. I was hoping we could share." says Hana with a smile.

"Sure." says Naruto returning the smile about to reach out for one as she swiped them away slowly, surprising him.

"But then again I might not want to considering I didn't hear a thank you for coming by for visiting you." says Hana being playful. As Naruto smiles at this while picking up a seed on the ground and using his Mokuton abilities to make it grow into a full blooming red Hibiscus Flower.

"Thank you Hana." says Naruto tucking the flower behind her ear with her smiling with a small blush.

"Alright let's enjoy them then." says Hana giving him one.

So for the next twenty minutes they talk and slowly enjoy their dango as their down to the last one that has two on it.

"Here Naruto, you have it." says Hana giving it to him but he comes up with an idea.

"Hana wait." says Naruto as he takes one of the sticks he used and places the second one on his and handing her the other as he places the one in his hand to her mouth with her being confused and then her eyes widen.

"Oh!" says Hana now getting it as she does the same with him as they both eat the ones they fed to each other smiling all the same.

"Well, well, well!" says a voice making them jump and fall off the boulder they were sitting on looking over to find Jiriaya along with Tsunade dropping in for a visit.

"Did you have to scare us gramps?! And stop the scribbling in your notepad!" says Naruto angry.

"Oh calm down. I Just wanted to see how your doing is all." says Jiraiya with a smile.

"By the looks of it someone has a girlfriend~" says Tsunade in a sing-song voice.

"Grandma! Can you just tell me why your here?" asks Naruto now blushing red.

"Well, we were wondering if you would like to have dinner with us tonight while were in the village." says Tsunade with a smile.

"Sure, can Hana come?" asks Naruto hopeful.

"Of course." says Tsunade with a smile and a nod, as they all prepare to leave.

* * *

**\- With Itachi -**

Itachi was now 13 years old and on his knee before Danzo, as it was sunset over the village with two Root Anbu behind him.

"Beginning today, you will become a squad leader in the Anbu. Your not part of the foundation per say but your mission orders will come from me. There's no need to report anything to Hiruzen and his staff." says Danzo.

"Yes Sir." says Itachi. _'But I will, the more information the Leaf has on you, the better.'_ thought Itachi.

"In that case. Anyway, I know it's sudden but i have a mission for you. It's a simple assassination." says Danzo looking over a Bingo Book. "The two behind you will assist you." says Danzo as they walk out of the shadows.

"We'll be your subordinates from here on." says the first Root Anbu.

"Were honored to be of service." says the second Root Anbu as his left hand twitched a bit as Itachi was looking at him with his Sharingan active.

* * *

**\- Later That Night -**

Naruto was walking home from the dinner that went well with Hana on his back because she wanted to be carried and Naruto offered. Tsunade and Jiraiya said after dinner they would go see Lord Third. So now, Naruto is walking and is close to the clan district as he spoke out.

"You know you can be a big baby, right?" asks Naruto with a smirk.

"Yea but you spoil me, it's a plus for you being such a nice guy." says Hana happy at being carried as Naruto shakes his head a bit.

"Alright but your staying at my home tonight. I got a guest room ready and all so don't worry." says Naruto as he continues to walk.

Both of them are enjoying their time together as the night continues.

* * *

**\- The Next Day -**

Itachi was now chasing his target through a grassy plain, only to kill him with Three Kunai's he threw that pierced his back, making him fall to the ground as his team killed the target's subordinates with Crows soaring around the area. Itachi checks the body to make sure it's the target and it is. As the the other two walk up to Itachi after they completed the mission assigned to them.

After the mission Itachi and his team returns to the village to report back to Danzo as it was sunset.

* * *

**\- Later -**

"Good work. Now while you were away, my surveillance team on the Uchiha has reported that the Leaf Police Force has been strengthening their armaments. What do you think the significance of that?" asks Danzo.

"Resentment toward the village has been increasing among the Uchiha." says Itachi reporting.

"So, this is something we can't ignore?" asks Danzo.

"Yes Sir." says Itachi lifting his head.

* * *

**\- The Next Day -**

Itachi now finds himself the next day looking at screens for the surveillance on the Uchiha Clan District. As he sees a very close friend of his Izumi Uchiha run out the entrance but stops to talk to a fellow Uchiha. Upon seeing this, Itachi looks down into the data book in his hands on her page, as he starts flipping pages to check other people's information and stats.

* * *

**\- Later -**

Later that day Itachi is walking up to his home in the Uchiha District, thinking as he walked back home as it is now sunset. He turns to the wall where he threw a Kunai at the Uchiha Clan Symbol in the dead center of the wall from the confrontation with the police and his father on the supposed suicide of Shisui that he was apparently accused for because he did not attend the meeting.

Itachi is brought out of his thoughts from a voice behind him at the entrance of his home.

"Welcome Home, Big Brother!" says Sasuke as Itachi turns his head. "I was just about to go and train, come with me?" asks Sasuke hopeful.

"I'm exhausted from my mission." says Itachi answering him.

"Come on. You never get tired big brother." says Sasuke as Itachi comes up to poke him on the forehead with Sasuke rubbing the spot as he walks pass.

"Sorry Sasuke. Some other time." says Itachi walking in his home.

"Maann." says Sasuke looking at his retreating figure bummed out that Itachi is tired and does not want to train while pouting.

* * *

**\- In the House-**

As Itachi comes into the home, he walks passed the garden area in order to go to his room. As Itachi walks down the path in the house, he looks up to see his father Fugaku standing there with his arms folded. They both say nothing, as Itachi continues to walk only for Fugaku to decide in speaking out now.

"You know about the clan meeting in three days, don't you Itachi?" asks Fugaku as Itachi walks pass stopping just behind him.

"I don't." says Itachi answering him truthfully.

"Once it concludes. Meet me at the Nakano Shrine alone. No Anbu subordinates." says Fugaku making sure Itachi knows this.

"I'm leaving tomorrow on a mission outside the village." says Itachi letting him know.

Once he said this, Itachi continued to walk forward and away from Fugaku. Only for his father to say a few words of warning.

"Don't run away." says Fugaku making Itachi stop in his tracks.

"Run away?" asks Itachi very confused now while turning his head a bit to look over his shoulder. "From what exactly?" asks Itachi curious at this.

"From your destiny as an Uchiha." says Fugaku as Itachi's eyes narrow a bit at this, as Fugaku unfolds his arms. "Do you understand? I'll be waiting." says Fugaku now walking away fully.

Itachi continued to look on with narrowed eyes, before walking away himself.

* * *

**\- Three Days Later -**

It was now night time, as the Uchiha Clan members were coming out of the shrine. Itachi was watching and saw Izumi talking to a fellow Uchiha as he and his team watch them leave. Itachi's head picked up more as he saw Mikoto come out with a face of disappointment and sadness not wanting to be apart of this as she was the last to come out.

"You two stand by here." says Itachi ordering his subordinates.

"But captain?" says the First Root Anbu.

"Just report what I said to Lord Danzo." says Itachi giving no room for argument.

* * *

**\- Naka Shrine Secret Gathering Hall -**

The torch fires were still going as Fugaku was looking at the stone tablet.**  
**

"Within the clan, only those who possess the Sharingan can read this stone tablet and even then only part of it but with your Mangekyou Sharingan, you should be able to read it even more completely." says Fugaku with his eyes closed as he senses Itachi behind him who has his mask off.

"You want me to tell you what is says?" asks Itachi.

"That's not necessary." says Fugaku turning his head for Itachi to see that he has a Mangekyou Sharingan of his own.

"You have the Mangekyou as well?" asks Itachi shocked while having a thought. _'So Lord Kamado was right.'_ thought Itachi.

"It happened during the Third Great Ninja War. When my friend gave up his life in order to save me, amidst tears of blood my Mangekyou was born." says Fugaku looking at the Stone Tablet as Itachi thought about Kamado's hypothesis being dead on, as Fugaku began to speak again. "The Uchiha's path to salvation is carved into this stone but even with the Mangekyou Sharingan, the end cannot be deciphered. It seems we still have a ways to go. However even if it is part of it, once you read you'll understand the current situation forced upon the Uchiha is wrong." says Fugaku.

"But even so, to use force to overcome that situation is completely!-" begins Itachi yelling as Fugaku spoke again.

"The higher ups of the village are frightened of us. That is why they persecute us. Out of fear of our Sharingan." says Fugaku.

"Your right. Their afraid will control the Nine-Tails with the power of the Sharingan." says Itachi.

"That's just a legend about Madara Uchiha. Since then no one's done anything like that. We don't even know if anyone can but the higher ups cling to the ghost of the past and keep us at a distance out of fear. If they're afraid of us, there's nothing else for us to do except control them." says Fugaku making this clear now.

"Do you plan to use force to become the Hokage?" asks Itachi with narrowed eyes.

"It's only because the clan wishes it. I can't stop them, but I want to avoid the use of brute force. That's why I kept my Mangekyou Sharingan a secret." says Fugaku giviing his reasons.

"Why?" asks Itachi curious at this.

"I can control the Nine-Tails with my Mangekyou Sharingan. If the Clan learned of it, they'd want even more." says Fugaku as he turns his head to Itachi. "Watch." says Fugaku putting Itachi in a genjutsu to look at the scenario.

* * *

**\- Fugaku's Genjutsu Scenario -**

Three Uchiha run up to the door opening it and throwing Naruto in tied up.

"We've brought the Jinchūriki, let's do it." says the First Uchiha.

"The captain can do it! Please captain you have to!" says the Second Uchiha yelling out.

"Captain Fugaku, please." says the First Uchiha, as Fugaku still had his eyes closed.

"Use the power of the Uchiha." says the Rhird Uchiha, as Fugaku opens his eyes now causing something to happen as the shrine explodes.

The Nine-Tails roars and then charges a **Tailed Beast Bomb** only to launch it across the village. As it causes destruction everywhere, only to begin roaring out once more with Fugaku at the top of the torii post to the Naka Shrine. Look on at the Nine-Tails with his Mangekyou Sharingan very much active.

**\- End Scenario -**

* * *

Itachi drops to his knee while dropping his mask. Sweating from seeing the scenario with wide eyes trying to get himself together but tries to speak.

"That's…" says Itachi trying to get his bearings.

"Many in the clan resent the village. When someone's pushed into a corner, they resort to such things. There will be much bloodshed on both sides but Itachi. If your are with me, right at my can take them by surprise and restrain the higher ups. Some fighting will ensue, that's unavoidable but with your help as a member of the Anbu." says Fugaku fully turning around to speak again. "We could orchestrate a bloodless revolution." says Fugaku voicing his thoughts.

"A bloodless revolution?" asks Itachi repeating the words with a shocked look on his face.

"Itachi, your my son. Please. Help me to save our clan." says Fugaku in a desperate tone of voice.

* * *

**\- Outside the Shrine -**

Itachi appears in a Body Flicker near his subordinates surprising them as he looks dead in the eyes a bit.

"Captain?" asks the First Root Anbu.

"Your orders?" asks the Second Root Anbu.

* * *

**\- Hokage Mansion -**

Itachi is in front of Hiruzen and his four advisers now on his knee in a dark lit room.

"The Uchiha Clan is set on turning against the Leaf." says Itachi reporting in.

"We can not condone this any longer. If their going to start a revolution then use it to try to usurp our power then we have no choice but to judge the Uchiha as traitors to the Hidden Leaf." says Koharu on the matter.

"Please wait Koharu, don't rush to conclusion." says Hiruzen.

"However Hiruzen, the Uchiha Clan will not be dissuaded and since that is in fact the case. We must take measures to avoid any mayhem. That includes innocent children too." says Danzo.

"What?" asks Kamado shocked but mostly angry at this man's boldness to say that.

"Don't say such things in front of Itachi. Besides which a battle against the Uchiha will be far from an easy task. We must plan our strategy very carefully." says Hiruzen a bit shocked now.

"Were in a race against time here. We ought to strike them preemptively before they can make their first move. If we join forces and use our respective Black Ops to launch a surprise attack from behind we'll end this fast." says Danzo.

"Then I will resign my spot in as an adviser in this village." says Kamado now standing up while shocking them all.

"What?" asks Hiruzen shocked.

"I will resign Hiruzen and take my clan with me back to the Fire Capital. I will take no part in genocide to an entire clan or be apart of the order given for it." says Kamado in full seriousness.

"Your not with us then?" asks Danzo curious now.

"Of course I'm not with you. You and these two advisers, don't hold power over the decision that the Hokage has for his shinobi. Along with that being said, Instead of confronting the Uchiha over why they're planning a coup d'etat when the problems are right in front of you as bright as day, you'd rather skip the negotiations resorting to committing genocide against them as the solution to the situation." says Kamado with anger in his voice as he continued. "And to completely justify your actions just to sleep at night, you believe the Uchiha Clan were all just a bunch of raving lunatics that were genetically predisposed to becoming insane and needed to be wiped out. This village will be known as the Village of Clan Killers to the whole world because you chose to go along with not even trying to solve the problems and just half assed it to a solution that was better suited!" says Kamado yelling out with much anger in his voice.

"Kamado wait-" begins Hiruzen but was cut off by Kamado.

"No you listen Hiruzen, I'm surprised that you let this bastard stay on your team of advisers and be an elder of the village, when his way of doing things is by eliminating threats not only to the village but those that don't like his way of doing things. Considering this bastard has so many secrets." says Kamado with a glare as he looked to Danzo. "Konoha was not founded on this, to wipe out clans and playing the role of Kami. And the only reason your spouting this nonsense is because of Lord Second's narrow-minded thinking when it came to the Uchiha. He was a great man but a great fool and a failure when it came to the Uchiha." says Kamado as he continued for a final time. "This is exactly the same thing that almost happened to my clan during the war. And if you start doing things like that, then I will no longer be apart of this village as a whole." says Kamado with no room for argument on the matter.

"So be it then. This needs to happen and soon." says Danzo.

Upon hearing all of this, Hiruzen decided to speak now.

"The Uchiha are comrades in arms. I would like to use words first before employing any violence, so I will come up with a strategy." says Hiruzen on the matter, making it final.

As Kamado looks over to Itachi who looks back, as they exchange a silent signal to meet later.

* * *

**\- Later -**

Itachi was with Danzo outside a temple in the Leaf as thunder and lighting was going on during the night.

"Despite what Lord Third said, he'll do whatever it takes to protect the Hidden Leaf. You must choose. Align with the Uchiha and launch the coup d'etat and be slaughtered along with your family, or side with the Leaf and before they attempt the coup d'etat. Eliminate every Uchiha except your younger brother." says Danzo as Itachi becomes extremely shocked to his core upon hearing this.

"Eliminate the Uchiha?" asks Itachi with wide eyes shocked.

"To protect the Leaf, every possible step must be taken to avoid mayhem. The only one who can handle this mission is you. A double agent for both the Uchiha and the Leaf. There's no one else Itachi, so will you accept this mission or not?" asks Danzo wanting an answer.

Itachi looks on quiet as the lighting strikes wildly with loud thunder.

* * *

**\- Senju-Uzumaki District -**

As the thunder storm continued over the village, Kamado and Itachi were speaking now in his personal office. As Itachi finished telling Kamado what he was ordered to do behind Hiruzen's back.

"So Danzo gave you such an order did he?" asks Kamado with Itachi nodding. "That bastard always trying to undermine Hiruzen when he can solve this peacefully." asks Kamado.

"Honestly, it's my mother, Sasuke and the rest of the clan that aren't even apart of this that worries me above all." says Itachi looking very conflicted. "I just wish there was anohter way. I failed not only Shisui, but I failed to stop this from happening in the first place." says Itachi looking down at the floor.

As Itachi said this, Kamado could see the look of suffering on his face now, as he remembers a time where he had that same look. The moment Kamado remembered from his past was when he thought his clan was going to be eradicated too. The feeling of hopeless at the time, when he thought their entire way of life was going to be destroyed with their extinction. The hopeful speeches he gave out before going into battle, knowing it could have been their last day.

All of those feelings bubble up in one moment, as Kamado went to give Itachi the only advice he thinks is right.

"Then send all of those that aren't apart of the coup d'etat to my district the day when you are to strike." says Kamado shocking Itachi.

"What?" asks Itachi shocked.

"The day your going to do this is a school day, so tell Mikoto to bring those of the Uchiha Clan not involved. I'll say that this is a move for an alliance between the Uchiha and Uzumaki Clan, considering were still on shaky terms and have not gotten things done formerly." says Kamado explaining his plan.

"What about those involved?" asks Itachi still wondering about that part.

"Kill them. I know for a fact that we can save most of the clan instead of destroying it." says Kamado as he continued speaking. "Plus. No one can teleport in here due to the seals and if they try it'll only alert us to their presence. As we'll be at the ready on that night." says Kamado as he finished speaking.

"Danzo won't like this." says Itachi pointing this out.

"Is he your Hokage?" asks Kamado with a raised eyebrow.

"No." says Itachi answering the question.

"Then you don't need to listen to me and neither him. Think for yourself in a mission, instead of following orders to the letter. The Leaf is using your loyalty to them at every chance they get. All I'm saying Itachi is don't follow orders directly to the letter because one day it could cause you much pain and suffering." says Kamado as he continues to speak. "You also have a tendency of doing things alone. So I suggest you try to let others lighten the load of responsibility for you." says Kamado giving this last bit of advice.

"I'll keep that in mind but let me think about this." says Itachi now nodding.

"Take as much time as you need." says Kamado with a nod of his own.

* * *

**\- The Next Day -**

Itachi was on the roof thinking about the choices laid before him and what to do. Eradicate his entire clan to only his brother or possibly take the opportunity to kill only those involved and partially saving the clan from extinction but above all the safety of the village and avoiding war as a whole as he was still very conflicted.

_'The Village. The Clan. Shinobi. Is fighting inevitable?'_ thought Itachi remembering everything in his life up to this point as he stood up._ 'The Village or The Clan? What should I do?' _thought Itachi looking out over the village.

* * *

**\- With Naruto -**

Naruto was currently running not giving it his all as Sasuke came in first and Naruto in second. Naruto was right now taking a breath in as he noticed something.

"You didn't take that seriously, did you?" asks Naruto wondering about that.

"Yea of course I did, you loser." says Sasuke with Sakura and Ino watching.

"Considering I wasn't even racing you and I was pacing myself? But if you want a challenge, the high jump is a good place to start." says Naruto annoyed.

"Your no match for me." says Sasuke as Itachi watches from a nearby roof

"Says the person, who seeks to challenge the best?" asks Naruto confused with his classmate's behavior.

Itachi looks on with a smile at the two, but then his face quickly turns to one of someone, who has made a decision.

* * *

**\- Later -**

A man is seen walking through a wooded area with a lot of hair along with a mask.

"Hey." says the voice of Itachi stopping the man as he turns a bit while Itachi jumps down from a tree. "There is something I would like yo to help me with." says Itachi as he speaks now wanting to speak with this man as he now had no choice.

"That would be?" asks the Masked Man, as Itachi goes into detail on his situation.

Giving as much but not too much and not too little in many regards, as he finishes up his main reasons only to speak again.

"I know you hate the Uchiha as a whole for abandoning you many years ago." says Itachi making the man perk up as he continued. "I will allow you to assist me in wiping them out before they move forward with their plans, and on the other hand so that you can finally take vengeance against them for their abandonment of you decades earlier." says Itachi as he spoke once more to voice his terms. "As long as you spare the village and my little brother by leaving them alone entirely." says Itachi voicing this.

"And in return?" asks the Masked Man with folded arms.

"Whatever you wish." says Itachi about to walk away now. "We move tonight." says Itachi turning his back on the man.

"Fine, I shall assist you as promised." says the Masked Man nodding.

"Very well then, I'm counting on you." says Itachi making this known.

"I'll help you annihilate the Uchiha because I have another goal, and for that I want you to keep your eyes closed." says the Masked Man, making this clear.

"So I'm not to use my Sharingan against whatever your planning?" asks Itachi knowing what he meant by the way he worded it.

"Yes, and I guarantee that I won't kill your little brother. I have no use for a child without the Sharingan." says the Masked Man.

"You think that is supposed to reassure me? Although at this point I have no other choice but to trust you." says Itachi but the man in the mask knows a way for sufficient payment that will help him.

"If you need refuge, join my organization." says the Masked Man looking to recruit Itachi, as he looked back at him.

"Your organization?" asks Itachi curious now.

"The **Akatsuki**." says the Masked Man telling him the name of the group.

* * *

**\- Much Later -**

The full moon is high in the sky as all is quiet. Itachi walks up to the entrance of the Uchiha District and stopping before the entrance to prepare himself. Once down he puts his mask on and disappears in a Body Flicker.

Somewhere in the district a clear portal opens with the mask man coming out and then moving in fast burst of speed enters the Uchiha Police Force Headquarters with the lights going dark.

"Who are you?!" asks an Uchiha in there not knowing what's about to happen.

While that is happening Itachi has killed a man along with those there with him. Friends on the Police Force. So after that Itachi starts making his way through the district cutting them down. As he throws Kunai at fleeing people, killing them. So once that is done, he makes his way into a building and kills the woman in there along with five other members

For the next forty-five minutes Itachi continues his slaughter of the Uchiha and all the while getting blood on his face. Itachi runs and finds Fugaku standing before him with arms folded.

"Itachi, what lies behind this slaughter? Will you show me a new future for the clan? One that's different than the one I showed you?" asks Fugaku.

"This is." says Itachi using his Sharingan to show him.

Over at the Police Force Headquarters the man in the mask finally finishes slaughtering those in the station as he comes out to continue and then wait for Itachi.

Now back with Itachi. He and his father are standing across from each other as Itachi seems to be done showing Fugaku what he did.

"This is what I see for the clan's future and for the village's." says Itachi.

"Yes I see." says Fugaku. _'Sasuke huh?' _thought Fugaku going up in smoke and surprising Itachi.

"A Shadow Clone." says Itachi.

* * *

**\- Later -**

Itachi is now at the top of a tower in the district wiping blood from his face. _'Father is the worst possible enemy for me. This will be a battle of **Mangekyou Sharingan**.'_ thought Itachi assessing his standpoint as he got off all the blood.

As he then disappeared in a Body Flicker now.

* * *

**\- Uchiha Clan Main House -**

Itachi appeared in the garden area of the house near the Koi fish pond. As he jumped up on the walkway quiet as he looked into the room his father was always in.

"Over here." says Fugaku as Itachi looks over to where the voice comes from. "There are no traps. Come in." says Fugaku as Itachi slowly opens the door to find the people he is looking for.

"Father…" says Itachi walking in with sword drawn.

* * *

**\- Somewhere In The Uchiha District -**

All was officially quiet as the wind blows through the district. On top of a tower the masked man looks out across the district with his arm at his side as Itachi appears in a Body Flicker with the man turning to him.

"It's over. Your…" starts the man but sees the Anbu mask over Itachi's face. "Never mind, let's go." says the man.

"Go on ahead. I'm going to confirm things with the Leaf's higher ups." says Itachi as the man disappears through a portal. Itachi takes off his mask and falls down overcome with what he has done.

* * *

**\- Unknown Location -**

"First you have my thanks, your actions averted civil war within the Leaf. We've maintained peace despite all odds." says Hiruzen making this known.

"Yes." says Itachi still on one knee being neutral on the matter.

"But even so. I sincerely regret that there was no other way to achieve it." says Hiruzen, as he turns his head.

"I apologize, Lord Third." says Itachi while bowing his head.

"I'm the one who should apologize. You will be branded as a Rogue Ninja, who killed his whole clan and be listed in the Bingo Book as a fugitive. Wanted dead or alive." says Hiruzen informing Itachi of this now.

"Of course." says Itachi understanding it all, as Hiruzen turns his head to speak now.

"What will you do now?" asks Hiruzen curious.

"I found aid from a group named "Akatsuki". I intend to stay close to them in order to make sure a promise is not broken." says Itachi informing Hiruzen of this.

"Your going to join the Akatsuki?" asks Hiruzen, a bit surprised now.

"Lord Third, will you make a promise to me that you will continue to protect Sasuke?" asks Itachi still keeping a very neutral voice.

"Your younger brother will study at the academy and will grow up to become a Hidden Leaf Shinobi. I'll ensure that he wants for nothing but I doubt I can erase the hatred that he is bound to harbor for you, once he learns what you have done." says Hiruzen making this clear.

"I know. I am prepared to bare his hatred." says Itachi nodding.

"Now then. Go, I'll leave the Jutsu Formula for the barrier unchanged, so if you ever worry about Sasuke. You can sneak back in to check on him." says Hiruzen as Itachi bows one last time before speaking.

"Lord Third I...it is very unfortunate what has happened and that the Uchiha Clan did not understand your compassion." says Itachi.

"That wasn't it. I was simply too weak. That is what precipitate this tragedy." says Hiruzen feeling ashamed right now.

"Well, what's done is done." says Itachi as he went to Body Flicker away.

Upon leaving Hiruzen by himself, the man let out a long sigh before turning to walk away.

"I should work my way over to the Uchiha District. What a damn mess." says Hiruzen.

As it was clear that he did not like the outcome of everything that has happened so far...

* * *

**\- Anbu Headquarters -**

All Anbu stood ready to go, as both Hiruzen and Danzo were standing at the front.

"Were moving out!" says Hiruzen yelling out now.

"Those on my team to the Leaf Police Force Headquarters." says Danzo giving his orders.

"My team to the Uchiha District." says Hiruzen, as they move out to get things done.

* * *

**\- Uchiha District -**

At the Uchiha District the entire place is a mess with bodies littered everywhere and Anbu checking the bodies as it is morning now. Many wondering who could have done all of this in a single night.

"This is horrible." says one Anbu looking at the bodies, very shocked at what he see.

"What happened?" asks another Anbu equally shocked.

As this was said, Hiruzen walks up now while fully understanding the gravity of the situation before him. As Anbu nearby are observing the bodies, only for their Hokage to speak out with more orders.

"Rescue anyone who still remains alive!" says Hiruzen giving out the order, as the two Anbu nod and jump off.

"Lord Third, there's a survivor." says a female Anbu, who wears a cat mask.

As she gained the attention of Hiruzen, he looked over and spoke now.

"Get him to the medical unit." says Hiruzen looking to see that it was Sasuke.

As Hiruzen said this, Kakashi was checking out another body nearby as he stood up. Only to look at Hiruzen and speak now.

"No one else made it." says Kakashi while still a bit shocked himself.

Hiruzen subtly looked at Kakashi, as he went to give out more orders now.

"Take away all of the corpses. I mean every single one. Search the buildings too." says Hiruzen.

Once this was said, Tenzo turned to Kakashi and spoke.

"Who do you think could have done something as monstrous as this?" asks Tenzo wanting an answer.

As Kakashi couldn't give one, so he didn't respond. Though someone else did, as they walked up.

"Itachi Uchiha." says Danzo walking up now while shocking those present.

"Itachi?" asks Tenzo shocked.

"Itachi Uchiha harbored a secret about his clan. He despised it, that is why he killed Shisui and took his eyes for his own and also why he cause infighting amongst his brethren and in the end...he committed this atrocity." says Danzo now opening his eye.

Once Danzo said this, Kakashi and Tenzo couldn't believe that their teammate was responsible for an act such as this. So now, Kakashi decided to speak upon hearing this.

"But...why would he?" asks Kakashi, making it sound more to himself.

As everyone stood their, not knowing what to make of this whole situation. Only to here another voice speak out now.

"Not entirely." says Kamado now walking up to the group, getting their attention to see something that surprised everyone.

Kamado did not come alone, as many members of the Uchiha Clan stood behind him. As they now went to go off running through the rest of the district in order to find their other members. So as this occurred, Danzo spoke out with much shock in his voice.

"What? How is this possible?" asks Danzo very shocked along with everyone else there that the Uchiha clan still breathed and did not face extinction.

"I asked Mikoto to come over to my clan district last night with as many members of her clan, as she could possibly get in order to officially celebrate both our two clans becoming allies. As we are also protectors of the Leaf." says Kamado, as he continued speaking. "I also sent out invites to all the other clans in the village, who were available to come, as many did. But imagine to my surprise and shock this morning, when I heard what happened with Itachi." says Kamado now looking out at the bodies. "Knowing that my actions unknowingly saved them, considering we didn't even know what was going on after a heavy night of drinks." says Kamado making this known as he looked to both Hiruzen and Danzo.

Hiruzen for his part let out a sigh of relief, as he was in thought about the situation.

_'So Kamado did get to Itachi. Thank goodness...'_ thought Hiruzen now relieved that the clan wasn't extinct, as Kamado spoke again.

"You would also be happy to know that Shisui is alive." says Kamado making this known while shocking Danzo even more now. "When we found him a year ago, his eyes were gone and he was suffering from memory loss along with many injuries that he surely would have died from. Considering he's still suffering from memory loss of the attacker and, can't remember a thing. Overall, he should be back for duty in a few months." says Kamado letting everyone know this but adding a few lies into the mix, as they were relieved.

_'This isn't good. Shisui is alive along with the rest of what's left of his clan.'_ thought Danzo hearing this now, as he clenched his cane a bit more.

Once this was said by Kamado, Hiruzen decided to speak now.

"That's enough chatter. Now get to work." says Hiruzen making everyone nod and go off now.

As Kamado and Danzo were the only people that stayed a little while longer.

"It would appear that this settles everything in a sense. Though I wonder how some of the clan still lives?" asks Danzo walking up to them now, as Kamado was the first to speak.

"Cut the shit Danzo. You purposely went behind Lord Third's back when he said that he was going to negotiate with the Uchiha. Then you ordered Itachi to slaughter his entire clan, except for his younger brother, Sasuke." says Kamado shocking Danzo as he continued. "With these foolish actions you ordered being said, Itachi came to me with his great concerns about it. And thank Kami that he did, because I gave him a better solution on the order you gave him." says Kamado as he continued for a final time. "Why do you think I asked for Mikoto to go along with sending every single member in her clan, who wasn't involved with the coup over to my clan district? Because I wanted to save them from your foolish order." says Kamado finishing up with a glare, as Hiruzen spoke

"Do you not see the considerably huge problem we are left with?" asks Hiruzen angry now.

"I consider it minor, as the Uchiha Clan still lives." says Danzo not all that concerned.

Upon hearing this Hiruzen gritted his teeth a bit, only to calm down and speak once more. Much calmer in fact.

"Here me Danzo. I can't allow you to act on your own authority anymore." says Hiruzen as he turned his head to look forward, not even bothering to look at him. "You are now relieved of your duties, as second in command. Kamado the position falls to you and your clan now. I expect great things from you." says Hiruzen in a tone of command now, as Kamado was surprised but kept his calm exterior.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." says Kamado with a bow of his head, as Danzo spoke again.

"Listen Hiruzen, I did this for-" begins Danzo as Hiruzen cuts him off.

"What? For the good of The Leaf? The Uchiha Clan was apart and still is apart of The Leaf." says Hiruzen pointing this out, as Danzo had nothing to say. "Your Anbu and Foundation will be dissolved and will be replaced with the Uzumaki Clan per my orders and request." says Hiruzen now looking to Kamado.

"You have them. There are yours to command along with guarding the Uchiha District per Mikoto's request." says Kamado.

"Granted and later I'll deal with you personally, Danzo. Until then your under house arrest." says Hiruzen making this known, as he spoke once more. "It's time for a change amongst the village. Along with the Uchiha Clan getting their position back in the governing body of the village, along with everything else they should have as a member of the Leaf." says Hiruzen being final on the matter.

Once Hiruzen said this, it was clear that things were going to change entirely. As he and Kamado began to walk away from Danzo, not even bothering to acknowledge his presence now after everything that was said.

So now, Kamado decided to turn his head and speak now.

"You'll also be happy to know that with the new seals, the man you reported being spotted by the Anbu won't get back in. Due to the new seals we placed around the village and it's walls." says Kamado reporting this information to Hiruzen now.

"Good. Thank you, my old friend." says Hiruzen grateful.

"Anytime Hiruzen, anytime." says Kamado happy to serve.

* * *

**\- With Danzo -**

Currently, Danzo was walking away as two of his men walked up following him.

"Lord Danzo, the body count doesn't match up along with Fugaku's eyes being gone. As if they were taken." says the Root Anbu whispering as Danzo stops.

"What's that?" asks Danzo whispering.

"It's like they just disappeared along with the eyes." says the Root Anbu whispering.

As the words left the Root agent's mouth, Danzo opened his eye and turned to the other Root Anbu, who said this. Only to see that he had Sharingan eyes. Proving this to be Itachi.

"I witnessed everything, and I will continue to watch. If you so much as touch Sasuke or my Clan. I'll pass on classified village Intel to every enemy nation." says Itachi dispersed into crows.

**"Caw! Caw! Caw!" **Says the Crows as Danzo looks on.

"Itachi…" says Danzo. _'This has gone from worse to unrecoverable. Now I have to draw up an entirely new strategy.'_ thought Danzo.

The Anbu along with the survivors of the Uchiha Clan and Uzumaki Clan members were helping line the body bags up in rows.

"If this is the scope of Itachi's hatred than it ran deep." says Tenzo.

"Many of the Clan survived. At best they've been cut down by half as they still can compete with the Hyūga." says the female Anbu with a cat mask.

"Start removing them." says Kakashi giving out the order.

"Yes sir." says the Anbu behind him.

"What a mission. Even for the Anbu." says another Anbu member.

As the day began with tragedy but also relief as a clan was saved from the brave few.

* * *

**\- The Next Day -**

Naruto was walking through the yard of the academy and noticed Sasuke was bummed out and seriously sad and most of all angry.

_'Must be about Itachi killing half of their clan but why would Itachi do that?'_ thought Naruto as he walked off a bit.

* * *

**\- In The Academy -**

In a room near the school yard in the academy, Hiruzen and Biwako's son Asuma Sarutobi along with Might Guy who was the son of Might Duy, the man who defeated four of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist were both sitting down at a table. Both men were now looking at a man in the Bingo Book, as it turned out to be Itachi Uchiha with it saying dead or alive along with this Orochimaru's Bingo Book entry that said on dead only, Konoha didn't want him alive as they saw no point in his capture so they put a kill order on him for those going after him.

"Half the Clan was wiped out." says Asuma putting his book Bingo Book down.

"Yes but not quite all of it, considering they're still alive." says Guy.

"What's the difference? Most of it's best members were lost, the Police Force cut down. It's a catastrophe. They may not be extinct but they're gonna need to work hard to get back on their feet." says Asuma.

* * *

**\- Anbu Headquarters -**

Kakashi and Tenzo were looking at the entries themselves in the locker room where Itachi and the team would get ready.

"I'd never imagine that Itachi Uchiha would be put in the Bingo Book. S-Class right from the start. Well he did slaughter half of his clan." says Tenzo as he looks up. "Hey, what's the matter captain?" asks Tenzo as Kakashi kept looking at the entry.

"It just goes to show in the end I really knew nothing about him. I understood nothing." says Kakashi.

"What will happen to the Uchiha Clan now. This is a major blow for them. Will they tear down the district?" says Tenzo.

"Tear down?" asks Kakashi.

"A terrible incident took place there. No one will want to go near it after everything that's happened except the Uchiha considering it is their home." says Tenzo.

* * *

**\- Later With Kakashi -**

Kakashi walks over the lines into the Uchiha district to stop outside an old teammates house.

_'Obito. What have I been doing? Since that day…'_ thought Kakashi walking away now. _'I swear, I'll shape up now and do what is necessary.'_ thought Kakashi.

* * *

**\- Senju-Uzumaki District -**

At the Main House all the siblings along with their mother read the Bingo Book.

"To think that Itachi would do this." says Hiyori shocked with a very sad look.

"Yes and he was such a sweet boy." says Momo with a sad expression as well.

"It was bound to happen, eventually." says Tanjiro with a sigh..

"But at this cost? Really?" asks Makino in a surprised tone of voice to her brother Tanjiro.

"Yes but still, it's a shock because he was their strength and now he's marked as a world wide criminal." says Giyu reading it.

With this being said, Kazuki was next to speak on a different topic

"Father also wants us to increase Naruto's individual training." says Kazuki making this known.

"Yes, he told me that as well. So that will start next week." says Hina with everyone nodding.

* * *

**\- With Shisui -**

Shisui was reading the Bing Book as well, as he now looked out the window.

_'One day Itachi, our paths will cross. Just stay safe out there, my friend.'_ thought Shisui as he continued to look at the stone faces.

* * *

**\- With Hiruzen -**

Hiruzen was currently sitting with Kamado, Homura, and Koharu.

"I'm thinking of undertaking a complete overhaul of Danzo's Foundation and also turning my attention to more of my Anbu along with new recruits that will be added into the addition soon." says Hiruzen referring to Kamado's Clansmen.

"In addition to that were going to need a new Leaf Police Force Chief." says Koharu.

"Instead of sticking to one clan but overall will remain with the Uchiha at the head of it along with some other changes down the line in the future. Let's start an open recruitment for the police force. The chief will be decided later. We must think of the Leaf's Future and find the right person for the right job." says Hiruzen.

* * *

**\- Hokage Mansion Rooftop -**

It is now later in the day at high noon, as Hiruzen was currently looking at the stone faces while someone walked up now. Only for it to be Kakashi, who got on one knee.

"You wanted to see me sir?" asks Kakashi.

"Tell me this Kakashi, how many years have you been in the Anbu so far?" ask Hiruzen.

"I joined during the Fourth Hokage's tenure so about ten years." says Kakashi answering.

"Originally Minato's purpose in having you join the Anbu was to help you deal with the darkness inside your heart. He also wanted to keep you close to him." says Hiruzen.

"I kind of figured that." says Kakashi.

"Then when Minato died. I resumed the position of Hokage and I took Minato's Anbu under my command. However, I do not believe that keeping you by my side is going to be of any help to you. In fact it will only darken your heart, please remove your mask." says Hiruzen walking over as Kakashi removed it. "Ten years you say? Yes perhaps I have asked too much of you." says Hiruzen throwing the mask away. "You are hereby relieved of your Anbu duties and will assume a new position." says Hiruzen.

"Yes Sir." says Kakashi.

"You'll become a Jōnin Leader." says Hiruzen shocking Kakashi.

"What?" asks Kakashi still shocked.

As the future of the Hidden Leaf looked proud and good and a legend would soon rise.

* * *

**End Of Act I**

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea I added my own pieces to it along with some other things. Here was where Hiruzen officially had enough and gave Danzo's responsibilities over to Kamado as he will now be able to do more for the Leaf. Now Graduation Chapter is next and then the Land of Waves Arc damn it! is next and we get to the fun part people so get ready and LET'S GET IT! Anyway please review and i'll see you for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4: Act II

**Author's Note: Welcome back for another chapter of The Raging Vermilion Whirlpool Shinobi. Now we can begin the start of focusing ultimately on Naruto, now graduation and everything here as we move forward.**

**I don't own Naruto or any other crossover elements.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

_'...'_ Character thoughts

**"Well" **_**'Well'**_** Tailed Beast Speaking or telepathic link**

**"..." Jutsu**

**Chapter 4: The Legend Begins, Enter Naruto Uzumaki!, Graduation and Team Assignments**

* * *

**\- Five Years Later -**

It has been five years since the Uchiha Clan Massacre of most of their promising members, and overtime they have recovered from it. The village has been peaceful overall but currently it was morning time as people were doing their daily duties or were currently at the academy or not.

"Hahahahaha!" says the voice of a 13 year old redhead laughing and identified to be Naruto who is currently running with a bucket of paint and being chased by two teachers.

Naruto's appearance hasn't changed much but did in some places. He let his hair grow out making him look a lot like his father for the frontal part but for the back he kept it in a spiky ponytail like Madara's it fell down to mid level of his back. His face did change to look his age but a bit mature as his Asura's Rage Mark now was fully awakened as it could be seen more fully. He still wore his Uzumaki Spiral hanafuda earrings with Fūinjutsu inscribed into it.** (An: For the mark look at the one piece story image.)**

As the years Naruto was quite adequate in his abilities now. For his Kekkei Genkai he either was good or was adequate enough as it was still a working process. He was now able to use the **Asura's Rage Mark** without problem for physical boosting and Fuinjutsu was at level 14 of 30 stage but when he turned 9 years old Kamado decided it was time to teach him how to use the **Adamantine Sealing** and **Adamantine Attacking Chains** along with **Whirlpool Release** as it was inborn Kekkei Genkai in the clan and was used for both defense and attack. His **Mokuton** was now battle ready along with his **Sharingan** still at full alert while also being able to see 8 Kilometers away with the Byakugan properties which now had no blind spot but kept under a strong Genjutsu that only he can break when it's time.

As for non blood borne Kekkei Genkai he was able to adequately use attacks for them. His sensory ability was fully matured as was all of the Bukijutsu categories he took up were fully mastered. Taijutsu was matured but still working to master along bending arts. Kenjutsu was at it's best considering he mastered **Total Concentration, Constant, **the breathing styles he took up were at an adequate level as he could now chop a boulder in half but still was a working process as he wanted to master the basic further before moving onto the advance set

Overall his skills at best were mid Genin level and bordering further if he could just get in the field experience and work to refine them from facing enemies. He grew well not only physically but mentally as he learned from his family. Naruto wanted to become a Shinobi in body, mind, and spirit to achieve Hashirama's dream but and become the Hokage.

So currently Naruto was running and enjoying the workout he got from this as he would make the teachers go on a wild goose chase around the village for his own purpose while he had a clone henge as a bug to watch the lessons he missed.

"Naruto! Come back here! When I get my hands on you!" says the first Chūnin teacher yelling while chasing him.

"You've crossed the line this time Naruto!" says the second yelling and chasing him

Naruto wore an eye destroying orange jumpsuit as part of his daily stealth training that he really wanted to burn but after school hours would change out it. So as his grandfather Kamado told him his special made Shinobi outfit along with gear wouldn't be ready until he got his Hitai-ate. So Kamado told him to wear it which took an hour to get him to considering he didn't want to.

So now Naruto jumps taking to the rooftops as the Chūnin's follow chasing him. What he did was paint graffiti on the Hokage Monument.

"Just give it up! Your just mad because you don't have the balls to do what i do!" says Naruto continuing to run.

* * *

**\- With Hiruzen -**

Hiruzen was sitting with Biwako, Kamado, Momo, Tsume, Mikoto, and Tanjiro as they were talking about the graduation predictions and students who would. As the years passed Hiruzen was able to keep flakes of his black hair but mostly greyed out. Although Biwako was different, as she kept her vibrant hair that was still in a ponytail but a bit of the age could be seen in her face. As Kamado for his part along with the others hadn't changed much.

So as they were talking, two people ran in both Chūnin rank.

"Lord Hokage! It's an emergency!" says the Chūnin.

"I hope your not bothering me with some trivia and don't tell me it's Naruto again." says Hiruzen most likely seeing it is.

"It is Naruto!" says the first Chūnin.

"What did he do now?" asks Kamado sipping his tea.

"He climbed on to the great stone faces." says the second Chūnin.

"Okay?" asks Kamado not seeing the point as he sipped.

"He put graffiti all over the Hokages." says the first Chūnin, making Kamado choke and spit some of his tea out now.

"What?!" asks Kamado as he stood up and ran over to the window to see it and was shocked. "That brat! I'm gonna kick his ass for this!" says Kamado with the shock going away while turning to anger. Hiruzen blew out smoke as he sighed a bit, as Tanjiro laughed.

"Hahaha! I knew that prank was going to be his best, considering me and Kushina never got the chance to do it ourselves." says Tanjiro laughing but quickly stops upon feeling a cold chill down his spine while sweating as he turned to see his father towering over with a dark look.

"Your both going to talk with me later." says Kamado darkly while cracking his knuckles.

"Just so you may know..." says Tanjiro trailing off as he continued to speak. "I regret nothing." says Tanjiro not at all regretful but still scared of his father.

* * *

**\- With Naruto -**

Naruto was currently still being chased ass and ducked down an alley as the Chūnin passed chasing. Naruto himself used a blanket that was styled to blend in with the fence which he put down and looked to where the Chūnin were running to.

"Too easy." says Naruto with a grin as he sensed his favorite teacher standing behind him who had got better at chasing him.

"Oh yea Naruto?!" says Iruka yelling.

"Oh hey Iruka-Sensei, it looks like our record stands at 250-250 now." says Naruto tallying how many times Iruka caught him and didn't. "So what're you doing here?" asks Naruto with a smile.

"No. What're you doing here? You're supposed to be in class." says Iruka.

* * *

**\- Later At The Academy -**

Naruto was currently in his seat next to Shikamaru and Choji in class. Naruto's relationships had grown with his friends. Shikamaru and Choji became like brothers to him as the years went on with Ino being like the sister he never had. Same with Hinata who he trained with and helped her overcome most of her nervous and shy attitude and helped her in her family's taijutsu considering one was a family member so he knew the style.

Shino was a good friend of Naruto, considering both had an interest in nature and on bugs as Naruto wouldn't harm them out of respect for his clan and would help Shino find new ones. As for his relationship with Kiba, it was the same considering Naruto was now very close to his older sister but the two always challenged each other when they got the chance.

His relationship with Sasuke and Sakura was the same but a bit worse, as Sasuke's personality over the years become dark and distant due to delving into his training solely from seeing his older brother cut down and murder half his clan along with seeing his father's dead body along with the elders of his clan. While Sakura was the same considering she never liked him and would always fawn over Sasuke, but Naruto was always respectful when he could be, as he didn't want his temper to get the best of him. So for his group of friends they trained daily when they were available.

So now, Iruka stood next to Ken Uzumaki and Mizuki, both friends of Iruka with the second being an old friend of Iruka and the second assistant.

"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto. You've stood at the top of your class since coming here and the graduation test is tomorrow. Your goofing off instead of studying, so you need to shape up." says Iruka with Naruto just sighing but grins a bit as Iruka gets an angry face with a tick mark.

"Fine! Because you missed it Naruto everyone will review the** Transformation Jutsu**." says Iruka making them all complain.

"First up Sakura." says Iruka.

"Alright. Transform!" says Sakura doing the hand signs for the **Henge** and transforming into a perfect replica of Iruka.

"Transformed into me? Good." says Iruka marking it down as she dropped the Transformation.

"Yes! I did it!" says Sakura excited._ 'I kicked butt!'_ says inner Sakura in her mind as she turned to face Sasuke. "Sasuke, did you see that?!" asks Sakura excited.

"Next Sasuke Uchiha." says Iruka as Sasuke walks up with Iruka still marking it down as he heard the transformation and looked up to see a perfect replica of himself. "Ah, good. Next Naruto Uzumaki." says Iruka as he drops it and walks off with Naruto walking up.

"This is a total waste of time Naruto." says Shikamaru a bit irritated.

"We always pay for your screw ups." says Ino shaking her head as he walked up.

"Like I care plus the true adventure begins tomorrow." says Naruto as Hinata saw him.

_'Well I know he's got it down, but the question is who will he turn into?' _thought Hinata curious.

"Transform." says Naruto as he transformed into the Fourth Hokage.

"Good Naruto. Very good." says Iruka marking it down but couldn't help but notice the resemblance in the face between them a bit.

"Oh I'm not done." says Naruto as he transformed again into a girl version of himself into a beautiful woman, with special attention given to the woman's figure, breasts, and waist covered by steam. "Hehe~" says Naruto transformed blowing a kiss making Iruka look gobsmacked as blood flies from his nose and does some of the other students as Naruto laughs.

"Haha! Got ya again! Oh man, that never gets old. That's my **"Sexy Jutsu" **says Naruto with a smile.

"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" says Iruka yelling as his head got large.

* * *

**\- Later In The Day -**

Naruto was cleaning the monument by himself with Iruka watching.

"Not gonna lie this would go faster with clones." says Naruto.

"Where would be the punishment in that? Your not going home until you've cleaned off every single drop of paint." says Iruka from the top.

"Not looking forward to that later! Considering Gramps is gonna kick my ass!" says Naruto going pale a bit knowing that his grampa will be angry.

So he continued to clean as it was silent with Iruka looking down.

"Naruto?" asks Iruka.

"What is it Sensei?" asks Naruto curious.

"Well I was just thinking, maybe after you clean this all up. I could take you out for some ramen before you head home. The good stuff, what do you think?" asks Iruka as Naruto got excited.

"Yea! I'll have this cleaned in no time." says Naruto getting back to work.

* * *

**\- Later that Night -**

Naruto and Iruka were now at Ichiraku Ramen a place that he had been coming to since he was four. The Ichiraku's have treated him like family and considering he's their favorite, he comes to check on them all the time and orders ramen. So while Naruto was enjoying his bowl Iruka asks Naruto a question he wanted to ask earlier.

"Naruto?" asks Iruka.

"Hmm?" asks Naruto with noodles in his mouth.

"Why would you do that to the Hokage faces. I mean you know who the Hokage are, don't you?" asks Iruka.

"Of course I do." says Naruto finishing up the bowl. "They were the greatest shinobi of their time. Unbeatable at the height of their power and dictated much here in the village to make it how it is now, so that the Will of Fire could be passed on to the next generation. There all my favorite but the most amazing of them was Hashirama Senju and Minato Namikaze who saved the village years ago." says Naruto.

_**'****_Not my f_ault damn it!'**_ says Kurama in the seal.

_'Of course it wasn't Furball!' _thought Naruto saying the obvious to Kurama as Iruka spoke again

"Then why did you-" starts Iruka as Naruto speaks again.

"Because i'm going to greater than any of them and surpass them all. Me. The next Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, a Shinobi Legend. It's not about being respected by the village to me considering most do disrespect me and words won't work, it takes action. To me it does and considering my clan already respects and cares for me along with my friends. It's about them looking up to me as I get the results to prove I'm a gifted Shinobi in my own right. Believe it!" says Naruto with Iruka looking on understanding him.

"By the way, can I ask a favor?" asks Naruto.

"You want another bowl?" asks Iruka.

"No but I want to try on the headband please." says Naruto as Iruka smiles a bit.

"Oh This? No way. You can only wear the Leaf headband when you finally graduate from the academy and become a Shinobi. You've gotta pass the test tomorrow and for you it will probably be easy enough considering as many times as you goof off, you do work hard to make up for it." says Iruka.

"So uncool when you know I'm going to pass." says Naruto.

"Hey, is that why you took off your goggles?" asks Iruka with a grin.

"I want another bowl actually." says Naruto with Iruka chuckling as they enjoy their meal.

* * *

**\- Senju-Uzumaki District -**

Naruto opened the door quietly and closed it quietly to not be caught entering. As he walked in he saw Tanjiro on his knees and on a pillow with a few lumps on his head, as Kamado was sitting on his own with a stick in hand and folded arms as Naruto was heading in the direction of the stairs but knew he wasn't getting out of this.

"So Hokage Monument huh?" asks Kamado in a neutral but cold gaze.

"Uh yeah…" says Naruto sweating as he looked at his uncle Tanjiro.

"He got me. Nothing I could really do and no point hiding." says Tanjiro rubbing his head.

"I gotta say…" says Kamado coming in front of Naruto as he patted him on the head. "Good job!" says Kamado with a smile making Naruto shocked as well as Tanjiro.

"It was nothing." says Naruto as he smiled but it went away when Kamado hit him over the head. "Ow! What was that for?! You said good job! You old fart!" says Naruto angry.

"You got caught! And who are you calling old fart?!" asks Kamado angry.

"Boys!" says the voice of Momo yelling while making them all freeze and start sweating as there was a dark aura around her. "What have I said about violence in the house?" asks Momo with them not responding and too scared. "Go to bed. Now!" says Momo yelling with an echo in her voice.

"Yes!" says all of them hugging each other scared, while deciding in running away all together.

"Still got it." says Momo with a smile as she heads off to bed too.

The next day would be a trip for sure.

* * *

**\- The Next Morning -**

At the academy students were now in the room as this would be the final pieces to determine if they can become shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. As Iruka began to speak to his students in the classroom to inform them.

"We will now start the Final Exam that has six parts in total. Written Exam, Shurikenjutsu, Sparring for Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu along with some extra credit pieces with one being Fūinjutsu and Kenjutsu that you can decide to take, as for the last part when your name is called proceed to the testing room. The Final Test will be on the Clone Jutsu." says Iruka looking at them. "So let's begin the written exam." says Iruka as Ken and Mizuki hand out papers as Mizuki hands Naruto his.

_'Seriously? Am I joke to you?'_ thought Naruto with a bored look, as he could feel the Genjutsu around him and the paper.

Upon feeling this, he dispersed it to begin as he saw the questions. Mizuki had been trying to sabotage Naruto's grades and skills in the academy and ultimately failed every time but still tried all the same. Many were above the level of a graduation test but he answered them all correctly. So within about ten minutes he was done.

He came down and handed it to Iruka who saw this and was shocked because this was the wrong paper but all right.

"Naruto, why didn't you tell me you had an advanced paper along with it being the wrong one?" asks Iruka.

"Didn't wanna bother you but if you want me to do the right paper I can." says Naruto with Iruka handing it to him and finishing it in front of him and handing it to him to begin getting back to his seat.

_'Damn the brat!'_ thought Mizuki gritting his teeth subtlety.

When the test was done, Ken took them and would grade them himself immediately while the other tests went on.

* * *

**\- Later Shurikenjutsu -**

All the students were outside now as Iruka began to speak.

"Alright next we'll begin your test on Shurikenjutsu. It will see how your accuracy with them is." says Iruka as he began calling names up.

The civilian kids could barely get five out of ten while the exception was Sakura getting seven out of 10 most of the clan heirs got eight out of ten. Sasuke got ten out of ten with his fan club swooning over him.

"Next up Naruto Uzumaki." says Iruka with him walking up but he noticed with his senses that Hiruzen who he called gramps or old man was watching with his crystal ball and Hana was in the trees watching.

Naruto began to feel the weight of the Kunai and Shuriken and could tell they were heavy as out of the corner of his eye Mizuki had smug grin. Naruto smiled as all he had to do was throw at the right angle and direction to get his score.

"Hraa!" says Naruto throwing the Kunai with speed as they hit dead on ten out of ten breaking through the wooden dummy and sticking out the back.

He then throws the Shuriken in quick succession as they shred the target and some out on the outside hitting the fence. Shocking all who seen except Shikamaru and Choji, who saw Naruto sometimes practice on trees for a better improvement to this.

"Good job Naruto. Ten out of Ten." says Iruka as Naruto walks back with Sasuke frowning a bit.

* * *

**\- Sparring Test -**

"We will now begin the sparring test. So pairs have already been decided." says Iruka as he goes through the names. The Civilian fights weren't all that great. Sakura and the Clan heir fights either ended in a draw because of how long or winning. So the last fight was now coming up.

"Okay last fight Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." says Iruka as both step into the field. "Okay rules are simple. No Kekkei Genkai just hand to hand combat. You will have a 10 minute fighting round and the match will be won when the other can't get up, or forfeit, or it ends in a draw by time, understood?" asks Iruka as both nod. "Okay make the Seal of Confrontation." says Iruka as they do so. "Now...begin." says Iruka starting it as Naruto goes in.

Naruto punches and sends kicks with wild and savage speed but anyone could tell it was a purpose considering he was never beaten in Taijutsu. As Naruto goes in for another Sasuke leans in and prepares to send a punch at Naruto that hit him sending him back to the ground with his fangirls along with Ino and Sakura cheering and Naruto's friends and Iruka looking on knowing this was just getting started.

"Face it you can't beat me loser." says Sasuke.

As Naruto laid there and heard him, he started laughing.

"Okay." says Naruto jumping to his feet rushing in with a quick kick that had greater speed making Sasuke dodge. Naruto sent palm strikes indicating his form was a mix of the Gentle Fist practice by the Hyuga Clan, while he also used the tip of his fingers for pressure points as a added mix that could be deadly.

Naruto sent another punch with a swift kick towards his opponent, as Sasuke dodged. Naruto took that opening to swiftly grab Sasuke, jump a bit and start spinning around his head and shoulders, as Naruto still had Sasuke in his grip while doing this to make him dizzy and disorientated while not being able to respond, he did this six times as he spun off of him making him dizzy. Naruto got on his hands and then sent a swiping kick to the left to hit his jaw, making Sasuke step back more.

Sasuke couldn't respond at all from such wild attacks. Naruto jumped back as he then took a running start and then flipped forward to send his body at him trying to drop kick Sasuke, which forced him to lift his right leg only for Naruto to use the other to kick his waist sending him back a bit. Naruto was counting and knew he had about seven minutes, as Sasuke rushed in with his own kick of the right leg making Naruto leaned back low. As he stood up fully when it was down in Sasuke's face punching him hard against the right cheek making him twisting while backing up.

Naruto rushed in grabbing Sasuke's right arm, wrapping his legs around the back and neck, flipping Sasuke to send him to the ground hard as he winced getting back up. Naruto continued his wild flurry of attacks as Sasuke respond to meet them in kind, as Naruto spun to the ground spinning his legs, trying to take Sasuke's footing from under him as Sasuke got back. Naruto stopped spinning as he got to his hands and launched himself to Sasuke hitting him with his head a bit, as he got to his feet sending a punch to the shoulder that hit dead on the mark.

Sasuke responded to hit back with a kick with Naruto dodging and then going in for punches and open handed strikes as Sasuke meets them but noticed something.

_'His hands are like solid rock even when it's in a open palm.'_ thought Sasuke as Naruto hit his side dead on and continued to hit as Sasuke backed up for space as Naruto didn't slow down in his stride as his next punch has smacked down. _'This is like fighting a wild savage animal, his strikes are wild but have strategy behind it. Damn it!'_ thought Sasuke frustrated as Naruto sent a kick and Sasuke dodged.

Sasuke saw that he would have to strike lower, even lower than his opponent. As he did this, only for Naruto to get to his hand and bend his leg over his back which was due to extreme flexibility, and sent a kick to Sasuke's head while sending his face to the dirt.

_'The Flexibility of his joints...it's superhuman!'_ thought Sasuke with his nose bleeding and gritted teeth.

_'Five minutes.' _thought Naruto as he back flipped three times and took the fourth to jumped up to his feet as he landed.

"Pretty amazing, Aren't I?" asks Naruto praising himself. "I've spent years training to be flexible like this. I am free like water, steady and stable like earth, raging like fire, flowing like a leaf in the wind, fast like lightning, but wild like my Whirlpool namesake of the Uzumaki!" says Naruto with a deep chuckle as it turned to full blown laughter with a grin on his face while he was bending his upper body backwards, so as to grab his legs as his head was upright between them as well while looking at Sasuke.

For Sasuke's part on seeing this, he definitely couldn't imagine doing that neither could the others who were seeing this while being shocked with widened eyes.

"Let's finish this shall we?" asks Naruto backup on his feet from releasing himself as he rushed in for more punches and kicks in wild succession in even greater speed than before.

_'how is he getting faster?! It's like he's some crazed person who gets stronger in conflict.' _thought Sasuke as Naruto got hits on his stomach and chest. Naruto grabs Sasuke by the shoulders as he still is reeling from the strikes.

"You need to stop calling me a loser and calm down!" says Naruto sending his forehead quickly at Sasuke's hitting it hard.

_'Damn did he fracture it?'_ thought Shikamaru hearing it along with everyone wincing.

Sasuke stumbled back and fell on his back, unconscious.

"What do you know? We had one second left in the fight anyway and I ended it." says Naruto walking off back to stand next to Shikamaru.

"Winner Naruto. Mizuki take him to the infirmary and get them to heal and wake him up to continue." says Iruka as Mizuki does so.

* * *

**\- With Hiruzen -**

"Kamado, what have you done to Naruto exactly?" asks Hiruzen sweating at this.

"Trained him and trained him properly." says Kamado with a smile.

_'Wait, is that why Hana has been doing these flexibility exercises for…'_ thought Tsume with a blush.

"What's wrong? It's like you noticed something." says Mikoto curious at seeing her friends face.

"It's nothing…" says Tsume with a blush still on her face as she came to an answer as Mikoto has a grin.

* * *

**\- Ninjutsu Test -**

For the Ninjustsu part they were to show something they learned in their own time. Sasuke showed off the Fireball Jutsu, while Naruto showed off a Whirlpool Style Jutsu.

* * *

**\- Genjutsu Test -**

For this everyone was tested to see if they could break it and ended up passing.

* * *

**\- Fūinjutsu Test -**

No one seemed to take the extra credit so Naruto did for this part and passed with flying colors on what he knew.

* * *

**\- Kenjutsu Test -**

For this Naruto went against Hayate Gekkō being only able to last in a match with the man for ten minutes, before losing the match. Considering the man was a Special Jōnin and his skill was Kenjutsu.

* * *

**\- Final Test -**

Students were now back in the classroom as Iruka began to talk again.

"The Final test as mentioned before will be on the Clone Jutsu." says Iruka.

Now Naruto was in the testing room with Iruka, Ken, and Mizuki after being called.

"Okay Naruto firstly as we done with the others, do the **Substitution Jutsu**." says Iruka with Ken throwing a Kunai and Naruto replacing himself with a pencil he had.

"Very good and very precise. Now the **Transformation Jutsu**." says Iruka with Naruto changing into a perfect replica of Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Now the **Clone Jutsu**." says Iruka as Naruto does so.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu." **says Naruto making twenty of himself, while shocking the three.

"What? You can't use Shadow Clones. It's against the rules." says Mizuki trying to move forward with his plan.

"Actually Mizuki, It's allowed considering Uzumaki have Kage level Chakra reserves and we need a substitute for the Clone Jutsu." says Ken.

"He's right Mizuki. So calm down." says Iruka as Mizuki did so but was angry on the inside, as Iruka turned back to Naruto and spoke. "Good Naruto, you pass. Now go and get your Headband in whatever color you like." says Iruka with a smile.

"Right." says Naruto happy as he went to get his and chose the cloth as black.

* * *

**\- Later That Day -**

All the students were now back in the classroom as Naruto sat down waiting for Iruka to speak.

"Now the Rookie Of The Year for this class is Naruto Uzumaki with the top grades for each year. And the Top Kunoichi is Sakura Haruno. Congratulations!" says Iruka with everyone clapping.

"What?! How is that possible?!" asks Sakura shocked that it wasn't Sasuke.

"You don't pay attention, do you? Well I'll tell you why by saying I worked my ass off. And when I goofed around, I was either training or working to better myself." says Naruto having a neutral tone in his voice.

"That title should belong to me instead of loser." says Sasuke angry.

"Calm yourself. Considering I beat you." says Naruto calmly.

"Enough you three. This is the decision and it has already been submitted publicly, filed, and recorded as it can not be changed." says Iruka knowing people would try to change it. "Now in two days in the morning I'll see you all for team placement. Enjoy the rest of your day." says Iruka as everyone leaves.

* * *

**\- Outside -**

"That's my boy! I knew you could do it." says Kamado patting his grandson on the head with a smile.

"Well done Naruto." says his grandmother Momo.

"You did well in getting Rookie Of The Year." says Hina.

"I heard he did well in the Kenjutsu department as well." says Giyu with a small tuck of the lips not trying to smile with pride.

"Along with Fuinjutsu." says Hiyori with a smile.

"Once again, nicely done Naruto." says Kazuki with a nod.

"Well Naruto. Your Shinobi career begins here, so tonight you get your gear for the job, open it tomorrow." says Tanjiro.

"Along with the Strength of a Hundred Seal on your forehead considering you did well in your training with me in Medical Ninjutsu." says Tsunade hugging her grandson now as he hugged back.

After the hug was complete Jiraiya came and started to speak.

"Great work Naruto, very well done." says Jiraiya with a smile. "Also your gift is on your bed back at the district." says Jiraiya whispering to him, as Naruto nodded.

"Well congratulations Naruto, now come on let's all go out to dinner before Naruto has to meet up with Hana." says Makino teasing her nephew.

"Yea, okay." says Naruto trying to hide his blush.

* * *

**\- Much Later -**

Hana right now was at the top of the Hokage Monument. As she was waiting for Naruto and thinking about the promise they made. and how close they've been since they were small children. It had really been a long journey for them, as they knew their feelings for each other were more than friends. As such, the memories of the past brought a content smile to her face.

So while this happened, Naruto appeared in a **Body Flicker**. Making her look over to see him

"Hana." says Naruto smiling, as she turns to do the same. "Well I passed. One step closer to our promise." says Naruto sitting down next to her.

As he said this, Hana nodded at the accomplishment. Knowing she and Naruto wouldn't have to wait much longer.

"Good and as a reward…" says Hana trailing off, as she lean over to kiss him on the lips as he kissed back.

The kissed last for a few seconds, before she leaned back and spoke.

"That's for completing the first part." says Hana with her smile, as Naruto spoke..

"Mhmm. Well, I have a gift for you as well." says Naruto handing her a small box. "Open it." says Naruto waiting eagerly.

Once he said this, Hana started tearing the wrappings off only to then opens the box. As what she found inside caused her eyes to widen, as she spoke.

"Naruto…" says Hana shocked.

"Well in the Uzumaki Clan, it's custom to give our hanafuda earrings to someone special we care about." says Naruto explaining as he spoke again. "So for me your that person Hana." says Naruto with a nod.

Upon finishing his reasoning for why, Naruto was enveloped by Hana hugging him as he hugged back.

"Naruto, thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." says Hana grateful while releasing him.

"Well go on. Put them on." says Naruto wanting to see them on her.

Hana puts down the box, as Naruto goes behind her in order to hold up her hair. As she takes off her first earrings, and starts putting on her new ones as Naruto watches. Once they were on, Hana straights her hair a bit as she spoke.

"Well, how do they look?" asks Hana as she finished adjusting herself.

He didn't say anything for the moment, just enjoying her beauty. The sunset helped in that area, as it really gave his eyes a new sight to behold as the earrings were a nice touch. It wasn't some lust or anything close to it, just intense care for her and happiness as he spoke.

"They look beautiful on you." says Naruto smiling very content, as she smiled back.

"Thank you. I'll make sure to wear them all the time then." says Hana as she went to stand up with Naruto doing the same. "So what're you going to do now, Naruto?" asks Hana.

"Well I have to meet my grandma Tsunade back at home for her to place the **Strength of a Hundred Seal **on my forehead." says Naruto giving his answer.

"I see. Then I should get going as well. I have to go get ready for a mission for tomorrow. So I'll see you after." says Hana kissing him on the cheek, before Body Flickering away as he did the same.

* * *

**\- On The Streets of Konoha -**

Naruto was currently walking the streets of Konoha back to the district as people saw what he had on his forehead. He ignored the people as most would look at him with a glare and he wouldn't entertain their petty anger for something that was not his fault. To him, the people of Konoha were an unavoidable annoyance in his eyes.

Though right now, Naruto was thinking of the promise he made some time to ago. That whoever it was going around as his Great-Great Grandfather Madara, would pay for his father and mother's death. Upon making this promise, Kurama also had informed Naruto that he was not under the Uchiha Clan's Curse of Hatred due to the fact of being an Uzumaki. As their will to overcome personal hatred was stronger in a sense of speaking.

So now, Naruto was currently walking and enjoying the sights as someone put a hand on his shoulder as he turned to see who it was and finding it was Mizuki. Naruto was getting irritated knowing this would be some stupid attempt.

"Hey Naruto, I was looking all over for you." says Mizuki being friendly but Naruto could feel the negative emotions coming off this prick in droves.

"What for Mizuki-Sensei?" asks Naruto acting curious.

"Well I just got out of a meeting with Lord Third and he wanted me to give you a test to see where you skills of stealth are." says Mizuki keeping the act.

_**'****_What_ a damn idiot…' **_says Kurama in the seal seeing this man's stupidity but would give him an A+ for effort.

"Okay, what is it?" asks Naruto. _'Just hurry up damn it, and tell me...' _thought Naruto.

"Well…" says Mizuki trailing off.

* * *

**\- Later That Night With Iruka -**

Currently at a small home, Iruka was laying down thinking of some old memories from his past. Around the time of Nine-Tails Attack when their was so much fear in his heart, as he sometimes couldn't sleep and would stay awake through the night.

Though this wasn't the case now, as he heard a knock at the door.

"Iruka-Sensei! Wake up!" says the voice of Mizuki on the other side of the door, yelling.

Upon hearing this, Iruka gets up from his bed and goes over to open the door.

"What is it?" asks Iruka now concerned.

"You need to come to Hokage Mansion immediately! It's Naruto. He stole the Sacred Scroll!" says Mizuki shocking Iruka.

"You mean the** Scroll of Sealing**?! Oh No!" says Iruka now very concerned upon hearing this.

* * *

**\- With Naruto -**

Currently in a wooded area somewhere in Konoha, Naruto was sitting down looking through the Scroll. As he went to unroll it and speak out.

"Now, let's see what were working with." says Naruto as he uses his Sharingan to copy it all down while being shocked to read what he saw.

**Four Symbols Seal: **This technique requires a great deal of talent to perform. The user applies the seal's formula to an object or a human's body, sealing a large enemy or an evil spirit within them. If two Four Symbols Seal are used, a stronger seal is created; this is called the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. If the Four Symbols Seals do not completely overlap with each other, this allows the enemy/spirit's chakra to merge with whoever they've been sealed into. Used on Naruto Uzumaki to seal away the Nine-Tails into his body. The Four Symbols Seal is based on the Fūinjutsu of Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki Clan Four Symbols Seal is also left on the stomachs of those who perform the Reaper Death Seal. Fūinjutsu, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m).

**Eight Trigrams Sealing Style: **The Eight Trigrams Sealing Style is a fūinjutsu of the Uzumaki Clan. A Four Symbols Seal is used to seal a large enemy or an evil spirit into a target, such as an object or a human's body. A stronger seal is created if two Four Symbols Seal are used; this is called the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. If the Four Symbols Seals do not completely overlap with each other, this allows the enemy/spirit's chakra to merge with whoever they've been sealed into. Fūinjutsu, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m).

**Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal: **The Reaper Death Seal is a sealing technique developed by the Uzumaki Clan to call upon the power of the Shinigami. After the hand seals are performed, the user's soul is partly separated from their body and suspended behind them. Behind their soul appears the Shinigami, which restrains their soul with its hair. Only the Summoner is able to see the Shinigami at this point. After a few moments, the Shinigami wraps its left arm with prayer beads and chants unintelligibly until a cursed seal appears on its arm. It then drives its arm into the summoner's soul, thus allowing the Summoner to call upon the Shinigami to seal a target: the Shinigami's arm emerges from the Summoner's body and grasps the target's soul.

The target's soul is sealed within the body of the summoner, represented by a swirl pattern on their torso that is similar in appearance to the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. The Summoner can, with difficulty, continue moving and speaking, allowing them to finish any lingering business they may have, but they will die as soon as their soul has been fully consumed. The soul of the summoner and their victims do not pass on to the Pure Land, instead being trapped within the Shinigami's stomach, destined to fight each other for all eternity. Souls can only be freed from the Shinigami's stomach by using Reaper Death Seal: Release. To use, an individual wears the Shinigami Mask of the Uzumaki Clan, causing them to become possessed by the Shinigami. If the individual wearing the mask slices open their own stomachs, the Shinigami will do the same, and any souls inside it will be freed. However, the mask doesn't have any properties that will prevent its user from dying of that injury. S-rank, Offensive, All ranges, Snake → Boar → Ram → Rabbit → Dog → Rat → Bird → Horse → Snake → Clap Hands.

**Flying Raijin Jutsu:** A Space–Time Ninjutsu created by Tobirama Senju and later perfected by Minato Namikaze. S-rank, Supplementary, Seal of Confrontation.

**Shadow Clone Jutsu:** A Clone Technique created by Tobirama Senju. B-rank, Supplementary, Clone seal or Tiger or Horse seal. The user's chakra is evenly divided between themselves and their clones: creating one clone will give it half the user's chakra, creating two clones will give each a third of the user's chakra, and so on. Depending on how much chakra the user has and how many clones they make, this rapid depletion of their reserves can be dangerous. Because of this, usually only those of at least jōnin-level can safely use the standard Shadow Clone Technique. The Multiple Shadow Clone Technique – which creates hundreds of clones to the standard version's dozens – is unsafe to the point of being forbidden along with elemental variants in battle.

Shadow clones can also accelerate training periods. For example, by training alongside one shadow clone for one hour, the user will have two hours' worth of training experience once the shadow clone disperses. By using hundreds of clones, training that would usually take weeks or months can be completed within a few hours. But because of how much chakra it takes to create just one shadow clone, and because the training itself will likely be arduous even without shadow clones, Although they are separate, shadow clones maintain small links between themselves and their original, intended to allow the user to reestablish control when needed. Users can exploit this link to network their clones, causing changes in their own chakra to extend to all the others. B-rank, Supplementary, Clone seal or Tiger or Horse.

**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu: **This technique is a larger-scale version of the standard Shadow Clone Technique; there is no real difference between them beyond the number of shadow clones being created. Creating even a single shadow clone will require half of a user's chakra, for which reason the normal Shadow Clone Technique is generally only safe to use for jōnin. Because of how many clones are created with the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, the chakra cost is far greater, rendering it unsafe to use for most people other than the Hokage. For this reason, the First Hokage declared it forbidden and hid it away in the Scroll of Seals. A-rank, Supplementary, Clone seal.

**Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique:** This technique was invented by Hiruzen Sarutobi, demonstrating his title as the "Professor" with its conceptualization and efficiency. After throwing a single shuriken, the user duplicates it with their chakra, in the same way that the Shadow Clone Technique makes copies of the user; creating shadow clones is already difficult on its own, but specifically duplicating inanimate objects is even more difficult. In an instant, the thousand copied shuriken spread throughout the area, surrounding the target. Because the shuriken are physically real, the target is attacked from every direction, which they have almost no chance of completely avoiding. It can also be used for the Flying Raijin Jutsu. A-rank, Offensive, Short to Mid range (0-10m), Ox → Dog → Dragon → Rat → Dog → Boar → Snake → Tiger.

**Kunai Shadow Clone Technique: **The technique operates the same as the Parent Jutsu just with Kunai.

**Water Release: Shadow Clone Technique:** The Clone disperses and hits the enemy with a large amount of water to throw them back. A-rank, Offensive, Supplementary.

**Earth Release: Shadow Clone Technique:** The user creates a shadow clone made of mud. Unlike most clone techniques, after being struck, the clone can reform itself. A-rank, Offensive, Supplementary.

**Fire Release: Shadow Clone Technique:** The user can hit an opponent with fire to damage them when it is dispersed. A-rank, Offensive, Supplementary.

**Wind Release: Shadow Clone Technique:** The user can hit an opponent with blades of wind when dispersed, damaging the opponent. A-rank, Offensive, Supplementary.

**Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique: **This technique allows the user to make a shadow clone infused with lightning. Because it is a shadow clone, it is able to perform techniques and interact with the environment. If the clone is injured, it will revert to its natural lightning-state, at the same time electrocuting whatever makes contact with it. Unlike a regular shadow clone, however, it does not send chakra back to the user upon reverting to lightning. A-rank, Offensive, Supplementary.

**Shadow Clone Explosion: **A Technique Created by Itachi Uchiha. A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m) has potential.

**Genjutsu: Infinite Darkness Jutsu: **The user places a hallucinatory darkness on a target's eyesight, causing them to see nothing but black, the sensation of being at the bottom of a deep hole. Because the target cannot see, they are very vulnerable to attack. Although this handicap is dangerous even to the likes of the Hokage it is not insurmountable as the victim is able to sense attacks to try to defend himself and smell his attackers in order to stage a counterattack. A-rank, Supplementary, Short to Mid range (0-10m), Hand Seals: Tiger.

**The Eight Inner Gates: **The Eight Gates are eight specific tenketsu along the chakra pathway the Eight Gates is described as a double-edged sword, empowering users by sacrificing their own health and safety; such risks have caused the Eight Gates to be likened to kinjutsu. When opening one of the Eight Gates, users are typically shown opening all preceding gates as well, though it is not clear if this is actually required. To have all of the Eight Gates open at once is known as Eight Gates Released Formation.

**Eight Inner Gates Formation: **This is a heightened state that is achieved by opening all Eight Gates. The user opens their body's eighth gate by puncturing themselves just above the heart, causing a bloody steam (resembling a flaming red aura) to start emanating from their pores, hair, and eyebrows. Their body will continue to heat up until it's been cooked from the inside-out, reducing the user to ash. Opening all of the Eight Gates inevitably leads to death. While all of the Eight Gates are open, the user's heart pumps at maximum power, granting them power a hundred times greater than they are usually capable of, far beyond that of the Five Kage.

**Summoning: Rashōmon: **The user summons a large gate;The gate itself is designed to look frightening, with the gate's doors having a demonic face upon them; this is to intimidate onlookers, potentially warding them off. The gate's doors are tightly shut and solidly built, making it useful as a shield against most forms of physical attack. The stronger the attack, the more damage the attacker will do to themselves when they try and fail to break through the gate. Despite this, it can also be used in a three gate variant, and beyond that is a five gate variant. B-rank, Defensive. Hand Seal: Snake.

**Summoning: Triple Rashōmon: **The Summoning: Triple Rashōmon is an upgrade to the standard Summoning: Rashōmon, which — as its name suggests — summons not one, but three menacing Rashōmon. The technique requires two summoning seals to be completed, and these gates serve the same function as the single Rashōmon, but with triple the defence. The first gate takes the attack head-on, the second reduces the attack's power and the third disperses the pressure, causing all attacks that come in contact with it to lose their power before they can be effective. The defensive capabilities of this technique are further boosted by the lack of hand seals required to perform this technique.

**Summoning: Five-Layer Rashōmon: **While one already boasting enormous defensive properties, with this technique the user summons five Rashōmon gates to block an incoming attack. The defense is quite formidable, and with five gates, the user is also able to change the trajectory of an attack as powerful as a Tailed Beast Ball equipped with a Susanoo sword. The defensive qualities of this technique are further boosted by the lack of hand seals required to perform it. A-rank, Defensive.

**Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation: **binds the soul of a deceased person to a living vessel, restoring them as they were when they were alive in order to do their Summoner's bidding. It was originally created by Tobirama Senju, some time after which he declared it a kinjutsu. Before this technique can be performed, the user must first acquire some of the DNA of the person they intend to reincarnate. basically amounts to grave-robbing, although blood stains or organs salvaged after the target's death also work. The soul of the intended reincarnated must also reside in the Pure Land; souls trapped in the stomach of the Shinigami, for example, cannot be reincarnated so long as they reside there. A living sacrifice is also required for the reincarnated soul to use as a vessel. Parent Jutsu: Summoning TechniqueS-rank, Supplementary, Tiger → Snake → Dog → Dragon → Clap hands.

**Spirit Transformation Technique: **This technique allows the user's spirit to materialize and leave their body, which is then able to take possession of a target, enabling them to freely manipulate the victim's body at will. As a result of being possessed by this jutsu-user, the host body decays from the this technique had been used to kill a great number of shinobi during his only known way to counteract the technique is to trap the user within a barrier, such as the Four Violet Flames Formation, before they can activate it. Tobirama Senju was capable of using a similar technique, where he can send his soul into another person's body if they were still alive, but unlike this technique, it is labelled a kinjutsu. S-rank, Offensive, Supplementary, All ranges, Tiger → Ram → Rat → Horse → Boar → Hare.

**Four Red Yang Formation:** A powerful barrier formation noted to only be usable by those of Kage caliber, whereby four shinobi, standing in a square formation, erect a large barrier that is red in color. It was stated to be several times stronger than the Four Violet Flames Formation, and is highly malleable and elastic. When assaulted by a Tailed Beast Ball from the Ten-Tails, the barrier simply distorted its shape, forcing the brunt of the attack upwards while it was left completely intact and reformed to its original users can create openings within the barrier to allow passage. A-rank, Defensive, Supplementary, Long range (10m+), Hand Seal: Ram.

When Naruto got down he was just shocked and now knew that if this scroll ended up in the wrong hands, it would be catastrophic.

_'To think the bastard Mizuki wants this. He's too dumb to use most of these and isn't even powerful enough or ambitious enough, so who would...'_ thought Naruto assessing the situation in front of him.

_**'****_Naruto,_ some of these you can use and some of these you can't. Under any circumstances, do not use the Reaper Death Seal, Reanimation Jutsu, and Spirit Transformation Technique. There's a reason why your family, and Hiruzen want this Scroll to be kept locked away. Though I will say this, work on The Flying Raijin Jutsu, it will take an extreme amount of time to figure it out but it's worth learning.' **_says Kurama in the seal advising and observing this.

_'How much time are we talking, Kurama?'_ thought Naruto wondering the time range.

**_'If your lucky, you'll figure it out in a year or two. Maybe less give or take with clones.' _**says Kurama in the seal, as he continued. _**'I****_f you work hard_ enough to understand the inner working of the Jutsu, you may unlock more than what you've asked for.'**_ says Kurama in the seal making Naruto groan.

_'Well, greatness doesn't happen instantly, that's for sure. Though, it doesn't mean I can't use the Flying Raijin Style Kunai considering their pretty comfortable for combat.' _thought Naruto responding to Kurama.

* * *

**\- With Hiruzen and Kamado -**

Hiruzen and Kamado were standing before Leaf shinobi who were ready but complaining and saying things about the current situation before them.

"Lord Hokage, this is not just a prank. This is a serious crime, one that impacts village security." says the first shinobi.

"That scroll contains secrets, ones that were sealed away by the First Hokage. Secrets known only to our village." says the second shinobi.

"If it falls into the wrong hands. They could destroy our entire way of life." says the third shinobi.

As the complainst continued, Hiruzen sighed before speaking out.

"Alright, bring Naruto here at once. Unharmed." says Hiruzen being final on the matter.

"Yes Sir!" says all of the shinobi, as they run off to find him.

"Uzumaki Clansmen, the same goes for you. Find Naruto, and bring him here." says Kamado giving out his own orders.

"Yes, Lord Kamado!" says the Uzumaki shinobi, as they jump off to leave.

So with both Hiruzen and Kamado now alone, Kamado begins to speak first.

"Do you think it will all go according to plan?" asks Kamado curious on the matter.

"Yes, it will." says Hiruzen nodding while very sure of it.

* * *

**\- With Naruto -**

Currently with Naruto, an hour has passed since he started sitting down with his legs crossed calmly waiting. Calmly waiting, as he sensed Iruka coming into the area now. Deciding to open his eyes, as he heard the man speak.

"It's all over Naruto." says Iruka breathing a bit hard.

"Yea it is." says Naruto standing up now. "Your getting better at this Sensei, but I already had time to learn most of the techniques. While finding some I even can't use at all." says Naruto with a grin.

_'He's been out here practicing but not only that has had enough time to learn most of them. Even got done early to sit down and relax.'_ thought Iruka with a proud look on his face, as Naruto's voice brought him out of this.

"Anyway, Mizuki-Sensei said something along the lines of being assessed for stealth by the Hokage. That's why I had to take the scroll." says Naruto informing him and causing Iruka's eyes to widen.

"What? What you mean by..." asks Iruka only to sense something from the treeline coming towards them both. "Look out!" says Iruka yelling as he pushes Naruto out of the way, only for him to land on his feet.

As this action was performed, Naruto saw that Iruka was hit by a few Kunai in his legs. Cutting the man's mobility down at the moment, as Naruto heard a familiar yet annoying voice.

"I see you find our little hide away." says the voice of Mizuki, as he stood standing on a tree branch.

Iruka looked up at the man, only to grit his teeth a bit as he spoke.

"So that's the way it is huh? I should've known." says Iruka clearly irritated now.

"Honestly, it was bright as day for me." says Naruto getting both of their attention. "Attempting to sabotage my test scores and techniques through the Academy. Trying to get me to fail the Academy as whole, but ultimately on your part failing in succeeding. Only to resort in having me steal the Scroll of Sealing for you, which was a great mistake on your end. Considering Lord Third is aware of the situation by now because I told my grandfather to inform him of your intentions." says Naruto shocking them both as he continued speaking. "Ultimately, you failed Mizuki. As this whole situation before us was to lure out a traitor of the village." says Naruto finishing up with a calm expression on his face.

Iruka for his part was entirely shocked at what he just heard. The fact that this was planned to lure out a traitor of the village, really spoke to how much of fool Mizuki was. Though right now, the man himself had one final card to play to play that could help in his favor.

"Really? I wouldn't say that. Considering you failed to see that the whole village has lied to you for 13 years." says Mizuki as his face developed a sadistic grin.

The facial expression along with the words spoke by Mizuki, only worried Iruka more. Iruka knew what the man was attempting to do, and say but he also wouldn't allow it. So before Iruka could speak in order to stop him, Naruto spoke out.

"You mean the Nine-Tails sealed inside my gut? I've known about since I was six years old." asks Naruto still having a bored look on his face, while shocking the two men. "Seriously, you people are complete idiots if you think I'm the fox. Once more, It also baffles me how were the top shinobi village that has come out on top in every war, but can't tell the difference between the giant beasts and the children they seal them into. Which is why I'll admit it, Kumogakure does the best in regards to how their Jinchūriki are treated like heroes." says Naruto with a glare now as he continued further. "Though as I said from the beginning Mizuki, you failed. So stop with your miserable attempts at deceiving me, traitor." says Naruto now very annoyed.

Once this was said, it only shocked both men that Naruto had known for so long. It also really spoke a lot to how much Naruto controlled his emotions, when it came to his true feelings on how he felt about most of the village. He loved the village as whole and what it stood for, but he just hated most of the people that residing within it's walls. To him, he wasn't looking for pity or a sense of acknowledgment. What he was looking towards was a goal beyond personal or public recognition.

So now, seeing his plans failed, Mizuki was enraged as he went to strike out now.

"Then if you know so much...die!" says Mizuki yelling out as he went to throw a Fūma Shuriken with incredible speed.

As the weapon came down with the intent to strike Naruto, he didn't have enough to react and counter. Which is why for Iruka, he decided to intervene.

"Naruto! Get down!" says Iruka yelling out now in urgency, as Naruto did as told.

So once he hit the ground, the Shuriken hit dead on contact with flesh. Iruka's flesh, as he decided to take the blow for his now former student. As Naruto looked up very surprised, as he spoke out.

"Why?" asks Naruto shocked at seeing this.

"Because were the same. When I lost my parents no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me and just forgot I was there. My grades dropped, I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me and to know my name. My school work wasn't good enough to get their attention. So I did crazy things and then I had to pay for it. It was very hard for me." says Iruka as he continued further. "It's a bit different for you, Naruto. You may have not given up, and you may have worked hard to excel at what you do best, but it doesn't hide what you truly feel about certain things. As that pain you carry only fades if you open up to your family about it. You have them, and their willing to listen." says Iruka with tears in his eyes. "I'll be there to listen too. As your former Sensei." says Iruka with tears coming from his eyes.

These words surprised Naruto because he didn't know the man cared that much. So right now, Naruto decides to get up off the ground and pull the Fūma Shuriken from his back as he spoke.

"Sensei. I'm going to need you to hold this while I handle Mizuki." says Naruto handing him the scroll.

"Your a fool if you think you can beat me, demon!" says Mizuki yelling.

**"Asura's Rage Mark Activate."** says Naruto as the mark on the left side of his forehead activates, glowing red.

Once this action took place, Naruto went forward and sped up the tree towards Mizuki. Only to punch him hard in the face and send him falling back off the branch and into the ground.

"I think I can beat you! You bastard!" says Naruto yelling out with anger in his voice, as he went to rush forward.

Mizuki for his part quickly got up now, as he went to throw another one of his Fūma Shuriken at Naruto. Only for Naruto to grab and throw it back, as Mizuki went to dodge while Naruto came speeding in to send a punch right into Mizuki's face, cracking his nose and sending him into a tree. As the man himself was holding his face in pain while blood came out from his nose.

"You know nothing of pain for being hated for something that wasn't your fault. You and this entire village are a pack of fools and cowards." says Naruto speaking calmly, as he continued to walk forward. "Don't ever think because of rank that you could ever take me on in a fight." says Naruto walking over to him, only to stop some space away.

"You'll never be accepted by this village. Even Iruka knows that your a beast." says Mizuki gritting out the words.

"That's right. That is how beasts are." says Iruka speaking now, as he continued. "But that's not who Naruto is. He's nothing like that. Naruto's one of a kind, works hard, puts his whole heart into it. Sure he'll mess up sometimes and everyone tries to jump on him, awakening his fury. But what he holds dear to him only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So you're wrong, he's nothing like the Nine-Tails that's sealed inside of him. He's Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden In The Leaves." says Iruka making good on this fact.

_'Sensei…' _thought Naruto shocked.

_**'_I don't_ understand why you're shocked! They should know this already damn it!' **_says Kurama yelling inside the seal.

"To believe you would say such bullshit." says Mizuki grunting to his feet.

"I have no problems with killing a bastard like you but i'm gonna keep you alive for answers, As for the crime of touching my sensei, your gonna feel pain reminiscent to death." says Naruto deactivating the mark and putting his hands in a seal. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu" **says Naruto creating dozens of clones making Mizuki pale. "Beat him down hard. Make sure he's barely breathing but alive." says Naruto with a grin on his face.

As all of the clones run at Mizuki with the intention of doing as ordered of them.

"AAAAHHHH!" says Mizuki yelling in fear.

* * *

**\- Later -**

After a couple of minutes had passed, Mizuki' now lied on the ground now in a puddle of his own blood now. Bruises covering his face as proof. So now, Naruto looks at his work and speaks out.

"I kind of got carried away." says Naruto scratching the back of his head nervously, as he now looks at Iruka. "Hey, are you okay Iruka-Sensei?" asks Naruto running over.

"Yea." says Iruka as he had a thought and looks up.

* * *

**\- Back With Hiruzen and Kamado -**

Everyone was now gathered back in front of the Hokage and Kamado as Hiruzen spoke.

"Everything's alright now don't worry. Naruto will be back soon along with the scroll and with the traitor Mizuki." says Hiruzen informing them of the situation.

"Call it off." says Kamado ordering his men.

"Yes Lord Kamado." says his clansmen.

* * *

**\- With Naruto -**

Naruto and Iruka had appeared in front of the Hokage with the scroll and Mizuki.

"Mission complete. Here's the scroll back along with the traitor. Iruka-Sensei needs medical attention as well." says Naruto.

"Well done, Naruto. We'll speak later tomorrow after you speak with your Jōnin Squad Leader. As of now this is marked as a S-rank mission for saving village secrets and will be added to your record along with pay. Now, go home and get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow." says Hiruzen as medical ninja helped Iruka while Anbu took Mizuki off for questioning.

"Yes Sir." says Naruto as he an Kamado walked off.

_'Yea the Leaf is in good beside my own.' _thought Hiruzen smiling seeing them leave.

* * *

**\- The Next Morning -**

Naruto woke up bright and early. He brushed his teeth showered and ate breakfast as he went back up to his room to put on his shinobi Outfit. Opening the box and started getting dressed.

After getting dressed he now wore a mesh Armour T-shirt under his long-sleeve high collared white shirt that hugged his upper body as the color of the shirt hugged his neck as it was meant to with the Uzumaki Clan Symbol on the shoulders and a large on the back with the Kanji for "Whirlpool Pillar" (渦の柱, _Uzu no hashira_) above the clan symbol along with two crimson bands on both of his sleeves and over his forearms were black steel gauntlets but on his right ring finger was a ring he got from Hana as part of the outfit, which was red and bore the kanji for "flower" (花, _Hana_).

As for his pants he now wore black tight pants meant to be comfortable but wrap his lower body, he wore long blacks socks with black sandals and black ankle tape to wrap around along with this he had custom shin-guards that we black plating but had a gold color on the lining with spikes made to cut and injury but not deep enough to scar only hurt and a white, open-front apron with three Uzumaki Clan Symbols, one on the left, middle, and right with crimson flame pattern along with white diamonds in the flames on the bottom, designed to look like his father's Haori a bit. The last piece that went to this is a Haori two different patterns: one solid black on his right and the other to his left right solid white with the Uzumaki Symbol on the shoulder and crimson flame patterns at the sleeve on the back was the Kanji for Fire (火, _Hi_) in red and at the ends lightning bolt patterns. The outfit is made to be light armor but durable in combat and comfortable and what is special about it is that it has Fūinjutsu runes in for added protection along with the person being able to turn it solid black on stealth missions but the name for the outfit would be called "Crimson Pillar Outfit".

Facial appearance was the same with Tobirama's facial marking, alongside his whiskers, and the red markings around his eyes. He still wore his Hanafuda earrings along with his usual red hair, but what was now on his forehead under his Shinobi headband along with the tessellated triangle headband that his Uncle Kazuki gave him was the **Strength of a Hundred Seal **that his grandmother, Tsunade put there for his neck inside the shirt, he wore three necklaces. One being a small Uzumaki Spiral Hanafuda piece but with Hana's Chakra contained inside it, as she wears one herself with his chakra inside it. The second he wears is a small red beaded necklace, and the last one is a black necklace with a single Uzumaki Spiral Symbol on it as the pendant.

As for gear he had a black ninja tool belt to wrap around the waist and strapped to it were a pouch for his tools along with his Tri-Pronged Kunai and two katana's one his own and the other belongs to his mother, the first one is his and is called "Whirlpool's Embrace" the blade is blue with a distinct white hamon and its tsuba has sun-like edges, Its hamon is pitch black colored and Kanemoto style, having the appearance of a saw or sharp teeth. It has Uzumaki Clan Spirals on the hilt, being wrapped with black silk. The Kashira is black dragon, tsuba and kojiri end cap are golden, and the sheath is black, decorated with dark red Uzumaki Spirals and along the blade is the Kanji for "Maelstrom". The Second Blade is his mother's sword and is called "Crimson Princess" the blade has the same design as the other but is the color of crimson red and Kanemoto style, having the appearance of a saw or sharp teeth but the line is black, the crimson red tsuba is shaped like a multi-layered flame and the pommel is covered in black samegawa. Along the blade is the Kanji for "Red-Hot Habanero".

Now on his leg was a black shuriken holster on his right knee, he had two. along with this he had a Fūinjutsu Scroll there as well for his other weapons encase if he ever had to switch.

Overall he was ready for this day and looked at himself in the mirror and had one thought to this outfit.

_'Yeah, I look good but something tells me...it's going to be troublesome towards fan-girls…' _thought Naruto.

_**'****_Don't s_tart sound like a Nara please.' **_says Kurama in the seal.

_'I'm not but you will see what I'm talking about on the way for my shinobi Registration Picture and Papers.' _thought Naruto responding to Kurama.

Naruto made his way downstairs to the door to leave for the day.

"Alright I'm leaving out!" says Naruto as they all of his family said goodbye but noticed the outfit.

"See you later Naruto. Just try not to attract too many girls with that outfit alright." says his grandmother Momo teasing.

"Kami, I hope not." says Naruto under his breath as he left out.

* * *

**\- Later -**

Naruto was now at the top of Hokage Mansion for his picture as the cameraman was ready.

"Alright kid, just tell me when your ready." says the man.

"I'm ready." says Naruto as he made a serious face and the man took the picture.

* * *

**\- With Hiruzen -**

Hiruzen was with Biwako and Kamado as they were now looking over the registration picture.

"This is a very good photo Naruto. Very serious." says Biwako with a smile.

"Take it again. It's too serious." says Hiruzen.

"Like your one to talk with the picture of yourself and the other Kage on your office wall!" says Naruto yelling out.

"Do it again." says Hiruzen calmly.

"No." says Naruto.

"Naruto…" says Hiruzen in a tone of warning as Naruto does a hand seal to use the **Sexy Jutsu**.

"Pretty please Lord Hokage~" says a transformed Naruto in a sultry voice.

As this happens, Hiruzen flies back with a nosebleed. While a vein popped out on Biwako's forehead as she looked at her husband, making a mental note to punish him later. Though for Kamado, Naruto's little stunt made him put his hand over his mouth to hold in laughter, as Hiruzen got back up into his seat.

"That's the **Sexy Jutsu** you say? Very tricky. Much too tricky don't do it again." says Hiruzen as Naruto nodded proudly. "I'm marking it down in the scroll as a Forbidden Jutsu." says Hiruzen wiping his nose with a tissue with Naruto laughing a bit as someone came in.

"Today's the day old man! I will- Ah!" says the kid but trips over his scarf as Naruto sweat drops at this while Biwako chuckles a bit.

_'My grandson, Konohamaru. Another headache.' _thought Hiruzen with a smirk.

Konohamaru has short spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and a small chip in his tooth. He wears a grey helmet with a hole at the top for his hair to stick out of. He has a long blue scarf.

"Are you okay Honorable Grandson?" asks a Jōnin named Ebisu.

Ebisu has dark hair and brown eyes and is never seen without his trademark sunglasses. Usually he is in the standard Konoha shinobi outfit, albeit without the flak jacket. He also wears his forehead protector like a bandanna. When deployed on missions, or if the situation calls for it he will don the flak jacket as part of his outfit.

"Something tripped me." says Konohamaru rubbing his face.

_'Alright who is this shrimp?' _thought Naruto as Konohamaru looked over to him.

As did Ebisu with Naruto looking at the man with a cold gaze.

_'It's that kid! Hmph, The Nine-Tailed Fox of course. He's the worst kind of trouble maker.' _thought Ebisu as Konohamaru walked up to Naruto.

"Alright! Your the one who tripped me weren't you?!" asks Konohamaru accusing him.

"His name is Naruto, honey. Be nice." says Biwako with a smile as Naruto grabbed him by the helmet.

"Alright! First of all you tripped on your own scarf." says Naruto standing lifting Konohamaru up to him eye level.

"Hey! Take your hands off of him right now! He is the Honorable Grandson of the Honorable Third Hokage." says Ebisu with Naruto looking at the kid.

_'That stopped him. Just like all the rest.'_ thought Konohamaru.

"I wouldn't give a damn if he was your grandmother! Considering she's right there!" says Naruto bonking him on the head as he turned to Ebisu. "As for you, I don't follow orders from a closet pervert." says Naruto making note of this out loud, as Ebisu looked embarrassed. "Anyway, see you guys later." says Naruto now leaving the room.

_'With Konohamaru running around with Naruto things are sure to get hard in terms of paperwork...' _thought Hiruzen seeing Konohamaru leaving and Ebisu spazzing out to find him.

* * *

**\- The Next Morning with Naruto -**

Naruto was now walking into the academy after eating breakfast with his family, wearing his outfit. Yesterday on his way out he talked to Konohamaru and even trained him to use the **Sexy Jutsu** along finding out why he was trying to defeat his grandfather. Afterwards he gave him advice and eventually the two became rivals with Konohamaru looking up to him as an older brother.

So now he walked into the classroom to his seat. When he walked in everyone notice the outfit but also the serious but calm face with he had with his fan-girls swooning over him as he sat down in his seat next to Sasuke. Enjoying the quiet mood until it was ruined by running footsteps.

"I'm first!" says both Sakura and Ino as Naruto noticed with his sensory ability as Sakura was making her way down in his direction.

"Move it Naruto!" says Sakura screeching.

"No. Now sit down somewhere else and don't annoy me." says Naruto in a voice of command.

"Hold it forehead! I'm sitting next to Sasuke." says Ino as more fangirls come up.

_'Good grief…'_ thought Naruto ignoring and sitting with his eyes closed.

_'Clueless.' _thought Sasuke.

* * *

**\- With Hiruzen -**

Hiruzen was in a room full of Jonin as they were gathered in the room.

"Most promising new student student Sasuke Uchiha. Is that him?" asks Asuma Sarutobi, son of Hiruzen and Biwako.

Asuma was a tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

"Yes he's the one." says Hiruzen responding to his son.

"He's one of the many survivors of the Uchiha Clan, and also it's heir." says Kurenai Yuhi.

Kurenai is a fair-skinned woman of slender build. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

"That's right." says Hiruzen replying with a nod.

"Hmm…" says Kakashi as the crystal ball turns to Naruto who's eyes fly open looking directly at them almost, shocking them.

"Wait he can see us?" asks Asuma shocked.

"Yes, his sensory ability is very good along with his other skills that allowed him to graduate." says Hiruzen making note of this.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Rookie Of The Year, excels in every class. While starting to be known throughout the village as "Konoha's Crimson Prince" says Kurenai, observing the red haired boy.

"Yes he is. But right now, it looks like he'll explode at the moment." says Kamado seeing his grandson's annoyed expression.

"Why?" asks Tsume curious at that.

"He doesn't like fan-girls especially his and Sasuke's." says Tanjiro seeing his nephew's look.

* * *

**\- Back with Naruto -**

Naruto was still looking at the spot but also noticed the fan girls were getting louder and louder. As a vein popped out on his forehead when they started arguing about, who was cuter Naruto or Sasuke. Only adding fuel to the fire of Naruto's irritation.

"Sasuke!" says Sasuke's fan-girls.

"Naruto!" says Naruto's fan-girls.

"Sasuke!" says Sasuke's fan-girls louder.

"Naruto!" says Naruto's fan-girls louder.

"SHUT UP! Your freaking annoying!" says Naruto angry.

With this being said by Naruto, his fan girls only started swooning over him even more now. Causing Naruto to lay his face in left hand by sheer annoyance. Though that annoyance turned to anger, as he heard someone speak in the row below him.

"I don't understand why you all like this tomato haired weirdo!" says a boy yelling in the front row, who then caught a very freezing chill up his spine.

As he looked back to see Naruto's face of death, while he cracked his knuckles.

"I didn't quite catch that. What the hell did you say about my hair?!" says Naruto about to unleash divine punishment.

* * *

**\- Back with Hiruzen -**

"As usual. Naruto is always at the center of trouble and always prepared to fight someone over making comments on his hair." says Hiruzen shaking his head a bit.

"Tch, not our fault we look good with it." says Tanjiro on the matter with a couple of them chuckling a bit.

* * *

**\- Back with Naruto -**

"Okay, I will now announce the three man squads with your team leader a Jōnin." says Iruka beginning to go into lecture mode, as Naruto tunes him out until he hears his name.

For the next few minutes, Iruka gave his speech on how proud he was of his now former students. Only to go through the list of teams, now on the more interesting names now.

"Now Squad Seven. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." says Iruka getting their attention for the members of squad seven.

Naruto didn't seem at all bothered at all. Sasuke didn't say anything but just looked at Iruka for a moment. While Sakura, hit her head on the table in front of her as Iruka spoke again.

"Now for Squad Eight. Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame." says Iruka getting their attention for the members of squad eight, as he spoke on the next few names. "As for Squad Ten. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi." says Iruka getting their for the members of squad ten.

Once these names were said, Naruto decided to speak out in order to say something.

"Iruka-Sensei, this doesn't seem to balance out the power in between the teams at all. The proof lies in the fact that the top students in the academy were placed on to one team." says Naruto.

"Naruto you had the best scores of your class, Sasuke had the second best, along with Sakura being third. Now the reason for this was because the Hokage decided it. This was the best course of action when he decided on the team's Jōnin." says Iruka informing Naruto of this, as he nodded.

Upon doing so, Naruto sat back down. Only to hear one of his teammates next to him, speak now.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way. Loser." says Sasuke.

"Want to say that again? Because correct me if i'm wrong, but Iruka Sensei just said I had the best scores. If anyone's the loser here, it's you duck-ass." says Naruto mocking his hair while making people in the class laugh at his comment.

Sakura for her part didn't take kindly to this, as she spoke out now.

"Knock it off Naruto!" says Sakura raising her voice, as Naruto turn to her.

"Sakura, shut your mouth. You may be one of the best on paper, but in terms of physical abilities amongst other things your the weakest here." says Naruto shocking her, as he continued. "Considering you only pay attention to your looks instead of training, you literally have nothing to contribute to the conversation. So shut your mouth." says Naruto sounding very neutral while also harsh, as he was truthful in his words.

"Alright! Settle down. After lunch you'll meet your Jōnin teachers, class dismissed." says Iruka finishing off with a smile.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea there was a lot you noticed here along with this i'm prepared to go all out on the bell test as we move forward. Now the outfit is a mix of Minato's with his front-open apron which I took from the one Fugaku Uchiha wears when he's on duty but with my design the Haori is a bit like Giyu Tomioka but with my own designs thrown in. Now Naruto will not use Flying Raijin like Minato but a bit like Tobirama down the line considering what Kurama said it will take time. Now as for Naruto's attitude at the end he inherited a bit of that from his Uncle Giyu who's a serious man, a bit of Madara's insight but will be overall nice and neutral for the most part and will have most of his original attitude. Now I can finally show off some as we move forward. Now while you wait for the next chapter look at my other stories. Please review and i'll see you for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5: Act II

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of The Raging Vermilion Whirlpool Shinobi. Now I read the reviews and saw that people had problems with the grammar, sorry about that because something has been acting weird when it should show me a correction for the words i messed up on and some say Naruto is under powered and has all these Kekkei Genkai and should be this. Firstly, I'm not changing up the teams because well it sticks like this along with the fact in the real world, you don't work with who you like and I have a lot planned but also for Naruto's attitude it's a bit like Hashirama's when he gets insulted so that will be there considering Hashirama seemed like a person who didn't hate. Now the reason for this is Naruto will act more rational in the team considering he's not one to be quick to anger in certain situations but If a threat arises to the village and he has to choose, he'll choose the best decision along with that to protect the village and eliminate the enemy just like Hashirama did, Naruto won't be the friendly guy in situations where things need to be said and will say them harshly. So listen right now because i'll say it now, Naruto had to work on Mokuton and Sharingan first as his blood-borne ones and worked on those first to have great control along with his Kenjutsu and Taijutsu, now between this he had academy and time after not much time to master the others fully but adequately, now the time between this point of the story and Chunin Exam is perfect because he will grow with Kakashi and then when he trains for the final this will straighten out all of the whining in the reviews an then some and well i can't make him Jonin when the story just started plus he has skills that put him right where he needs to be but now from time to time I will abuse something called power spikes along with some other things i'll add. So let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto or any other crossover elements.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

_'...'_ Character thoughts

**"Well" **_**'Well'**_** Tailed Beast Speaking or telepathic link**

**"..." Jutsu**

**Chapter 5: Jōnin Sensei, The Bell Test**

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were now all waiting in the classroom. As Naruto was taking care of his sword. Sasuke was sitting with hands folded over his face brooding, and Sakura was asking him for dates. Though right now, Naruto from here noticed something.

"He's late." says Naruto as he finished cleaning the sword. _'But then again that's Kakashi. He must be at the memorial stone.' _thought Naruto remembering Iruka giving the names of their assigned Jōnin after they came back from lunch.

So now, Naruto took this time to assess the teammates.

_'Sakura Haruno, doesn't have any good individual skills. Sasuke Uchiha, Heir to his clan along with being good at Shurikenjutsu, Hand-to-hand combat and Fire Style.' _thought Naruto. _'Then there's me. The all around kind of shinobi, who works on more than one skill and can make an army.' _thought Naruto as he got up.

Now walking over to the chalkboard, Naruto picked up the eraser as Sakura spoke out upon seeing this.

"Just be patient he'll be here and…what are you doing?" asks Sakura seeing him place something in the doorway to the class that was an eraser.

"Just a little something I want to try on him. Plus it's what he gets for being late." says Naruto with a grin.

"Our teacher's a Jōnin, an elite shinobi. You think he'd fall for that?" asks Sasuke not looking impressed.

"Sasuke's right. He wouldn't." says Sakura agreeing with her crush.

"He will." says Naruto as someone came up to the door showing it was Kakashi as he saw the eraser.

_'Oh this little trick huh? Alright then I'll play along.' _thought Kakashi amused by this.

As decided to start stepping into the room, letting it hit his head. Only for a Fūinjutsu mark to open on the eraser, and drench him in water with Naruto laughing. As the others kind shocked that the man actually fell for it.

"Told you I'd get him. Seriously, you thought I was just gonna put up an eraser and not add something to it?" asks Naruto with a smug grin to Sasuke who "Hn.".

_'Yeah, very funny. I'll get you back for this, Naruti. I can promise that much.' _thought Kakashi with a eyebrow twitching, as Sakura spoke now.

"Sorry Sensei, I told him not to do it but he wouldn't listen." says Sakura trying to protect herself using excuses but had a thought on the inside that it was a good shot at their sensei.

_'He actually fell for that trick? but then again he added something to it. Is this guy really a Jōnin?' _thought Sasuke as Kakashi picked up the eraser.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny Naruto. Now how can I put this?" asks Kakashi as he looked towards his team. "Well, my first impression of all of you are...that your a bunch of idiots." says Kakashi sounding very bored.

"And your a perv, who reads porn in the open." says Naruto under his breath as Kakashi heard it but continued.

"Now, meet me on the roof in one minute." says Kakashi disappearing in a Body Flicker as did Naruto.

While the others ran to catch up and meet on the roof.

* * *

**\- Academy Roof -**

"So how ya been Kakashi? or should I say Kakashi-Sensei." says Naruto with a smile.

Naruto has known Kakashi since he was little and has only heard a few stories from him and finding out he knew his parents because he was on his father's team when Minato was a Jonin. So Kakashi became something of an older brother for Naruto, so now he'd finally get to see him in action instead of hearing stories of what he's done.

"I've been doing fine." says Kakashi with a nod, as he continued. "Gotta say, quick on your feet to get up here." says Kakashi taking note of this.

"Yeah, wanted to see how you were doing before we start." says Naruto going to sitting down now.

As the other two members of his team arrived and sat down, with Sasuke wondering how he got up here so quickly.

"Alright, introduce yourself. Like, dislike, hobbies, dreams for the future." says Kakashi while reading Icha-Icha Paradise.

"Why don't you go first Sensei." says Sakura suggesting this.

"Alright." says Kakashi, now looking up from his book. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate, I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future, I never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have many." says Kakashi staying an enigma for the time being.

_'All he told us was his name.'_ thought all of them with Naruto being amused.

_'But it makes it all the more worth waiting for the test.' _thought Naruto, as Kakashi began to speak again.

"Okay your turn. You on the right, your first." says Kakashi to Naruto.

"Alright, My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Likes are my family and clan, Hana, training, nature as a whole, Ichiraku Ramen, and my extended family outside of blood along with learning new Jutsu. Things I hate are people who can't let go of their hatred, arrogant attitudes, and people who treat the life of a shinobi like a game, and failing with my plans. My hobbies are training, gardening, reading, Archery, Kenjutsu, Weight-lifting, trying out new ramen. Along with reading a small red book that goes well with the series." says Naruto with Kakashi picking up on the last part with a thumbs up, as he continued. "Lastly for my dream, it's to spread the Will of Fire, bring peace to the shinobi World, and become Hokage for the legacy I uphold in the name of my family." says Naruto with determination.

As his two teammates were shocked by the determination in his words, knowing he wasn't playing around. While Kakashi had a thought on these words.

_'Well said.'_ thought Kakashi as he looked over to Sakura. "Alright. Your next." says Kakashi.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. My likes are uhh... My hobbies are…. Dreams for the future are…. Hehe!" says Sakura looking over to Sasuke while fangirling, as Kakashi looked exasperated but decided to speak.

"And what do you hate?" asks Kakashi wanting her to get to the point.

"Naruto!" says Sakura yelling.

"Your not a ball of sunshine either! Your chest is flat as board!" says Naruto yelling with an angry expression, as Sakura became depressed at that comment.

_'Girls her age are more interested in boys, than in training.' _thought Kakashi with a sigh, as he looked over to Sasuke and spoke once more. "Last one." says Kakashi to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore the lost honor of my clan and destroy a certain someone." says Sasuke being really dark.

It was quiet for a few moments as everyone looked at Sasuke with Naruto having a bored look, sighing as he spoke.

"Good freaking grief, way to go and destroy the mood." says Naruto being sarcastic, as he had a thought on this._ 'He's so single-minded on revenge. If he doesn't let it go, it's going to consume and destroy him eventually.' _thought Naruto with a subtle, disappointed shake of his head.

_'Sasuke is so cool.' _thought Sakura with a small blush on her crush's words.

_'Just as I thought.' _thought Kakashi, who heard these words from Sasuke.

"Good, your each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." says Kakashi as he continued. "It's a task that the four of us will do together, a survival exercise and then some." says Kakashi explaining, as he chuckles a bit only to continue further. "Well out of the twenty-seven graduates from your specific class, only nine will be accepted as Genin while the others will be sent back to the academy. Chances you fail is about around 66 to 70 percent." says Kakashi getting all of their attention.

_'Honestly, I knew everything about the academy was too damn easy…' _thought Naruto as he pushed this thought aside, as Kakashi stood up to speak again.

"Now as far as we go for the test, I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the Third Training Ground tomorrow morning at 5 AM, now your dismissed." says Kakashi as he went to leave but remembers one last thing, and decides to speak again. "Oh, you'd better skip breakfast, or you'll just throw it back up." says Kakashi suggesting as he now disappeared in a Body Flicker.

So with Kakashi gone at this bit of advice, Naruto was the first to stand up and turn to his other teammates while beginning to speak.

"So considering were going to be teammates from now on, we should get to know each other. How about lunch?" asks Naruto suggesting to the two.

When Sasuke heard this, he merely snorted and walked off with Sakura following.

"I don't have time to waste with an idiot." says Sasuke being arrogant.

"I'd rather go eat with Sasuke." says Sakura being a fan-girl and following him.

"You know this a team, right?! With us on it?! You'll fail with this kind of attitude towards everything around you! You can't tackle everything yourself even in this test tomorrow, especially for someone who just graduated the academy!" says Naruto shouting to them as they were gone when he finished.

Naruto for his part, shook his head at this as they were gone now.

"They'll understand soon enough…" says Naruto talking about tomorrow, considering it's a test with their Jōnin Instructor.

_**'_Don't pay_ it any mind for now Naruto. Just prepare.' **_says Kurama in the seal.

_'I know, but if they don't get it in their heads that the world doesn't revolve around them, then this team as a whole will fail. But it won't be my problem, cause tomorrow they'll see it for themselves.' _thought Naruto responding as he turned.

Naruto went to leap off the railing towards his clan district forest. Afterwards thinking he'd probably train for a bit in one of the clan training halls and then prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

**\- Senju-Uzumaki District Forest -**

It was currently sunset, as Naruto was in a tree with Hana as he laid his head in her lap. Hana was rubbing his whisker marks as they watched the sunset, but now on her right hand ring finger was beautiful ring of silver she had got from Naruto which was red and bore the Kanji for "whirlpool" (渦, _Uzu_).

So as they were enjoying the peace and quiet, Hana had a question for him and decided she should ask him.

"So, how much are you going to let loose tomorrow?" asks Hana, curious on what Naruto would do tomorrow in the test.

"Just enough. I may have the upper hand in certain areas, but Kakashi's been doing this for years. I'll most likely get my ass handed to me by Kakashi, considering he's a Jōnin." says Naruto assessing thing.

This got Hana to nod at these truthful words, and speak on her suggestion to him.

"Well Naruto, start off with Taijutsu and then throw out a bit of Genjutsu while adding Ninjutsu into the mix. Later into the test, compliment it with Shurikenjutsu." says Hana as she continued with Naruto paying attention. "An upfront battle from the start won't work, so use the fight to assess first and then, attack from a distance with traps added in the mix along with Fūinjutsu and Kenjutsu." says Hana finishing up her suggestion to him.

This suggestion got Naruto to think for a moment as he spoke now.

"I can already see it now." says Naruto, already devising the plan in his head as he looked up at Hana to speak again. "You know I'm glad your always there to help me, being my right hand and all." says Naruto putting his hand over hers with a content smile.

"And I'll continue to be there for you. Always." says Hana with a reassuring tone, while looking at him with a smile.

"Same goes for me." says Naruto with a small content smirk.

With this being said, the both of them continued to watch the sunset in peace and quiet while enjoying their time together.

* * *

**\- Later -**

It was currently nighttime over Konoha. As Naruto was currently in the garden of the main house while sitting on the wooden walkway. Earlier when he came back, he prepared all of his gear for tomorrow and was now enjoying the quietness as Makino walked up.

"Naruto?" asks Makino while getting her nephew's attention, as she continued speaking. "Don't you have your exercise tomorrow with your team? You should get some rest for it." says Makino suggesting this to her nephew.

"I will Aunty, I'm just planning out my strategy more before tomorrow." says Naruto reassuring her of that.

Makino nodded, but decided to ask her nephew another question.

"So what do you think of your teammates?" asks Makino curious about that.

"Well for one, the brooding idiot with duck hair is so caught up in his need for revenge that he seems like he'll take any route in order to get. As for the second one on my team, she's a fan-girl through and through. She needs to get her act together or she'll be killed in a mission but then again, Kakashi might do the job of straightening her out." says Naruto giving his assessment.

This shocks Makino a bit, as she spoke once more.

"You really think Sasuke is like that?" asks Makino shocked by her nephew's assessment.

"He saw half of his clan dead in his own home district, and his own older brother confess to killing his father and the clan elders. Along with the fact that he used genjutsu and words to screw with Sasuke's head. Ultimately, making Sasuke crazed and obsessed for vengeance even though half of his clan still lives." says Naruto as he continued. "I just hope Kakashi can get him to let go of this or else people are going to start noticing his attitude than what it already is now." says Naruto finishing up.

"I see." says Makino nodding as she thought about it, only to continue speaking for a final time. "Okay, well don't worry so much about it. But make sure to get some sleep." says Makino with a smile as she walked away.

When she left fully, Naruto sat there for a few moments and looked up at the moon with a thought.

_'Assess, strategize, prepare, and then strike.' _thought Naruto getting up and walking to his room to get some sleep.

* * *

**\- The Next Morning -**

Naruto woke up at 6:30, got ready for the day, changed into his outfit, ate breakfast and left out the door. It didn't take him too long to find the Third Training Ground, So now we find him at the training ground to see Sasuke and Sakura waiting as they notice him walk up.

"Your late." says Sakura irritated.

"Kakashi-Sensei's not here so in actuality, I'm not." says Naruto as he climbs into a tree to sit down and wait while.

Now deciding to read a book on Fūinjutsu while eating an apple to pass the time until Kakashi would get there.

"Naruto! Kakashi-Sensei said not to eat!" says Sakura yelling.

"Really? Don't remember." says Naruto enjoying his apple, and reading the book.

"What an idiot. You've already failed and just don't see it, loser." says Sasuke brooding from where he's sitting.

"Oh yeah duck ass? Because I don't see it that way." says Naruto from his spot with Sasuke getting a tick mark at the comment about his hair.

As time would pass, the other two teammates of Naruto would grow even more impatient with waiting for their sensei, Kakashi.

* * *

**\- Sometime Later -**

It had been a good two hours since Naruto got there, and now Kakashi finally arrived at the training ground while getting their attention.

"Your late!" says Sakura angry while yelling.

"Well a black cat crossed my path. So I had to take the long way." says Kakashi with Naruto looking on with a blank face, Sakura looking angry at such an excuse, and Sasuke looking on irritated.

_'Yeah...Kakashi needs to be a bit better with his excuses...'_ thought Naruto with a sweat-drop, as Kakashi continued to speak now.

"Well, Let's get started. Now here we go." says Kakashi while pulling out a clock and pushing the button, only to pull out two bells and continue speaking. "It's set for noon, your assignment is simple. Take these bells from me, that's all there is." says Kakashi jingling them as he continued further. "If you can't get them by noon you go without lunch. You'll be tied to the post as you watch me eat my lunch." says Kakashi finishing up, as the others stomachs grumbled a bit.

_'So that's why. He told us not to eat breakfast to make it harder on us' _thought Sasuke and Sakura, as Naruto's stomach didn't grumble.

"I thought I told you not to eat Naruto." says Kakashi being stern, while noticing he doesn't look hungry at all and most likely ate.

"It was a suggestion, not an order. Plus, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You can't fight without eating something." says Naruto with his own reason while being truthful.

"Well done, Naruto. It would seem you can see through deception at a glance." says Kakashi with an eye smile, making the other two irritated only for Sakura to notice something as she spoke.

"Wait there are three of us, how come there are two bells." says Sakura with Naruto noticing with narrowed eyes.

"Well the one who doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy but then again, all three of you could flunk out too." says Kakashi as Naruto was in thought as he continued. "Use any of your skills and if your not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to kill me." says Kakashi in full seriousness while shocking Sakura even more.

"Those weapons are too dangerous sensei!" says Sakura worried for her teacher.

This got Naruto to come out of his thoughts, and speak now on that comment.

"Get real, Sakura. Kakashi-Sensei is a Jōnin, if he really wanted to beat us now, he could. So I don't think a simple shuriken is going to hurt him." says Naruto with his hand on his first Katana.

"Well, it seems someone pays attention to their being more to people than just their looks, and how they act." says Kakashi on Naruto's comment of the rank he holds while continuing to speak again. "Now when I say start, you can begin." says Kakashi as Naruto rushes forward with a Tri-Pronged Kunai while shocking the other three present.

As soon as Naruto came in, Kakashi decided to disappeared in speed, and reappear once again behind him while grabbing Naruto's hand and head. As Sasuke and Sakura, took a step back at this display of quick action from the Jōnin.

"Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say start yet." says Kakashi being serious, only to feel something at his back and find that it was Naruto with his sword drawn.

"I wasn't. And you didn't say it, but I had to prove a point of your rank to the other two." says Naruto proving it was a clone that Kakashi had held in his grip, but notices a few things about this whole interaction.

_'This Kunai… the technique is nowhere near finished considering he didn't use it, but it was for a split second. Naruto most likely calculated that I would move in fast speed so he replaced himself ahead of time when he perceived me disappearing. Quick on his feet to think.'_ thought Kakashi seeing it as he let go of the clone that dispersed.

_'So fast, I couldn't see it.' _thought Sakura seeing this.

_'So this is a Jōnin.' _thought Sasuke with narrowed eyes now knowing to be on guard as Kakashi spoke.

"But you did come at me with the full intent on killing me, so I'd say we're off to a good start. At least with me starting to like you all that is." says Kakashi as he continued speaking. "So, you may start." says Kakashi as they all jump off to a hiding spot.

* * *

**\- With Naruto -**

Naruto was currently at his hiding spot thinking about this test as a whole.

_'It doesn't make sense at all. Sending one back to the academy when Konoha operates in four-man teams along with the fact of what Kakashi said to us yesterday.' _thought Naruto thinking and then when he got it, his eyes went wide. _'So that's the game huh? Split us apart making us fight you, even knowing that we can't beat you one on one but working together gives us the better odds as a whole.' _thought Naruto getting up and going off to where Kakashi was.

* * *

**\- With Kakashi -**

Now it's been three minutes since Kakashi started the test and he was assessing his students while reading his book.

_'Shinobi must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively.' _thought Kakashi looking to where his students were hiding but couldn't find Naruto. _'Well they understand that much, they've hidden well but it's strange i can't find Naruto, I know he's here but where…' _thought Kakashi trying to find his third pupil as someone came into the clearing as it turned out to be Naruto.

"Let's fight to gauge my skills." says Naruto with body in a good position to slide in his stance.

_'Fool.'_ thought Sasuke watching.

"You know compared to the others your a bit weird Naruto." says Kakashi

"Your one to talk, considering I found out the true meaning of this test." says Naruto being serious as Kakashi eye widens a bit.

"Oh do tell." says Kakashi wanting to hear this.

"Even as a kid I never asked what you do for your squad or I never asked at all, so as to learn on my own, there were three pieces I was able to get from all of this. First, being that you said the graduates from our class, only nine will be accepted as Genin. Second, would be that all Konoha squads have participated in squads of four, a Jōnin and three Genin. Third and finally would be the bell test as their are only two bells and three Genin, this in itself contradicts the statement of the number of people being accepted as Genin along with this to throw us off and turn us against each other for the bells before noon." says Naruto giving his assessment of everything he's seen.

"So what was the answer you came to?" asks Kakashi.

"It was teamwork. Considering Konoha has always valued it. Taking the skills of individuals and forming squads to be almost unbeatable and work it all out." says Naruto.

"Well I'd have to say your correct." says Kakashi with an eye smile. _'It would seem I have finally found a student, who can look through deception further than others, and also think for himself as well. Though this is Naruto. Always finding the answer.'_ thought Kakashi as he spoke. "So what will you do now that you've deduced the test?" asks Kakashi.

"For the time being fight you and then try to help my teammates which will be harder than expected." says Naruto getting into his stance.

"Shinobi Battle Skill One.** Taijutsu**." says Kakashi continuing to read his book, Make-Out Paradise. "I'm ready, so come at me." says Kakashi reading.

_'Mental Warfare at its best. Using this kind of strategy to piss off your opponent while making them lose stride in their own steps of strategy and make them move into rash action.' _thought Naruto before going in to attack.

Naruto starts off by going in for wild and fast striking attacks to the face of his Jōnin instructor. As Kakashi on the other hand, blocked them all with his free hand but could notice the power and speed in the strikes being sent his way. Naruto then followed up with three more punches, as the last two strikes hit their mark. Naruto then follows up by performing a handstand kick making Kakashi duck back as Naruto did the same by flipping backwards a few times to stand up, and then go in for more. But as Naruto stood up, he noticed Kakashi was gone from his sight.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time." says Kakashi as he was behind Naruto with his book closed and hands in a seal.

As the others noticed something about the Hand Seal.

_'He's gonna be destroyed.'_ thought Sasuke seeing it.

"Naruto get out of there quick!" says Sakura from her spot but also revealing her position.

"Too late." says Kakashi sending his fingers to Naruto's butt.

**"Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death"** says Kakashi sending him in the air only for it to disperse into smoke.

_'A clone? So he figured it out, let's see what he does next.' _thought Kakashi as something rushed out of the bush.

**"Bending Art: Fire Style"** says Naruto coming from the bush and sending a few jabs and punches at Kakashi's general direction.

By doing this fire is generated from the jabs and punches that are sent at Kakashi. This action bends the element to Naruto's will, which shocks Kakashi and the other two watching from their hiding spots.

Kakashi had to put his book away and dodge them so he wouldn't get hit. As he dodged with the others having a thought to this.

_'How the hell does he know this?!' _thought Sasuke seeing it with gritted teeth.

_'Is he bending fire to his will?' _thought Sakura shocked with wide eyes.

_'It would seem he's learned this fighting style that Kamado told me about that only he, his family and now Naruto bothered to learn at all. Considering it doesn't take much chakra at all.' _thought Kakashi remembering a conversation with Kamado saying that Naruto wanted to reintroduce it.

With this attacked being done and over with, Naruto rushed in to attack again by jumping up and sending a kick to Kakashi's face only for it to be block with his forearm as it hit him hard while making him wince a bit in pain, as Naruto went to touch the two bells a bit as Kakashi recovered and stopped him from grabbing them fully.

_'Well it was to be expected. Can't be to hasty and rash when we just started our dance.'_ thought Naruto.

_'Flexibility and power in the strikes to go along with speed. Using overwhelming force along with strategy to not give your enemy an ounce to even think while going in for the goal. Alright, time to pick this up a bit.' _thought Kakashi upping his speed.

Naruto noticed this while dodging his speed and attacks. Knowing this uphill battle wouldn't get him a bell anyway.

_'Holding back on us was an understatement. Something tells me if he were to go at full speed, I wouldn't even be able to catch up. Alright let's try this.'_ thought Naruto using **Body Flicker** to get back a few feet.

"Shinobi Battle Skill Two, **Genjutsu**." says Kakashi going through Five Hand Seals. **"Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death" **says Kakashi as the Genjutsu took Naruto binding him to a tree.

_'Not happening.' _thought Naruto activating his Sharingan and look into Kakashi eyes.

_**'_Genjutsu: S_haringan'**_ thought Naruto locking Kakashi in it to give him some opening to move forward. _'I'm glad that I had the Old Man Hiruzen put a strong and insensible Genjutsu around my eyes, so no one can sense what I have.' _thought Naruto going in but was caught off guard by what happened next.

Kakashi in his face as proof of him getting out of the Illusion. Naruto knew he couldn't move in time, only to be punched and disperse again.

_'Another clone? Well this is interesting and all but where is the real one?'_ thought Kakashi still not being able to find Naruto.

With Kakashi having his thought on this, Sasuke had enough of watching and attacked by throwing Shuriken that hit dead on but only for it to quickly show to him that it failed. Kakashi had dispersed in smoke as it showed a log that got hit instead, proving Kakashi used the **Substitution Jutsu**.

* * *

**\- With Sasuke -**

After seeing everything that transpired, he went to attack and ultimately fail. Sasuke couldn't help but feel that he made a stupid move in how he proceeded. So now, he's running to not be found by Kakashi.

_'Damn, Substitution Jutsu. He did it to me on purpose to find my position, gotta move fast. Lowering his guard purposely for me to fall for it and ultimate find me. Serves me right for such a stupid move like that .' _thought Sasuke running to change his position.

_'So that's where he is? I'll test these two next.'_ thought Kakashi with a chuckle.

* * *

**\- With Sakura -**

Sakura was currently running to find Sasuke so they could get the bells but more so worried for him. As she stopped and saw Kakashi reading his book.

_'Good he didn't see me.'_ thought Sakura relieved, as she heard voice.

"Psst! Sakura behind you." says a voice behind her, as she looks only to become scared that it was Kakashi.

"AAHHHH!" says Sakura screaming.

* * *

**\- With Naruto -**

Naruto heard the screams from his position sitting down and shook his head.

_**'_Can't say I_'m surprised.'**_ says Kurama in the seal with a blank look on his face.

_'Knew that would happen. So Taijutsu and Genjutsu are down, next I'll use traps and Fūinjutsu here while I go find my team. Lastly I'll end off with Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu but first I need to implement my next plan down the road.' _thought Naruto sitting and waiting patiently like his grandfather told him to do when in a fight.

* * *

**\- With Kakashi -**

Kakashi was now looking over an unconscious Sakura after she screamed, as proof he used the **Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage Jutsu.** Making Sakura see her worst fear which was a very hurt Sasuke who was bleeding in a puddle of blood from Kunai strikes, asking for help.

"I think I overdid it a bit but she's got to learn to see through these things." says Kakashi as he turns a page and moves toward Sasuke.

Kakashi moved towards a tree in an opening behind Sasuke leaning against the tree as he began to speak and jingles the bells.

"Shinobi Battle Skill Two, **Genjutsu**. Sakura studied it in class but couldn't see it coming. For such a low level technique I used on her, this would make a colleague of mine pissed." says Kakashi as he turned his head in another direction. "I wonder if you'll be any different." says Kakashi reading.

* * *

**\- With Sasuke -**

_'So she was caught in Genjutsu huh? I expected that from her but…'_ thought Sasuke as he began to speak. "I'm different from them." says Sasuke.

"Say that after you get a bell." says Kakashi as he faced Sasuke who faced him.

It was quiet for a few moments with both looking at each other for the slightest movement of who would strike first. Sasuke decided to make the first move throwing Shuriken first with Kakashi dodging to the side with book put away.

"There's no point in using normal attacks." says Kakashi as Sasuke threw a Kunai at a rope, hitting dead on as Kakashi noticed._ 'A trap?!' _thought as he slew down and then dodged again, getting away from a volley of Kunai that hit the tree.

Kakashi slides back stopping as Sasuke appears behind him ready to strike.

_'What?!' _thought Kakashi as Sasuke kicked him and he blocked the blow with his forearm, grabbing the leg with the other hand.

Sasuke responded with a punch as Kakashi used the free arm to grab it. Sasuke then takes this chance to twist upside down and send his other leg at Kakashi. As the bells jingle a bit, Sasuke has a smirk with Kakashi noticing it.

_'This kid…' _thought Kakashi as Sasuke touched on bell with Kakashi sliding back to gain distance.

As they both look at eachother ready to go.

_'He's fierce, a bit like Naruto. Seems I won't be able to read now.' _thought Kakashi. "Well, you are different from the other two, I'll grant you that." says Kakashi ready as Sasuke went through hand signs.

**_'_****_Fire Style: Fireball Jut_su' **thought Sasuke about to fire off the attack.

"What?!" says Kakashi as the attack comes at him as a continuous flame-thrower variant of the technique.

Sasuke continues to let the attack go on but stops it to check his work, noticing that Kakashi was gone and now was looking around.

_'Where did he go?! Behind me?! Above?!' _thought Sasuke as he felt something grab his ankles.

"I'm under you where you least expect me.** "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu"** says Kakashi dragging Sasuke fully under. "Right under your feet. Shinobi Battle Skill Three, **Ninjutsu**." says Kakashi as Sasuke struggles to get out of the ground. "You have talent and you were right. You are different from the others, but I could say that's because of what drives you. Although, different isn't always better." says Kakashi walking away to find Naruto.

"Damn it." says Sasuke as he continues to struggle to get out.

* * *

**\- With Naruto -**

Naruto was currently sitting with his eyes closed waiting as his plan was coming full circle. Kakashi came into the area and saw him.

_'Sleeping? Alright Naruto time to show you this isn't a game.' _thought Kakashi putting away the book and going forth in speed.

Naruto sensed this, opening his eyes pulling out his Katana, stopping Kakashi and making him back up.

"So you weren't asleep." says Kakashi making a statement on the matter.

"No but It's the real deal now! Shinobi Battle Skill Three, **Ninjutsu**!" says Naruto as he came in from a bush with Shuriken in one hand and running through hand seals finishing the technique.

**"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Shuriken Jutsu" **says Naruto unleashing a volley of shuriken with one hand, and at the same time, exhales fire-infused chakra onto them in order to increase the weapons' destructive potential.

_'What?! That's a B-rank Jutsu! How can he do it?' _thought Kakashi with his eyes going wide with shock, as he dodged the attack in order to not be hit.

When it was over he noticed Naruto was gone. So Kakashi was on guard now as he heard something behind him.

"Right behind you! **"Whirlpool Style: Concentrate Tunneling Whirlpool"** says Naruto from another tree sending a large and concentrated red whirlpool at Kakashi from his hand.

Once the attack comes speeding forward, Kakashi sees this and jumps out of the way. Though as he lands on another branch, it triggers a trap with wire strings coming out to wrap around him. Once Kakashi was tied down, the whole area revealed to be surrounded in paper bombs everywhere causing great shocked to Kakashi.

_'He planned this ahead of time? That's why he was waiting.' _thought Kakashi now concerned.

"See ya Kakashi-Sensei!" says Naruto as he ran firing an arrow with fire surrounding the arrowhead, letting it loose at one of the paper bombs activating it.

**BOOM!**

The explosion rocked the whole area showing Naruto was in it with the intention to kill just like Kakashi said to do.

* * *

**\- With Naruto -**

Naruto looked at the area on the way somewhere to implement his plan with a grin.

"Looks like that we'll disorientate him a bit. My clone did his part now all he has to do is find Sasuke and bring him to me." says Naruto as he lands to find Sakura still unconscious. Sighing he walks up and kicks her in the side.

"Get up." says Naruto getting her out of the genjutsu, and making her open her eyes.

"Naruto?! Where's Sasuke?!" asks Sakura frantic.

"It was genjutsu that caught you, now calm down. He's here." says Naruto looking to where his clone is coming in carrying Sasuke.

"Get off me! Damn it!" says Sasuke as the clone throws him down and disperses.

"Now, i'll say it like this. We need to work together to get the bells." says Naruto pointing this out.

"I don't need your help. I'll get it on my own, considering I touched one." says Sasuke with a glare, as Naruto looks doing the same.

"Really? I did the same. Only I touched the two of them but then again I wasn't the one, who got my ass handed to me and ended up in the ground." says Naruto continuing with a glare. "You both need to realize that we're shinobi now, and that this career isn't about you. When you choose to put on the headband, you chose to serve the village." says Naruto.

"I'm an avenger. I'm not here to play ninja." says Sasuke with gritted teeth.

"An avenger, who wants to hunt someone, who was an Anbu captain at our age right now. If you think you can take him on how you are now, considering Itachi's been gone for years and his skills hav most likely grown now, be my guest Sasuke. But...if you choose to go against the village for vengeance and they assign me to hunt you down, I'll send you back here in a body bag." says Naruto with an icy tone that makes it sound like a promise as Sasuke becomes uneasy stepping back a bit but shocking Sakura too.

"Naruto you don't mean that, do you?" asks Sakura a bit uneasy.

"No, I mean every bit of it. We're shinobi of our village now. Which means the protection of our people and our way of life comes first over something menial than "Friendship", and the revenge of so called "Avengers"." says Naruto as he continued further. "Along with this and the fact that I will choose the village over both of you, or anyone else that threatens her any day. As it stand right now Sasuke, all you care about is your damn goal to kill your older brother for your own petty need for vengeance, when you still have a clan left instead of being left alone." says Naruto with a bit of anger.

"What do you know?!" asks Sasuke getting angry and yelling with Naruto still angry.

"About you? A lot actually, Comparing your abilities to others, getting forced into taking rash action, not thinking before you act and just outright not caring where power comes from." says Naruto letting Sasuke hear it as he continues. "I'll say it again if you didn't hear me, were teammates but that doesn't mean we're friends not in the slightest and I stand by my words on the matter. Even if I am respectful and do become good friends with the both of you, I'll stand by my earlier statement about eliminating you for the good of those, who have no part to play in this. Get it together and act like a proper shinobi because how you act right now is unsightly." says Naruto being serious with the icy tone still there.

_**'_Well it s_eems Naruto's more devoted to the village than he is to friendship or anything close to it. Choosing the safety of his clan and village it would seem over camaradiere.'**_ thought Kurama seeing that devotion now not even bothering to entertain Sasuke's attitude as he felt pride for the boy.

"Now listen up. I have a plan for how we get these bells and I won't repeat myself." says Naruto as he starts speaking.

* * *

**\- With Kakashi -**

Kakashi was just coming out of the area that was now destroyed by Naruto's trap with burns and pieces of his uniform gone as he got memories back from a clone and frowned at what was said.

_'I may need to talk to Naruto after this is over. Though, he's gone overboard in the trap department, but what concerns me most right now is what he said to his teammates.' _thought Kakashi as someone came into the clearing revealing to be Sasuke who rushed in.

Sasuke rushed in delivering a kick that was blocked by Kakashi with him then using his fist that Kakashi also blocked.

"Sakura now!" says Sasuke using the momentum to get back.

As Sakura unleashed a barrage of Kunai from her position on a tree branch, whiche forced Kakashi to ultimately dodge. Now giving Sakura an opening to come down to also rush in with Sasuke, as added support.

"Sakura get his left, and I'll get his right." says Sasuke as she nodded.

Once the plan was clear, Sasuke came in for a punch to Kakashi's left side. Only for Kakashi to start dodging, while not having enough time to dodge another punch to his ribs that made him wince. Now noticing it was the opening in his defense, he went to see it was Sakura. Who came in with a chakra enhanced punch that pushed him back by just back a bit.

So now, Sasuke decided to move forward with the next part of his plan.

_'I only have enough chakra for one more technique, but to hell with it.'_ thought Sasuke, as he was running through hand signs. **"Fire Style Fireball Jutsu"** says Sasuke sending the fireball at him.

As the attack hit dead on, the fireball exploded in a hot fury. So as the fire died down to show Kakashi was gone, Sasuke saw this and picked up on it quickly.

"Sakura, jump now!" says Sasuke as they both do so with Kakashi appearing out of the ground.

"I see you've gotten better." says Kakashi still showing amusement, as something came out of the shrubs nearby.

"We have! And were taking the bells!" says Naruto coming in to help with five shadow clones, now at the ready.

"What?!" asks Kakashi surprised, now seeing he was surrounded.

**"Breath of Water: Second Form: Water Wheel"** says all of the Naruto clones making a spinning motion with their body coming down on Kakashi, who barely has time to dodge.

So with this one of the clones manage to hit him on the shoulder, as he got out of the attack range of the other clones. Only to have Sakura coming in with another punch to the back, as Sasuke went to kick Kakashi in his face with both attacks hitting their mark.

_'Damn it. I'm gonna be feeling this all into next week.'_ thought Kakashi wincing in a bit of pain.

So as this happened to Kakashi, a follow up attack came in the form of arrows. So as they went to try and hit Kakashi, he used the **Substitution Jutsu** to avoid them.

"More clones using arrows, along with your individual skills to overwhelm me. I'm impressed." says Kakashi.

"Oh yeah?" asks Naruto, who goes through Hands seals from behind Kakashi with Sasuke and Sakura getting out of the way.

_'You gotta be kidding me. This was the original?'_ thought Kakashi even more surprise now, as Naruto sent his attack forward.

**"Storm Style: Laser Circus"** says Naruto creating several beams, only to shoot them at the Kakashi now.

_'Storm Release?! Shit!' _thought Kakashi now getting out of the way.

The attack speeds forward, cutting down the trees behind where Kakashi was standing earlier. Knocking down eight. So with this done, all the Genin were now standing at the ready to fight once more. Kakashi could see the determined looks on their faces, while now finally having a team that has given him some trouble. So Kakashi and the Genin were about to go at it again, the timer went off indicating the test was over.

"Well I guess that's time, and you all fail." says Kakashi as Sakura and Sasuke look shocked, as Naruto began to speak.

"Not likely." says Naruto.

The moment he said, Naruto went to hold up the bells in his hand. Shocking everyone all around that he managed to get them.

"How?" asks Kakashi a bit shocked wondering how he didn't notice it.

"Well first my plan was to assess your abilities and strategize from there. Second was to lure you in the forest area with my special Fūinjutsu Paper Bombs, which my clones set up to before the test to explode in your face when the wires got triggered. The purpose behind it was to throw you off a bit, as you came out with some burns and injury. Third, you were made to be overwhelmed by Sasuke and Sakura with their attacks, so that you would ultimately slow down which you did." says Naruto as he continued speaking. "Fourth, Sasuke came in with attacks making you exert more chakra and along with the relentless dodging, Sakura threw kunai's and then sent punches to your ribs and back for which caused injuries. Causing your speed to be taken away along with your time to think as the pain came on in droves. Sasuke also seemed to rattle your brain with the kick to the head, right after I did my Breath Style Kenjutsu." says Naruto as he went to finish speaking. "Fifth, as to when we got the bells, it was around when the arrows zipped passed you. Snagging them off only to clipping duds to your body, as my clone went to retrieve them and give them to me before you could see." says Naruto explaining the plan the whole plan.

Once he did this, it was clear to Kakashi that Naruto didn't let the others in on the plan. So ultimately, Kakashi accepted the answer as he went to speak.

"So, what will you do now?" asks Kakashi wanting to see where this would all go.

Naruto decided to take the bells and give them to his teammates, as he spoke.

"The whole test was about teamwork. Plus, everyone should know that Konoha works in four man teams. A Jōnin and three Genin." says Naruto with Sasuke and Sakura feeling ultimately stupid.

"Well you are right. So I have no choice but to pass you all. Let this be a lesson to not only you, Sasuke and Sakura but you as well Naruto. Teamwork is what will get you far in the shinobi world but it's also how Konoha has operated. When you fight alone, you'll realize that the load will lighten up as you move forward but also their will be enemies in which you can't take on alone, remember that." says Kakashi looking at his students. "Now officially, your the first squad to pass my test. The other squads didn't think for themselves and only followed my words as orders, along with falling into every trap or didn't evaluate my words. They couldn't think for themselves." says Kakashi as he continued. "A Ninja must see through deception or evaluate what he knows like Naruto who thought long and hard about what I said and helped his team pass instead of going in alone." says Kakashi as he continues further. "In the shinobi world those who break the rules are scum. That's true but those, who abandon their friends are worse than scum." says Kakashi with Sakura smiling, Sasuke with a smirk, as Naruto had a smile but also had a thought.

_'Yes good words to follow...to an extent of when the line needs to be drawn.'_ thought Naruto, as Kakashi spoke again.

"Now, Squad Seven officially begins it's missions tomorrow." says Kakashi. "Your dismissed but Naruto, stay for a moment please. I need to discuss something with you." says Kakashi being serious as the others leave and now it's just them.

"So what is it you want to say, Kakashi-Sensei?" asks Naruto being serious while a bit curious.

"What was that whole thing with Sasuke before you attacked me? I had a clone watching, so I want to know the truth." says Kakashi being serious.

"Well, I just had to remind Sasuke of his priorities as a shinobi of Konoha, and that if he should become a traitor. He will die." says Naruto being entirely serious, as their was no humor in his voice.

"Naruto. That was out of line and you know it." says Kakashi seeing that it was uncalled for that Naruto did that.

"It was called for. Due to the fact that I can see it, and if no one else can then something is wrong with the picture they see. Sasuke is so consumed on killing his older brother that if he should feel his position or power isn't enough he'll seek out stronger power. Even from traitors." says Naruto making this clear, as he spoke again. "We already have a snake bastard, who is out there trying to seek something as foolish as Immortality, another who killed half his clan as well. We do not need another traitor leaving our village and causing trouble. It's time Konoha accepted that action must be taken instead of words all the time." says Naruto being serious on the matter.

"How can you be so sure about that? How are you sure your willing to kill a potential friend?" asks Kakashi wanting to see how determined Naruto was about this.

The moment this question escaped Kakashi's lips, Naruto decided to chuckle a bit. Only to look directly in Kakashi's eye as he spoke.

"Let me tell you something my grandfather told me about his own father, my great grandfather Tanjuro Uzumaki . During the time around the Second Shinobi World War, The Land of Whirlpools came under threat of being destroyed, before the second attempt in the third war. So around that time, four people betrayed Uzushiogakure. All of them being very powerful in their own right to cause serious damage. Even to the security of the village." says Naruto explaining.

"So what happened?" asks Kakashi already not liking this.

"Well, the village decided to send my great grandfather, Tanjuro Uzumaki after the four shinobi. Eventually hunting them down one by one and killing them all. The first three were from affiliated clans, who joined the village and swore to protect it. All being S-rank Ninja, but the last one was the most intriguing for me when I heard the story." says Naruto as Kakashi picked up on that.

"Wh-who was it?" asks Kakashi now a bit more uneasy.

"The last one was none other than my great grandfather's first cousin." says Naruto shocking Kakashi at this. "You see, the reason his first cousin betrayed the village was because he harbored an immense sense of jealousy towards my great grandfather for his natural talent and incredible abilities, which earned him the position of clan head. Along with this, the fact that Kumogakure offered their support to him but we all should know how deals end up with their village." says Naruto as he continued speaking. "So naturally, they couldn't allow this. Which is why my great grandfather had to resolve himself to battle his cousin." says Naruto finishing up.

"What happened during the battle?" asks Kakashi.

"Well as the battle dragged on, naturally Tanjuro was hesitating. He knew in his heart that it was gonna hurt him immensely, as he cared very much for his cousin but he also put it upon himself to make sure that he put the village first above all in his mind. With the outcome being my great grandfather eventually killing him in that battle." says Naruto finishing the story. "It's in much more greater detail, but I gave you mostly the summary. So, what can you take from this?" asks Naruto to Kakashi.

"That he did his job as a shinobi of his village." says Kakashi being grim knowing the life of a shinobi can be a turbulent one.

"Yes he did." says Naruto with a nod. "The world isn't based on friendships and talking all the damn time. As the Uzumaki Clan maybe a clan based on bonds, love, honor, peace, and friendship but above all for us it's based upon duty to our village, as we especially hate traitors. Don't get me wrong, we'll give our enemies a chance to stand down and turn themselves in. But if they choose to battle in order to cause indescribable amounts of anarchy and chaos around the world, then we will destroy them before the skirmishes start, that will eventually turn into great wars." say Naruto explaining as he continued. "Shinobi regulation of our village is to either bring them back and face justice, or eliminate them, which to me is a better choice. Like how my Mother, Father, Grandfather, Great Grandfather, and Great-Great Grandfather and the rest of my family and clan have sacrificed themselves for the world to have peace, I will do what is necessary to achieve that. Even if I have to push away my own personal feelings and emotions on the matter." says Naruto with a hardened expression on his face, as Kakashi nods.

"I see that, Naruto." says Kakashi seeing this, as he spoke again. "But why are you resolving yourself to do all of this?" asks Kakashi wanting a good reason.

"The reason I'm resolving myself to do this is because I've realized many things growing up." says Naruto giving his reason.

"Is that so?" asks Kakashi a bit skeptical now.

"It is considering the first being my father sacrificed himself to save me from a man, who claimed that he was Madara Uchiha. Ultimately stopping him and saving me, so that I could carry on his will." says Naruto as he continued. "The other being my great-great grandfather, Hashirama. Killed his own best friend in order to save the village. So you see it's in my blood, as it is tradition." says Naruto on the subject at hand. "In a world like this, you either resolve yourself to make the hard choices or risk getting everyone around you killed because of your hesitation." says Naruto calm in his answer.

"That's not good enough, Naruto. Even you know that." says Kakashi furrowing his eyebrows, as Naruto spoke again.

"It isn't? Alright, you want a better answer? I'll ask you this." says Naruto clearing his throat, before speaking. "Do you know the real reason why the Uzumaki were about to me wiped out?" asks Naruto waiting for an answer.

Kakashi himself was confused on why he was being asked this, but shook his head all the same.

"No I don't. I know their were many theories on why, ones that were compelling. Though all the same, I still don't know myself." says Kakashi as Naruto walks away.

"Well yes, it was because of Fūinjutsu amongst other things. Though the real reason behind it all was actually because the Uzumaki are the perfect soldiers in a battle." says Naruto explaining, as he continued to speak. "Loyalty added in with sealing techniques and unique chakra, a clan like ours only becomes accustomed to following orders while making the best decisions for everyone's sake. We may be a peaceful clan but we understand when to put that aside to take up arms and fight." says Naruto as he continued further. "An unlike a few other villages like Kumogakure for example, we don't resort to the eradication of an entire people. We only go after a direct threat." says Naruto, as went to fully walking away now.

Kakashi didn't say anything for the moment, as he thought about all of this. Only for Naruto stop for a final time and speak.

"Like I said, if he becomes a traitor and goes rogue then I will be the one to bloody my hands. No one else." says Naruto fully leaving the area now.

Once this was said, Kakashi was left to think about it all. He had to agree, if things did not go well than Sasuke might become a threat. Then their was the resolve from Naruto, something he saw in himself when he was that age under Minato's command before his great change. Though now, Kakashi was letting out a long sigh as he looked up to the sky.

_'Well this is my team I suppose... They need work in many areas and not just skills but mentally to be better. All I can do is train them to the best of my ability and go from there and just hope Naruto isn't right, but if he is... Then he'll have no choice but to move accordingly, just like he said.' _thought Kakashi before turning his body. _'Well time to inform Lord Hokage that they passed.'_ thought Kakashi, now leaving to inform Hiruzen of how his test went.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea I hope this chapter was good for you. Now here we saw how Naruto is more concerned for the principles of his clan and village more so than the need for friendship, Naruto will have some of his original ideals but will ultimately choose the better path for his village and the world. The Uzumaki know when to differentiate friendships, bonds and enemies and will cut down traitors, family, or friend for the greater good but won't take it to clan killing only taking down the immediate threat as they almost suffered the same fate from Kumo when they organized to wipe the Uzumaki's out but failed. This version ties more with Naruto to me because well in the show it was sad because he said he couldn't become Hokage without saving Sasuke which was sad and pathetic. Even Itachi had to ask what the obsession was with his brother, honestly it would have made more sense if Sasuke was a girl honestly because no one is gonna chase someone just to tell them that your their friend but a lot of shit from the series as a whole could have been fixed and expanded upon but I ain't here to talk about that. Now as for the reviews I'll respond by saying that it isn't forced, like I said it isn't force due to the fact that Naruto doesn't like Sasuke and Sakura and needs to go through this and learn when enough is enough and take action instead of speaking as he already is going through this with Sasuke and telling him that he will eliminate him if the need rises. Naruto puts the safety of his village above bonds but will stick to them if they can't be broken but if they are and the person becomes a traitor he'll kill them as Hashirama did to Madara. Now like I said i hope this was good for you. So please review and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6: Act II

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of The Raging Vermilion Whirlpool Shinobi. So now we can start the land of waves arc and move onto some more fighting and more of Naruto's character here along with his conversation with the Hokage before leaving for the mission. You'll be happy to know I went back and fixed the grammar as best as I could, which was probably due to me wanting to get these out to you guys. Yea so I kind took a break from this story to let the hate in the comments go down considering people are butt-hurt about how this story is going, so I'll be continuing how I want to write it with a few surprises here and there and along with some things I'm sure you'll love from time to time as we move forward. So without anything else, let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto or any other crossover elements.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

_'...'_ Character thoughts

**"Well" **_**'Well'**_** Tailed Beast Speaking or telepathic link**

**"..." Jutsu**

**Chapter 6: Mission to Nami no Kuni**

* * *

It was currently in the morning somewhere as Squad Seven was beginning a mission.

_"This Red Death, I'm at Point A." _says Naruto through his communicator liking the nickname and looking to keep it later.

_"This is Brooding Prince, I'm at Point B."_ says Sasuke through his communicator.

_"This is Target Pink, I'm at Point C."_ says Sakura through her communicator.

_"Okay Squad Seven, move in!"_ begins Kakashi over the communicator.

When he said this, Sasuke jumped out from his hiding spot to go at the target in speed to capture it. The target took notice and went to run away as Sasuke gave chase while using his communicator.

"The target is one the move!" says Sasuke over the communicator giving chase.

As he did so their target made a run and cut to the left sharply as Sasuke couldn't do that. So he took this time to talk once more through the communicator.

"Sakura! The targets heading your way!" says Sasuke running.

As that was said by Sasuke, the the target passed a bush as Sakura jumped out and almost had it. So when she missed, she sprang up to her feet and started pursuing it along with Sasuke at her side while using the communicator.

"Naruto! The target's heading your way!" says Sakura in the communicator yelling a bit as it went through a bush.

_"I got it." _says Naruto calmly.

_"What's your distance from the target Naruto?"_ asks Kakashi over the communicator.

As he asked this Sasuke and Sakura had gotten through the bushes and were shocked and a bit ticked off. What they saw was Naruto holding the target which was a cat with a bow on its ear, which seemed to be comfortable with Naruto as he rubbed the back of it's ears. Naruto talked into the communicator and spoke.

"Target acquired. Ribbon on right ear." says Naruto over the communicator and then going back to playing with the cat in his grasp as it purred.

_'How in the world did he even do that?...' _thought Sakura as it was hard for them to get this cat and every time but Naruto seemed to capture it without problem.

_'Damn cat…' _thought Sasuke as he rubbed some scratches from earlier today.

_"Alright Mission Complete, Tora Captured...for the 15th time today…" _says Kakashi exasperated at this due to doing it over and over as they all were getting a workout.

"You know if you're tired about this Kakashi-Sensei, why don't we just get a C-rank mission like escort?" asks Naruto, suggesting it over the communicator.

This was another mission completed, as Naruto looked up to the sky with a thought before leaving with his team back to the village.

* * *

**\- Later, Mission Assignment Desk -**

So after getting back to the village in record time, Team Seven made its way to the academy for the purpose of completing the mission. So when they arrived there, they saw Hiruzen, Biwako, Kamado along with Iruka and Shisui sitting at the desk. As for Shisui, he was under the guise of memory loss to those who knew about what happened years before.

So currently, Naruto had given the cat back to it's rightful owner, who was the Daimyō's wife. Though Naruto had to struggle a bit due to having to pull Tora off him, as he was not the cat's rightful owner and Tora seemed to take a liking to him. So right now, the team was watching Tora get suffocated by the Daimyō's wife. As they all now realized why Tora would run away so frequently, and why this mission was traditional for Genin as Kakashi put it to them.

"No wonder he ran away…" says Sakura.

"Yeah…" says Naruto seeing it with a calm look on his face.

"Hn." says Sasuke making his usual brooding statement.

So after watching this happen for a bit, the Daimyō's Wife came up to shake Naruto's hand and speak.

"Thank you so much young man, you have a kind heart." says the Daimyō's wife shaking his hand.

_'You have no idea.' _thought everyone there.

"It's no problem ma'am just doing my job." says Naruto with a smile as she leaves with Tora after paying the fee for the mission.

Shisui clocked down the time they caught Tora and spoke on it.

"Well, it looks like this Squad has the best overall time of capturing Tora by one minute out of all the other Genin Squads, so well done on your part." says Shisui with a small smile.

So now with this being said by Shisui, Hiruzen looked at a paper he had in his hand and decided to speak.

"Alright with that out of the way. Now then for Squad Seven's next mission, we have several available tasks." says Hiruzen as he blows smoke from his pipe and then speaks. "Baby-sitting the chief councilor's three year old child, helping his wife with groceries, cleaning the Inuzuka Clan's kennels…" says Hiruzen beginning as Naruto decided to speak.

"Old man, permission to receive a higher ranked mission? We've done the right amount of D-ranks for a higher level mission along with Kakashi's training we've received so far. So can we get a higher ranked assignment?" asks Naruto being polite to the Hokage while speaking the truth.

_'He's got a point…' _thought Sasuke on the matter of getting a higher ranked mission.

_'Well he's not wrong.' _thought Sakura.

_'This was bound to happen considering I have trained them in the necessary areas.' _thought Kakashi, knowing it was about time to get his team started on the higher ranked missions for experience.

Over the past couple of weeks, Kakashi had trained them in water walking and tree climbing with chakra. Though Naruto already knew this, as he decided to do his own version of the training with clones to train while he also practiced with his Katana. Kakashi also decided to train them in how to break Genjutsu, after what happened with Sakura and in a number of other things from using ninja tools to creating traps along with sparring against each other. So over this time Kakashi had, they were able complete over 50 D-rank missions in record time of only a few weeks, so Kakashi knew they were ready for something higher.

For Naruto, he didn't really have a problem with doing D-ranks. As he got to spend time when taking a break to enjoy the environment, or sit and meditate under a tree. It wasn't so much that Naruto was in a rush, it was just that he wanted to get started and have better experience in the field. Even though he was being trained by his family at an early age, he still knew there was much to learn from Kakashi as his Jōnin instructor.

So now, Iruka decided to speak on this and explain something to Naruto.

"Naruto, the point of these missions are to develop your skills and prove yourself." says Iruka as he was a bit tired of this.

"And sheltering the Genin inside the village, won't help in developing skills or even help in proving one's self. Higher missions have a bigger payout for experience, as scenarios can only go so far." says Naruto speaking on what Iruka said.

So with this said by the two for the room to listen, Hiruzen sighed a bit and looked over to Kakashi with the purpose of asking a question of his own before making a decision.

"Do you think they are ready, Kakashi?" asks Hiruzen wanting to know.

"For the next tier up? Yes, definitely." says Kakashi while nodding his head.

So with this said, the answer to Hiruzen's question satisfied him as he turned back to the team.

"Alright, come back tomorrow for one considering you've all been doing missions today and..." says Hiruzen suggesting to them as he continued on.

_**'****_Nar_uto, you might want to do it.' **_says Kurama in the seal seeing this as Hiruzen continued on speaking.

_'Uh huh.'_ thought Naruto, responding to Kurama as he walked over to Hiruzen and whispered something in his ear.

It was so low that no one could hear except them. So they got somewhat curious when they saw the old man's eyes go wide as the size of dinner plates from whatever Naruto told him. Hiruzen's next move was to take out a paper from one of the folders he had in front of him, and look over it quickly with Kamado as they both nodded. The red-haired Genin who had whispered in the Hokage's ear however, moved to stand next to his team once again as they were wondering what Naruto said except for Kakashi who knew it could be one thing that the man wanted for so long. So Hiruzen handed the mission paper to Shisui as he was in thought about something before speaking.

"There's an escorting mission available for all of you, it's a C-rank mission." says Shisui giving the rundown of the prime objective for the mission, as Kamado spoke now.

"Your mission is to escort the client known as Tazuna back to **Nami no Kuni**." says Kamado as he continued but this time, by raising his voice. "Tazuna, you can come in now!" says Kamado shouting.

A few moments later, the door opened for Naruto's nose to be immediately assaulted by the scent he picked up alongside his grandfather as the man entered the room. As it became clear it was the strong smell of alcohol, the reason it hit the two so hard was because they had a stronger sense of smell, so it made both Naruto and Kamado frown as they had a thought of their own.

_'This guy reeks of sake.' _thought Naruto and Kamado at the same time.

So while this thought occurred between grandfather and grandson, Tazuna stared at his escort team and spoke.

"Is this it?...hic...a bunch of brats? I was expecting more capable shinobi...hic, not some emo who broods all day, a pink haired brat who looks like she works on her hair more than her training, and some kid with red tomato hair." says Tazuna now taking a swig from the sake bottle in his hand.

This being said by the currently drunk man got Sasuke to frown more, and Sakura to flinch at what was said. While his last comment received a tick mark from both Naruto and Kamado about their red hair. But Naruto for his part, got an idea that would sober this old man right up.

As Tazuna was still drinking, the bottle at the middle was cut in a perfect circle and shattered while spilling the contents onto the floor. So Tazuna was shocked by this as he looked over to Naruto as everyone else did too and noticed he just put away **Whirlpool's Embrace** with a click. As it became quite clear that Naruto's way in the sword was very refined.

_'I didn't even see him nor did I hear his sword come out of the sheathe. How is that possible?' _thought Sasuke with narrowed eyes on the speed as Naruto spoke.

"Don't be so quick to judge by our appearance that were brats, old man. We can be a very capable team." says Naruto calmly.

"Naruto, don't scare the client or hurt him." says Biwako trying to diffuse this quickly.

"I won't granny Biwako, I just wanted him to get the message." says Naruto with a smile as Kakashi decided to speak now.

"I assure you Tazuna, these three before you as you just witnessed, are fully capable of protecting you alongside myself. As such I will be enough help in assisting you, alongside my team and my students, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. You have our word, no harm will befall you." says Kakashi as he put full trust in his team and this mission but frowned a bit at the man not being appreciative.

Tazuna simply nodded as he was satisfied with what had just happened and what was said by Kakashi. Though he did wonder about the name "Uzumaki" but put that aside for now and speak to introduce himself fully.

"I'm Tazuna as you've heard, and I'm a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. So like you said, make sure no harm befalls me and protect me with your lives." says Tazuna being serious now.

As this was said by Tazuna, Naruto had picked up on that and looked over to Kakashi who gave a small nod of his head. As Hiruzen decided to speak and get this over with for the next team he needed to assign a mission.

"That's all Tazuna, you can leave now. These four will be escorting you back to your home tomorrow. Team Seven, you may go for the day. I suggest preparing for the mission tomorrow outside the village." says Hiruzen as they all nodded and started leaving.

"Naruto. Stay for a moment please?" asked Kamado, stopping his grandson while wanting to speak with him on something.

Naruto stopped and turned to stay as his team left the room. So now with everyone gone, Naruto decided to speak.

"What is it, Grandpa?" asks Naruto curious about what it was that Kamado wanted to speak about.

"Nami no Kuni. It's close to one our ancestral sites along with land that used to be ours." says Kamado explaining this, as he continued. "So as a side objective while you're there, I want you to send out clones to find the ruins. The ones you find explore them and if you retrieve anything, bring it back as it would be a help to our clan and possibly the village as well. But also there should be an old beach house home nearby, where my parents used to take me and my siblings as a kid. So explore the armory there as well, use sealing scrolls for the contents. I'll inform Kakashi of this as well, so he knows of your side mission there, as it will be marked in your file as a B-ranked mission." says Kamado giving him a side objective.

"Alright that's fine by me. I'll get it done." says Naruto being serious about this as he turned around to leave but was stopped again.

"Wait. Naruto, the answer?" asks Hiruzen as Naruto just remembered now.

"Oh right! Almost Forgot." says Naruto with a chuckle while coming over to whisper in his ear again.

As Naruto whispered in his ear again, Hiruzen's eyes went wide as he went to bash his head on the table, as he spoke in a defeated tone.

"Ah, So that was it all along...I see now...so I could have done that and didn't even know…?" asks Hiruzen in a very defeated tone.

"Yep." says Naruto with a chuckle, as he left the room while leaving everyone else confused except for Kamado who was trying to hold in his laughter.

So when the door closed fully, Shisui among the others present who were still confused decided to speak and ask the question.

"Lord Hokage?" asks Shisui as Hiruzen lifted his head up.

"What is it?" asks Hirzen in a mumble.

"What was it that you and Naruto spoke about in a whisper?" asks Shisui as he wondered what could cause the leader of the village to be like this.

"It was about the secret, the secret that's been in my face for years." says Hiruzen.

"Secret?" asks Shisui, who had a raised eyebrow at this answer.

"Oh no…" says Biwako as she finally figured it out and for Kamado to start bursting out laughing.

"Hahahahahaha! Oh man, you're just figuring it out? I've been doing it for years to get stuff done." says Kamado continuing to laugh with tears in his eyes.

"Okay, what is the secret?" asks Iruka curious.

"Oh yea, the secret to defeat my dreaded nemesis known as paperwork." says Hiruzen standing up now with a dark aura and with a bit of KI being released that scares both Iruka and Shisui a bit while thinking their leader had finally gone senile except for Kamado and Biwako.

"And that is sir…?" asks both Shisui and Iruka as Hiruzen jumped onto the table and spoke.

"FREAKING SHADOW CLONES! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, I FINALLY CAN RELAX! HAHAHA!" says Hirzuen laughing at the end triumphantly, as Shisui and Iruka fell over comically at this answer.

Kamado was now full blown laughing at this scene while finding it very amusing to him, Biwako gave him a look that said 'are you serious' with a sweat-drop, and the Anbu guarding him from the shadows were wondering why Naruto waited to tell him this up until now. As it became quite clear to them all that paperwork was something a Hokage hated the most.

* * *

**\- Senju-Uzumaki District -**

So now, Naruto was currently in his large room at the main house preparing himself and getting the packing out of the way now. Overall, he was excited due to the fact that it would be his first mission outside the village along with the side objective given to him by his grandfather. As this mission to him in his mind would be a very good learning experience to test his abilities when in the field. So as he was packing, a pair of hands came to cover his eyes as he smiled upon hearing the voice.

"Guess who?" asked the soft voice, as Naruto decided to play along.

"Hmm...If I had to guess, it would be a very beautiful brown haired young woman, who has two fang marks on her cheeks and has the beautiful scent of lilac." says Naruto taking his guess.

"Right you are." says the voice of the person, as they removed their hands to show it was Hana, who decided to speak once more. "So...I heard you have a C-rank mission outside the village." says Hana sitting down on the bed with a smile.

"Yeah, though my grandfather gave me a personal side mission to do while on this C-rank mission." says Naruto as this peaked her interest.

"Oh? what is it?" asks Hana curiously with a smile.

So with this said, Naruto gives her the details about the side objective and what it could mean as she understood why it was assigned to him.

"It's also important due to Nami no Kuni once being apart of Uzu no Kuni, so it's something that I wanted to do as well, considering I have an interest in exploring it myself one day." says Naruto as he finished packing his scrolls and put them to the side to continue speaking. "So considering I have no missions for the day and I leave tomorrow, what do you wanna do?" asks Naruto as he sat down on the bed himself next to her.

"Well, I do want to spar," says Hana as Naruto nodded and eager to get started. "Though, I want to nap for a bit so…" says Hana as he picked up on that and sighed a bit.

_**'_Well kit,_ enjoy no training for a while.' **_says Kurama with a chuckle in the seal as Naruto ignored him.

"You wanna use me as a pillow, right?" asks Naruto with a blank irritated look.

"Considering your very warm, soft, cuddly and…" says Hana with a smirk.

"Alright, alright. I get it." says Naruto as he laid down to get comfortable, only to speak again. "Come on." says Naruto with a sigh.

"Aww is someone mad, we'll be training later instead of now?" asks Hana teasing him as she laid down too while getting comfortable and using Naruto as a pillow.

So now, Naruto looked at her and spoke again to ask a question.

"Comfortable?" asks Naruto, still a bit irritated as Hana spoke with a smile.

"Very." says Hana with a content smile.

Now Naruto couldn't help but smile back at this, thinking it was cute for her and decided to close his eyes. As the two decided to nap for a bit before going down to the sparring rooms beneath the compound, never realizing someone came in later to take a picture and make copies for later.

* * *

**\- Hokage's Office -**

Hiruzen was now sitting comfortably in his chair with the Hokage's hat off his head as he leaned back in his chair to relax. He was enjoying the fact that his shadow clones were doing his paperwork for him and would send the memories back to him afterwards. So it basically cut his work time in half, which meant he could now get other things done and enjoy a smoke.

Though right now, Hiruzen was thinking about the earlier conversation he had with Naruto a couple of days ago about what occurred after being tested by Kakashi in the bell test.

* * *

**\- Flashback -**

It was the day after the bell test at the Hokage Mansion in a room where there was a large balcony scenery for the two people sitting in the room having tea. The current occupants were Naruto and Hiruzen. Hiruzen himself was currently pouring tea and was about to speak about the whole Mizuki incident along with the events that occurred at the bell test that Kakashi told him about. He was concerned due to the fact that Naruto threatened his teammate and wanted to know the reason behind it. So now, after pouring Naruto's cup and then pouring his own, he decided to speak on the first topic at hand.

"I would like to say good job on setting up Mizuki. He was someone even I had under suspicion of treason for some years after an incident involving a mission that he was assigned to years before." says Hiruzen grateful.

"Don't mention it, old man. Just doing my duty as all." says Naruto sipping from his cup as he then put it down after finishing. "Though I wonder, why was Mizuki after the scroll in particular? Considering he had to be working for someone along with the fact that he wasn't that powerful for such a goal like taking the scroll." says Naruto assessing the man's overall behavior.

Hiruzen was sipping from his cup as Naruto said this, only to then speak about it for answer of his own.

"Yes, he was working for someone. The Torture and Interrogation Force was able to find out he was working for my former student and now missing-nin. _Orochimaru_." says Hiruzen which shocked Naruto greatly to his core.

"Orochimaru? As in one of the Sannin like my grandparents?" asks Naruto, shocked as he heard the name years back looking through some books in the clan's archives.

Naruto had learned about the Sannin from both his grandparents. Considering both were a part of this same squad of three legendary shinobi, and told Naruto of all the adventures they had. Those stories to him were always one of the best when they stuck around to teach Naruto things when they dropped in. From Hiruzen, he heard much about the three from him as well though he heard what Orochimaru did to earn himself the missing-nin spot alongside the cruel experiments the man performed.

So now, Hiruzen decided to speak and explain further.

"Yes the very same. We found that he was going to keep the scroll for himself as a source for his own power, though he would hand over the things Orochimaru wanted. As of now, we are not sure what the purpose was behind obtaining the scroll as of yet but from what I can tell so far, nothing good will come of it." says Hiruzen still not liking that.

"Well as long as the scroll is still in our hands and not in the enemies, we should be fine." says Naruto taking a sip from his cup.

Once he put down the cup, he saw the look Hiruzen gave him and decided to speak on it.

"Is there something else you'd like to discuss?" asks Naruto.

"Yes, it's about the bell test and what you said to your teammate, Sasuke." says Hiruzen getting serious once more as Naruto sighed a bit before speaking.

"Ah, so Kakashi-Sensei told you?" asks Naruto taking another sip from his cup.

"Of course he did. Naruto you shouldn't go around threatening your teammates like that. You should be looking out for them on the battlefield as they fight alongside you, not having them look over their shoulders in case they think you'll go through with your threat." says Hiruzen.

"Because I will go through with my threat. Well, actually it was more of a statement for now." says Naruto explaining.

"What?" asks Hiruzen wondering what he meant by that.

"It wasn't a threat, it was a statement of what I'll do. The minute he decides to turn tail and go rogue in search of power, it's our responsibility to hunt him down and kill him. No if, and's, or but's about it or even personal feelings on the matter. If you betray the village then you better be prepared for the consequences." says Naruto as he continued. "Sasuke may not show it yet but when he does, and he finds his skills not matching up with where he wants to be, he'll seek out power to kill Itachi." says Naruto.

"Naruto, even so this is your teammate. You have to work with him." says Hiruzen.

"And I will old man, but I will carry out what I said if the problem should arise to that point." says Naruto getting up to leave while he spoke again. "This is Sasuke we were talking about afterall. The one who saw half of his clan dead in the streets of his own district, and the one who saw Itachi kill his father along with the Uchiha Clan elders. All I'm saying is, I'm very well prepared to do what's necessary of me as a shinobi of Konoha to protect it. Friend or not, those things don't matter when you go rogue." says Naruto as he stopped and turned to Hiruzen. "Now, may I leave?" asks Naruto politely.

Hiruzen nods and watches Naruto leave out the door. As Naruto left, Hiruzen himself was still wondering about everything Naruto has said so far. It was true that no matter, friend or not, if you betray the village then you must be eliminated.

* * *

**\- End Flashback -**

"Hmm…" says Hiruzen as he was in thought about this whole situation.

This conversation would dwell heavily on his mind, as he was hope that in the near future that this would not come true. So for now, he would have to see how things played out.

* * *

**\- The Next Morning -**

It was currently morning, as the day was starting for the people of Konoha. While also being the day for Team Seven's departure to the Land of Waves. So right now, Naruto washed up, got dressed, got his gear on and ate breakfast as he did not rush. So when he was leaving for the door, he spoke out.

"Alright I'm heading out now!" says Naruto raising his voice.

"Okay Naruto. Be careful honey." says his grandmother, Momo coming over to say goodbye with a smile.

"I will." says Naruto leaving as he jumped off on the rooftops._ 'I should go and get Kakashi-Sensei, so we can leave now.' _thought Naruto while heading off towards his team's training ground.

* * *

**\- Third Training Ground -**

Kakashi was currently standing at the memorial just enjoying the time here while also making sure to keep a promise he made. So as he was doing this, Naruto came into the training ground which Kakashi noticed and turned to him.

"Thought I'd find you here like usual." says Naruto walking up.

"Yeah, just using this time before meeting everyone at the gate." says Kakashi as Naruto became a bit concerned and spoke about what was on his mind.

"You know, you shouldn't dwell so much on the past, it's not good for you or anybody. Plus, I don't think those who have passed would want to see you like this Kakashi-Sensei especially dad and mom." says Naruto a bit concerned.

"Yeah...I know. It's probably gonna take some time, though this team might help with that." says Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Right." says Naruto with a nod and smile as he spoke again. "I'll see you at the front gate." says Naruto going off in a Body Flicker.

* * *

**\- Later, Village Entrance -**

Naruto was now standing near the entrance reading a book about the next level of Fūinjutsu. As Sasuke and Sakura were standing nearby waiting as well with Tazuna. So as they continued to wait, Tazuna decided to ask a question.

"Is your sensei always this late?" asks Tazuna noticing the man wasn't here yet.

"Not always. Though, he'll be along shortly." says Naruto going back to reading his book while calmly waiting for their team leader.

"Hn." says Sasuke as he too didn't like the fact that Kakashi was late, as it wasted potential time.

"Though it gets annoying how late he can be." says Sakura a bit irritated.

As Sakura said this, Naruto was simply reading his book enjoying the quietness before the mission and having the patience to wait for Kakashi. Tazuna looked over at the redhead curiously, there was something about his last name that he remembered but would save it for later. So as Naruto was reading, he sensed a familiar chakra signature coming toward them and spoke.

"Well, it looks like he's here." says Naruto as both his teammates, and the client became confused as they didn't see him.

Not long after he said this, Kakashi appeared before them in a Leaf Body Flicker while proving what Naruto said to be true.

"Yo, everybody ready?" asks Kakashi greeting his team with an eye smile

"You're late." says Sakura irritated.

"Well technically, he isn't. Considering we got here first and a bit early too in fact. He did say we leave at 8:20, so he's here a minute before that time. So I'd say Kakashi-Sensei had great timing." says Naruto.

"Right, let's get going shall we?" asks Kakashi to his team of Genin, who nodded.

"Finally! Let's go." says Naruto excited as this was his first mission outside the village, so he was excited to see some of the world even if it was to the Land of Waves and for his side mission.

So now, they all decided to get started on their mission to the Land of Waves.

* * *

**\- A Few Minutes Later-**

So far, it's been a couple of minutes since the team along with Tazuna had left out the gate and were now walking down the dirt road. Kakashi told Naruto to take point as he was the sensory ninja of the team while Sasuke to the left, and Sakura the right. Overall it was a quiet walk but now, Sakura decided to ask Tazuna a question of her own that she had while also to get some conversation going with the group.

"Mr. Tazuna, you said your country is the Land of Waves, right?" asks Sakura.

"Yea what of it?" asks Tazuna.

"Kakashi-Sensei, there are ninja in that country too, right?" asks Sakura.

Naruto face-palmed himself at what was said by Sakura, as he sighed a bit only to speak now.

"Sometimes Sakura, I don't even know how you got the top kunoichi spot in the academy." says Naruto making her eyebrow twitch as she spoke.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" asks Sakura yelling while being irritated.

"What I mean is, No. The Land of Waves does not have any ninja considering it used to be a part of the Land of Whirlpools." says Naruto informing Sakura of this while Tazuna now picked up on that, and came to his own realization.

So with this said by Naruto, Sasuke's interest peaked a bit as he spoke.

"Land of Whirlpools?" asks Sasuke.

"I'll explain in a moment, but he's right Sakura, there are no ninja in the Land of Waves but in other countries there are Hidden Villages, each with their own different customs and cultures where ninja reside." says Kakashi explaining as he continued. "To the people of this continent, the existence of shinobi villages means strength, military strength. In other words, that's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power with neighboring countries." says Kakashi explaining the balance factor. "The ninja villages are not controlled by any government, they are independent and have equal status. Now a small island like the Land of Waves has natural protection from the sea, so there's no need for a ninja village." says Kakashi as he continued. "The five ancient lands that possess shinobi villages are the Land of Fire, Land of Water, Land of Lightning, Land of Wind, and Land of Earth. Each occupy vast territories, together they're known as the** Five Great Shinobi Nations**." says Kakashi as he continued. "For fire it's Konohagakure, for water it's Kirigakure, for lightning it's Kumogakure, for wind it's Sunagakure, and for earth it's Iwagakure. Only the leaders of these hidden villages are permitted the name Kage. Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage, these are the five shadows that rain over thousands of ninja." says Kakashi finishing up the explanation.

"I see now." says Sakura getting it as Naruto sighed.

"So what is the Land of Whirlpools?" asks Sasuke wanting to know after that explanation.

"It's the ancestral homeland where the Uzumaki Clan originates from. It no longer occupied, having been destroyed and all of the clan moving to the Land of Fire and Konoha during the previous war. Some of the clan's survivors were scattered across the world as well." says Naruto as he continued. "The surname _Uzumaki_ was very common in this country. As it was located on an island off the coast of the Land of Fire and still is." says Naruto explaining as he continued again. "Like I said, The Land of Waves was once part of the Land of Whirlpools, which had their own hidden village known as **Uzushiogakure** and had their own leader known as the **Uzukage**. As they also acted as the Daimyo of the country as well." says Naruto explaining that as he finished.

"Hmph, probably was just a weak village. No wonder why it doesn't exist anymore." says Sasuke scoffing at such a place while being very disrespectful.

Kakashi, Tazuna, and Sakura found what he said disrespectful and just straight out rude as this was Naruto's ancestral home he was talking about. So did Kurama as he was very fond of the place and the clan that ruled over it. Naruto didn't let his anger get to him and spoke.

"Actually Sasuke, it took three of the five great shinobi villages to even destroy it. Those among the five being Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo. Kumogakure being the hidden village that planned, and orchestrated the destruction of my clan's ancestral home while bringing the other villages along to help them in it's destruction as one hidden village was not enough." says Naruto explaining why it destroyed as he continued.

"And why is that?" asks Sasuke still not getting the point while still believing in his previous statement.

"It was due to the fact that we were well on our way in becoming the **Sixth Great Shinobi Village** and Kumogakure saw that as a threat. As Its shinobi were renowned for their Fūinjutsu. Alongside that being known for great philosophies, Jutsu's, Kekkei Genkai's, Swordsmanship along with unique chakra and our strong life-forces we have." says Naruto explaining a bit more as he continued. "And considering we have very long lifespans and age slower, our bodies remain youthful to continue fighting well into old age. As it stands we're a very large clan and a peaceful one at that. But the difference is we are prepared to fight at any given moment." says Naruto as he turned his head to Sasuke with a cold look. "So Sasuke, before you go saying such foolish and disrespectful things about another person's clan, you should know your history considering we learned this in the Academy. But then again, you probably didn't bother to listen considering you're so dead set on revenge." says Naruto with an ice cold glare that makes Sasuke shiver a bit and flinch.

So now with all this being said by Naruto, and the reason behind why the village does not exist today, they were all once again walking in silence with no one saying a word. As it proved Sasuke had crossed a line, a line that shouldn't have been crossed. It also became apparent that Naruto was pissed but at the same time, he was quiet with the purpose of trying to calm his mind to get back on the mission at hand. So now, Sakura came to ask Naruto a question about something she had heard him say.

"Naruto, you said that the Uzukage and the Daimyō from the Land of Whirlpools was connected to one bloodline, How so?" asks Sakura curious about that.

"At the founding of the village, The Daimyō's daughter and only heir married the First Uzukage and since then we have been a royal family and clan. So in technical terms, I'm a prince amongst other things." says Naruto calmly while surprising them with this information.

"What do you mean?" asks Sakura as Naruto sighed and spoke again.

"The Uzumaki helped the Senju create Konoha alongside the Uchiha. As we created the **Sensing Barrier** while using Fūinjutsu in the mix to protect the village. We also share distant blood relations with the Senju clan. Throughout the years, the Uzumaki and Senju kept close ties, with members at times marrying between clans, as with Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki did." says Naruto surprising his two teammates but keeping out much information on himself until it was time.

With this information, Naruto's two teammates now understood why he took being a shinobi so seriously, as it ran in his blood. Naruto was a person who held the traditions of his family and clan close to him and would uphold them. If Konoha needed it's protector, then they would have it in the form of Naruto. As the red hair shinobi was eager to prove himself in time. For Naruto however, it was keeping the promise of upholding Hashirama's will. Not to mention his attitude was always serious, especially about being on guard and preparing for anything that came his way.

* * *

**\- One Hour Later -**

So now, it's currently been an hour of walking for team seven and Tazuna. As they were walking down the road quietly once more. So now, Naruto was calmly using his sensory ability when he picked up two chakra signatures that were up ahead while feeling negative emotions coming from the two.

_'Kurama you feel that, right?' _thought Naruto, asking his friend in the link.

_**'_Yes, us_e your eyes to get a better read and be ready, like always.' **_says Kurama in the seal.

As instructed, Naruto used the Byakugan trait of his Sharingan to see where it was emanating from. As he soon found that it was emanating from the puddle that acted as some sort of disguise.

_'That's a Water Style Jutsu, if i'm correct it's the __**Hiding in Water Jutsu**__. And for a trap, it's not well hidden at all considering there's no heavy moisture in this surrounding area. Plus just by the scent of the air it hasn't rained in some time.' _thought Naruto as he continued to walk but turned to Kakashi who did a slight nod.

As they walked past the puddle of water, Kakashi gave it a look but then he looked forward. The team just kept walking while not noticing that something began to rise from the puddle of water. It was then at this moment that Naruto turned around due to his senses bugging out to him, as two people were out of the puddle fully standing.

"Watch out!" says Naruto yelling in urgency.

"What?" asks Kakashi, turning around wide eyed but just a bit too late.

Iron chains wrapped around Kakashi due to the work of two supposed enemy ninja. This in turn shocked everyone except Naruto, who stood ready to fight. As one of the two enemy ninja spoke.

"Do it." says the enemy ninja on the left side of Kakashi.

The moment he said this, the two pull on their chains in unison and twist Kakashi's body. Ripping him apart, as it shocks Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna. The remains of Kakashi come flying down to the ground while sending dirt up from the surrounding area of impact. Naruto on the other hand decided to pay it no mind, as he spoke.

"Sakura guard the client! Sasuke be on guard!" says Naruto giving out orders.

This being said by Naruto, Sakura does as ordered by pulling out a kunai to stand in front of Tazuna in a guarding stand. While Sasuke is on guard as well alongside Naruto. With this done, Naruto felt the two enemy ninja appear a few feet from behind him as the first spoke.

"One Down." says the first as they both rushed towards Naruto with the chain flying forward towards him.

Naruto seeing this was quick to act alongside Sasuke. As Naruto was the first to act by throwing two shurikens toward the iron chains coming in their general direction. As the first was sent to the ground, and the other to a nearby tree. This in turn shocked the two enemy ninja as Sasuke went to throw two kunai at the whole in the center of the shurikens with the purpose of keeping the iron chains in place. With this done, Naruto takes action and goes through hand signs.

**"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu"** says Naruto sending as he spits a volley of small fireballs at the two.

As the enemy ninja are stuck in place due to the iron chains being connected to a gauntlet on their wrists, they are hit by a couple of the small fireballs due to not being able to dodge them as much from being held in place. So Naruto rushes in to jump and send chakra enhanced kicks to both of the ninja's heads, this action cracks a bone somewhere in their faces. But from the force of the kick to their faces, it free's their arm from the chain tool. As both are now free, the first on Naruto's left went to use the claw to attack him. Giving Naruto no choice but to dodge, as he was hit. So with enough room to run around, they went for the weaker of the three on their squad and went to go for Sakura, who was protecting Tazuna.

"Stay behind me!" says Sakura guarding him as they come in to attack, but as they are about to reach them, two shadow clones of Naruto jumped down and made eye contact with them.

_**'_Genjutsu:_ Sharingan' **_thought both of the clones, as they made eye contact and sent both of the enemy ninja to the ground unconscious but used hand signs for added cover to not give away this secret Naruto had.

The two clones then went to tie them up with rope the original gave them from a sealing scroll. So afterwards, they dispersed with threat being neutralized. So now, Naruto looked over to the tree tops and spoke.

"Alright Kakashi-Sensei! You can come down now." says Naruto confusing the others as Kakashi jumped down.

"Yo…" says Kakashi with a wave.

"Kakashi-Sensei! You're alive!" says Sakura relieved. _'Thank goodness.'_ thought Sakura

"Of course, I am." says Kakashi with an eye smile.

_'Hmph, show off…' _thought Sasuke, who was not impressed.

_'It was so easy to see that he used the __**Substitution Jutsu**__. Don't understand why they are so shocked.' _thought Naruto with a sigh.

_**'_Maybe_ it's because their not a Sensory Type ninja like you are…' **_says Kurama in the seal.

_'What? That doesn't mean anything.' _thought Naruto, responding.

_**'Sure it does…' **_says Kurama with a sigh.

As this happened between Naruto and Kurama in the link, Kakashi turned to his team and spoke.

"Good job Naruto, taking over the team like that while being calm under pressure. You too Sasuke and Sakura, very smooth on what you did." says Kakashi being simple and to the point as they all nodded, so now Kakashi turned back to Naruto to speak again. "Though Naruto, that wound on your hand has poison in it from the claws, so stay still and we can take it out quic-" begins Kakashi but is cut off with a wide eyed expression.

The minute Naruto heard that, he took out one of his Tri Pronged Kunai in quick speed and stabbed the wound in his hand causing some blood to splatter a bit. This in turn shocked Kakashi, his two teammates and their client along with Kurama, who face-palmed at seeing this inside the seal as Naruto spoke.

"It's out now." says Naruto squeezing the hand a bit to let the blood drip out with the poison as he turned to Kakashi. "It's safe for me to move right?" asks Naruto.

"Yeah...but next time try to find a better way to get it out." says Kakashi trying to ease the tension with what he just saw and advise his student to be a bit more better in his methods, as Naruto nodded.

With this being said, Kakashi then walked over to the two enemy ninja that attacked their group and picked them up, as Tazuna had a thought as he exhaled in relief.

_'They saved me after all. I guess I did underestimate these kids.' _thought Tazuna relieved as he was brought out of his thought on this by Kakashi speaking.

"Oh, by the way Mr. Tazuna…" says Kakashi being serious.

"Yea, what?" asks Tazuna.

"We need to talk." says Kakashi turning his head to meet his gaze.

* * *

**\- A Few Minutes Later -**

After Kakashi took the liberty of tying these two unconscious enemy ninja to a nearby tree, they all now stood before them with Kakashi speaking now.

"These two are Gozu and Meizu otherwise known as the Demon Brothers, Chūnin from Kirigakure." says Kakashi informing Tazuna and his team.

"Aren't these two both Rogue Ninja? Considering that Kirigakure has been in civil war for the past few years or so?" asks Naruto remembering his uncle Giyu said something about Kirigakure while also showing him a Bingo Book.

"Yes, you're correct." says Kakashi as Gozu speaks.

"How did you react so well and know about our ambush?" asks Gozu still not figuring it out.

"A puddle on a clear day when it hasn't rained in weeks. Not to mention the red-haired boy, Naruto, is our Sensory Type Shinobi. So with that being said, he picked up on you way before I did, not to mention that he sniffed out the air for moisture of rainfall." says Kakashi surprising everyone more at this, while Sasuke clenched his hand a bit as Kakashi continued. "Which is why I had him take point in the first place. He signaled me to where you were, and even if we didn't have all of this in mind, the puddle was a dead giveaway." says Kakashi informing the two Kiri shinobi of their stupidity.

"In that case, why did you leave it to your Genin to do all the fighting?" asks Tazuna with a raised eyebrow.

"Spars and training only go so far. Real battle experience is what makes a person grow." says Kakashi as Naruto nodded while he continued. "I could have killed them but then I wouldn't have found out who the target was and who they were after." says Kakashi.

"Hm? What are you saying?" asks Tazuna, who was now looking offended.

"To know if they were after us or if they were after you. At which point, I noticed they were after you from their movements." says Kakashi turning to him as he continued. "Our mission parameters are protecting you from thugs and thieves. With Ninja attacking you, this changes things as it would become a B-rank mission at least or higher depending on the threat." says Kakashi explaining as he continued. "As we were only sent to escort you to your destination and protect you, while you finished your bridge. Right now, it seems we have to return home considering this mission is beyond our scope." says Kakashi finishing as he walked over to his team while shocking them.

"Wait, Kakashi-Sensei. I know this mission is way above our level but I don't want to leave this man without help." says Naruto as he continued. "For some reason, he doesn't have bad intentions nor does he have ill intent with what he did. More so, Tazuna seems like an honest man looking out for something he cares about. So, I'd like to continue this mission because in a real battle or mission, you can just quit." says Naruto explaining why he wants to continue.

Kakashi looked on at Naruto because of what he said and found the words to be true. For a moment, Kakashi was thinking about his next choice on the matter. So ultimately, he sighed before turning towards Tazuna to speak.

"Alright Tazuna, speak because you may have a second chance at us going through with this mission." say Kakashi as Tazuna decided to speak now.

"Have you ever heard of a man called Gato?" asks Tazuna with a frown.

"Yes, I have apparently one of the richest men in the nations." says Kakashi knowing of him.

Tazuna then goes onto explain how Gato is tied into all of this along with what he's done since entering the country. How it's been for quite some time and why he's building the bridge. He also explained why he lied as it turned out, he couldn't afford a B-rank mission and everything leading up to now along with guessing Gato sent these men. Kakashi took this all in before speaking out to this team.

"Alright, I'll ask you all right now. Are you all prepared to go along with this with all the risks involved?" asks Kakashi to his team.

"You already know my answer." says Naruto calmly.

"I have to agree, we shouldn't just abandon the mission. So if he's going then I am too." says Sasuke agreeing so that this mission wasn't all for nothing.

"I'm in too." says Sakura agreeing with Sasuke.

Kakashi looked at all of them for a few moments. As he sighed again before he spoke to Tazuna once more.

"Alright we'll continue the mission. But once this is all over and your country gets back on its feet, you will pay the money for a B-rank mission as this is what it's turned into now." says Kakashi being fully serious.

"Yes, you have my word." says Tazuna nodding his head.

Kakashi nodded back and turned to his team to speak again.

"Alright let's get a move on for a couple of more hours, Naruto make a clone to send word to the Hokage for him to grab these two and send them back to Konoha for more answers and that were continuing the mission. Other than that let's move." says Kakashi ordering his team.

"Yes sir." says the team as Naruto made the Shadow Clone.

As the team took off with Tazuna, the Shadow Clone stopped before turning around to place a put a seal on the two enemy ninja that he got from the original Naruto. Putting the seal on both of the two Kiri ninja, put them to sleep so they wouldn't escape from their binds, as the clone went to run off towards Konoha now at full speed.

This mission was just starting and they all knew from here on out, it was basically the calm before the storm. As they were intent on going into the Land of Waves.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yes, I'm back with another chapter to this story as I'm eager to update this one for a bit. So now that we're starting the Land of Waves Arc, there will be a lot of interesting things in the coming chapters. I have a bunch of stuff planned for the upcoming chapters and I hope you guys will like them. So without anything else to say, please review and I'll see you guys for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7: Act II

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of The Raging Vermilion Whirlpool Shinobi. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter and are ready for more as we start off in the Land of Waves because after this chapter, we get to see some other things I'm gonna show off and reveal so be prepared. So without anything else to say, let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto or any other crossover elements.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...'_ Character thoughts

"**Well" **_**'Well'**_** Tailed Beast Speaking or telepathic link**

"**..." Jutsu**

**Chapter 7: Arriving in Nami no Kuni, And Demon of the Mist.**

* * *

**\- Two Days Later -**

It's been two days since the encounter they had on the road with the Kiri ninja. So now, as team seven is traveling by small boat into the Land of Waves courtesy of Tazuna's friend. They had to be quiet though because they were smuggling themselves inside the country without being detected.

The team had gotten the immediate go ahead from Lord Third to continue the mission, so now here they were. For those two days, Tazuna told them more about the situation of Wave Country and how much progress was made on the bridge. It was good information because they need to know what would come next from all of this.

Currently, Tazuna was sitting next to Kakashi while Sasuke and Sakura sat across from each other on the boat. As Naruto sat at the front of the boat using his sensory ability while sniffing the air, Sakura spoke on the area before their eyes.

"This fog's so thick, you can't see anything." says Sakura.

While this was said by Sakura, Naruto continued sniffing the air while he had his eyes closed but decided to open them now. As the group continued sailing across the water, the fog cleared up a bit to show a very large bridge. With this being seen by Kakashi, he let out a low whistle as he spoke.

"That is one impressive bridge." says Kakashi.

"I have never seen work like this before. Just by looking at it, you can tell it's built to last." says Naruto calmly while seeing the work that's already been done.

Sakura was gaping at the sheer size of the bridge and Sasuke was like always, had a neutral expression on his face. As Naruto continued to look on at the bridge, he had thought about island countries he read about alongside the Land of Waves a small child and couldn't help but understand it all now.

"Now I see why you're building the bridge, and why Gato wants your head now." says Naruto looking on ahead of him with folded arms, as this caught the attention of Tazuna now.

"So you figured it, huh." says Tazuna in matter of fact tone.

"What're you both talking about?" asks Sasuke being impatient while not knowing what they were talking about.

Naruto sighed a bit as he decided to speak again to answer the question.

"In an island nation like this, a man who controls the sea controls everything. The finance, government, and the people's very lives. So it makes sense why Gato fears the bridge because when it's finished, it'll break his hold on this country." says Naruto explaining it all.

"Precisely." says Tazuna with a nod.

"So by getting in his way, he considers you a threat." says Sakura realizing it.

"Adding up to the reason why the two rogue shinobi from Kirigakure attacked us." says Sasuke seeing it.

"Oh please. Do you really think those two would act alone like that? Those two Kiri ninja we faced two days ago were weak in terms of holding the rank of Chūnin. The reason being the sole fact that they couldn't beat a few Genin, not to mention they didn't even see Kakashi-Sensei's perform the **Substitution Jutsu**." says Naruto picking up on pieces of the puzzle he had been analyzing these past couple of days.

"Your point?" asks Sasuke with narrowed eyes.

"It's like my grandfather always says to me, see the problem or situation of mission or a fight from different angles." says Naruto before explaining. "So think of it this way, a smart man would send his subordinates to deal with the assassination instead of coming themselves due to the target not being that much of an issue." says Naruto as he continued. "But if they were to fail in their objective, then the person leading the subordinates would come themselves and handle it swiftly." says Naruto shocking them as he continued speaking. "Which means those two rogue ninja from Kiri we faced, are being led by someone more powerful than them." says Naruto shocking his two teammates as Kakashi nodded finding truth in his analysis.

With this being said by Naruto, everyone knew they would be facing a shinobi much stronger and more experienced than the two they faced. As they went back to being quiet, the man rowing the boat spoke.

"Were close to approaching the shore." says the boatman as Kakashi nodded.

* * *

**\- A Few Minutes Later -**

Once the boat reached the shore, Team Seven along with Tazuna got off the boat.

"Thank you old friend. I know you stuck your neck out for me this time taking a risk like this." says Tazuna to the boatman as they got off.

"Yeah no problem, just get that bridge finished." says the man as he started the engine at the back of his boat to leave.

With this being said by the two, Naruto was looking around his surroundings while sniffing the air once more for a scent. As he did this, Tazuna turned to the team and spoke again.

"Okay, my home is not too far from here. So I'll lead you all there." says Tazuna as Kakashi and everyone else nodded.

Team Seven took the previous diamond formation around Tazuna again with Naruto at the front, Sasuke on the left, Sakura on the right, and Kakashi at the back. As they started walking towards Tazuna's home now, Naruto caught the scent of blood which made his eyes widen at the strong scent of it. With this being caught by him, Naruto stopped in his tracks while causing his group to stop as well with Tazuna deciding to speak out.

"Something wrong?" asks Tazuna seeing this action, as Naruto ignored him to speak.

"Kakashi-Sensei." says Naruto in a serious tone without turning his body.

"What is it, Naruto?" asks Kakashi hearing the seriousness in his student's voice.

"I've caught the scent of blood." says Naruto with narrowed eyes as he gripped one of his katana's. "Strong in nature and close. Almost like it started shadowing us the moment we set foot in this country." says Naruto, not liking this.

Kakashi heard this and looked around while narrowing his visible, only to speak again.

"Alright. For the time being everyone be on guard as we walk to Tazuna's home, and stay in formation." says Kakashi in a tone of order and seriousness.

As the team nods and takes their stances to walk again, Kakashi for his part walks with a certain thought in mind.

_'Like Naruto said, if those were the subordinates then it means the next ninja they send won't be Chūnin but Jōnin. Elite shinobi with deadly skills.' _thought Kakashi as he grunted a bit.

* * *

**\- Some Time Later -**

The group had continued walking in formation for a good amount of time. So as they walked, Tazuna turned to Kakashi to speak now.

"Your student with the red hair, I've noticed he seems a bit more serious than the other two in this group." says Tazuna to Kakashi for only them to hear.

"Yes, well Naruto's been raised into a clan where being a shinobi is a serious duty. So in a way he's grown up a bit quicker than his peers due to how he was raised and the importance of his clan's traditions and responsibilities. Along with that, it's expected when some take the extra steps to be where they are. I for example was a Genin at age 5, became Chūnin at 6, and at age 12 I received my current rank of Jōnin." says Kakashi shocking Tazuna as he continued. "Though because of war going on during my youth they wanted the best. So now, things have changed greatly for their generation due to the villages not being embroiled in a war. So for Naruto, his skills are a bit above his other two teammates due to a certain goal in mind driving him along with the fact that he'll take everything serious when it involves being a shinobi of our village, outside of his duties he'll relax and drop the serious attitude." says Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Hmm...smart kid. Knows when to act childish and when to act mature." says Tazuna with a small smile on his face at this information about Naruto as he continued. "Though, your other student with the black hair is always serious. Never seen him show any other emotion besides being cold or detached from his teammates." says Tazuna on Sasuke.

"Well, he's a more complicated student of mine. But all of my students are in a way." says Kakashi as Tazuna nodded.

As Kakashi and Tazuna were having their conversation, Naruto continued trying to sense out where this scent of blood was emanating from as he found it to be getting stronger the further they walked. Continuing to walk, Naruto sensed something in the nearby bushes and in quick speed threw one of his kunai into the nearby bushes. This action by the redhead got everyone on edge, as Naruto himself went over to the bushes with his katana already drawn in his right hand.

As Naruto pushed the bushes out of the way, he noticed his kunai almost hit a white rabbit. So upon seeing this it got Naruto and Kakashi to both narrow their eyes as they stared at the small animal.

"Naruto! Look what you did! You almost hit the little rabbit!" says Sakura yelling while rearing her fist back to hit him.

"Touch me and I'll do more than break your arm." says Naruto in a serious tone while making Sakura back down in fear as he continued to stare at the animal.

"All this fuss over a rodent?" asks Tazuna seeing the white rabbit.

"Kakashi-Sensei, if I'm correct this is a snow rabbit." says Naruto catching the others attention at this.

"Yes, though the color is what concerns me." says Kakashi as he continued. "They only have white fur during winter. Which means..." says Kakashi as he looked out to the surrounding area.

"This rabbit was raised indoors, away from the light not to mention the time of season is off. Which could only mean it's purpose was for a replacement technique." says Naruto as he activated his disguised Sharingan.

It was quiet for a bit as everyone looked around while on guard. Naruto senses were bugging out to him as the scent of blood permeated the air around him. So as Naruto used the Byakugan trait of his Sharingan, he saw two chakra signatures nearby and made subtle one handed signals to warn Kakashi.

_'So...they're already here.' _thought Kakashi upon seeing the subtle hand signals while looking around.

As Kakashi had this thought upon seeing this along with looking around, he caught onto something that made him yell out to his students and client.

"Get Down!" says Kakashi yelling in urgency.

The moment he said this, a very large blade came down from the tree tops spinning in their direction. So upon instinct everyone hit the ground alongside Naruto, who had tackled Tazuna to the ground in order for him to avoid the very large blade. As everyone hit the ground to avoid this, the blade spun over them to plant itself hard inside a tree trunk as a man came to jump down and stand on the handle with his back turned to the group.

The man was tall and had short black hair while wearing no shirt, sporting gray pants with a white mask covering the bottom half of his face. Being worn sideways is his headband with the insignia of Kirigakure on it.

_'Out of all the people, it had to be one of the __**Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist**__. Damn, this isn't good.' _thought Naruto as he stared at the man while getting up with the others.

_'Just our luck. The first C-rank turned B-rank and now turned A-rank, due to him showing up. This is just great.' _thought Kakashi, knowing exactly who this man was as he spoke.

"Well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, A-ranked rogue Ninja of Kirigakure. Also known as the _Demon of Kirigakure_." says Kakashi as he took his headband off his left eye to reveal a Sharingan. "So if you were hired to kill Tazuna, I'll need this to deal with you." says Kakashi already on guard.

"Hmm. No wonder the _Demon Brothers_ failed in their mission." says Zabuza as he looked over his shoulder to continue. "Kakashi Hatake...or _Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye_. I'm honored." says Zabuza as he turned fully now to face his opponent in this fight.

As these words were spoken by both Kakashi and Zabuza, Sasuke looked over to his teacher with a narrowed look in his eyes wondering where and how he got it. Naruto for his part knew to stay back and await orders, as he took out two kunai to be in his free hand as he had his own eyes activated. As this happened, the area around them started to get surrounded in mist as Zabuza spoke again.

"In the ANBU of the Hidden Mist, we had a standing order to destroy you on sight. As a threat in our Bingo Book who was known for copying a thousand jutsu." says Zabuza as he continued. "So in truth, I never thought I'd get to meet you here of all places, Kakashi." says Zabuza.

As this was said by Zabuza while surprising the others except for Naruto who knew this, Kakashi decided to speak out to his team.

"You three! Stay back and protect Tazuna with your lives! Stay out of this fight, he's mine." says Kakashi in a serious tone.

This caused the three Genin to surround Tazuna. Zabuza continued to look at Kakashi but decided to take his blade and jump back to stand on the water now. As he took a stance, he spoke.

"I'll be eliminating you first Kakashi, and then your brats along with the old man." says Zabuza as he made his move. **"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu"** says Zabuza as he blankets the entire area in thick mist.

This causes Zabuza to disappear fully as both Sasuke and Sakura tense up with kunai in hand while both Kakashi and Naruto had their own thoughts on this.

_'The technique of this mist is made thick enough to cancel out the enhanced vision of the Sharingan along with the Byakugan to an extent. Though, Sensory Type can still find targets despite the loss of visibility.'_ thought Kakashi seeing this would be somewhat difficult for him.

_'This isn't good. The Land of Waves is surrounded by ocean, which means Zabuza has the territorial advantage in this fight due to the swirling mists of this land giving him an added upon boost into this technique along with the moisture in the air helping as well.' _thought Naruto while deciding to use his sensory abilities to help and put away the kunai's he had in his hand.

As the mist got thicker, Kakashi disappeared inside them while worrying Sakura as Naruto could see where Zabuza was. Though for Sasuke, he was a bit on edge himself due to having his sight dulled by the mist and not being able to see much of what was in front of him as it got thicker. Nothing happened for a couple of moments, until they heard a voice.

"8 points. Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Subclavian Artery, Kidneys, Heart. Now which will be my kill point." says Zabuza from inside the mist.

This being said by Zabuza puts everyone even more on edge as Zabuza started releasing his KI. So Kakashi, not being entertained at all by this, decided to place his hands into a seal that dispersed some of the mist around himself and his team while scaring Sasuke due to releasing his own KI as the black-haired Genin couldn't stand it alongside Sakura, who was shaking. Making it clear that this wasn't an ordinary battle but a battle of Jōnin, planning to fight to the death in order to win. Though, Naruto for his part was only sweating while being able to tolerate this amount of blood thirst, due to his clan's way of training as his grandfather would expose him to small amounts of KI and then as time passed, Kamado would up it in droves for Naruto to get used to it more.

So as they all stood there, Naruto sensed something that made him turn his head over to Sasuke. As Naruto saw the utter shock on his face, something surprised him greatly by a certain action the Uchiha was aiming to go for.

_'What is this feeling?! It's so intense that it's making me shake!' _thought Sasuke as he slowly brought both his hands up while holding the kunai. _'If it goes on like this, I'll go insane. I can't bear it. I'd rather take my own life!' _thought Sasuke in utter fear while aiming his kunai to strike his own stomach.

As Sasuke went into the motion to stab himself, he felt his arms being grabbed and clamped down on hard by a strong hand next to him that was enough to stop this action. As this made Sasuke get a grip, he turned to see who it was and saw it was Naruto. So now with this being done, Naruto decided to speak calmly.

"Stop. It's only **Killing Intent**. So calm down." says Naruto being serious to Sasuke while stopping the Uchiha from killing himself as he let go.

"Well isn't this interesting. A brat that isn't so easily moved by this amount of Killing Intent." says Zabuza from inside the mist with a dark chuckle.

The being said by the rogue ninja, made Kakashi speak now.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'll protect all of you with my life. I won't let my comrades die. Trust me." says Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Is that so? Because I would be so sure." says Zabuza as he appeared before the Genin and Tazuna while going for the motion of swinging his sword at the bridge builder.

As Zabuza did this, Kakashi rushed forward in speed as Zabuza went to hit Tazuna with a deadly slash of his blade only to be stopped by Naruto with his first katana. This action surprising Zabuza enough, gave Kakashi all the time to stab Zabuza in the back. Though after a moment, they both heard something drip to see it was water flowing out and not blood.

_'A Water Clone?' _thought Naruto and Kakashi both at the same time seeing this.

The red haired Genin then went on to see the real Zabuza appear behind Kakashi, and yelled out to warn him.

"Sensei! Behind you!" says Naruto yelling out.

Before Kakashi could even turn to face the man behind him, he was cut in half with Zabuza's blade.

"You should've never expected to be this easy, Kakashi!" says Zabuza yelling only to become shocked.

Zabuza's eyes widened when he realized it was a water clone that he cut through. So as he saw this, he felt a kunai being pointed at his throat and knew it was the original Kakashi as he spoke.

"You should really take your own advice, Zabuza." says Kakashi as he saw a subtle shift in his opponent's body. "Don't move." says Kakashi with a serious and deadly look in his eyes.

As the two stood there, Naruto stood in his place as well while not moving as both Sasuke and Sakura did the same as they had their own thoughts on this.

_'I'm glad Kakashi-Sensei's alright.' _thought Sakura with a sigh of relief.

_'Just when did he have that time to make that water clone?' _thought Sasuke as he looked on.

_'Hmm. Just by the language in their bodies, I can tell this battle's only getting started with them warming up. Which means the real battle will start now.' _thought Naruto, who did not like this at all.

As these thoughts ran through the three Genin's minds, Zabuza couldn't help but snort to only chuckle at the remark as he spoke.

"So you managed to copy my Water Clone while you made that little speech of yours in the mist, huh. Not bad." says Zabuza.

"It's over. You're finished." says Kakashi while bringing his kunai closer to the man's neck.

Zabuza started to chuckle darkly, putting everyone on edge as he spoke again.

"Finished? You really think I'd be beaten by a copy-cat ninja like you?" asks Zabuza while making Kakashi narrow his eyes even further, as Naruto sensed something.

"Think again. I'm not that easy to fool." says another Zabuza behind Kakashi.

This made Kakashi stab the one in front of him, only to reveal it was another Water Clone he had trapped.

"Another clone?" asks Sakura, shocked herself.

_'I let my guard down and dropped my sensory abilities in the process.' _thought Naruto twitching his eyebrow while making a subtle not never to do that again.

Zabuza aimed his blade to hit Kakashi only to have him duck under the attack. As Zabuza's blade passed over to hit the ground and bury itself there a bit, Zabuza turned his body in a swift motion to send a kick towards Kakashi that hit dead on. So as Kakashi flew through the air from being kicked, he landed into the nearby lake with everyone seeing it.

_'How hard did he kick him?'_ thought Sakura shocked by this.

_'Physical strength added in with his power too.' _thought Sasuke seeing this.

As Kakashi resurfaced from being kicked into the water, he was struggling to get up from it as he also noticed something off.

_'This isn't normal water. So why is it so dense and heavy unless-!'_ thought Kakashi as his train of thought stopped for Zabuza to appear behind him in speed.

With Zabuza behind Kakashi in an instant, he went through hand signs quickly to speak.

**"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu" **says Zabuza as he placed his hand out for a spherical prison of water to appear around Kakashi and trap him inside it.

_'Escaping into the water was a bad and foolish mistake.' _thought Kakashi as he struggled to move inside it as Zabuza spoke again with a chuckle.

"There's no point in trying to escape, this water is stronger than steel. Hard to fight when you can't move." says Zabuza as he continued. "You won't be escaping from this anytime soon." says Zabuza continuing to chuckle a bit as he made another hand sign. **"Water Clone Jutsu"** says Zabuza creating another copy of himself.

_'He's even more skilled than I thought.' _thought Kakashi as the clone was fully created and that turned it sights on the Genin and Tazuna.

* * *

**\- With The Genin And Tazuna -**

As the Genin saw this, Naruto took his stance with his katana in hand as his teammates spoke amongst themselves on the situation before their eyes.

"Kakashi-Sensei's been captured. What do we do?" asks Sakura scared out of her mind.

"Isn't that obvious? We beat him and rescue Kakashi from that prision." says Sasuke as he took a step forward for Naruto to speak next.

"Don't be so quick to die. That's a bad idea." says Naruto with a serious and calm look on his face.

"You scared?" asks Sasuke taunting his teammate, who ignored this as he spoke again.

"Maybe all that killing intent messed with your brain. Like Kakashi-Sensei said, this guy is an A-ranked rogue ninja from Kirigakure, who himself proved he was in the ANBU of his village. Not to mention he's one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, making him one of the best blade-wielding shinobi just like the others in his group who can match the Six Crimson Blades of the Leaf. Going up against just one of the seven is suicidal if you don't have the necessary skills or power to match a beast like this. Not to mention that the blade of his **Kubikiribōchō** isn't just for show. So like I said _Uchiha_, don't be so quick to die." says Naruto growling to teammate with a glare.

For Naruto it wasn't even about being scared nor was it about Sasuke's comment, it was about the idiot going in without a plan or strategy of attack. So his explanation said it all and made the Uchiha shut his mouth as Kakashi yelled out.

"Listen to me! You can't take him on! Forget about me, take the bridge builder and run!" says Kakashi yelling out.

"That's not an option nor was it one, Kakashi-Sensei. Once he's done with you, he'll just run us down and pick us off one by one." says Naruto out to his teacher.

"Heh, he's not wrong. It doesn't matter what they do. So just sit back and watch me kill your little brats." says Zabuza grinning under his mask.

_'This isn't good. I can't really use Mokuton right now until it's time for my reveal unless I'm really forced into using it. Considering how Danzo's been increasing his surveillance of the Uzumaki it'll only cause problems, and if these two teammates of mine blab about that to someone then I'll be at the top of Danzo's list. So right now, I can only use everything else I have along with my sword style.' _thought Naruto while standing ready to fight.

As Naruto stood ready, the clone went to attack them with his sword in hand.

**"Flying Revolving Sword"** says the clone of Zabuza, as it threw the very large sword at the Genin and Tazuna.

This prompted Naruto to act by digging his sword into the ground, and move in front of his teammates as he went through a couple of hand signs.

**"Earth Style: Mud Wall" **says Naruto as he placed his hand on the ground to manipulate the pre-existing earth into a large wall to protect them all.

As this jutsu was made by Naruto, it stopped the blade in its path towards him and his teammates while embedding itself into the wall of earth before it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_'Alright, that was too close. I'm honestly glad that I never relaxed in my training otherwise I'd be trying to block that with my sword, actually I don't even want to think about doing that.' _thought Naruto while sweating a bit. _'Right now, I need to come up with a plan to help Kakashi-Sensei out of that prison of water, and I believe I have just the plan for that too.' _thought Naruto.

As Naruto was coming up with a plan, Tazuna thought the wall of earth was pretty amazing as Sakura was inclined to agree but didn't say anything either but was grateful that Naruto put the dome up when he did. Sasuke for his part didn't bother with having any thoughts on it other than it was useful. So now, Naruto stood up to face his teammates and speak.

"Alright, I have a plan in mind and it's gonna get Kakashi-Sensei out of that prison. But first, we take down that clone." says Naruto finally speaking.

"You have something in mind?" asks Tazuna wondering about that.

"I do. And it involves listening and following the plan to the letter." says Naruto as he looked at Sasuke thinking he would be a problem in all of this.

These words and actions displayed by Naruto caused Sasuke to release a sigh of irritation as he spoke.

"Fine." says Sasuke agreeing to follow the plan.

"Alright, here's how it'll work…" says Naruto beginning to speak on the plan.

* * *

**\- With Zabuza -**

Meanwhile on the other side of the large wall of earth, Zabuza was taken by surprise while at the same time grinning like a madman underneath his mask. The reason was because a Genin pulled off a jutsu of this magnitude. As Genin don't learn this kind of stuff until either their sensei thinks they are ready for it, their clan either trains them in it, or when they get promoted to Chūnin. So Zabuza for his part knew the red haired Genin was a rare gem amongst his peers and village, so he decided to laugh a bit as he spoke to a trapped Kakashi.

"You've been holding out Kakashi! The fact that one of your brats can pull off something of this size is interesting to me!" says Zabuza.

Kakashi glared at the man and was about to say something until he saw the wall of earth come down with Sasuke going to engage the water clone of Zabuza. Sasuke rushed in to send a couple of punches at the clone, only to go for a kick to it's head. As the clone of Zabuza saw this, it decided to grab Sasuke's leg and rag doll him in the air. But for Sasuke, he managed to set his body in the right motion for an attack as he went through hand signs.

**"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" **says Sasuke as he spits a volley of small fireballs at the clone of Zabuza.

As the clone was about to counter this attack with a jutsu of its own, it found itself unable to move. Looking down, it saw it was bound by chains coming from Naruto's back by looking over to the red haired Genin.

**"Adamantine Sealing Chains"** says Naruto as he stood there with a small smirk.

The clones eyes widened before it was dispelled due to being hit by the full brunt of Sasuke's attack. So as Sasuke landed to hit feet with Naruto sending the chains back to him only to disperse, the two both go through a series of hand signs to fire off their attacks.

**"Lava Style: Scorching Rocks Jutsu"** says Naruto as he expels a large amount of lava from his mouth, which quickly solidifies into multiple boulders of molten rock that are fired towards the original Zabuza with tremendous force.

**"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu"** says Sasuke firing the same attack at Zabuza in unison with Naruto's own attack.

As both attacks were coming at Zabuza in full force with the flames mixing with the molten rocks proving to be in sync, he was forced to drop the water prison and jump out of the way while dodging the other small fireballs that didn't mix with Naruto's attacks. So when he was finally free of all the attacks, he stared at the Genin as Naruto was in the motion of using his first katana for an attack of his own.

**"Breath of Thunder: First Form: Thunderclap and Flash" **says Naruto as he dashes forward and slashes at Zabuza with incredible speed aimed with the intent to kill.

As Naruto went to do this, Zabuza was prepared as he blocked the strike with his own blade, only to see his was cracked a bit by the strength and force behind the attack. As both Naruto and Zabuza's swords were locked like this, the rogue Kiri ninja spoke.

"Not bad for a bunch of brats, but not good enough." says Zabuza trying to gain leverage while his blade was locked with Naruto's.

Naruto for his part, smirked to get a confused look from the rogue ninja as he spoke.

"Plan successfully executed." says Naruto with his smirk still present.

Before Zabuza could even retort to the words spoken by Naruto, he found himself kicked in the side and away from the red haired Genin. Getting his balance back on the water where he was standing, he saw Kakashi was free while finally getting what the red haired brat was talking about.

"Damn it!' says Zabuza angry.

"You underestimated my Genin. Good job Naruto, that was an excellent plan." says Kakashi as he continued. "Now, it's just you and me." says Kakashi towards Zabuza.

As this was said, Sasuke was standing by Naruto, who didn't look winded at all due to his constant breathing exercises and was able to stand. As both Tazuna and Sakura, who decided to stay with the man to defend him, spoke out.

"It worked. Your plan, it actually worked." says Tazuna looking on.

"Good thing too." says Naruto on the matter. _'If it didn't I would've been forced to use Mokuton.'_ thought Naruto as he looked over to Sakura to speak now. "Good job protecting Tazuna for us, Sakura." says Naruto.

"Yeah." says Sakura while feeling like she didn't earn the compliment.

The plan was for both Naruto and Sasuke to engage the clone first. Then when that was taken care of, they would put their attack effort into forcing Zabuza back into a position where he had no choice but to lower the water prison jutsu thus freeing Kakashi in the process. It was an on the fly plan that actually worked, as Naruto played the scenarios out in his head.

So now, Zabuza was staring at the Genin with a glare as he spoke out.

"So, it would appear I got taken off guard by two brats. No." says Zabuza as he eyed Naruto with a glare. "That one right there is responsible for this." says Zabuza as he looked at Naruto, who had a glare himself while putting away his first katana.

This got everyone to become surprised by how made Zabuza was at Naruto, who didn't even bother responding or looking affected by what was said. The reason was due to knowing Kakashi was going to handle it from here, as Jonin himself looked to Zabuza with a hard glare as he spoke.

"I suggest you focus on what's in front of you because this will be your last day on this earth." says Kakashi

"Heh, we'll see. Won't we?" asks Zabuza as he faced his opponent while going through hand signs. "Ox → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Boar → Bird → Ox → Horse → Bird → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Water → Monkey → Bird → Dragon → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Hare → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Bird → Yang Water → Rat → Boar → Bird." says Zabuza.

Kakashi does the same with the hand signs while mirroring his opponent due to the Sharingan he has.

"Ox → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Boar → Bird → Ox → Horse → Bird → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Water → Monkey → Bird → Dragon → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Hare → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Bird → Yang Water → Rat → Boar → Bird" says Kakashi in unison with Zabuza as they both finished the hand signs.

**"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu"** says both Kakashi and Zabuza yelling out at the same time for two water dragons to rise from the water with yellow eyes before attacking at the same time.

This cancels out both the attacks they launched at each other while everyone watched..

"What a power jutsu." says Sakura staring in awe.

As both attacks canceled each other out, Kakashi and Zabuza clashed with kunai and blade before Zabuza tried to use the **Hidden Mist Jutsu** once again only to see Kakashi was following his every movement. This action made him stop and think.

_'It's as if he knows what I'm-' _thought Zabuza before hearing something.

"Going to do next." says Kakashi cutting off Zabuza's thought while making the man's eyes widen in shock.

_'Is he reading my mind as well?! He's looking right at me with that damn eye. It makes me-' _thought Zabuza with his thoughts cut off once again.

"It makes you furious. Doesn't it?" asks Kakashi cutting him off again almost as though he was reading Zabuza's mind.

Zabuza for his part, wasted no time and went to form a few hand signs before he stopped with his blood going cold when he saw a shadow of himself behind Kakashi.

_'What is that?...It's me! But how?! Is it some kind of Genjutsu that he casted?!' _thought Zabuza with fear in his eyes at seeing this while hesitating.

As this happened, Kakashi saw the hesitation and used that time to strike as he went through hand signs quickly to attack.

**"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu"** says Kakashi as the water swirled around the rogue ninja for him to become surprised and shocked.

"What?! But how?!" asks Zabuza as he didn't have time to dwell on it long.

The reason was due to a large volume of water being directed at Zabuza resembling a giant vortex. As the force of this vortex hitting Zabuza was great enough to hollow out the ground while washing him and away everything in the area away. So when the jutsu finally calmed down with Zabuza being washed away on to land by it, the aftermath showed that the affected land was devastated, as though some sort of natural disaster has just occurred.

So with this, Zabuza's body was soaked to the bone while he sat on the ground with his back to a tree as he spoke while looking up to Kakashi, who was in a tree branch above him.

"How?...Can you see into the future…?" asks Zabuza, who looked like he was wiped out from the water jutsu.

"Yes." says Kakashi as he raised a kunai up preparing to finish a defenseless Zabuza. "This is your last battle. Ever." says Kakashi as he went to attack for a final time.

Before Kakashi could even slit the man's throat, two Senbon needles struck Zabuza in his neck while making some blood flow from the body in a small splatter while making his eyes widen before he slumped over dead. This action surprised all of them except Naruto, who had sensed the second chakra signature before the battle even started.

This person made themselves known now, by stepping out into the clearing to show a young individual wearing a white mask with red markings that had the insignia for Kirigakure on it. As the individual had black hair with some of it in a white bun with two loose strands, wearing an outfit that stopped at the knees underneath a green haori with white edges and a brown sash wrapped around the waist.

The individual had a chuckle in their voice as they decided to speak.

"You were right. It was his last battle." says the young individual while putting Naruto on subtle guard.

"Who is that?" asks Sakura as her legs were shaking.

"A **Tracker Ninja **from Kirigakure." says Kakashi explaining.

He then decided to walk over to the body of Zabuza while at the same time keeping an eye on this hunter ninja. Kakashi knelt down to place two of his fingers to the man's neck as he felt no pulse.

"No vital signs. He's dead." says Kakashi as he looked at the shinobi from Kirigakura.

"I've been tracking Zabuza Momochi for quite a long time now and found this to be my opportunity to strike. And here I was starting to think I'd never be able to complete this assignment." says the Kiri ninja as he picked up the dead body of Zabuza, who has his blade strapped to his back.

This action caused Naruto to narrow his eyes before widening them to throw eight kunai with explosive tags on them. The kunai flew in quickly to explode violently with his teammates, Tazuna, and Kakashi covering their eyes for a moment. So when the smoke cleared, it showed both the corpse of Zabuza gone along with the tracker ninja from Kirigakure. This action caused Sakura to become extremely shocked as she turned to Naruto.

"Naruto! What is wrong with you?!" asks Sakura outright angry as Naruto turned with a glare.

"Shut your mouth!" says Naruto yelling in finality to his teammate, as it did shut her up for him to continue speaking. "Tracker Ninja are supposed to deal with their dead targets on sight. Taking the head as proof while disposing of the body, which means that wasn't a real Tracker Ninja from Kirigakure." says Naruto shocking everyone alongside Kakashi as he thought back and did notice the Kiri ninja try to take the body.

As this was said by Naruto, he felt something in his sensory ability to notice that Kakashi wobbled for a moment only to fall over entirely to the ground, passed out. This caused Naruto to once again sigh, as he walked over calmly with both his teammates rushing over to him. Tazuna walked over as well to see if he could help, only for Naruto to make a Shadow Clone and pick up Kakashi as he spoke.

"Mr. Tazuna, if you don't mind could you show us to your house now?" asks Naruto.

"Sure. My house isn't that far away from here, it's about a half-hour's walk. I'll lead you there." says Tazuna as Naruto nodded.

"Thank you." says Naruto as he turned to his two teammates. "Group up into formation so that we can get Mr. Tazuna to his home and Kakashi-Sensei to safety as well." says Naruto ordering his teammates with a tone in his voice that held no room for argument.

The Genin got back into formation and walked off in the direction of Tazuna's home with their unconscious sensei. As they now knew not only the power of a Jōnin but the threat that was still here in the Land of Waves with much more to be uncovered in all of this.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea, here is another chapter as I hope this was satisfying along with why Naruto wasn't willing to use Mokuton. And with that being said, the next chapter should be out soon or when I get to it. So while you wait, feel free to check out my other stories and as always, please review and I'll see you all for the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8: Act II

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of The Raging Vermilion Whirlpool Shinobi. Glad you all liked the last chapter and are ready for more as we begin to delve into what I have planned for this chapter. Now before we start, ANNOUNCEMENT TIME. Now if you go back and reread the chapters, you'll see I fixed some obvious mistakes as best as I could while adding some small things in. So feel free to reread the previous chapters because I've noticed my writing has gotten better as the chapters go on, as I appreciate those of you who were patient with me and kept reading. Now, I don't want to spoil anything for you guys reading this chapter. So without anything else to say, let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto or any other crossover elements.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...'_ Character thoughts

"**Well" **_**'Well'**_** Tailed Beast Speaking or telepathic link**

"**..." Jutsu**

**Chapter 8: Next Steps Going Forward**

* * *

After the whole ordeal with Zabuza and the Tracker Ninja, the members of team seven did as told of them by Naruto as they walked towards Tazuna's home with an unconscious Kakashi being carried by a shadow clone. Naruto still had his guard up as they walked in formation, as did his other two teammates due to not wanting to be attacked like they did again.

As they continued to walk, Naruto subtly observed his two teammates at the corner of his eyes. He noticed that Sasuke seemed to be bummed out, probably due to freezing the way he did in the encounter with Zabuza. Then there was Sakura, who seemed very quiet and looked a bit ashamed, most likely due to not having anything noteworthy to say after the previous conversation about the Tracker Ninja that resulted in her being yelled at.

Naruto for his part, wasn't going to say anything and let them hash it out on their own. He wasn't going to give them some speech and he wasn't going to bring their spirits up, only they could do that for themselves. In his mind, the only way to change something is by working towards a personal goal or a large goal, and a strong one at that.

So as they walked, Naruto was enjoying the quietness as Sasuke spoke up to ask a question.

"How did you know that Jutsu?" asks Sasuke for the group's attention.

Naruto for his part, turned his head with a raised eyebrow as the question came out as more of a demand. But nonetheless, Naruto spoke while keeping his calm attitude.

"What Jutsu? Because if I recall correctly, I did a lot of things outside a Jutsu." says Naruto as he looks at the trail in front of him calmly.

Sasuke for his part was a bit more irritated now as he spoke.

"I'm talking about the damn lava! How did you do it?!" asks Sasuke, raising his voice now.

So far with the group, Sakura was looking between both her teammates at the rising tension. Tazuna for his part didn't get involved and kept leading them to his home. As for Naruto, this was one of those moments where his patience was being tested and as for Sasuke revenge driven as he was, did not help. So Naruto decided to answer Sasuke's question with two words.

**"Kekkei Genkai."** says Naruto getting to the point with his answer.

Once Naruto said these two words, it made the Uchiha shut up and drop the subject. Sasuke knew that kekkei genkai's couldn't be copied no matter how hard one tried, and Naruto for his part even if there was a way of doing so, wouldn't bother in helping his revenge driven teammate.

So now, Tazuna decided to speak once more to inform the group of something.

"We're only a couple of minutes away from my home. So we should be seeing it very soon." says Tazuna informing the group, as Naruto nodded.

"Good. Very good." says Naruto with a nod as they continue walking.

Once this was said by Naruto as they continued walking, Kurama inside the seal decided to speak now.

_**'_You handled your_ first actual fight quite well, Naruto.' **_says Kurama inside the seal.

_'I didn't do much. After all, the top priority in that fight was to get Kakashi-Sensei out of the water bubble.' _thought Naruto in response, being humble as he continued. _'Though I was able to copy three Jutsu from Zabuza, considering I already know the water vortex and water dragon jutsu.' _thought Naruto thinking about it now.

_**'****_Then I can a_ssume that while we're here in this country, you'll be practicing in earnest to use them to their best potential.' **_says Kurama in a matter of fact tone.

_'Yup. Just because I'm on a mission doesn't mean I can't practice or train.' _thought Naruto eagerly, as he along with his team and their client continued walking.

**_'I see.'_ **thought Kurama with a nod inside the seal, as he continued speaking. _**'**__**So,****_** when wi**ll y_ou begin your other mission?' **_asks Kurama, curious about that now.

_'Soon Kurama, I may have to do it when Kakashi-Sensei reawakens or can even move. As I don't need the bastard on my team digging into business that does not concern him.' _thought Naruto, explaining while giving his reason for why.

_**'****_Seems pretty logi_cal, considering that Uchiha on your team has seen you as some sort of rival or obstacle he's obligated to surpass in order to achieve his goal.' **_says Kurama, noticing that himself.

_'Were not rivals. Not in the slightest.' _thought Naruto on the matter as he continued. _'My skills are not only above his own, but he hasn't even awakened his Sharingan. Not to mention that the only thing Sasuke has going for him so far is his goal of revenge along with that his clan's Taijutsu, Fire Style, and Shurikenjutsu.' _thought Naruto as he continued. _'Like I said, I don't have the time nor do I seek to be rivals with the likes of someone like that.' _thought Naruto as he finished up his reason with Kurama understanding his reasoning.

_**'Hmm. I can understand that.'**_ says Kurama with a nod.

_'Yeah.' _thought Naruto as he continued to look on ahead.

As this conversation came to an end, the group continued walking while on guard of their surroundings.

* * *

**\- A Couple Of Minutes Later -**

As the group continued to walk in silence with an unconscious Kakashi, the group came upon a lakeside house for which they knew was Tazuna's home. So now, as they came upon the home and waited on the porch, Tazuna went and knocked on the front door. After a minute or two, the door quickly opened up to show a pretty young woman of average size, who rushed out and hugged Tazuna.

Naruto and his other two teammates had assumed that this was Tazuna's daughter he had spoken so much about on the way to the Land of Waves. They remembered Tazuna saying the woman's name was Tsunami. Naruto decided to have his clones hand over Kakashi, and disappear. So now after the woman let go, she decided to speak.

"Father, I'm so glad you were able to make it back home safely!" says Tsunami, speaking with relief in her voice, before spotting the ninja behind him as she went to give a small bow and spoke again. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Tsunami, it's nice to meet all of you." says Tsunami formally introducing herself.

"It's nice to meet you as well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. As for these two there are my teammates, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." says Naruto introducing himself along with his other two teammates, as the woman nodded.

"Well don't just stand around, come on in." says Tsunami gesturing her arm to the inside of the house as everyone nodded, while she noticed something else. "If I may ask, is he alright?" asks Tsunami pointing towards the unconscious form of Kakashi, as Naruto decided to speak.

"He's simply exhausted, Ms. Tsunami. By any chance, is there a room where I can lie him down?" asks Naruto.

"Yes. Now, come inside and follow me upstairs." says Tsunami with a smile.

Once the answer came, Naruto and the others entered the house and took off their sandals at the door. Naruto, for his part, also had to put down Kakashi for a moment to take off his sandals as he then went to pick the man up again and continue going inside to the upstairs. So, as Tsunami led Naruto to an empty room, she decided to speak.

"All I need to do is put down a futon, and then you should be all set to lay him down." says Tsunami explaining.

"That's quite alright. I understand." says Naruto with a nod.

So after leading Naruto to an empty room and after putting down the futon, Naruto went to lay Kakashi down on it while taking off the man's vest and putting it on one side of the room. After that was done, he went to look back at the unconscious form of his sensei with a calm look on his face. So as this went on, Tsunami came up and tapped him on the shoulder gently to get the red-haired Genin's attention.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" asks Tsunami a bit concerned right now.

Naruto looked at the woman for a moment before he spoke.

"Yeah, I'm alright." says Naruto with a small smile, as he went to speak again. "So Ms. Tsunami, how about in a couple of minutes I come down and help you cook dinner?" asks Naruto with a smile.

This surprised Tsunami a bit, only for her to smile as she answered.

"That sounds wonderful. I'll see you downstairs in a few." say Tsunami as she went to leave the room while sliding the door closed now.

Once she was gone, Naruto's mood went back to one of seriousness as he put his hands back in a familiar seal and spoke in a calm manner.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu"** says Naruto calmly, as he made nine shadow clones.

So with this done, they all stood at attention waiting for orders to come from their original, as he now spoke.

"I want you eight to set up watch positions in the wooded areas surrounding this house from the north, east, south, and west. Along with watch positions to the northeast, southeast, and southwest, and northwest. Once you're all up in a position in the trees, use the **Hiding with Camouflage Jutsu** that grandpa Jiraiya taught us." says Naruto giving out the order to the first eight clones.

"Right." says the eight clones, as they went to use the window and leave.

Naruto then went to turn to his last clone and speak now.

"Start using **Medical Ninjutsu** to help with Kakashi's recovery a bit more. Once I come back, disperse and I'll take over." says Nartuto ordering the ninth, and last clone.

"Yes sir." says the last clone, as he started doing as told of himself with the original leaving the room now.

* * *

**\- Somewhere In The Land of Waves - **

In a wooded area of wave still covered in a massive amount of mist, the mysterious Hunter Ninja from Kiri was on his knees looking over the body of Zabuza.

"First I'll cut the bandage and drain some of the blood." says the young man as he went to do so.

Once he got close enough to begin cutting, a rough hand suddenly reached out and grabbed his wrist while surprising him a bit.

"That's enough. I'll do it." says Zabuza who grunted out the words with bloodshot eyes.

"So, you've already come back to life." says the young man in a bored but serious tone.

As the young man said this, Zabuza sat up painfully groaning before speaking again with anger clear in his voice as he went to reach for the senbon needles still stuck in his neck.

"Damn it. You're brutal, Haku." says Zabuza grunting out, as he pulled the first senbon needles out, and then the second one.

"You're the one who's brutal Zabuza, if you keep pulling them out like that you really will be finished." says the now identified Haku, as he continued speaking. "Anyway, we have a problem. The red-haired Genin, who's an Uzumaki, knew from the start that you weren't dead and knew I wasn't a Hunter Ninja from Kiri." says Haku informing Zabuza, who nodded at this information.

"Figured that much, considering the brat's more skilled than the rest of his teammates. And If I had to guess based on that sword style he was using, he's somehow related to Tanjiro and Giyu Uzumaki." says Zabuza with clear outright anger in his voice.

Once this was said, Haku raised an eyebrow under his mask and spoke.

"Oh? And how did you come to that conclusion?" asks Haku curious now, as he continued speaking. "Was it before you were one of the Seven Swordsmen, when you were still in Kirigakure's Anbu?" asks Haku guessing with his question, as Zabuza spoke after spitting out some blood.

"Yes. It was after I killed that Special Jōnin from Konoha, named Kumade Toriichi." says Zabuza explaining as he continued. "I was on my way back to Kiri when those two pursued me across the land. And considering they were older and much more skilled as shinobi, it was clear how the battle would go." says Zabuza explaining as he continued further for a final time. "I lost, but managed to escape with my life. Though the key thing that I've noticed so far between that brat from before just now, and the two that decided to pursue me years before was the fact that they used the same sword style. Alongside that _I couldn't hear their damn footsteps_. Which was a major problem for me when it came to fighting them." says Zabuza remembering this with anger, as Haku spoke.

"I see. That is and will be troublesome, if he's good at stealth." says Haku thinking about it now.

"Yeah." says Zabuza with a nod, as he turned his head to look over at Haku. "Though my question right now, is how long are you planning to wear that damn phony mask? Take it off." says Zabuza with a growl in a tone of order, as Haku did as told.

"Your right. I may have had good memories of this mask but it's practically useless now. Considering the current circumstances held before us." says Haku as he takes off the mask to show a more androgynous appearance. "Though, if I hadn't intervened you'd be dead now. Well that goes for me too, considering that Genin tried to kill me as I was leaving with your "Corpse" that much is certain." says Haku.

As this was said by the young man, Zabuza spit out some blood from his mouth as he turned to speak.

"Yeah and how did that turn out for you? Putting me in a temporary death state is fine, but through the pressure points in my neck is another." says Zabuza as he pulls his mask up over his mouth once more.

Once this was said and done, Zabuza went to get up to his feet. Only for the man to notice that he couldn't for some reason. As Haku decided to speak now for an explanation to this.

"There's no point in trying to move, you'll be numb for a week. Although knowing you and how stubborn you can be, that time might be cut in half." says Haku as he got up to stand for himself, and noticed something about the area around them. "The mist is cleared." says Haku, as he heard seagulls not too far in the distance.

"Hmm." says Zabuza acknowledging these words.

As Haku continued to look out at the water before them for a few moments, he decided turned his head over to Zabuza a bit in order to speak again.

"Next time, will you be alright?" asks Haku curiously, as Zabuza spoke with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Next time, I see right through his Sharingan along with that brat's annoying sword style." says Zabuza growling out more to himself than at Haku.

The young man himself looked on at his master noticing the clear anger at Zabuza's earlier defeat. It was clear to Haku that Zabuza would make good on what he said.

As the storm of danger was only brewing on the Land of Waves.

* * *

**\- Back In Konoha -**

It was currently sunset back in Konoha, as the day was slowly coming to a close. The streets of Konoha were still lively with people going about their business as some prepared for the night ahead. The academy was out for the day and a few teams were getting back to the village from their missions.

Though now, business was being discussed inside the Hokage Mansion as Hiruzen alongside Biwako, Kamado, Mikoto, Shisui and Shikaku Nara were all going over topics surrounding the village.

"Alright, the first order of business on the table is the Barrier System issue." says Hiruzen as he continues. "Any updates on how it's been fixed?" asks Hiruzen, wanting an answer to this question as Mikoto was the first one to step closer to the table in Hiruzen's office.

After the massacre at the hands of Itachi, Mikoto was one of the few who knew the truth behind it and understood why it was necessary, after all Kamado told her. Not to mention, she wouldn't try something insane as staging a coup d'etat.

So afterwards she took her rightful spot as Clan Head of the Uchiha Clan, considering the position was always hers but the elders decided to pass her over in favor of Fugaku to be the head of the clan. So upon taking her rightful position, Mikoto appointed Izumi Uchiha as Konoha Military Police Force considering the spot was empty. She also was appointed to be another one of Hiruzen's advisers.

So now, she began by rolling out a large map as she began to speak.

"Yes, now that we have more advanced and updated seals placed across Konoha's perimeter wall alongside the area behind Hokage Rock, the Barrier System surrounding the village will now be able to detect any and all kinds of **Space–Time Ninjutsu** trying to infiltrate the village." says Mikoto as she continues speaking. "From what Lord Kamado has told me, these seals work with the Barrier System's Jutsu formula to also rebound or destroy the Space-Time Ninjutsu entirely. Effectively keeping any unauthorized entry from getting inside the village like years before." says Mikoto as she stopped to let Kamado speak now.

"Now considering that these seals are linked not only linked to that but the detection barrier surrounding Konoha maintained by the Barrier Team, they'll be able to pinpoint the locations in the village where the intruders seek to enter. Once that happens, the _Interception Division_ will move to that location and apprehend them with deadly force if need be." says Kamado as he continues speaking. "And with the Konoha Police Force along with the Anbu working in coordination with the Barrier Team, this village is as good as locked down in terms of security." says Kamado as he finishes speaking.

Hiruzen nodded at this information while looking at all the spots on the map where the seals had been placed. So now, he decided to ask a final question of his own.

"I see, but can you tell me why these certain spots across the village are highlighted in red?" asks Hiruzen, curious at this as Kamado spoke again.

"The areas marked in red are where I chose for the command seals to be placed in the village. To ensure that this form of protection stays up, we didn't want just one command seal but instead we wanted multiple command seals." says Kamado explaining as he continued. "That way if one were to be destroyed, the other seals will continue to remain active. As the command seals are placed here at the Hokage Mansion, one at the Academy, another at the headquarters for the Police Force, with the last one being located at Kikyō Castle." says Kamado pointing them out on the map.

Once this was said by Kamado, Shikaku decided to speak on one more..

"We've also finished placing the Barrier Systems in all of the clan districts as well. Considering the problem in the past before was the fact that they were all self governing districts and still are. Which meant that these districts left breaches in the security of the village." says Shikaku as he continued further. "In the end, we had to put a lot of pressure on the clans in the village that didn't agree to letting us have free access in their controlled district. It took some time but we got it done in order to set the up the last remaining components to the Barrier System of each district in order to seal the breach." says Shikaku stating this fact as well.

So with this being said by both Kamado and Shikaku, Hiruzen knew this method of security would work. To him, this system worked well in making sure Konoha would never have another major breach in security externally from that masked man, considering the man claimed to be someone whose name held power in the Shinobi World.

Though now, Hiruzen turned his attention to something else that he and Kamado were planning to do.

"Alright, next on the list." says Hiruzen as Mikoto rolled up the map, only for Biwako to speak now.

"The next major topic involves the operation to retake Uzushiogakure." says Biwako, as Kamado pulled out a map of his own and rolled it out on to the table.

This was another topic at hand that a few knew of. As those that did were also very tight lipped on the subject, in order to avoid the whole thing being leaked out to the village. Kamado and Hiruzen also didn't want many to know just yet in order to avoid internal sabotage. As they were also planning the operation very carefully just in case another village decided to interfere in the process.

So now, Kamado spoke to speak now.

"Well for the first initial phase of the operation, it'll be to move across the water at night. That in itself will be tricky, depending on the weather and time of day. Along with that getting past the Whirlpool Defense System in the water surrounding the Land of Whirlpools." says Kamado explaining this.

"Will there be a problem with getting past the defense system at all?" asks Hiruzen, a bit curious now upon hearing this information.

"No. The Whirlpools won't be a problem, considering I know the way to get passed them. The only real problem we'll face is weather, depending on how it goes for us along with moving through the night." says Kamado informing Hiruzen of this, as he continues speaking. "Now once we land on the beach, we'll set up camp for a few hours to get the necessary rest we need before moving out again. The goal is to get to the village first and secure it." says Kamado pointing his hand at every spot and dragging it across the map. "Once we've done so, our objective will be to…" says Kamado trailing off now, as he look up and decided to roll the map back up.

As everyone in the room was very confused now as to why this was happening. With Hiruzen alongside everyone else, not being able to find a reason as to why Kamado was rolling the map back up in such a haste. As whatever it was, had to be very serious for him to do so.

And so, upon much curiosity and confusion, Shikaku decided to ask the question.

"Lord Kamado, is something wrong?" asks Shikaku wondering if everything was alright, as Kamado decided to speak.

"Trouble will arrive through the door in a few seconds. Be prepared because we might have to pick this up later." says Kamado making this known, as he was putting away the map and all the materials concerning the operation inside a sealing scroll.

Once this was done, Kamado put the scroll inside his haori and waited with folded arms as the door to the office opened up. As the people coming in were Homura, Koharu, and Danzo. As for what they were there for meant trouble, as Hiruzen spoke in a much serious manner now.

"I didn't summon any of you." says Hiruzen in a serious tone with narrowed eyes, as he sat further back in his chair.

"It's a matter of-" begins Danzo only to be cut off.

"Of most importance or of your own interest? Because how I see it now, you rudely enter my office unannounced. Especially while I'm speaking with my shinobi on other matters surrounding this village." says Hiruzen with a glare, as he continued. "Now, give me your reason for being here unannounced. And be quick about it because my time is precious." says Hiruzen, still keeping his serious tone while waiting.

This attitude alone from Hiruzen surprised his former teammates. Considering that overtime, Hiruzen proved to keep them at a distance. If it wasn't business, they didn't meet. A concern they had that was for their own interest, they didn't meet. Something they wanted changed or wanted done, they didn't meet.

Hiruzen would no longer entertain his former teammates with his kindness. The proof of that came when Hiruzen marked Orochimaru as only dead in the Bingo Book. As for anything that concerned crucial business, they were only given necessary information but were overall kept in the dark. Though the driving nail that said it all was that Kamado was second in command now of the village, as Danzo lost the position after the fiasco behind the Uchiha Massacre.

So now, Homura was the first to speak from the group.

"Were for two things. One of which involves a possible external issue, and the other that involves a position in our village that needs to be filled." says Homura giving his group's reason for being there.

"Then get on with it." says Hiruzen waiting to hear the information.

Upon hearing this from Hiruzen it meant that he wanted them to be quick with the purpose of their abrupt arrival. So, Koharu was the next to speak in order to not beat around the bush any longer.

"Have you heard the rumors along with the reports we've been receiving from the border?" asks Koharu, wanting to get to the point, as Hiruzen spoke.

"I have." says Hiruzen with a nod while keeping a calm expression on his face.

"Then what are we going to do, Hiruzen?" asks Danzo with irritation in his voice, as he continued. "This isn't something to take lightly. Not when the reports say that both Iwagakure and Kumogakure are raising their armaments." says Danzo, raising his voice just a bit.

"We?" asks Hiruzen with a raised eyebrow while confusing Danzo, as he continues speaking. "You see first off, I'm well aware of the rumors and reports and I've taken them very seriously. Secondly, as such I've already taken the necessary action to counter any attempts of invasion or skirmishes from either country. And thirdly Danzo, who said I'm taking this lightly?" asks Hiruzen, waiting for someone to speak.

Neither of the three spoke to even answer the question. As it said a lot to those watching in the room that these elders did not have a lot of faith in Hiruzen, along with not much respect either. From undermining his commands to questioning his strength as a leader, and to now. Barging into his office when he's speaking with other people on certain matters.

"You see, I've already taken my role as leader of this village very seriously. So much in fact that ever since Lord Second entrusted me to do so, I've been keeping this village on it's feet and standing tall alongside my true and very most _trusted_ advisers standing before you now. But for some reason, you all still think I'm unqualified even after decades of holding the hat." says Hiruzen obviously irritated, as he continued to speak. "I'll say this once and only once, don't come barging into my office when. May it be me or my successor, you do things through the proper channels instead of rudely showing up unannounced." says Hiruzen being final on the matter with his hands folded over the table, as Homura spoke now.

"We understand." says Homura with a nod of understanding.

Koharu did the same with a nod, as Danzo stood there doing nothing. Most likely as an act of defiance for which Hiruzen took notice of, and would handle it before they left the room. So now, Hiruzen decided to speak again.

"Good." says Hiruzen with a nod, as he continues speaking. "Now, as for this other topic of discussion. What is the unfilled position that you three are all talking about?" asks Hiruzen, getting to the point now.

As Koharu was the next to spoke in order to explain it with a few words before going into great detail.

"The position of **Presiding Judge of Konoha**." says Koharu as she continues speaking. "It's been an unfilled position since Minato's death, considering he was the last to hold it as the position falls to every Hokage." says Koharu as she continues. "It's also a crucial position that needs to be filled. Considering the person oversees both the shinobi and non-shinobi issues of the village through law to maintain order." says Koharu, as Homura spoke.

"Usually the position falls to you but, you never took it back even after all this time." says Homura pointing this out as he continued. "And seeing as how things have slowed down over the years, and it's relatively calm at the moment. Wouldn't it be best to pick someone now suitable for the job, if you're not taking it back?" asks Homura pointing this out.

Hiruzen nods at this while having a grunt in his voice. The reason why Hiruzen didn't take the position up after Minato's death was because at the time, he was overwhelmed with putting the village back on its feet with Kamado along with keeping the civilians in check. Then there was the mess with the Uchiha that held him back from doing so, and other duties as Hokage.

So at this point, Hiruzen decided to speak once more with an answer to this.

"I'm well aware. And there's a simple answer to that." says Hiruzen, making the elders perk up as he continued. "I'll be choosing someone for that position at the end of the Chūnin Exams." says Hiruzen coming to his decision, as he sat back in his chair.

This simple and calm answer made the elders nod in agreement. All except for Danzo, who decided to speak out now on the decision made by Hiruzen.

"May I ask, why you're prolonging the decision of who fills the position?" asks Danzo while calmly waiting for an answer.

"Because the village needs someone who is good at the job. Someone, who is dependable and won't take sides for someone else's benefit." says Hiruzen as he continued. "Which is why the choice remains in my hands. Along with respected members of the village." says Hiruzen finishing up now, as Danzo decided to speak again.

"Have you lost your mind, Hiruzen? This is not something that should be held up to-" begins Danzo raising his voice a bit with much irritation in his voice, only to be cut off by the interruption of Hiruzen's voice.

"That is Hokage to you. Show the proper respect when in my presence because I will not remind you again." says Hiruzen with an icy tone in his voice. "We may have been friends in the past Danzo, but that's something I've come to regret for good reason. You will know your place, as an _elder_ of this village and I as Hokage." says Hiruzen, making good on what he said with a narrowed look in his eyes, as he continued. "That goes for you two as well, Homura, Koharu. As I have given you all too much freedom to do as you please, and now that ends here. Undermine me on this decision that I've made, and it will be considered as treason of the highest order." says Hiruzen being final on the matter, as this shocked the other two elders.

As the room was becoming even more tense, it was clear that Hiruzen was no longer gonna tolerate Danzo in letting him spout nonsense about him being weak as a Hokage. And After the failed attempt to wipe out the entire Uchiha Clan, Hiruzen had enough of the insubordination, and undermining. Along with that Hiruzen had enough of the blatant verbal disrespect he had received from Danzo over the years to the point where many had found him to be soft as a Hokage. He only tolerated it for so long because of valuing the old Warhawk as a close friend and a strong ally. Though now that has changed, considering Hiruzen's personality during crucial moments swiftly shifts back to the time when he was called a "God of Shinobi".

So now, Kamado decided to speak in order to break the tension and end this.

"Like Lord Hokage has said, you and the advisers have no say in the matter. As a decision has already been made." says Kamado with a calm look on his face, as he continued. "Accept it, or...face the consequences that were presented to you by the respected leader of this village." says Kamado, making this clear.

And so with this being said by Kamado, it brought some of the tension down in the room. As Homura and Koharu nodded silently with a bow and went for the door. As for Danzo, he and Hiruzen were staring each other down. As it was clear that both men had different views on the matters that were discussed, as Hiruzen's gaze never wavered. As the glare in his eyes had so much intensity, so much so that Danzo backed down with gritted teeth while turning to leave the room now. Silently seething on the inside at such a defeat.

And so, as the door to the room closed, Kamado decided to use Fūinjutsu in order to silence the room from outside interference. Once this was done, Shisui decided to speak.

"So...Iwagakure and Kumogakure, huh?" asks Shisui with a sigh in his voice.

"Yes…another problem that we may face in the future." says Hiruzen with a nod. "For now, let's just hope things run smoothly. Considering these Chūnin Exams coming up will be a bit different." says Hiruzen letting out a sigh, as Mikoto spoke.

"How so?" asks Mikoto, who was a bit curious.

"Well firstly, we'll be hosting a dinner for those competing." says Shikaku informing them as he continues speaking. "Along with that, Jōnin from each of the major teams participating will be there for it acting as delegates, before their villages respective Kage shows up for the final event of the Exams." says Shikaku, finishing the explanation.

As everyone nodded upon learning this information. Though at the same time, in their minds it meant that this event would prove to be one long night to exert power. Considering each village has some compulsive need to show that they are superior to one another. So with that thought, Hiruzen decided to speak now.

"Now with that out of the way, let's continue discussing the operation, Kamado." says Hiruzen wanting to get the meeting back on track, as Kamado nodded and went to pull the map back out.

As the Hokage and his group continued their work well into the night.

* * *

**\- The Next Day -**

It was currently a quiet morning in the Land of Waves, as Naruto was currently sitting before Kakashi as he was taking care of his katana's. Throughout the night after dinner with Tazuna's family, Naruto had taken to taking care of Kakashi as his teammates went to do their own thing. Sasuke trained in isolation, as Sakura did too but not as much, considering she stopped to watch Sasuke while in the process neglecting her training once more.

The reason Naruto knew this was because the clones transmitted the information back to him, as they stood guard while keeping themselves invisible. Naruto, for his part throughout the night, decided to practice his breathing technique while studying and understanding more about the inner workings of the Flying Thunder God Jutsu's sealing formula. He knew there was more to the entire jutsu, but the hardest obstacle of it was the sealing formula. So for most of the night, he worked to understand it.

Though after a while, he stopped in order to draw up different kinds of battle tags. As his mind was mainly focused on starting his search for the ruins and the beach house his grandfather had assigned him to before leaving the village.

Even now he wanted to get started, but at this moment that wasn't the case. The reason why was because Kakashi seemed to be regaining consciousness now. Upon seeing this, he decided to put his blades aside and speak now.

"Sensei?" asks Naruto, curious.

He saw Kakashi open his eyes and groan a bit, as he had a thought of his own.

_'So...I overdid it with my Sharingan…'_ thought Kakashi as he turned his head to see Naruto. "Oh hello, Naruto." says Kakashi, sounding tired as he looked up at his student.

"Yeah, hello to you too sensei." says Naruto with a nod, as he spoke again. "Honestly, I thought you would be out for a bit longer. After using that eye the way you did." says Naruto, as Kakashi eyes widen a bit.

"Just how long have I been out?" asks Kakashi a bit concerned while wanting an answer just to see how much he missed.

"Since yesterday's battle. So nothing much." says Naruto informing Kakashi of this, as he nodded and spoke.

"Alright, that's good." says Kakashi now more relieved, as he spoke again. "Now if you don't mind, go get the others for me please." says Kakashi as Naruto nodded his head.

Once this was said and done, Tsunami came in to see how Kakashi was doing as Naruto stood up himself. So as the two started their conversation, Naruto turned to walk out the room, and get his other two teammates.

It didn't take too long, as he found both Sasuke and Sakura sitting at a table in the kitchen of the house alongside Tazuna. Deciding to stop a bit away from them and speak.

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei's awake. Come on." says Naruto calmly, as he turned his back on the group in order to return to Kakashi.

Upon doing so, Sasuke and Sakura got up alongside Tazuna to check on Kakashi now. So as they all walked in silence, Naruto had noticed before turning around that Sasuke had small burn marks around his cheek not far from his lips. So seeing this, Naruto had surmised that this was from practicing fire based jutsu's.

Proving to him that Sasuke in fact didn't like what happened with Zabuza. So, as they arrived back in the room, Sakura was the first to speak out to Kakashi.

"Good to see that you're awake." says Sakura with a smile, as she walked over to sit on her knees. "Listen sensei, your sharingan is amazing and all, but you gave us quite a scare when you passed out like that. It almost seems like it's not worth it." says Sakura informing Kakashi of this.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" says Kakashi as he continued looking up at the ceiling, as Tazuna spoke.

"Heh… Well he did take down one of the most powerful assassins sent after me. So we'll be safe for a bit." says Tazuna as he wiped his face with a moist towel.

Upon saying this, Sakura turned her head and decided to speak in response to that.

"Right but like Naruto said, that was just a ruse to let our guard drop." says Sakura informing them of this fact as Naruto rolled his eyes.

_'Please my guard doesn't drop.' _thought Naruto as he looked to the side.

_**'_Except around that you_ng lady you're so fond of…' **_says Kurama trailing off with a chuckle.

The moment Kurama said this, Naruto let out a low sigh because he knew the fox liked to tease him. So as this happened, Sakura continued speaking while bringing Naruto out of his mental conversation.

"Then there's that boy with the mask. What about him?" asks Sakura worried about that.

"Well from my standpoint, I can assume he's something along the lines of a rogue ninja like Zabuza." says Kakashi as he continues speaking. "Though the mask he had on has history to it, or else he wouldn't have worn it in front of us like he did." says Kakashi remembering how good the kid was at the little act.

"How so?" asks Sakura, curious now.

"The mask he had on is only worn by the elite shinobi tracking unit of the Kirigakure." says Kakashi as he continues. "They are known as the Anbu Black Ops." says Kakashi explaining this.

"Okay, so what do they do?" asks Sakura now even more curiously.

Once this was asked by Sakura, Kakashi then went on to explain in full detail about how the Anbu are tasked with destroying all traces of a shinobi's corpse. Bringing back only the head as proof of their entire elimination. Telling his students how the body of a shinobi contains secrets that are special to one's village. Explaining how if any of these secrets fall into the hands of an enemy shinobi, it provides a danger to one's village as well.

Kakashi used the sharingan in his eye as an example to explain the danger of it falling into the hands of another village. Explaining that it's the Anbu trackers sacred duty to prevent this.

So with this being said, Sakura decided to speak again upon noticing something from all of this.

"Okay, so why doesn't our village have something like this?" asks Sakura now wondering about this, as Naruto spoke.

"We do, Sakura. Considering we already learned this in the academy, remember?" asks Naruto, sounding very sarcastic with a calm look on his face, as he looked to Kakashi and continued speaking. "So what're we going to do about Zabuza and that partner of his for the time being, Kakashi-Sensei?" asks Naruto, wanting to get to the point now as Kakashi sat up.

The moment Kakashi was fully sitting up and was about to speak, Sasuke turned to Naruto with a raised eyebrow, almost mockingly as he spoke before his sensei.

"What are you talking about, loser? We got to the point about the tracker ninja, but now you're really suggesting that Zabuza is still alive?" asks Sasuke in a mocking manner, as he let out a sigh. "That battle really must've rattled your cage if you're saying this." says Sasuke with a shake of his head with his eyes closed.

"I wouldn't be saying that considering you were frozen in place by just mere killing intent." says Naruto with narrowed eyes, making Sasuke glare now, as he continued. "Sensei just reminded us of the protocol that hunter-nin in the Anbu have to uphold. Something that was already taught to us in the academy, and something that adds to proof that Zabuza is still alive." says Naruto making this very clear.

So once Naruto said this, he went quiet for Kakashi to speak now. Only for Sakura to scoff and speak instead.

"Please Naruto, sensei already checked his pulse after the battle. Finding no heartbeat." says Sakura with a shake of her head. "So if he is still alive, where's the proof?" asks Sakura

"The proof Sakura, is in the fact that senbon isn't a weapon used for assassination." says Naruto as shocking his teammates, as he continued. "Rather it's used for medical purposes, mainly to strike acupuncture points. As they have little killing power, but can be thrown with great accuracy." says Naruto as he continues speaking. "Medical-nin with proper knowledge, can effectively use senbon in battle to incapacitate or even kill their target should they aim for vital spots." says Naruto explaining this, as Sasuke spoke smugly.

"The neck is a vital point, you idiot. And if I remember correctly, Zabuza was hit in that area of his hoby. So aren't you contradicting yourself with all of this that you are saying?" asks Sasuke, looking a bit cocky now, as Naruto sighed before speaking.

"You know, for someone like yourself who is so smart, you really don't pay attention." says Naruto making this clear to Sasuke, as he spoke again. "Yes, the senbon needles struck Zabuza in the neck. Which is a vital point, but they can hit pressure points with dead on accuracy considering the neck is more vulnerable. There's no layer of muscle, which means you can hit them easily." says Naruto as he continues for a final time. "Especially for the pressure points in the neck that are known to cause a death-like state." says Naruto making his point clear now.

So with this being said, the room was silent. Letting Kakashi speak now.

"I'm afraid he's right, Sakura. With what happened yesterday and with what Naruto said just now, I believe Zabuza is very much still alive." says Kakashi grimly thinking about it, as this shocked both Sasuke and Sakura as Tazuna was shocked alongside his daughter too.

"Wait, isn't it possible that you're both overthinking this?" asks Tazuna, a bit skeptical on his part.

"No. In this case _encountering suspicion, the ninja prepares quickly. Hesitation leads to disaster_. Every shinobi knows this saying." says Kakashi as he continues speaking. "And after reviewing everything in my head, I wouldn't be surprised at all if he survived. Considering where he was struck would in fact put him in a death-like state, which would add on to why I couldn't find a pulse as it was so weak." says Kakashi speaking calmly about this.

Once this was said by Kakashi, Naruto folded his arms and decided to ask the obvious question.

"Well considering it seems like we'll most likely be encountering them again, how much time do you think we have, Kakashi-Sensei?" asks Naruto.

Kakashi rubbed his chin in thought about it, as he came to answer a moment and spoke.

"I'd say about a week. Zabuza will need that much time to regain his strength and body control from being in that death-like state. That's probably what I'll need as well, depending on my recovery." says Kakashi giving his answer on the time they have left.

As he said this, Sakura looked at him as if he were insane.

"Sensei, how are we supposed to train if you still need to rest? Not to mention last minute training won't help us against a shinobi like Zabuza." says Sakura pointing this out, as Kakashi merely eye smiled.

"Don't worry about that, I don't need much to train you since you all know the basics pretty well. So we'll be moving up the ladder a bit." says Kakashi as Sasuke looked satisfied at that. "So for now, just rest because we begin in earnest tomorrow morning." says Kakashi giving his orders for the day.

Everyone nodded, as Sasuke and Sakura filed out of the room alongside Tazuna. As Tsunami stayed behind for a moment in order to speak.

"Well, I'll let you rest. Though I will say this, you're in good hands considering Naruto watched over you for the entire night until you regained consciousness just now." says Tsunami with a smile.

As Tsunami said this, Kakashi became a bit surprised as he looked over at Naruto now and spoke.

"Is that so?... Well Naruto, you have my thanks." says Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Don't mention it, sensei." says Naruto with a smile, as Tsunami smiled with a thought of her own.

'_Such a sweet young man.' _thought Tsunami as she went to speak for a final time. "Well, I'll leave you two alone for now. I'll come back up when dinner's ready." says Tsunami.

"That sounds good. Thank you." says Kakashi with a nod.

Tsunami nodded back and went to leave the room now while shutting the sliding door. Once this was done, Kakashi looked back to his student and saw his serious expression. Upon seeing it, Kakashi decided to speak now.

"Something troubling you, Naruto?" asks Kakashi, as Naruto turned his head to him now.

"Yeah, well it's mainly about being in wave country now. Alongside that were technically in Gatō's territory now." says Naruto now looking from the sliding door to his teacher. "It's almost like-" begins Naruto only to be cut off, as Kakashi spoke.

"Like we're in for more than what we asked for besides Gatō, Zabuza, and his partner?" asks Kakashi, coming to a conclusion of his own now, as Naruto was a bit shocked.

"Exactly. Though honestly, I'm surprised you were already assessing the worst alongside me." says Naruto with a sigh, as he continues speaking. "The point I'm making is that with Zabuza's defeat, we've most likely rattled Gatō's cage a bit too much for his liking." says Naruto as he continued. "So, is it not wrong to think that Gatō might…" says Naruto trailing off, letting Kakashi finish for him.

"That he might pay for extra help, just in case Zabuza's fails to kills us and the Tazuna for a third time

"Well yes, a smart man would think ahead like that. Especially with means in the form of money to do so." says Naruto with a nod, as he continued speaking. "After all, the Chūnin we faced on the road were his subordinates. And if Zabuza dispatched himself the moment we set foot in Wave in order to stop and kill us, only to fail…" says Naruto trailing for a moment. "Then it would only be right if Gatō did in fact, send for additional help outside his usual subordinates." says

"Like something along the lines of another shinobi showing up in the Land of Waves. Effectively overwhelming us, considering we still don't know what Zabuza's partner can fully do." says Kakashi as he continued speaking. "With that being said, if another shinobi does in fact show up, it would only add to an unfavorable position for this team." says Kakashi thinking about it full, as he looked up at the ceiling of the room.

Naruto nodded at these words, as he himself was quiet as well. So with the room now fully quiet now, it was clear to the both of them that this was a possibility. Considering that Gatō had the money to do so, but it all depended on if the man decided to take such action. So at this point, Kakashi was weighing the options in his head right now. Only to come to one option that did come with a risk, as he looked to Naruto to ask something.

"Do you think you'll be forced to use _that_?" asks Kakashi, curious while being cryptic with his question.

"No. No, I don't think I will." says Naruto with a shake of his head. "Though, it all depends on if and who Gatō will pay to assist him in coming to the Land of Waves to stop the bridge construction." says Naruto pointing this out, as Kakashi nodded.

"Well let's not worry about it for the time being, considering I have a week to teach you all some things that'll help you in the upcoming battle." says Kakashi as Naruto nodded. "But as of right now Naruto, I want you to begin that side mission of yours." says Kakashi with his eye closed now, alongside shocking Naruto.

"Wait, are you serious? You want me to go now?" asks Naruto in a surprised manner, as Kakashi nodded.

"Yep. Better to get one part of your side mission done than not at all." says Kakashi as he continues speaking. "After all, you still need to look for the ruins here in the country." says Kakashi pointing this out, as he relaxed his body further to rest now.

As Naruto looked at Kakashi for a moment, and then to the window in the room with a thought on his mind. He then came to the conclusion to get started now rather than tomorrow, as he put his hands into a familiar seal to make a shadow clone and give it orders.

"Stay here, and watch Kakashi-Sensei until I get back. Make sure the others think I haven't left yet." says Naruto as his clone nodded.

"Yes sir." says the clone, as Naruto went for the window to open it now.

As Naruto opened the window, he went to crouch on the ledge only to turn his head to Kakashi and speak for a final time.

"I'll be back before sunset, Kakashi-Sensei. So don't worry too much." says Naruto with a serious expression.

"Hm." says Kakashi acknowledging his student's words.

And in doing so, Naruto decided to jump off the ledge of the window. Quietly leaving the house now, as the clone of Naruto still present in the room sat down in front of Kakashi. As the man himself had his eye closed in great thought about what was spoken between himself and his student before leaving.

_'If Gatō does pay for additional shinobi to come and help him, then who will it be?' _thought Kakashi a bit curious now. _'A much more experienced and cohesive team from another village, or…' _thought Kakashi trailing off, as he opened his eye once more. _'Another rogue ninja with a similar skill set to what we've faced so far…' _thought Kakashi with a narrowed eye, not even enjoying this conclusion of his own.

Team seven had so many questions with not so many answers. As the threat of a rogue shinobi and his rich employer, who is nothing but a thug wanting to keep his control over a land surrounded by ocean loomed overhead.

Alongside that, the possibility of facing off against another and more fresher opponent that may come into the equation of the battle before them in a week's time. As the only and very clear option before the team, was to prepare in earnest as much as they could before the storm was upon.

Such is the life of a shinobi…

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yeah, here is another chapter for you all. As I hope this was very satisfying to an extent in terms of what I dished out, considering I'll be starting the other major stuff in the next chapter. Now, I don't have much to say this time, but I do hope you guys give this story a good reread because of how I edited some things as a whole. Though in other news as of the next chapter, it'll be out soon. Considering I wanna update and upload a couple of chapters to my Black Clover story. So without anything else to say, please review and I'll see you guys for the next chapter.**


End file.
